The Dance
by EliciaS
Summary: Rated for language and a little violence. Kagome is going to her school dance. What happens when InuYasha decides to go with her? Mostly InuKag with a little SM thrown in.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Nuff' said!

"No, No, and for the last time, NO!"

"Please InuYasha?"

"NO!"

"Don't they ever stop?" Shippou complained, covering his sensitive ears with his paws. It was another typical day in Feudal Japan. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone above in a near perfect blue sky over the endless acres of lush green forest that covered the earth.

"Kagome probably asked InuYasha if she could return to her time again." Sango explained. She yawned and stretched her arms in front of her. "And you know how InuYasha gets when he thinks that she is leaving him.

Shippou nodded. "Why do they have to act like that? I thought that they liked each other." Sango reached out and plucked the fox-kit from where he sat, in the corner of the shed on Kagome's now folded sleeping bag and set him in her lap.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Sometimes, when people don't know or afraid to admit how they feel for each-other, they can get confused and try to convince themselves that they don't feel the way they do by lashing out at each other." Shippou looked at her confused, and she smiled and ruffled the tuft of downy brown hair on his head. "Don't worry. You understand someday."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. InuYasha stood still and winced as he prepared himself for the words that usually followed, but luckily for him they didn't come. "Please let me go home. I promise it will only be for one day. It'll be nice for everyone to take a break anyway, since we've all been working so hard."

InuYasha scowled at her and crossed his arms. "Why do you want to go home anyway Kagome? Do you need to take one of those dumb "exams" you seem to love so much." He spat.

"No InuYasha, it isn't an exam, but I swear to you it is just as important." Kagome pleaded. 'Why do you have to be so stubborn InuYasha?' She silently cursed at him.

"Oh, I see. So going to your wonderful "exams" and now to this other thing are important, but searching for the remaining Jewel Shards isn't. Is that how it is?" He spat at her. 'Damn you Kagome! He thought. Why do you have to be so damn difficult?' His heart told him not to let her leave, but his mind reminded him, 'You only want her to stay because it will be much easier to collect the Jewel Shards when she is here to sense them. As soon as we're finished with this task, she'll finally be out of your life for good.'

"You know that collecting the shards is just as important to me as it is to you, and you know that I wouldn't ask you this unless it was for a something really special."

"No!"

"But a big dance is really important to a girl in my time!"

InuYasha's face drew into a confused frown. "A Da-ants?"

Kagome stifled a giggle. She thought it was so cute when InuYasha tried to pronounce words that she used from her own time. "No a Dance." She said.

"What's a dance Kagome?" Shippou cried as he, to the dismay of Sango bounded out of the little shack and jumped on to Kagome's left shoulder.

"Hey! Were you listening this whole time, ya little runt?" InuYasha demanded. The kit suddenly lost his voice, intimidated by the dangerous look that had appeared in InuYasha's eyes as he glared at him from under his bangs.

"I huh…I" Shippou stammered crouching back on his legs a little. He covered his head with his arms in fear of one of InuYasha's powerful fists crashing into his skull.

"We didn't mean to overhear, but you two were shouting so loud, that I'm surprised Miroku didn't hear it while he was scouting the area." Sango replied hastily, as she too joined Shippou at Kagome's side. She laced her arm with her friend's in a silent expression of understanding and support.

"What didn't I hear?" Miroku asked coming up behind InuYasha. His were laden with branches to start the morning's fire with.

"You didn't hear anything Monk, you got that!" InuYasha snapped whirling on Miroku in an instant.

"InuYasha! Don't yell at him. This is between us!" Kagome demanded.

"Keh!" InuYasha huffed and stuck his nose in the air.

"Ah, so you are feuding." Miroku said with understanding. "Pray tell Lady Kagome, What is it about this time?"

"You'd better stay out of this." InuYasha warned the Monk. Kagome glared at InuYasha.

"It's okay Miroku." Kagome assured him. "InuYasha is mad at me because he can't stand the thought of me leaving his side for one measly day."

"That's not true!" He growled back at her.

"Oh really? Then I can go?" Kagome asked, hoping that her trump card would succeed in making him let her go home.

"NO!"

"I hate you InuYasha!" She suddenly screamed. She crossed her arms and turned her back on the half-demon, so that he couldn't see the unshed tears welling up in her eyes. InuYasha's breath caught in his throat, and his jaw went slack. 'Kagome has never been this angry with me before.' He realized, and secretly the look in her eyes petrified his heart. 'If she leaves this time, she may never come back!' He felt himself panic, but he quickly told himself not to worry. 'Kagome has threatened to not come back plenty of times before, and she's still here. What makes this time any different?' With this confirmed in his mind, and with silent peace in his soul, he took a big breath and screamed.

"Fine! Go ahead and hate me! See if I care!"

"What do you want to go home for?" Miroku softly coaxed, trying to extinguish the flames of Kagome's fury. He wanted to be subtle however because he knew better to anger either the Miko or the half-demon in the middle of one of their arguments.

"Well, it's called a dance. It's a lot of fun in my era. They don't come around a lot, so when they do, they're pretty special." She blushed. InuYasha didn't like the shy, giddy look that had come over her face, but pressed her to continue with a curious gleam in his eyes. "What happens is, a girl gets really dressed up, you know wearing something a lot nicer than you're everyday clothes." She said gesturing to her school uniform. "A girl gets to wear a pretty dress, and the boys all dress up in what we call suits. They go to a big dinner and dance to music together, play games, that sort of thing." She tried to explain. "And all the boys ask only one girl to go with just them, we call that person our date, and spend all of our time with them for the night."

"Do you have a "date" to this "dance thing"? Shippou asked curiously. He was naturally curious about the ways of the people of Kagome's era, and he wanted to know as much information as possible.

InuYasha's ears perked up at the mentioning of the words "date", and he studied her intently. 'Is Kagome really going to spend a night with another guy, paying attention to another guy? She can't!' His blood boiled at the very thought of it and jealously ran through his body. 'I can't let her go to the dance, unless…' An idea entered his mind.

"Well, no, not yet, but when I went home for supplies last week, I ran into a couple of guys from school who asked me. I haven't given any of them an answer yet, but I thought that today I could pop by and let them know my…"

"She has a "date"." InuYasha suddenly interrupted arrogantly. " Keh! She's going to go to that "dance", and I am going to go with her."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, and her eyes widened in astonishment. 'He didn't just say what I think he did! He actually wants to go to the dance with me.' She felt like she was living in a dream, and resisted the urge to pinch her arm to make sure that it was all real. "InuYasha..." She said softly blushing at him. "Thank you." Sango, Shippou, and Miroku glanced at each other knowingly, and they chuckled to themselves.

InuYasha couldn't tear his amber eyes from her own. The angry look was gone from her eyes now and InuYasha's muscles relaxed as he stared into them. His heart beat with happiness. 'Damn it!' He cursed. 'Why is it that when I look into her eyes, it seems like we're the only two people in the world? Why do I feel so anxious to please her at all costs? It isn't like I'm madly in love with her or anything?' To prove his point, to both her and himself, he made a face at her, and then turned his back.

"Don't get any stupid thoughts wench. I'm not going with you to this "dance" thing because I want to be with you all night I'm only going so I can prove that finding the Sacred Jewel shards is much more important right now than your stupid human "dances" with you. When I do, I'll make sure that you wished you had never wanted to leave in the first place!" He fumed.

Kagome felt the heat of her anger coursing through her veins. 'How dare that arrogant jerk say that to me? He knew that I was happy he was coming with me, and he's acting like this just to spite me.'

"InuYasha, sit." She said coolly. After he crashed to the ground she strode up to him and looked him in the eyes. "Why are you even agreeing to go in the first place? If you're going to act like, like, a jerk the entire time, then well, I don't want to go with you! I bet I'd enjoy spending time with Hojou more. At least he's nice to me."

InuYasha's stomach churned. "Listen wench, like it or not if you want to go to this dance, then you're going to bring you with you. If you refuse, then I will make you stay here by force! He snarled, feeling more and more satisfied with every word he said. He pouted so slightly that at first, Kagome had thought she imagined it.

'I'm sorry InuYasha. The last thing I want to cause you is more pain. You've already been through so much.' She sighed heavily and forced a cheerful look on her face. "I need to go home to go shopping, because I AM going, and if you're intent on coming with me, you had better do the same. You're going to need clothes for the dance, and my mother is going to have to measure you, so we can get you a suit in your size."

He smirked up at her happy to have so easily gotten his way, and then struggled into a standing position. "What's wrong with the clothes I have on my back. Aren't they good enough for you?"

Kagome shook her head. 'Actually InuYasha, she thought, I couldn't imagine you looking any other way. 'She sighed. "It's not that, I really don't care what you wear. It's just that, this dance is a formal dance and you are going to need to wear a suit. It is kind of like ceremonial robes in my time, you know, dressing fancy." Then she giggled. "Besides, you'd stick out like a sore thumb."

InuYasha didn't know what the expression sore thumb meant, but he figured that it wasn't good. 'Damn girl!' He fumed. 'Now I wish that I had never said I'd go in the first place. This is a brilliant situation you've gotten yourself into.' He congratulated himself sarcastically. "Keh, fine, whatever. Let's just get this over with." He resigned himself, and allowed her to grab his sleeve and start to pull him in the direction of the familiar well.

When they assumed InuYasha had been gone enough time to be able to talk with out the fear of his wrath, Miroku, Sango and Shippou sat on the ground eagerly waiting discussing the latest fight.

"Wow, did you hear him? InuYasha actually wanted to take Kagome to her dance thing? I wonder why that is?" Sango said. Miroku chuckled under his breath.

"It's really simple. You know how he gets when Kagome is around Koga, right?" He paused and looked expectantly.

"Right, I see now." Sango smiled in realization. "InuYasha was jealous of whomever the boy was that went with her, especially when she said that she would remain at the boy's side the entire night."

"Exactly! InuYasha gets jealous whenever Koga talks to Kagome, or tries to take her hand, correct? Imagine that jealously that would stir in his heart if she had spent the whole night willingly by Koga's side. InuYasha is so protective of her, that he feels that it is his right to be by her side, and he will not have anyone else threaten his standing with her in any way.

"Why are we sitting around here for?" Shippou cried suddenly making both Sang and Miroku jump. "Since InuYasha and Kagome are gone now, and we don't know when they'll be back, we should take the day off!"

"You're right Shippou; with out them there isn't anything to do, so why not enjoy ourselves!" With that he had inched closer to Sango, and firmly planted his hand on her backside. "What do you say sweetheart?"

The sound of Sango's scream of fury could have woken the dead. "How DARE you! You perverted Monk!"

The palm of her hand quickly moved to his cheek, and the Monk slid to the ground, with a sheepish look on his face.


	2. Part Two

"Hmm… I guess that nobody is home." Kagome muttered, noticing the dark windows of her family's home. She and InuYasha walked up the pathway that led to the front door. She took out her key and opened the door. As always when she opened the door to her home, InuYasha's senses were filled with the scents of good food, floor wax, and of course Kagome. He inhaled it in deeply and felt peace flow into his core. He felt like he was home. Kagome showed him into the area, he remembered, she called the "family room" and InuYasha sat down on the soft couch thing.

"You can stay here if you like. I've got to run and get some things from my Mama's sewing box. I won't be gone long, I promise. Is there anything I can get you while I'm gone?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, get me one of those "sodey-pop" drinks." He replied gruffly before picking up the remote control. He wrinkled his face as he tried to remember the way you turned the little black box in the corner with the hard stick thing.

Kagome rolled her eyes at InuYasha's lack of manners, but smiled in spite of herself and nodded her head. "Ok, I'll be right back, and by the way, it's the red one." She pointed at the remote and grinned at his frustrated expression. InuYasha grunted in thanks and pressed the red button. Instantly the box flicked on, and he soon was absorbed in an infomercial about a special new kind of rug cleaner. 'I wonder how they get the people into those little boxes.' He wondered to himself as he watched this supposedly magic potion take out a spot on the white fluffy thing on the floor. Kagome had tried to explain to him once about how cameras were used, and how it was not the real people, but their pictures in the television, but the conversation has gone over his head. In a few minutes Kagome was back with a tape measurer and a can of Coke in hand. InuYasha gulped at the sight of the long, white snake looking thing. "What are you going to do with that thing?"

"Sorry InuYasha, but it looks like I am going to have to measure you myself." She blushed slightly. "I'm not that great at it, but I'll give it a try. InuYasha gave her a wary look.

Kagome smiled, "Relax, I'm just going to measure you so that when I go to pick up my dress, I can get you a suit as well. It'll save you from having to try anything on. Stand up and hold out your arms to the side. InuYasha sighed, and did what she asked, all the while muttering something about stupid dances and stupid girls that want to go to them. Kagome blushed as her hands slid the tape measurer over InuYasha's broad shoulders and down his arms. She could feel the heat pulsing from his body, and feel the strong muscles ripple in response to her touch. InuYasha felt his heart start to pound in his chest as he felt her slowly caress him with her hands. He closed his eyes and reveled in the urges that it gave him. He suddenly wanted to take her small form in his arms and crush her to him, to bury his face in her silky hair, to never let her go.

"Ok that's all done, now I guess I'll have to measure your waist. Hold still." She blushed shyly at the thought of wrapping her arms around the half-demon's waist. 'Damn it Kagome!' She silently cursed herself. 'Why do you feel like such a stupid little girl when you are with him? You know that he will never love you as you love him. There is only room for one person in his heart, and that's…Her…' Still, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Her heart raced in her chest and she felt dizzy. She took a chance and quickly glanced at his lips. She couldn't help but imagine the feel of them against her own.

"Kagome." InuYasha softly said as he felt her soft touch. At the sound her name, she looked up from what she was doing, and her gaze immediately locked with his. Neither InuYasha nor Kagome could utter a word or read the expressions on the other's face. A familiar feeling overwhelmed him, and he looked at her in wonder as he slowly lifted his hand to her cheek and tenderly brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. 'Kagome', he thought, as he placed his other hand on her shoulder blade. 'I haven't been honest with myself.' He realized. 'I can't pretend forever that she doesn't mean anything to me, even if I wish it wasn't true.'

"InuYasha." She whispered his name smiling slightly. InuYasha closed the small gap that was between them and stroked the soft skin of her neck. He felt that he had to kiss her, or he would die. "InuYasha." He loved it when she said his name; it felt so right coming from her lips. Her distinct scent of lilac and sage over powered him, and he breathed deeply of it. He began to lower his face to hers, and instinctively Kagome's eyes fluttered closed. She tilted her chin slightly towards him to catch his kiss. The kiss never came. InuYasha quickly released her, stepped back from her and shifted his eyes to the ground.

"Finish up already!" He snapped at her. Upon seeing the hurt and bewilderment that flooded Kagome's face, he mentally kicked himself. 'Great! You've upset her again. How can you intentionally upset her all of the time? She should be treated like an angel, and you treat her like dirt. You don't deserve to have her stick around with you. She constantly puts herself into danger for you, and this is how you repay her.' InuYasha closed his eyes. "Kagome I..." She quickly returned to her work, measuring his chest and the seam of his leg, refusing to look up at him.

"Don't apologize to me InuYasha." She said sadly shaking her head. "It's okay. It was stupid of me to… anyway; I'm done with your measurements. You don't need to stick around any longer." Her eyes shone with unshed tears, and she turned from him, so he wouldn't see the heartbroken expression on her face. 'InuYasha…Why can't you love me?'

"Kagome, you're crying." InuYasha said softly. He placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her towards him again. He couldn't stand to hear Kagome cry, and every tear she shed pierced his heart like a knife, especially knowing that he was their cause.

Kagome quickly wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. 'How does he always know when I'm upset?' She wondered. She took a deep breath, forced a smile onto her face and shook her head. "No, it's okay InuYasha. I'm fine, see? You might as well leave anyway, since I'm not going to be at home the rest of the day. Besides, you deserve a break too. You've worked harder than any of us, I mean protecting me...us, all of the time." 'Why can't I just get it?' Kagome silently cried. 'He is never going to love me, he may care for me, perhaps like an older brother would care for a younger sister, but he will never love me the way I wish he would.' She resolved her mind and truly smiled at him and made a face, which caused an amused smirk to appear on InuYasha's face.

"Fine, have it your way bitch. Why would I want to hang out around here all day? I have more important things to do. Besides, the entire place reeks of your stench, and it is enough to make me sick!" He lied relieved to see a bemused smile play upon Kagome's cheeks. 'Good!' He realized in relief. 'She isn't upset with me anymore.'

"Good and I don't care if you ever come back!" Kagome muttered just loud enough for InuYasha's sensitive ears to hear her. Deep down, she knew that he would be back, weather she liked it or now, and if necessary, he would drag her back to his era kicking and screaming.

"Well fine then! Maybe I won't come back!" InuYasha said folding his arms into the sleeves of his kimono. "It's not like I NEED you or anything!"

Kagome smirked and shook her head at his blatant lie. 'Oh InuYasha!' He glanced at her from under his bangs and wondered if his words had any effect upon her. Their glances met, and she saw his eyes twinkle in amusement 'He's toying with me!' She realized smirking. To his dismay, InuYasha felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smirk of his own.

'Damn she is beautiful!' He thought as he studied her face, committing every inch of it to memory. He saw her squirm under his gaze, and he felt his face go red. Suddenly he was looking forward to this "dance" thing.

Kagome's cheeks burned, as she realized his eyes had never left her, and she quickly looked away. 'I wish I knew what he was thinking.' It frustrated her that after all of this time together, certain parts of him still remained a mystery to her, and she knew his thoughts were just as unpredictable as his behavior. She cleared her throat and chuckled nervously to herself. "Well... um... I had better get going now, I mean, I have a lot of stuff to do." She said reaching out and gently pushing InuYasha towards the door. 'She wants me to leave?' InuYasha asked himself. He felt reluctant and confused, but he nodded. His instincts told him to go with her…just in case anything would happen to her. He would never forgive himself if Kagome was in trouble, and he wasn't there to take care of her. 'She'll be fine by herself.' His mind reminded him. 'Besides, nothing too bad ever happens in this time anyway.' He was still unconvinced, and he thought back to all of the times, she had been in danger because of remaining with him. Guilt flooded his heart. 'How much pain have you gone through because of me?' He wondered sadly. 'How much have you suffered?"

"You okay InuYasha?" Kagome's worried voice broke into his thoughts. "You're kind of spacing out on me." She took a hesitant step forward and placed her hand on the crook of his arm, unsure to what his reaction would be.

InuYasha could feel his body's involuntary response to her gentle touch, and he resisted the urge to take her small hand in his own. He sighed inwardly. 'You are such a pathetic coward.' He taunted himself. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine Kagome. I was just thinking…." He paused and then shook his head. "Never mind."

"Is there anything that you want to talk about?" She pressed him anxiously. He looked different to her just then, almost caring. To her disappointment his features suddenly hardened again.

"Keh! Why would I want to talk about anything with you! It's not like you'd understand or anything!" He snapped. "Anyway, I thought you had to go somewhere, so leave, but you'd better be back to the village by sunset! If you're not, then I'll personally come up here and throw you in the well!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and grinned. "I promise I will be back by then. Scout's Honor!"

InuYasha just looked dumbly at her and wondered what "Scout's Honor" could possibly mean, and what she was doing with her fingers. He saw her giggle, and turned away from her, quickly shrugging his thoughts off. Kagome can be so strange sometimes!


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Never claimed to, never will.

Back in the Feudal Era, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were enjoying the remains of their quiet lunch. As usual, InuYasha and Kagome's relationship was the key topic of conversation.

"I never want to grow up!" Shippou declared spooning up the last bit of soup from his wooden bowl. "Grown ups act so crazy most of the time!" His mind turned once again to his obsession and curiosity of the "relationship" between his adoptive mother and the dog-demon. "InuYasha is almost always mean to Kagome! Besides I'd always thought that InuYasha really liked Kagome!"

Miroku grinned at the little fox kit's one track mind. Whenever InuYasha and Kagome were away, he knew the demon couldn't help but voice his opinions to anyone that would hear them. "Well, he does Shippou, but it is very complicated." He tried to explain.

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "We can all see what is happening between them, only it isn't obvious to them. Besides, they're both to stubborn and proud to actually admit to each other they care, especially InuYasha!"

"Well couldn't we do something to help them then?" Shippou asked excited at the possibility to make a difference. Miroku and Sango just shook their heads.

"No, I don't think that we should interfere." The Monk replied calmly. "We may end up causing more harm than good. Besides," he suddenly grinned. "If it is meant to be, then it will be. You can cheat destiny."

Shippou nodded somberly in agreement. "I guess you're right, but I still don't think that InuYasha has to be…"

"What the hell are you saying about me you little runt!"

Shippou jumped hearing the angry half-demon's voice and quickly scurried into the safety of Miroku's lap. "Hey InuYasha!" He cheerfully greeted him. Then he nervously chuckled, and shot a glance at Sango. "I didn't think that you'd be back so soon."

"Keh! And it was a good thing I wasn't. It seems to me that I was lucky that I got back when I did!" He snapped glaring at the helpless kit.

"InuYasha, please don't be angry with me! I wasn't saying anything bad about you, honest!" Shippou pleaded.

"Keh! Why should I believe you? Not that I give a damn about what you think of me anyway, runt!"

Sango decided to take matters into her own hands, and tried to give InuYasha what she considered her sweetest smile. "InuYasha, are you hungry? There is still some stew left in the pot if you would like it. I'd be happy to heat it back up for you." She secretly knew that the kit was terrified of InuYasha's wrath, and if InuYasha would catch a whiff of his fear, the bullying of the young demon would never cease.

"No thanks." InuYasha coolly replied, still shooting daggers at Shippou from his eyes. 'Stupid little runt just doesn't know how to mind his own business!'

"I am surprised to see you back so soon InuYasha." The Monk mused as he cleaned up the bowls and stacked them beside himself to wash later. "What happened? Did Kagome end up throwing you out of her house again?" Sango chuckled. She knew all too well what her friend was like once her patience with InuYasha had run out, and a mental image of a very angry Kagome summoning extraordinary strength and tossing a surprised InuYasha out of her home and on to his back side filled her mind.

InuYasha scowled at the two of them having fun at his expense. "No, Kagome didn't force me to leave. I didn't want to be there anyway, so I left her!" He lied. He caught the looks of disbelief and humor that the Monk exchanged with the Demon Hunter. He knew they were not buying his story. InuYasha clenched his fists. "I don't have to sit around here and be mocked by you all day. I have more important things to do with my time." He yelled. With that he ran off and leapt into the tall branches of a nearby tree. He could still hear Miroku and Sango's laughter in the distance, and he covered his ears with his hands to block them out. 'Damn them to hell!'

InuYasha sighed and leaned against the rough bark of the tree. Normally hiding from the world, in the nimble green branches had a soothing effect upon him, but this time, nothing was working. 'Kagome, what am I going to do about you?' He asked himself. 'You make me feel so complete. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're by my side, but yet…' He sighed deeply again and closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to sing him to sleep. He didn't know that he was about to have the most disturbing dream he had ever had.

Sorry I left you with a dreaded cliffy, but now it's up to you if I continue with this story or not. Please review and tell me if you'd like me to continue to write this story or not! Please no flames!


	4. Part Four

I just want to give a big thank you to Inu-Baby 91 and GoddessOfLifeandDeath for being the first two people to review my story! Thank you so much for your kind words, and I hope that you continue to keep reading!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own InuYasha…I wish I did though!

"Everybody stay back! I can handle this thing with one swing!" InuYasha boasted unsheathing his Tetsaiga from his side. He studied the towering snake demon and grinned. 'This is going to be too easy!' He glanced backwards at his companions, eager to make sure that they, especially Kagome were watching him. As in every battle, he was anxious to catch Kagome's eye. 'Why do I feel like I have to impress her?' Still when he caught her shyly glimpse at him, he couldn't help but to grin.

"You had better be careful InuYasha." Miroku voice butted into InuYasha's happy thoughts, and he scowled at the Monk.

"Ah what'cha want now?" He shouted over his shoulder, steadying his powerful blade in front of him.

"You had better take heed to Miroku's words." Sango spoke from her place at Miroku's side. "We don't know what this beast is capable of yet."

InuYasha glanced over the demon again, and chuckled. "Keh! Well from the looks of him, he doesn't look capable of doing much! Just let me at him! One hit from Tetsaiga, and that snake will be dust!"

"Don't forget, we've been fooled by their appearances before." Sango replied gravely as she drew her weapon from her back. "Everybody, take caution!"

"Keh!" InuYasha muttered while rolling his eyes. "The only one here who should take caution is that demon over there." He felt the familiar pulsing of his sword, and he grinned. Tetsaiga was calling out for the taste of the demon's blood, and InuYasha was more than happy to oblige it. He took a few steps from where he stood to meet the demon. He liked to look them in the eye before he killed them.

"Wait InuYasha!" He heard Kagome call. He turned around to find the young priestess sprinting towards him.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome?" He fumed, glaring back at the demon. "I thought that I told you to stay back!" Kagome reached his side and InuYasha instantly recognized the emotion that had possessed her eyes, fear. 'Kagome!' He thought alarmed at her pale face. "What's going on? Are you feeling sick?" He instinctively wrapped one of his arms around her tiny shoulders. 'Please be all right!'

"Something doesn't feel right here." Kagome said flatly, searching her surroundings. "I can't explain it, but it frightens me. I think we should leave." She looked InuYasha dead in the eye. "Something is going to happen to us!"

InuYasha felt alarmed, but forced him self to smirk. "Everything is going to be okay Kagome." He drew took her hand into his and gave it a little squeeze. "I promise. I'm here to protect you. You know that I wouldn't let anything happen to you." 'I'll protect your life with my own.' He silently vowed to her. 'No matter what happens to me, all that matters is that you're safe.' He was relieved when the panicked look slowly melted from Kagome's face. Her eyes shone up at him revealing to him, her deep seeded trust.

"I know that you won't let any harm fall to me." She replied softly. "I'm sorry that I worried you. I'm fine now." A tiny smile came to her lips. She stood on her tiptoes and to the surprise of the half-breed, gently kissed him on the cheek. "I believe in you."

InuYasha felt his heart beat faster. No one had ever trusted as Kagome has, and the feelings that he felt when she had told him she believed in him were exhilarating. He felt his arms go around the small framed woman again, this time, pulling her close to his chest. He buried his face in her hair. "Kagome." He whispered breathing in her sweet scent. He was amazed at how effortlessly her name escaped his lips, and he relished the feelings that overcame him as he said it. "Kagome." He suddenly felt whole for the first time in his life. He wanted to hold her forever.

The feeling of hot wind on his face broke him from his trance, and his eyes snapped open in alarm. The Snake-Demon had decided to strike, and the dry grass, which was only a few inches from InuYasha's feet, was scorched.

"InuYasha! Lady Kagome!" Miroku cried as he rushed to their side. "Are you all right? Sango and I saw him attack you. We thought you were goners!"

"Keh! It's going to take more that a little fire to stop me!" InuYasha bragged. He felt Kagome tighten her grip around his waist, and heard her whimper softly. "Kagome! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He felt a growl rise from deep within his chest. 'If he has harmed her…' He sighed with relief when he felt her shake her head no. 'I can't place her in harm's way again.' He gently tilted her chin with a clawed finger so she was now looking into his face. "Kagome, I need you to do something for me." He gently explained. He could still sense the aura of fear around her and cursed silently. "I need you to run as fast as you can to the old bridge. Do you remember where it is? We crossed it on the way here. It isn't too far off. When you get there, stop and wait for me. I promise I will come for you as soon as this battle is over." He forced himself to look away from her. "Take Kilala with you…for protection."

"But what if something happens to me, and you aren't there?" She asked. InuYasha smiled at her and gently caressed her cheek.

"If something happens, I'll be there in a heartbeat Kagome. I can always sense when your life is in danger. You have no need to worry." He saw Kagome hesitate, and frowned when she shook her head.

"InuYasha, please don't make me leave you. I-I just have this feeling." He saw tears spring to her eyes. "I feel like if I leave you now, then I am never going to see you again!"

InuYasha smirked at her. "Come on Kagome. You know that you can't get rid of me that easily!"

Miroku had been listening to their exchange silently. "He is right my Lady. You need to get to safety and leave this serpent to InuYasha, Sango and myself." A loud rustling sound brought their attention back to the enemy. The serpent was rising to attack again.

"InuYasha, Miroku! There isn't much time! He is going to charge!" Sango cried as she raised her weapon and readied herself to strike. "Get Kagome out of there!"

InuYasha nodded, and gave Kagome a firm push towards the direction that would lead her to the rickety bridge. "Go now!" He demanded. He watched her run into the distance, hesitated, and then spoke again. "Sango, send Kirara after Kagome. She can protect her until we return!" With Kagome's safety no longer an issue, he turned back to his prey. "Okay ya puny demon!" He taunted it. "Let's see how you like the taste of my Wind Scar!" He raised his sword high above his head, and struck the ground with all his might. "Die!" But something was terribly wrong. Instead of hitting the serpent, his attack had instead, turned against him, and engulfed his body in light. 'What the hell is going on?' InuYasha panicked. He looked around in desperation for a way to escape. He found none. "I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered as his vision faded to black. The air was silent all around him, and he could pick up no scent. 'Is this what it feels like to be dead?' He wondered.

"Hello InuYasha." A woman's voice softly greeted him. "I've been expecting you." InuYasha felt his ears perk up at her familiar sound.

"Kikyou?"

The dead Miko smiled sadly at him as she neared.

"Kikyou, what the hell is going on here?" InuYasha demanded. Kikyou only smiled sadly and placed a cool finger over his mouth to silence him.

"I've summoned you here InuYasha." She said coolly. Her eyes locked with his, "You've forgotten about me."

InuYasha's eyes widened in horror, and he instinctively grasped her hand in his own. "That's a lie Kikyou. You know that I could never forget about you!"

Kikyou angrily snatched her hand away from him and turned her back to him. "You have InuYasha. I am no longer in your heart, therefore you have forgotten me."

"You don't understand!" InuYasha protested. "You have never left my heart. You never will!"

"Don't fool yourself." Kikyou spat at him, facing InuYasha once again. "You have disgraced me and betrayed me by developing strong feelings for her. You've made a mockery of the love we once shared."

"Kikyou, listen to me!" InuYasha pleaded. "I love you. I've always loved you, and will always love you! Can't you realize that?"

"We shall see about that." She said gravely. InuYasha reached out for her, but she vanished before his eyes, leaving him once again alone.

"Kikyou!" He hid his face in his hands, and reflected on the words Kikyou had left him with. 'She thinks that I love Kagome. I don't love her, do I?' He felt more confused than ever.

"My, my InuYasha!" Another familiar voice broke into his train of thought. The stench of death filled the air and InuYasha growled.

"Naraku! What are you doing here? Have you finally come to fight me?" He demanded, placing his hand to where his sword hung. He gasped, it was gone.

Naraku chuckled. "You should really learn how to control that temper of yours mutt. I am much stronger than you'll ever hope to be, and soon I will take care of you InuYasha. You will die a most painful death." He chuckled again. "No InuYasha, I have not come to fight you, merely to show you my new toys…"

Suddenly in a flash of white light, Kagome's form appeared in front of InuYasha. She looked at him with frightened eyes, and InuYasha felt his blood starting to boil. "Stay away from Kagome!" He tried to move towards her, but his legs would not move. "Kagome!"

"Now InuYasha, let's not be too hasty." Naraku mocked. "You still have to greet yet another special guest to this occasion." There was another flash of light and Kikyou appeared by Kagome's side.

"What is your game you coward!" InuYasha spat. "Leave them alone, your problem is with me!"

"The game is InuYasha, which one of these lovely ladies is going to meet her death tonight. A death that no one can return from. You see, her life force will be sealed up in the deepest, darkest pit of hell for all eternity. Not even the lovely Kikyou can escape this kind of death. Your job is to decide who will live, and who will die." With these words, Naraku released his grasp on InuYasha's legs. Kikyou and Kagome had started to fall. InuYasha gasped in horror. "You better not delay InuYasha, or else they will both die!"

InuYasha hesitated a moment, and then making up his mind, he lunged for the woman that his heart truly called out for, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to him. He could hear the other woman crying, calling his name, cursing him, and he felt himself start to weep. Though he cried for the other woman, he stroked the soft hair of the one in his arms, and covered her face with soft kisses. "It's okay." He assured her. "Everything is okay now. You're safe with me." She clung to him and sobbed into his chest. "I promise you." InuYasha whispered, "I will never let anything happen to you again, and I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you from having to go through this. I love you…"

A/N: Who did InuYasha choose in his dream? Was it Kagome or Kikyou? If you want to know, then please review! Thanks for reading!


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Never have, and probably never will.

InuYasha woke with a start. 'Kagome!" 'He thought searching his surroundings for the raven-haired beauty. He desperately tilted his head, and sniffed the wind, trying to smell even the faintest hint of her scent. 'Are you okay?' Then his eyes widened as the images of his dream played back in his mind. 'It was all just a dream!' He realized. Kagome is back in her time, and won't be home until sun down. Relief flooded his body, and he sat back against the tree, and sighed. 'Kagome is safe.' He felt his muscles instantly relax for a second, and then he tensed up as another thought entered his mind. 'Kikyou was there, they were falling…I saved Kagome! I love Kikyou, but I let her die to save Kagome. Why?' He wondered to himself. 'Why wouldn't I have rescued Kikyou, after all, she is the woman I have chosen to give my life to. Why did I let her die so that Kagome could live?' He pondered these thoughts for a moment longer, then suddenly decided that he needed to someone, and that someone had to be female. 'If something was bothering me, I'd usually go talk to Kagome about it. She can always put things in perspective, but of course I can't talk about this with her…Kaede...?' He scoffed. 'I doubt Kaede... could help me much. I bet she never had a guy in her life, let alone relationship troubles! There is Sango…' He grinned as he saw her talking with Miroku in front of the tiny hut they had been calling home. 'Sango IS Kagome's best friend after all, but I doubt that take their friendship into mind when she is talking to me about her. Besides, she may even let me in on some insight on what Kagome says about me, unsuspectingly of course.' Sango was adding up to be the perfect choice. "Hey Sango!" He called loudly to her. She raised her arm, and gave him a slight wave, before turning her attention back to the Monk. 'I wonder what it is they're talking about, and why it is so damn important! It's not like I talk with her alone too often, you'd think that she'd figure it was more important than the damn Monk's blabbering!' He decided to take actions into his own hands, and effortlessly jumped off of his high perch, and reached her in a matter of seconds. "I need to talk to you." He said flatly. She glanced warily at Miroku, silently asking him if she had done something wrong. He read her expression, and slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello InuYasha. What's the matter?" She asked a little scared of his answer. 'Did I do something to upset him?'

"I need to talk to you Sango. It's really important." InuYasha gestured his head to Miroku, who was looking more than a little confused. "Alone."

Sango smiled sweetly at Miroku and shook her head. The Monk took the hint, and with a bow to them, left, leaving them as InuYasha wished. 'I wonder what that was all about!' He wondered shaking his head. 'If I know InuYasha at all, he probably wanted to talk to her about Kagome. I wonder why he wouldn't want to talk to me. After all, I am really popular with the ladies, and have had much more experience with the fairer sex than he has.' He sighed and grinned as he walked back into the hut.

InuYasha sighed and slumped to the ground beside Sango. She studied his face, but couldn't quite read the expression that was plastered over it. "What did you want to talk about?" She finally asked, breaking their awkward silence.

"Well…I kind of dozed off in my tree, and I had this strange dream." He started after another minute.

"InuYasha, are you sure that this isn't something that you want to talk to Kagome about? After all, she is probably the person most qualified to analyze your dreams with since she knows you the best." Sango asked gently. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"I can't talk to Kagome about this Sango." He admitted. "I need someone to talk to about this, but the dream was about Kagome, and I can't…" He trailed off.

'He can't bring himself to tell her about it. He doesn't want her to know he what he thinks about her.' Sano realized. She hugged her knees to her chest, and laid her head upon them. "I understand, and I'll be happy to try to help in any way I can." She assured him. "After all, we're friends too."

"And you won't tell Kagome anything I've said?" InuYasha demanded. He didn't really trust the girl not to run to Kagome and tell her everything he had said.

"On my honor as a Demon Slayer." She replied solemnly. "What was this dream about?"

InuYasha scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, it is the end of it that kind of confused me. You see Naraku was in it, and he had Kagome and Kikyou with him. He had the power to kill them, not just kill him, but seal their life force into hell. He told me that I would only have time to save one of them, so I had to choose who lived and who died." He paused and sighed. "Well when it came time to choose, my mind was screaming out for Kikyou, but my heart was crying for Kagome. I had to save her. I felt like there was no other choice, either save her or lose her forever, but I ended up losing Kikyou forever instead. I love Kikyou. I've loved her for over fifty years now, but I didn't choose her. I don't understand why."

Sango thought about what he had said for a moment. 'He loves Kikyou, but saved Kagome and lost Kikyou forever…' "InuYasha, have you ever thought if you really loved Kikyou or not?" She asked him. InuYasha gave her an arrogant scowl.

"I don't have to think about it Sango. I know I love Kikyou!"

"Do you love her InuYasha, or are you just in the habit of loving her? Have you ever tried to not love her?" She smiled, "I think that you let Kikyou die in your dream because you don't love her anymore. You let her go because you realized that your heart truly belonged to someone else. You had to let her go to see that."

"But that's the thing! I don't know if I love Kagome!" He whined and pounded his fist into the soft earth. "I mean I know that I like her and all, but love?" He buried his face in his hands frustrated with himself. 'Why can't things be simple? The feelings that I feel when I am with her, are they love?'

"Well I can't help you with that InuYasha." Sango shrugged her shoulders. She flipped her bangs out of her eyes and grinned at him. "Well, I know that you're different when she is around. You're calmer, happier. You let your emotions show more, and you're more open. Everyone can see it."

"Keh!" InuYasha grunted, making a mental note to hide his feelings better when he was around the others. "That's just a coincidence. You probably just caught me in a good mood or something!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Anyway, good mood or not, you're going to have to decide what those feelings you have for Kagome are. No one else can help you with that."

"Well you're one to talk! You haven't decided what YOUR feelings are for the Monk." InuYasha retorted.

Sango shrugged off his comment. She had mentally prepared herself for something to be said about Miroku. "Speaking of Miroku, why didn't you talk to him about this instead of me? I'd think that you'd want to talk to him, being that Kagome is my best friend."

"That perverted Monk never takes anything seriously. He'd probably give me some shitty advice, and then my ass would have ended up getting sat when I actually tried to use it." InuYasha smirked. Sango smiled at him, and nodded her head in agreement. "By the way, what is going on between the two of you? Kagome seems to think that you guys are crazy about each other or something."

Sango felt her cheeks go red, and she quickly covered her cheeks. "Um…why does Kagome say that, InuYasha? She's never mentioned anything to me about it."

"She says it is the way you and Miroku act when you're together." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He smirked at Sango's awkward expression, and continued casually. "I told her that she was just reading too much into things, but she refuses to listen to me."

"Well, you're absolutely right!" Sango hurriedly exclaimed flushing even deeper. "I mean, nothing at all is going on between Miroku and me." 'Not that I haven't thought about it.' She smiled to herself.

InuYasha cocked his head, and raised an eyebrow at her, but remained silent. 'I don't like that expression on his face. He doesn't believe me at all. He has me right where he wants me, and he knows it!' Sango warily thought. She forced herself to meet his eyes, and smile sweetly. "Well, we're really here to talk about Miroku and myself. We're here to talk about you and Kagome!"

'Not anymore we're not.' InuYasha thought. 'I think I need to be alone right now. I have a lot to think over and I really don't feel like being around anyone at this time.' Sango sensed InuYasha's reservations, and slowly rose to her feet.

"Well, I guess that I had better be leaving now. I have some things that I need to attend to, before Kagome comes back, and we need to decide our next plan of action. Don't worry; I won't say anything to Kagome about our conversation."

"Sango?" InuYasha turned from her and stared uncomfortably at the ground. "Thank you." Sango nodded, and left the hanyou with his thoughts. 'InuYasha is really a nicer guy than he lets on to be.' She thought. 'And he seems to really care about Kagome. I just wished he hadn't mentioned Miroku!' She knelt down in the center of the hut, and softly whistled for Kirara. Kirara greeted her in her kitten form, and sat beside her. Sango stroked her soft cream colored fur, and closed her eyes. 'I wonder if Miroku ever thinks about me.' She sighed and shook her head. Maybe some day she would actually admit to Miroku that she actually cared about him, but for now she remained silent.

A/n: I just want to thank everyone for reviewing my story. Sorry for the slightly boring chapter, the next one will be better, I promise! Please read and review! Thanks!


	6. Part Six

I just want to take this time to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. I truely appreciate every single one, and I hope that you continue to read and like my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha except perhaps in my dreams...

Back in her own time, Kagome was having a blast. After InuYasha had left, she left a note for her mother letting her know that she would be home for dinner, and went to the market to pick up some more supplies and treats for her friends. After that, she had met her brother at his school, and walked him home. Souta was always happy to see her, and had more questions about the real Feudal Era than her grandfather. She tried to answer them as truthfully as possible, artfully dodging any about InuYasha. She knew that her brother had a lot of respect, even admiration for the half-demon, but in her current mind state, InuYasha was the last person she wanted to discuss. After twenty minutes of interrogation, they finally arrived back at their home, and greeted their mother in the kitchen. She was a tad taken back is seeing Kagome without InuYasha at her side, being that he had come with her on her during her last few visits home, but smiled and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I have missed you!" She whispered into her ear, "We all have."

"I've missed everyone too." Kagome replied beaming up at her mom. 'It's nice to be back at home, even if it is only for a few hours.' "Something smells great in the kitchen!"

"Oh, I'm baking fresh baked bread to go with supper. It's probably almost done, if you'd like a piece."

"I can't mama, I have a lot of things to do before going back."

"You mean, you're not here for a few days?" Sota asked obviously disappointed and a bit jealous that she was leaving again when she had just gotten home.

"Nope, sorry Souta." She giggled and to his disgust ruffled his hair. "I have to be back in the Feudal Era by sundown. I'm only here to get a few things ready for the school dance, and pick up some more supplies." She gestured to the two rather full plastic bags in her hands.

"Speaking of your big dance, who did you decide to go with? Is it that nice Hojo boy that is always coming around here to ask about you?" Her mother teased. She knew that Kagome didn't like Hojo in any way other than possibly friendship, and she could tell by the way that her daughter blushed and stared at her shoes, that she was obviously very happy about something.

"No, it isn't Hojo. InuYasha has agreed to come with me." Kagome replied softly, feeling a little smile start to spread on her lips. She tried to suppress it, but she was too late. Her mother had already seen it.

She chuckled to herself. ' I always knew that Kagome had a crush on him, and I'm pretty certain from seeing the way he looks at her sometimes that the feeling is mutual. Even though he is half-demon, if he makes Kagome happy, he is welcome in our home anytime.' "Kagome! I'm really glad to hear that!" She exclaimed.

"The only problem is that he is going to need a suit for the dance, and between studying for tests, and shard hunting in the Feudal Era, I haven't saved up enough money to pay for my dress, yet alone his suit rental." She looked at her mother hopefully. "I was wondering if I may have a little loan from you. I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can!" Kagome exclaimed, silently praying for her mother to agree.

"Hey, what's all this talk about loans?" A familiar elderly voice asked from behind her, and in a instant Kagome had whirled on him and threw her arms around her grandfather's neck.

"Grandfather! I'm so happy to see you."

"Eh Kagome! I wasn't expecting you back so soon!" A mischievous glint appeared in the old man's eyes and he smiled menacingly. "And where is InuYasha? I'm ready for him this time!" He pulled at least a dozen prayer scrolls from the deep pockets of his kimono. Kagome giggled, and remembered the last time InuYasha had agreed to let her grandfather practice some of his Demon Wards on him. They had never worked, and all it had left him with was a very irritated half-demon, and a lump on his skull.

"Sorry Grandpa, but InuYasha didn't stay with me this time." Kagome shook her head. "But don't worry, you'll be seeing him in about a week."

"Kagome is taking InuYasha to her school dance!" Souta explained. Kagome resisted the urge to stamp on his toes. 'Can't he ever keep his mouth shut!' She wondered. She heard her grandpa chuckle and felt her cheeks grow crimson again.

"You see Dad," Her mother explained. "Kagome needs a loan to pay off her dress at Yugi Maki's shop, and also to pick up a suit for InuYasha." She turned to Kagome. "Did you get a chance to measure him yet?"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat as she remembered the moment that she and InuYasha had shared earlier that morning.

"_Kagome." InuYasha softly said as he felt her soft touch. At the sound her name, she looked up from what she was doing, and her gaze immediately locked with his. Neither one could speak nor read the expressions on each other's faces. A familiar feeling overwhelmed him, and he looked at her in wonder as he slowly lifted his hand to her cheek and tenderly brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes._

"_InuYasha." She whispered his name smiling slightly. InuYasha closed the small gap that was between them and stroked the soft skin of her neck. He felt that he had to kiss her, or he would die. "InuYasha." He loved it when she said his name; it felt so right coming from her lips. Her distinct scent of lilac and sage over powered him, and he breathed deeply of it. He began to lower his face to hers, and instinctively Kagome's eyes fluttered closed. She tilted her chin slightly towards him to catch his kiss._

"Yeah Mama, I've already taken care of that." Kagome replied absentmindedly. 'I'll never let myself be caught off guard again. I wonder if I'll even be able to look him in the eye when I get back.'

"Kagome dear? Are you alright?" Her mother's concerned voice shot through her mind, and she snapped out of her trance. "I told you that it was perfectly alright with me if you borrowed about three hundred dollars for the dance. InuYasha is such a nice boy. He always makes sure that you come home to us in one piece, and you two deserve to have a good time especially after all that you've been through."

"Really mom?" Kagome was grinning ear to ear. "Oh mom! Thank you!" She cried strangling her mother in a tight hug. "And remember, I'll pay you back as soon as I can!"

Her mother chuckled. "It's quite alright Kagome." She said pulling the money out of her wallet. "Now, you should probably get going since you have so much to do. Supper is at six!"

Kagome nodded and tucked the money into her purse. She gave another quick hug to each member of her family, and rushed out the door. 'She's right. I have so much to do, and only a short time to do it in!' She picked up her pace to a steady jog. The shopping district was only about four blocks from her home, and she was in great shape from spending so much time in the Feudal Era. 'I wonder why InuYasha agreed to go with me to this dance to begin with.' She wondered. ' He was pretty intent on taking me. Maybe he actually does want to be around me after all!' Hope rose in her heart, but she quickly fought it. 'No, InuYasha is still in love with Kikyo. He's probably only doing this to shut me up about coming home for a while.' Still she couldn't help but remember the feel of InuYasha's body under her fingertips and the intensity of his gaze. 'InuYasha, I know that you'll never care for me in the same way that I do you. As much as I wish it were true, you still have Kikyo in your heart, and I know that I can never replace her. Still, I can't stop myself from loving you, even though I know that it is only one sided with no chance of being returned.' Kagome was so caught up in her own thoughts; she didn't notice the person who was standing in front of her until she collided with him. She hit into him hard, and fell to the cement, skinning her knee in the process. She fought back tears of pain, and clutched her wound to her chest. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there."

"Kagome?" A familiar voice said, and soon she felt her hand being grasped. Moments later she was on her feet, and face to face with Hojo. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, hi Hojo. Yeah, I'm fine, just a busted knee. It's no big deal." Kagome quickly replied, dusting some dirt from the back of her green pleated skirt. She blushed as Hojo bent down to examine her wound. 'He really is such a nice guy, and even though I don't like him in that way, it is truly nice to see him.'

"Hmm… It's not bleeding too badly. It sure looks like it hurts though!"

Kagome looked down at her cut and smirked. A scraped knee was no big deal, she had been through much worse in InuYasha's time, and the dull pain of it didn't even faze her. 'If InuYasha had been here, he would have probably insisted on carrying me back home to treat my knee. He is so over-protective sometimes!' Yet even as she thought that, she knew she wouldn't have it any other way. "Nah, its okay Hojo. I'm fine, really!"

"Well you could at least let me make it up to you. Would you like to grab a milkshake or something? It's my treat!"

She knew that InuYasha would not have approved of her going anywhere with Hojo, but as she gazed into his earnest face, something slowly crumbled her resolve to refuse. 'Well, he is a friend from school, and it is only going to be for a half-hour tops. I don't see any harm in it!' She smiled at him. "Sure Hojo, that would be nice." The reaction on his face instantly made her regret her words.

"R-Really? Great! Come on Kagome, I know of a little ice cream parlor a short walk from here!" He eagerly took her hand in his. She inwardly shuddered and drew it away from him. 'She must have hurt her hand during the fall too.' Hojo thought as they started to walk, not taking the hint that Kagome was desperately trying to send him. "This will be so nice! Since you're never at school, we um, don't get a lot of time to talk to each other. By the way, how is your dysentery? Your grandfather told me that you had a bad case of it a while ago, and that was why you couldn't go to school."

'Thanks Grandpa. Now everyone thinks that I have dysentery. This is so humiliating!' She silently cursed her grandfather, and made a mental note to have another long talk with him when she got home about acceptable excuses to use when her friends came calling. "I'm fine Hojo." She replied shortly, running all the things she would say to her grandfather by in her head. 'He's really in for it when I get home!'

"So Kagome, are you able to catch up on all of your missed assignments and everything, because if you ever need any help, I'll be happy to come over and tutor you." Hojo said anxiously hoping that she would accept his offer of help. That way, he would be able to spend more time with her.

"Um..thanks for the offer Hojo, but everything is fine. I'm actually doing pretty well on my own." Kagome hastily replied. "My mom has been pretty good at picking up my assignments, and I try to do them whenever I have time." 'Whew! Doesn't he ever let up?' she wondered to herself. They continued the rest of the way to the ice cream parlor in silence. 'Why do I feel guilty being here with Hojo? It's not like there is anything going on between me and InuYasha, but I still feel like I am betraying him.' They made their way to a back booth and sat down.

"This place has really good strawberry milkshakes." Hojo commented, trying to break the awkward silence between them. "They're my favorite." Kagome nodded absentmindedly. She wanted to pay attention to what Hojo was saying, but her mind kept wandering back to her Hanyou. 'I wonder what he is doing right now. Probably sulking because we're taking a break from hunting the shards. When we complete the Sacred Jewel, I wonder what he will wish for. Will he wish to become a full demon as he has often bragged he would, or for something else? Maybe he will wish for Kikyo to become resurrected back to life.' The mere thought of InuYasha wishing to be with Kikyo for all eternity pained her heart as if a thousand knives had stabbed it. 'I want him to be happy though. He has suffered through so much pain, and he deserves happiness. If Kikyo makes him happy, then I must learn to accept it, and be happy for him, even if it kills me to do so.'

"Hello, earth to Kagome!" Hojo's voice snapped her out of her trance like state.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry Hojo."

"It's okay Kagome. We were just waiting on your order." Hojo smiled at her, and Kagome blushed as she noticed the now impatient waitress for the first time.

"Um..I'll just have a chocolate milkshake. Thanks." Kagome said hastily. The waitress nodded, and wrote their orders down on her big note pad.

"Okay so I've got two milkshakes, one strawberry, one chocolate. Will there be anything else for you?" The waitress asked. Hojo shook his head no, and she sighed heavily. There goes her tip!

Hojo returned his attention back to the woman at his side, and he reached out to clasp her hand in his. "Kagome, I'm worried about you. Ever since we ran into each other, I couldn't help but notice that you're not acting like yourself. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Kagome tried to smile at him. "No, everything is fine!" She breezily replied. "I just have a lot on my mind today with the dance coming up." She mentally kicked herself when she saw his face light up.

"That reminds me Kagome, I was wondering if you've decided on who you're going with yet, because my offer still stands. I'd be honored to take you!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Hojo, but I already have a date."

"With who?" He demanded. 'Who could have beaten me to her?'

"With…a friend from out of town. He called me the other night and we started talking. We thought it would be fun to go together since we don't get to spend much time together." She lied. She wasn't expecting to try to have to explain InuYasha to anyone so soon.

Hojo felt somewhat relieved in knowing that the guy she was taking was just an old friend. That meant he still had a chance. "That's great!" He exclaimed. "That means that you can still save me a dance since you guys aren't together or anything like that."

"I don't know Hojo. He is very protective of me. I don't know he'd react if you and I danced together." She replied honestly. Their milkshakes arrived and she gratefully took a sip of hers.

"It shouldn't be a problem if you two are just friends though. Come on Kagome, promise me just one dance. I won't give in until you say yes!" He warned teasingly.

Kagome despertly wanted to end the conversation and after a minute she reluctantly nodded her head. 'What have I just gotten myself into?' She wondered but then shrugged her reservations off. 'It's not like InuYasha has any say in whom I choose to dance with. He doesn't have any claims on me. Why shouldn't I dance with Hojo? He's a nice guy, and a friend. Who cares what InuYasha thinks!' Her mind tried to convince her, but her heart wasn't so sure. She finished her milkshake in record time, and glanced at her watch. She had been sitting there with Hojo for a while now, and she still had so much to do before heading back to the feudal era.

"Well, I gotta run! I still have a lot of things to get done today. Thanks for the milkshake Hojo!" She hastily said, and ran out the door in the direction of the tailor's shop leaving Hojo a bit taken aback.

'She can be such a strange girl sometimes! Oh well, at least she promised me a dance, and hopefully I'll be able to make her feel the same about me as I do about her!' Hojo thought dreamily to himself. 'I love you Kagome, and on Friday night, you'll know too!'

A/N:Thanks for being paitent with me. I'm sorry it took so long to update this time. I had a really difficult time writing this chapter! Will Hojo tell Kagome how he feels at the school dance, and if he does, How will InuYasha react? Please read and review, and thanks again for reading!


	7. Part Seven

Hey everyone, well I couldn't sleep last night, so I ended up writing part seven of my story. Thanks again for reading and for your wonderful reviews. You're the reason that I keep writing!

Disclaimer: InuYasha doesn't belong to me in any way shape or form.

Kagome was out of breath when she finally reached Mrs. Maki's dress shop. From the ice cream parlor, she had sprinted four blocks to the tailor to order a suit for InuYasha. He had assured her that he could have everything done by Friday, and that InuYasha himself wouldn't need to come in for a fitting, since Kagome had brought his measurements with her. She paused for a moment to compose her-self, and then walked in the door. 'Mrs. Maki sure hasn't changed much from the last time I saw her.' Kagome realized when she saw the older woman. Her hair was still the same shade of light brown streaked here and there with gray. As always it was pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Her measuring tape was carelessly strung around her neck, and the sleeves of her shirt were rolled up to her elbows.

Finally noticing her, Mrs. Maki rose from her seat behind a sewing machine, and smiled warmly. "Kagome! It's so nice to see you again! My you've grown so beautiful! Your mother is always in here showing me pictures, but they don't do you justice!" Kagome smiled. 'It's just like Mom to brag about her children, especially to such an old friend of hers.'

"Hi Mrs. Maki! It has been too long since I've last seen you. You haven't changed a bit!" Kagome exclaimed bowing to her.

"Kagome, you don't need to use such formalities around me, after all, I've known you since you were in diapers." Mrs. Maki protested. She took Kagome by the hand and led her to a seat across from her sewing machine. "Anyway, let's get straight to business. Once that is taken care of, I hope that you'll join me for a cup of tea. It is almost time for me to close the store and I would like nothing more than to sit down and chat for a while."

Kagome nodded. "I would like that very much."

"Now then, your mother brought me in your measurements a couple of weeks ago, and I made the dress to your specifications. Let me see if this is correct." She hesitated for a moment. "I believe that it was a halter dress with a low cut back, and the color was…red. Is that right dear?" She rose from her seat, signaled Kagome to wait for a moment, and then hurried off to her storage room. A minute later she was back with the dress draped over her arms. "I took great care in making this dress for you Kagome, since you're almost like one of my own children. I hope that you don't mind, but I made a few adjustments to the design. I think you'll approve. Now please do me a favor and try it on for me. I believe that it is my greatest work yet!"

"Sure, I'd love to." Kagome replied and allowed her-self to be led into Mrs. Maki's private office. She carefully peeled off the outfit that she had been wearing since returning from the Feudal Era, and slipped on the dress. 'This material is so soft, and I love the color!' Kagome thought fingering silky material. She looked down and noticed that the front of the dress was extremely low cut, allowing a little bit of her cleavage to show, and the gown was near back-less showing off her smooth creamy skin. 'I'm not used to showing this much skin! I feel almost naked. At least the skirt reaches down to my ankles, or else I'd really be in trouble!'

"Are you almost done dear? I'm very anxious to see how it looks on you!" Mrs. Maki chirped happily.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second!" Kagome called, hurrying to straighten out the halter around her neck. 'Well here it goes!' She stepped out of the office and Mrs. Maki gasped.

"Kagome! You look stunning!"

Kagome blushed and shook her head slightly. "I don't know…"

"Well if you don't believe me, then come see for yourself. There is a full-length mirror in the bathroom. Have a look!"

Kagome reluctantly made her way to the back of the store towards the bathroom. She stepped in and turned on the light, and grinned at what she saw. 'Wow, this dress is amazing!' She thought approvingly now that she saw herself in it. The material was loose enough to flow gracefully around her legs, yet tight enough in just the right places to flatter her natural curves. The deep red of the material contrasted dramatically with her raven hair giving her a look of sheer elegance. 'I wonder what InuYasha will say when he sees me wearing this!' She giggled to herself as she tried to imagine a shocked half-demon turning beat red and passing out on her living room floor. 'He's never seen me in anything like this before! What would Miroku and Sango say if they could see me now? Knowing Miroku he would just stare at my chest until Sango beat him over the head with something to knock him out. I think Sango would approve of my new look, since it is a special occasion and all. Maybe I should order a dress for her as well, and give it to her as a present. She's about my size, and she'd probably love dressing up in clothes from the future.'

"So, what do you think dear?" Mrs. Maki asked her joining her in the small bathroom. Kagome just grinned and embraced the older woman. Mrs. Maki chuckled. "So I guess that means you like it then!"

"Mrs. Maki, I love it! It is perfect. Thank you so much!" Kagome excitedly exclaimed. She glanced at her reflection again and beamed. 'Absolutely perfect!'

Mrs. Maki grinned. "It makes me glad that to see that you're so pleased with it. Now, why don't you change, and I'll wrap it up for you to take home. While you're changing, I'll brew us up a nice pot of green tea, and we can have a little chat." Mrs. Maki handed her Kagome her neatly folded clothes.

Kagome smiled at her, and glanced at her watch. It was already five o' clock. 'I'm sure that I have enough time to have just one cup of tea, besides, even if I'm late it won't kill InuYasha to wait.' "I'll be out in a minute." She promised shutting the door. She carefully stripped of the dress and handed it to Mrs. Maki who was waiting for her outside the door. Mrs. Maki gently took it and hurried off to get a wire hanger and a dress bag for her. 'She seems to be really excited about this dance. I bet she's going with someone pretty special!'

When Kagome was finished changing, she resumed her seat across from Mrs. Maki where a cup of steaming tea was waiting for her. She eagerly took a sip and enjoyed the feeling of it as it slipped down her throat.

"Now tell me dear," Mrs. Maki said taking a sip of her own tea. "Who are you taking to this big dance?"

"I'm taking a good friend of mine from out of town." Kagome lied sipping at her tea.

"Oh? Is he just a good friend?" Mrs. Maki asked reading the sad expression on the girl's face. "Do you like him Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and reluctantly explained her situation with InuYasha, leaving out the parts about the girl he was in love with being a dead Miko, and the fact that he was a dog eared half-demon from the Feudal Era. "I care about him a lot Mrs. Maki, but I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same about me." She finished with a sigh, feeling better to have shared her pent up frustration with someone. "I mean yeah he is very protective of me, and sometimes when I look into his eyes, I see something there that wasn't always there, almost like he cares about me, maybe even loves me. Then it vanishes like it was never there in the first place, and I'm stuck trying to figure out exactly how he feels about me. I wish he'd just tell me one way or the other and get it over with!"

Mrs. Maki smiled and reached over to pat the young girl's hand. "If it makes you feel any better dear, I know exactly how you feel. It was the same way between Taka and me when we first met."

Kagome's jaw dropped open in shock. "Mr. Maki? But I thought that you two had always loved each other!"

"Well we did, but it was extremely complicated. This InuYasha guy you're talking about sounds like he acts just like Taka did when we were younger. We were in the same Literature class in school. He was kind of the jerk in the school. You know the type... doesn't really talk to anyone, spends all of his or her time sulking and hating everything. Well we were paired up for a class project, and we couldn't stand each other at first. We would fight horribly all of the time and I looked forward to the day when I never had to speak to him again. Well after a while, we started to grow closer, though we'd never admit it to ourselves or to anyone else for that matter. Eventually we ended up falling in love, and the rest is history! We've been happily married for almost thirty years now, so you never know Kagome. You can't help whom you fall in love with, and you can't control that person's feelings for you, but if it is meant to happen then it will happen someday, just as it did with Taka and me."

'I guess she's right.' Kagome thought to herself. 'If we are supposed to be together, then it will happen someday. If not, I guess I just have to take it in stride and be content that I have gained a valuable friend. Even if nothing happens between InuYasha and me, a part of my heart will always belong to him, and I will be content just standing at his side.' Kagome checked her watch again. It was almost six! "I'm sorry Mrs. Maki, but I have to hurry home! I had promised that I would be home in time for dinner, and I don't want to keep everyone waiting." She hurriedly reached into her purse to pay Mrs. Maki, but she shook her head in protest.

"Please Kagome; accept this dress as a gift from me." Mrs. Maki replied. "Your happiness was payment enough."

Kagome tried to protest, but was silenced with a look from Mrs. Maki indicating that she didn't want to hear another word about it. "T-Thank you!" Kagome said hugging the woman tightly.

"It's my pleasure. Good luck with this InuYasha. I'll be praying that you will both find happiness. Please say hello to your mother for me, and tell her to drop by to visit me sometime. It gets kind of lonely around her with nothing to talk to except fabric and a sewing machine." She handed Kagome her dress and waved goodbye to the girl as she hurried off to meet her family back home. 'She is such a sweet child. I hope that everything works out for her as it did with my love.'


	8. Part Eight

I just want to thank everyone for reading my story and giving me great reviews! I hope that you continue to read and like my story!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, and don't own Big Sigh

InuYasha heaved a heavy sigh as he watched the last traces of crimson and gold vanish from the sky. It was sundown and Kagome still wasn't back yet. He placed a clawed hand on each side of his aching head; he was still obsessing about the dream he had earlier in the day. 'Did I ever really love Kikyou?' He wondered. 'Was I just drawn to her because she was the only person that wasn't afraid of what I was? She wanted me to change though; she wanted to live a normal life with a normal human, not some filthy half-breed. Kagome is different though, she accepts me for who I am, not my breeding. Things have just been so difficult with her lately. When she is around, I can't seem to think straight. I even find myself staring at her for no reason at all. I want to be with her constantly, and I can't seem to figure out why. There is just something about her that makes me feel like I finally belong somewhere, that as long as she is with me, I have a chance at happiness. Kikyou never made me feel this way; with her it was more like a need for companionship. I needed her with me because I was so afraid of being alone for the rest of my life...'' the feeling of a small kitsune hopping on his shoulder rudely interrupted His thoughts.

"What'cha doing InuYasha? I haven't seen you around all day." Shippou asked merrily. InuYasha involuntarily gritted his teeth.

"What business is it of yours?" He sneered, plucking the young demon off of his shoulder and disposing him roughly on the ground.

Shippou dusted off his clothes and grinned. "I was just curious; you don't need to be so mean about it!" To InuYasha's revulsion he took a seat next to him. "So, when's Kagome coming home? Do you think she'll bring me more of those yummy biscuits from her time?"

"Keh, who cares when that wench is coming back..." He said trying not to sound like he cared.

Shippou just rolled his eyes again. 'There he goes again! How long can he keep up this stupid act?' He grinned mischievously. "I wonder why Kagome wants to go to that dance thingy with you. I bet that she'd have a better time going with me! She probably likes me more than you!"

InuYasha felt his blood boil, and resisted the urge to pound the kitsune into the ground. 'Kagome will be pretty mad at me if she comes back and Shippou has another lump on his head. She always tells me to be nicer to the little brat.' "You can't get through the well stupid!" He fumed crossing his arms in front of him. "Besides, I'm only going with her to make sure that she comes back to hunt for more shards."

Shippou could smell his lie, but nodded his head in agreement. "So, I guess you'll be happy when she finally decides to leave us for good."

InuYasha suddenly felt sick. He hadn't thought ahead to when the jewel became whole again. 'Will she leave us, leave me forever?'

Shippou smirked seeing the pained expression on InuYasha's face and knew that he had struck a nerve. "Well I don't blame her for wanting to go back home. You're always so mean to her. I don't know why she has put up with you for so long! She'll probably be glad to get rid of you!"

"That's a lie!" InuYasha shouted, making the kitsune jump. "Sure, I can be rough with her at times, but she knows I never really mean it! She must know that I care…." He trailed off, mentally kicking himself for almost revealing his secret and to Shippou no less.

"Well we all know that you care about her as a friend, but does she know how you feel?"

"Keh, shut up ya little runt! I don't have time to talk about stupid shit like this! I don't care about Kagome, and I never will! She is just a nuisance, a shard detector, and I don't care if she ever does come back!"

Shippou shook his head. 'He's as hopeless as ever!' A faint scent filled the air, and both InuYasha and Shippou recognized it immediately. "Kagome is back!" Shippou cried taking off like a bullet towards the bone eater's well. InuYasha stayed where he was not as anxious as the little kitsune to meet Kagome, especially when his mind was so clouded.

"Lady Kagome, I'm glad to see that you've returned safely." Miroku smiled at the teenager and extended his hand to help her out of the well. "I assume that you enjoyed your visit back home."

Kagome nodded and gratefully placed her hand in his. "I'm glad to be back here though. By the way, where is InuYasha? He's usually the one waiting for me outside the well when I return, just itching to yell at me about how long I took." She asked glancing around for her beloved hanyou. She was disappointed when Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure where he is hiding. The last time I saw him, he was talking with Sango on the river bank."

"He was talking with Sango?" Kagome asked slightly confused. She hadn't been aware that the demon slayer and the half-demon were friendly towards one another in her absence.

"Yes, I'm not sure what about though. He said that he wanted to talk to her alone, so I left before I ended up with another lump on my head. He was acting strangely, and there won't be another new moon for a couple of weeks yet. I hate to admit this but I'm kind of concerned about him."

"How was he acting strangely?" Kagome asked, perching on the splintered rim of the magic well.

"I guess the best way to put it, was that he seemed rather troubled about something. Don't let it worry you my Lady." He smirked and gave her a reassuring pat on the knee. "I'm sure that everything is fine." He started to inch his hand up her leg slowly, hoping that she wouldn't notice since she was too busy thinking about InuYasha.

"Miroku, I suggest that if you don't want an arrow shoved up your ass, you remove your hand from my leg." Kagome said coolly.

Miroku did as she said and chuckled sheepishly. "Please forgive me my Lady; I have a hard time controlling myself when I am around a beautiful woman such as you."

Kagome chuckled. "You'll never change, will you?"

Miroku grinned. "Not if I can help it!"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but found herself toppling off the edge of the well as a small object hit her in the stomach. "Kagome! You're back!"

Kagome smiled, and pulled the kitsune to her breast for a tight hug. "I wasn't gone that long Shippou!"

Shippou frowned and squirmed out of her grip. "It seemed like forever for me!" He eyed her yellow backpack, which was leaning against the well. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Of course I did! I brought something for everyone, but you'll have to wait until we get back to the hut so I can unpack." Kagome rose from the ground and brushed the dirt from the back-side of her jeans.

"You should really watch what you're doing runt. You could have broken her ribs." A voice from behind the three stated, making them all jump.

A small smile formed on Kagome's lips, and she stared at InuYasha for a moment, before picking up her backpack from the ground. It was very heavy, and InuYasha saw her struggle for a moment to throw it back over her shoulders. He sighed and strode over to her, easily snatching her pack from her with one hand. "Here, let me get that for you."

Kagome was speechless. For once, InuYasha hadn't shouted at her for taking so long to return, and he was actually being nice to her. "I-It's okay. I can handle it." She reached for her canary yellow back -pack again, but the half-demon quickly strung it over his shoulders as he had seen her do countless times. He then walked to her side, and leaned over to whisper something in her ear. "I need to talk to you privately."

Kagome felt herself blush as his warm breath caressed her skin. She sensed a hint of urgency in his request, and glanced at him curiously. "Can it wait until we get back to the village? I skipped dinner because I was afraid that I'd be too late if I stayed." She whispered softly so that only he could hear her. He turned away from her and she heard him sigh again and nod his head.

Shippou and Miroku exchanged curious glances. 'Maybe the reason that InuYasha has been acting so strangely is because he has finally made a decision between Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyou.' Miroku pondered to himself.

Shippou had heard their whispers and kicked a pebble with the tip of his toe. 'Kagome has just gotten back and InuYasha has to steal her away again!' He took Kagome by her hand and started pulling her in the direction of Kaede's village. 'I might as well get her there fast, because the sooner she gets there, the sooner she'll talk to InuYasha. Then she'll have time to play with me!'

"Whoa Shippou! What's the big hurry?" Kagome asked as she allowed herself to be led by the fox-demon.

"I'm just so excited that you're home Kagome!" He lied.

Kagome smirked. "You're just excited to see what kind of treat I brought you this time!" She teased. "Well, you still have to wait until I finish unpacking!"

InuYasha stood silently and watched the three friends walk back towards the village. 'I'm not sure if it is the right decision, but I've finally made up my mind. It's taken me a while to realize who I truly love, but Kagome will know my decision today. I just hope that she can accept it and forgive me for taking so long to tell her.'


	9. Part Nine

Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Sango had just returned from training with Kilala, when she spotted Kagome walking down the dirt path towards the tiny hut they were staying in. Shippo was as usual perched on her shoulder, and Miroku was walking slightly behind them. "Kagome!" She cried rushing to her and embracing her friend. "How are things in your era? Did you bring that finger paint that you told me you'd show me?" She asked excitedly. Kagome grinned and dug into the front pocket of her jeans to reveal a tiny bottle of pink nail polish. She handed it to Sango who stared at it amazed. "And you put this stuff on your fingers, and they turn a different color?"

"Sort of, I'll show you a little later." Kagome said helping Shippo down. She glanced around for InuYasha, and saw him leaning against the trunk of a rather large tree.

"I took a different path." He said casually shrugging his shoulders. "Your pack is already inside."

Kagome nodded her thanks, and everyone entered the hut, curious to see what Kagome would show them. She unbuckled the top flap and reached inside. "Miroku, I brought you a new set of scrolls from my grandfather's shrine." She said placing the tightly wound papers in the Monk's hand. "He thought they may come in useful sometime. I also brought you a bottle of Ginger-Ale, it's a drink from my time, and a bag of Potato chips."

Miroku bowed to her. "Thank you my Lady, as always I appreciate your gifts."

Kagome grinned at his formality, and continued. "Okay, Sango. I brought you a bottle of shampoo for when you bathe at the hot spring, it makes your hair smell really good, a bag of popcorn and a chocolate bar. I remembered that you liked the ones with the nuts in them." She handed the treasures to Sango who thanked her, and immediately opened the shampoo bottle to sample its scent.

"Shippo, these things are for you." She said handing him a box of markers, a deck of playing cards, and a box of sugar cookies. "And InuYasha, I brought you the only thing that you ever ask me for, Ramen." She replied setting down seven packets of the chicken flavored noodles at his feet. She stood and lifted her bag onto her shoulders to set it outside the hut, when she heard a strange swishing sound. 'That's funny, I thought that I already gave Miroku his bottle of soda.' She set it down again and looked inside of. Then she gasped and rolled her eyes, for inside her backpack strategically hidden under her pajamas was a rather large bottle of Vodka. 'Grandpa! When did you have time to slip this into my backpack?' She wondered recalling the words he had spoken to her just before she left.

"Kagome, please take some spirits with you when you return to the Feudal Era. I'm sure that the men in your camp would like to have a relaxing drink now and again." He had said holding two bottles of liquor to her. She had just shook her head.

"For the last time, no grandpa! I'm not taking alcohol back in time with me. If InuYasha and Miroku got a hold of that stuff, there is no telling what they will do. InuYasha will probably end up killing someone, and Miroku will harass Sango to sleep with him. Now, I'm going to take a quick bath and get going before InuYasha gets impatient and comes to find me!" She had said.

'He put it in my backpack while I was in the bathtub!' Kagome realized. 'That stupid old man! How am I going to get rid of this crap before InuYasha finds it?' She had been staring at the bottle of Vodka for several moments now, and InuYasha was starting to get curious.

"Kagome, what'cha staring at?" He asked trying to peek over her shoulder and into the bag. She snapped it closed in an instant, but the hanyou's sharp eyes had already glanced at what she was trying so hard to conceal. "Hey, what's that?" He asked grabbing the pack from Kagome and opening it. He carefully took out the strange bottle and read the label. "Vod-ka?"

"InuYasha, put that back! It got in there by mistake, and I'm going to throw it out." Kagome pleaded.

"No way! I want to know what this shit is!" He demanded, shaking the bottle slightly. Kagome knew that she would never be able to get rid of it as long as the half-demon's curiosity was aroused.

"Its called Vodka. It is a strong drink in my time. I guess you can say it is kind of like a magic potion. It makes you act kind of funny, you loose the ability to walk and think straight."

"Keh, this doesn't look like some kind of magic potion. It looks like plain old water to me!" InuYasha stated and began to take the cap off. Kagome slapped the bottle out of his hands. "Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm going to get rid of it!" Kagome said placing the bottle back into her bag.

"But I was going to drink that!" InuYasha protested pouting slightly.

"If Lady Kagome says that we shouldn't drink the potion, then I suggest that you listen. For all you know, that potion could do harmful things to you." Miroku came to Kagome's defense.

"Keh! Like some dumb bottle of water could hurt ME! Remember, I'm not like the rest of you weaklings!"

"Well, I guess that I should prepare supper." Sango said cheerfully hoping to change the current subject. "Miroku would you please go and gather some wood for the fire? I hope that everyone is hungry because while I was training, one of the villagers offered me some venison for our stew tonight."

"I'm happy to be of service to you my dear Sango. Shippo, will you accompany me? Your eyes are a lot better than mine in the dark." Shippo started to protest, but InuYasha gave him a warning look.

'Good! With them gone, I can finally talk to Kagome alone. Maybe after I talk to her, she'll let me have that bottle of magic water!'

Sango, Miroku and Shippo started to make their way out of the hut, when they heard hooves pounding into the dirt. InuYasha sniffed the air and made a face. "The old hag is coming to pay us a little visit." Sure enough minutes after he had spoken, the elderly disheveled miko hurried into the hut.

"Thank the gods I found ye in time. There is a young lass who be poisoned in the village over yonder. I will require the assistance of the Ladies Sango and Kagome to draw the poison from her flesh. The poison is strong, and I will need ye two to gather the necessary herbs to make a cure."

"If Kagome's going, then I'm coming too!" InuYasha declared. Kaede gave him a stern look.

"No ye ain't. You and the Monk are to remain here. Don't think that I have forgotten the last time I took the two of you to aid me? Miroku was trying to woo the daughter of the village leader, and when he challenged Miroku, you butted your nose in and almost killed the poor man. No, neither of Ye will be coming with me this time. You're more trouble than you're worth!"

Shippo tugged on the hem of the elderly priestess's kimono. "Kaede, may I please come with you. I won't be any trouble, I promise!"

Kaede smiled at the young kitsune and nodded her head. "I suppose ye may come along if ye wish, but we must hurry, or we will arrive too late to save the lass."

Shippo grinned triumphantly at the half-demon, and InuYasha resisted the urge to pound him for the second time that day. 'Damn kid! Who does he think he is gloating?'

"Kilala!" Sango called. Immediately the demon-cat had transformed to her full power, and Sango, Kagome and Shippo climbed on to her furry back. "Follow Kaede." Kilala growled in understanding and rose into the air.

"Bye you guys. We'll be back in the morning. InyYasha, please try not to kill Miroku!" Kagome shouted at her two friends. In a flash of fire, the trio was gone, leaving the men alone.

"Hey InuYasha, are you still curious about the potion that is in Kagome's bottle?" Miroku asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"Huh? I thought that you said we shouldn't touch that shit!" InuYasha asked confused. 'What the hell is he up to?'

"I did, but that was only because the Ladies were present. Now that they're gone…" Miroku grinned. InuYasha couldn't help but grin back as he carefully opened Kagome's backpack and brought out the bottle of Vodka. It was going to be an interesting evening.

A/N: Hmm... well this should be rather interesting, don't ya think? The next chapter will mainly be humor, so I hope that you like it! Please read and review!


	10. Part Ten

Hey everyone, part ten of my story is up. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters in the Anime.

InuYasha and Miroku stared uncertainly at the bottle in InuYasha's hands. "Do you um..think it's safe?" Miroku asked.

"Keh, I'm sure it is, I mean, why would Kagome have something that wasn't safe to use in her backpack." InuYasha said calmly.

"She did say that she brought it here by accident." Miroku reminded him. He wasn't about to admit it, but he was a little more than frightened by the bottle of alcohol.

"Miroku, look at it, I mean it is a bottle of plain old water. Kagome probably said the things she did to scare us into not drinking it. I bet she was saving it for herself!" InuYasha protested as he fiddled with the cap. With some effort, he finally managed to twist it off. He sniffed the bottle and cringed when an unpleasant scent hit his nose.

"What does it smell like?" Miroku asked taking the bottle from InuYasha and examining it.

"I don't know. I've never smelled anything like this before. It seems strong." He looked warily at the bottle. "Maybe you're right. Maybe this stuff is dangerous. I guess there is only one way to find out. Drink some of it Miroku!"

"Me? Why should I drink it? You're the one that is so confident that it is safe to use, besides, if it is dangerous, your body can handle it better than mine can. I'm only human ya know!"

"Keh, I'm not drinking it first!" InuYasha snapped tucking his arms into the sleeves of his fire rat robe. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was nervous.

"Why not!" Miroku insisted. "Don't tell me that the great InuYasha is afraid of a little bad smelling water." He teased playing upon the half-demon's pride.

"I'm not scared of anything! Give me that!" InuYasha growled snatching the bottle from Miroku. He closed his eyes and brought it to his lips. 'Well, here it goes.' He took a deep drink and gagged. "Shit! This crap feels like fire!" He coughed. He waited a few minutes, almost as if expecting a hole to appear in his throat where the liquid passed. Then something amazing happened. He felt his whole body grow warm and start to slightly tingle.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked as he watched a small smile play upon the hanyou's lips.

"Nothing's wrong! I feel great! Here." He passed the bottle back to Miroku. "Try some."

Miroku looked at the bottle suspiciously. "But I thought you said that it burned like fire in your throat."

"It did, but it went away pretty fast." InuYasha grinned. "Come on Miroku! Don't be such a chicken!"

Miroku swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and reluctantly brought the bottle to his lips. He also drank deeply, and seconds later he was doubled over coughing. "This stuff is horrible!" He groaned as he slumped to the cold earth. InuYasha sat beside him, and grabbed the bottle back from the Monk. He took another drink, coughed and smiled.

"Yeah, but it makes you feel pretty damn good!" He passed the bottle back to his friend who reluctantly took another swig. "And it doesn't burn so much after you've done it once."

"InuYasha, I feel sort of funny." Miroku said after swallowing his sip. "It's like I can't think straight or concentrate on one thing for a long period of time."

InuYasha took another large gulp. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Miroku nodded. He could start to feel his muscles relax and closed his eyes, giving into the warm feeling that enveloped him like a thick blanket. "Sure."

InuYasha lay on the ground and placed his arms behind his head. He stared at the familiar constellations in the sky and sighed. "What do you think I should do about Kagome?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked joining his friend on the ground.

"I mean, I like Kagome a lot, I may even love her, but how do I know if she feels the same way about me?" The confused half-demon sat up again and took another swig from the bottle of magic water.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Miroku suggested reaching for the bottle himself.

"I can't do that! I mean I was going to today, but then she left with Sango and Kaede, and the more that I think about it, I'm not sure if I can just come out and ask her how she feels. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? Then I'll just end up looking stupid."

"But if you don't ask her, you'll never know." Miroku slurred, slapping InuYasha roughly on the back. "You know, I can't feel my hands! Are they still there?"

"Keh, why don't you take your own advice about Sango. We all know that you're crazy about her." InuYasha said back taking another sip of the Vodka. His head was starting to spin and he couldn't feel his toes. He giggled suddenly.

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked still leaning on InuYasha.

"I don't know, I'm just thinking about shit." He giggled again and leaned against Miroku to prevent himself from falling over. Miroku still had no idea of what was going on, but found himself giggling as well.

"I love this stuff." The Monk declared picking up the bottle and patting it fondly. "Kagome needs to bring it more often."

"Yeah, wouldn't it be great to feel this way forever?" InuYasha agreed. "You know Miroku, I've always liked you. Besides Kagome, I think you're my favorite person to have around."

"Really, I thought you hated me!"

"Nah! I just pretend to hate people, except that damn kitsune. I really hate him. He's always climbing all over my Kagome and stealing her attention away from me." InuYasha slurred. 'Wait a second, did I really just call Kagome mine?' He wondered to himself. He tried to think about what he had just said, but just ended up giving himself a headache. 'It hurts to think!' "Does Shippo hate me as much as I hate him?"

"I'm sure he does. You're not very nice to him InuYasha." Miroku replied drowsily. "I wish Sango was here. She's so beautiful and she has such a tender bum."

InuYasha laughed. "So you do have a thing for Sango! Why haven't you tried to make a move on her?"

"I have tried, but every time I do something I just end up getting slapped! It's actually kind of a turn on." Miroku grinned. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Keh, well if you stopped grabbing her ass for a minute, maybe you'd get somewhere with her."

"What's wrong with a friendly squeeze on the butt every now and again?"

"She thinks you're a pervert because of it. I'd never grab a woman's ass, not that I haven't thought about it." InuYasha calmly replied. He glanced around him and spotted the God Tree looming in the distance. "Come on Miroku, let's go climb the tree!"

"I can't move." The Monk whined. "I think my body is stuck to the ground!" InuYasha grunted and tried to stand up. He succeeded in standing up for a moment, but as soon as he took a step, he found himself crashing back to the ground. Miroku started to laugh.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that you want to grab Kagome's bum?" He said finally realizing what the hanyou had been talking about.

InuYasha growled and rubbed his backside. "I don't want to grab Kagome!" 'Even though she does look really good in the school uniform she always wears.' He admitted to himself. 'I wish she was here now.'

"Yes you do!" The Monk taunted wickedly. "Just admit it, you're in love with the girl."

"No I'm not!" InuYasha protested weakly.

"Yes you are! You can't lie to me InuYasha. I've seen the way you've been looking at her lately, and I bet you've been thinking about her a lot. Am I right?" Miroku slurred and grinned at his friend.

"She just makes me feel different. I don't think that I've ever felt this way before. When I'm around her I feel warm and happy. I'm comfortable and I feel like I can do anything as long as she is with me. I want her by me always, I want to protect her and care for her like she deserves." InuYasha's eyes darkened. "And if Kouga even tries to take her away from me, I'll slaughter him!"

Miroku smirked now that his suspicions were confirmed. 'So he is in love with her.'

"What are you looking at Monk? Is there something on my face?" InuYasha growled and began to feel uncomfortable under Miroku's gaze.

"Nothing, I'm just kind of surprised to hear you admit your feelings. She is quite a woman."

"I didn't admit anything!" InuYasha protested feeling his cheeks growing hot. 'Damn this magic water! I can't seem to stop talking! It's a good think Kagome isn't around to see me. I'd probably confess my undying love to her or something.'

"So does this mean that you've finally decided between Kagome and Kikyo?" Miroku asked hoping that it was true.

"I haven't decided anything, and if you know what's good for you, you had better keep your mouth shut, or else!" InuYasha threatened. Miroku laughed.

"You know, you're really funny looking when you're angry. You look like your head is about to explode!"

InuYasha tried to think of a comeback to the Monk's jest, but ended up laughing along with him. "Does it really?" he asked reaching for the bottle. He brought it to his lips again, but no liquid came out. "Damn! The damn thing is empty!"

"What are we going to tell Kagome when she comes home? Do you think she'll be mad that we drank her bottle of water?"

"Probably. We'll just have to hide it and hope that she doesn't find out about it." InuYasha replied. He threw the bottle as hard as he could into his woods, and heard it break against a tree. "There! Now she'll never know!"

"You're so smart!" The Monk slurred grinning at the hanyou. "If Kagome doesn't find the bottle, then she can't be mad at us!"

"Yeah, and if she isn't mad at us, then she won't go back home!" InuYasha exclaimed happily. He started to picture Kagome in his mind, her soft silky raven hair, her warm brown eyes, and her slender body and smiled to himself. 'She really is beautiful, and kind. I guess it wouldn't be bad to have her around for a little while longer.'

"So, are you looking forward to this dance thing?" Miroku asked suddenly interrupting InuYasha's thoughts.

"A little bit." He admitted blushing. "I really don't know what to expect, but as long as Kagome is with me I don't care what happens."

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" Miroku asked as he stretched his arms above his head. He was starting to feel a little drowsy. He waited for the hanyou's reply but nothing came. He looked beside him to find InuYasha passed out on the ground snoring heavily. He was smiling in his sleep, and Miroku had a haunch that he was dreaming about the young miko. He chuckled to himself and lay down beside his companion allowing sleep to take over his body. "Night InuYasha." He mumbled as he felt himself slowly drift off to sleep.

A/N: Well there it is. I hope that you enjoyed it. I had a great time writing this chapter! Coming soon, the actual school dance. What will happen? You'll have to read and find out. Please remember to read and review, and if I don't update before Christmas, then I wish everyone a happy holiday!


	11. Part Eleven

Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update the next chapter. Things were crazy around here with the holidays and all. I just want to thank every single person that has reviewed my story. When I started this, I never dreamed that I would have this many reviews or this many people reading my story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.You're the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the InuYasha series. The only things that I do own are my ideas.

It was near sunrise when Sango, Kagome, and Shippo returned from helping Kaede with the poisoned girl. They dismounted Kilala, who immediately returned to her kitten state and stretched their sore muscles.

"I can't believe that it took that long to cure that girl. I'm exhausted!" Shippo yawned. Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"It's too bad that we got back so late. I doubt that InuYasha will give us the day off to rest." Sango replied scooping Kilala in her arms. The demon cat nuzzled into her chest and closed her eyes apparently as tired as everyone else was. "What do you think they did last night while we were away?"

"Who knows. InuYasha probably spent the night sulking in the god tree while Miroku wandered in the village searching for a woman who would be stupid enough to bear his children." Kagome suggested. "Anyway, I'm starving! We didn't get a chance to eat before we left, and we were so busy with Kaede that we didn't have time to make something while we were there."

"InuYasha probably ate all of the stew, but I'll check to see if there is any left that we can heat up. Shippo, could you please go into the woods and bring us back some kindling to start a fire?" Sango asked.

"Sure Sango." Shippo replied. The two women smiled as they watched him prance off in the direction of the woods.

"He sure is cute. It will be a shame when he has to grow up." Sango sighed smiling.

"I'm just glad that he hasn't picked up any bad habits from InuYasha." Kagome said linking her arm with her friend's. They started to walk over to the fire pit where the stew pot was still hanging. The fire had long since died, but they were surprised to see that the cauldron was still full.

"That's strange. I expected to see at least some of it gone. What do you think they ate for their supper?"

"Maybe they ended up catching some fish, or maybe one of the villagers offered to share their supper." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, I'm glad to see that there is still some here. I'm too tired to cook anything else."

"Me too." Sango agreed. A loud snore startled the girls and they looked around themselves. About twelve feet away, they spotted InuYasha and Miroku sleeping next to each other on the cold ground. Kagome's eyebrows went up, and she and Sango tip toed over to where they lay.

"I didn't know that InuYasha snored." Sango snickered looking down at them. She quickly glanced at Miroku and felt her cheeks grow hot. 'He looks so innocent when he is sleeping.'

Kagome tentatively knelt down next to the sleeping hanyou and placed her hand on his broad shoulder. She was startled when he didn't wake up to her touch. 'That's odd. He's usually up at the crack of dawn, not to mention he didn't respond to my touch. He must really be out cold!' "InuYasha?" She whispered into his sensitive ears. He only snored loudly in reply. She was starting to worry, when she felt a little paw gently pull on the hem of her dark blue sweater. Shippo had returned from the woods, and in his arms, she noticed that there were not only branches, but also something else, something white. Kagome turned from InuYasha and untangled the scrap of paper from the sticks and read what it said. She frowned.

"Shippo, where did you find this?" She demanded. Shippo dropped the firewood and stared into Kagome's angry face.

"I-I found it in the woods, near some broken glass." He stammered afraid to meet her glare.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked, placing her arm around her friend's shoulders

'Now I understand why InuYasha is still sleeping, and why I couldn't wake him!' Kagome thought angrily to herself. "Nothing is wrong with me Sango, but when the boys wake up, they're gonna get it!" She passed the slip of paper to Sango who examined it curiously.

"What is this Kagome?"

"It is the label off of that bottle of Vodka my grandpa slipped into my back pack. The bottle that I specifically told InuYasha not to touch! He and Miroku must have had a little party while we were gone." She fumed and furiously looked at the half-demon. 'You're not going to get away with this InuYasha. I'll make sure of that.'

"Oh, that magic water!" Sango exclaimed finally understanding what Kagome meant. "But tell me, what did it do to them?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. Let's just say it made them stupid, well stupider than they already are for a night. They must have drank the whole bottle if Shippo found it smashed, probably a brilliant idea of InuYasha's to make sure we didn't find out about this."

"Are we going to get them back for taking your potion?" Shippo asked, his eyes were gleaming mischievously. He was anxious to finally give the hanyou a taste of his own medicine.

"Well Shippo, I'm guessing they'll both feel pretty awful already when they wake up, but there's no harm in helping it along a little. Sango, I know that you're tired, but please heat up that stew, and also cook a lot of ramen." Kagome's eyes began to resemble Shippo's.

"Okay Kagome, but why am I doing this?" Sango asked confused.

"Because we are going to use the side effects from drinking alcohol to our advantage." She grinned wickedly. "When InuYasha and Miroku wake up, they'll most likely have the urge to throw up. We're going to encourage that urge, by cooking a huge feast. The smell of the food will make them feel even sicker, therefore they'll ultimately get what they deserve. I also want everybody to be particularly loud all day today since they will probably complain of a splitting headache. Basically we're going to make them completely miserable for an entire day." 'It may be a little mean, but they deserve it!' Kagome reasoned with herself.

Shippo and Sango made a mental note not to provoke Kagome's wrath at anytime in the future, and set off to do as she had said. Kagome could be scary when she was angry!

Kagome still knelt beside her beloved hanyou, and tenderly brushed his silky white bangs off of his face. She chuckled inwardly to herself knowing of the surprise that was in store for the hanyou and the monk when they chose to wake up. 'Sorry InuYasha, but you should have listened to me when I told you not to touch that bottle, but now I guess you'll learn why I told you not to in the first place!'

The gentle rays of the sun danced upon the hanyou's silver hair and he opened his eyes. 'It can't be morning already! Damn, what happened to me? I feel like shit.' He grudgingly opened his golden eyes only to shut them again as a bolt of pain invaded his brain. 'What the hell am I doing sleeping on the ground?' He forced himself to replay the memories of the previous night in his mind causing another searing jar of pain to ravage his mind. 'Miroku and I were drinking that magic water.' He remembered. He blushed deeply remembering their conversation, and the fact that he had all but admitted his feelings for Kagome. 'It's morning, she should be back by now!' He thought happily. That happiness was not long lived, however when a shard of panic forced it's way into his chest. 'Does she know what happened last night?' He wondered. He distinctly remembered throwing the thin bottle into the woods and hearing it crash into a tree as it shattered into pieces. He smirked. 'No, she couldn't have known. We didn't leave any evidence behind. For all she knows, we just had another uneventful evening.' He satisfied himself with this thought and rolled over onto his side to try to catch a little more sleep. He had almost succeeded when he felt a firm, yet gentle hand caressing his backside.

"Now, now ladies, don't cry! There is plenty of me to go around to all of you!" He heard Miroku mutter in his sleep.

InuYasha's face turned three shades of crimson and ignoring the pain and nausea he felt he sat up abruptly and grabbed the Monk by his collar.

"Huh? InuYasha?" Miroku asked as sleep slowly deserted him. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

InuYasha lowered his face to Miroku's so that their noses were practically touching. "Listen Monk, and listen good. NEVER touch me again. You're lucky that I feel like shit today or else you would have been dead by now." He growled menacingly. Miroku stared at the seething half-demon with astonishment.

"What? Why would I touch you?" He questioned yanking himself free from InuYasha's hold. He rubbed his sore neck and glared at InuYasha. 'My neck isn't the only thing that's sore.' He ruefully admitted bringing his other hand to his temples in a vain attempt to soothe the pain that throbbed through them.

"I don't know, you tell me! One minute I was sleeping and the next your hand was on my ass!" InuYasha yelled still glaring at his companion.

"I can assure you that it wasn't intentional." Miroku explained patiently. "I'm too popular with the fairer sex to even dream of resorting to becoming intimate with another man." He smirked at him. "Besides, even if I was that desperate, you're not my type." InuYasha scowled at him and looked away. "How are you feeling today InuYasha? Personally, I feel like Sango has beaten me within an inch of my life."

"I'm just peachy." InuYasha snapped, not wanting to reveal any weakness to the man seated next to him. "I'm not like you remember? I'm part demon. There's nothing that can bother me!"

Miroku just rolled his eyes at his friend and shook his head. He knew that InuYasha wasn't feeling much better than him-self, he could tell just by looking at him! By none the less he let the arrogant hanyou's statement remain unchallenged.

"Well, well! Look who's finally up!" They heard a tiny voice cry making them both wince as pain flooded their senses. Shippo grinned noting their obvious discomfort and remembering what Kagome had told him, he had made sure that his voice was extra loud and extra annoying. He leapt onto InuYasha's shoulder and began to tug on one of his velvety ears.

"Dammit Shippo! Would you knock it off!" The hanyou shouted as he flung the kitsune to the ground. Burning pain had filled his head and he had an urge to shake it to hopefully loosen its hold upon him.

"What's wrong with you? You seem to be extra grumpy today." Shippo observed smirking. He climbed on Miroku and started bouncing on his shoulder making the Monks' stomach lurch violently. He paled a bit and gently removed Shippo and placed him in his lap.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about." Miroku lied. "He's just stressed out because last night I beat him in a game of cards. You know how he hates losing!"

InuYasha shot Miroku a rare grateful look, and the monk comprehended this and nodded his head. They both knew that if Sango and Kagome ever found out what had really taken place in their absence, that there would be no living with them for quite a while.

"Really?" The unconvinced Shippo smirked at InuYasha. "I can't imagine you playing cards. I thought you said that games were stupid."

InuYasha felt his stomach plummet to his feet and cleared his throat while thinking of a reply. 'Shit! The little runt knows that something is up. He can smell a lie almost as well as I can.' "I uh.. I changed my mind." He finally stammered out studying the grass he sat upon with newfound interest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shippo's doubt written plainly on his face. The kitsune smirked at him again and crawled out of Miroku's lap and into his own.

"Really InuYasha?" He scoffed. "Well if you like to play cards so much, I guess you won't mind playing with me all night. I've been having a little trouble sleeping lately, and since you claim that you don't need any sleep, I figure we could spend a little time together." He smirked and stood to walk back towards their camp. He took a few steps and then grinned over his shoulder. "Oh and if you don't I'll make sure that I tell Kagome that you were lying to me."

"You wouldn't dare!" InuYasha threatened raising to his feet. He clutched the hilt of Tetsusiaga fiercely. The kitsune however didn't back down knowing that he wouldn't dare harm him with his sword, if only for Kagome's sake. Suddenly Miroku was at InuYasha's side placing his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, just let him go." The Monk whispered taking into consideration the pain in InuYasha's head and his already sensitive ears. "I think a few games of cards is worth a thousand sits. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Keh!" InuYasha huffed removing his hand from the sword's hilt and crossing his arms. Miroku took his actions as a yes and removed his hand from the hanyou. He then turned his attention back to Shippo and forced himself to smile.

"Now why don't you run along and tell the ladies that we will be with them shortly." He calmly stated. Shippo nodded and turned to walk away, but instead flashed them both his sweetest smile.

"You both stink something awful, you know that." He said referring to the stench of the liquor that they had ingested the night before.

"Why you little…" InuYasha growled preparing to lunge at the kitsune and pound him into the earth. His stomach heaved though and stopped him dead in his tracks. 'I feel like I'm going to vomit!' He thought alarmed as he felt himself gag. 'Kagome can't see me like this. She'll know that something is wrong with me, but if I don't show up, she'll come looking for me and see anyway. I'm screwed!' Shippo laughed at the hanyou's poor condition and merrily skipped back to where Kagome and Sango were preparing the breakfast feast. 'Just wait until they hear about this!'

A/n Okay here is chapter Eleven. I really hope that you enjoyed my story, and Chapter twelve will be up as soon as possible, maybe even by tonight. Please be kind and read and review. Thank you!


	12. Part Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and I probably never will.

Back at their camp, Sango and Kagome were vigilantly working on preparing breakfast. The venison stew was almost ready, as was the water for the ramen.

"Remind me why we are doing this again." Sango sighed as she wiped the sweat beads that were forming on her brow with the back of her sleeve. "It seems like a lot of hard work just to upset Miroku and InuYasha."

"Yeah." Kagome replied quietly. Her conscience was starting to cave in her resolve. 'I shouldn't be doing this, I mean yeah I was pretty angry, but still I shouldn't be trying to make them feel worse.'

Sango noticed the expression on her friend's face and smiled inwardly. 'She's starting to feel bad about what she had planned to do. I wonder if she'll actually go through with it. I kind of hope she does!'

"You know Sango, what InuYasha and Miroku did was pretty wrong, but I'm not sure that getting even is right either. They both probably feel miserable as it is. Maybe we should let them off the hook this time…" Her words died in her throat as she spotted InuYasha coming towards them. She smiled shyly at him. "Good morning InuYasha."

"Keh! What's so damn good about it?" He growled flopping to the ground. Her voice was something he usually looked forward to first thing in the morning, but today it just grated his nerves. His head was still throbbing and now his stomach was churning in harmony with it. He could tell that it was going to be a rough day.

Kagome choose to shrug off his comment, and took a seat next to him. For a moment she couldn't take her eyes off of his profile; his long silky silver hair, handsome face. Suddenly he turned to look at her and for an instant his golden eyes searched her brown ones. "What the hell are you looking at wench? Do you have a problem or something?" He turned from her again. "Keh, stupid bitch." He muttered to himself. 'The one time I just want her to leave me alone, and she can't even do that right!'

'He's just being grumpy because of how horrible he feels.' Kagome reassured herself. "InuYasha, are you okay? Is anything wrong?"

"Don't you ever shut up? Are you just too stupid that you can't even take a hint? I'm not talking to you for a reason ya know. Damn!" He snapped. He buried his head in his clawed hands and sighed deeply. 'It's my own stupid fault that I feel this way. Why am I taking it out on her? She didn't do anything wrong.' "Kagome…"

Kagome felt her blood boil and she stood and balled her hands into two tiny fists at her sides. All feelings of remorse and pity were purged from her as she glared down at the miserable hanyou. "Can't you ever stop being a jerk? I was only trying to help you but if that's the way you want it, then fine!" She shouted.

Sango's attention was quickly diverted from the cauldron she was stirring to her furious friend. 'InuYasha, you moron! She was ready to forgive you and possibly try to help you, but you had to go and start another fight with her.' She shook her head sadly and returned to her work, knowing what was coming next. 'Honestly, you'd think that he would have learned by now.'

"I don't need your fucking help bitch! I'm fine!" InuYasha growled at her. He staggered to his feet and stood facing her. "Besides even if I did need help, what makes you think that I'd want it from you. You can't do anything right!"

"Fine, I guess you are just fine and dandy. In that case, I suggest we all just SIT around the fire.." Kagome shouted. InuYasha fell face first to the ground cursing. "And have some breakfast. Here InuYasha, why don't you SIT next to Sango. If you don't want to SIT next to her, I'm sure that Miroku whenever he gets his drunken butt up would gladly let you SIT next to him. If not then maybe Shippo won't mind it if you SIT with him today, but don't you dare SIT anywhere near to me now or ever!" She finished. The half-demon was now lying in a three-foot crater in the earth after being sat so many times. "If you'll excuse me Sango, I'm not as hungry as I thought I was. I think I'll skip breakfast today." She said coolly glancing at the hanyou. "By the way InuYasha, Shippo found this in the woods this morning. I thought that you might like to have it as a reminder of last night." She reached into her blouse and removed the label from the bottle of Vodka and threw it into the crater with him.

He gasped when he saw what it was. 'She knows! No wonder she was so angry with me. I screwed up big this time. She has known all morning and instead of being mad at me at first, she was trying to help me because she understood what I was going through, and I repaid her kindness with being an asshole.' He smelled her beautiful scent rapidly retreating from the camp, and soon the smell of saline was mixed in with it. His heart broke when he smelled it. 'She's crying again, and it is because of me.' He desperately tried to free himself from the rosary's spell. After a minute he succeeded in sitting up. Her scent was gone by this time, but he grinned none the less when he noticed Sango still seated where she had witnessed their exchange.

"Where did Kagome go?" He demanded rising to his feet. The beautiful demon slayer glared at him.

"Why should I tell you? You'll only end up upsetting her again. Honestly, I don't know how she can put up with you sometimes. If it were I in her shoes, your head would have been on a silver platter by now." She fumed. She suddenly sensed a presence behind her and her body tensed. "I'm really not in the mood right now Monk, so if you would like to keep your hand attached to your arm, I'd suggest that you stay away from me." She seethed.

"How did you know that I was behind you?" Miroku finally spoke confusion evident in his voice. He resisted the temptation to give her plump backside a grope and settled instead next to her.

"You're the only person that ever tries to sneak up on me like that." She smirked at him. "Naturally when I feel like there is someone standing behind me, my thoughts turn to you." She glared again in the direction of InuYasha and sighed heavily. "Look InuYasha, I am sorry about how I spoke with you. It upsets me when you treat Kagome in that manner, I mean she has never done anything to you besides sitting you here and there, and most of the time you deserve it! I will tell you where I believe she has gone, only if you have the intention of apologizing to her. If you just want to pick another fight with her however, you're on your own." She stated firmly scooping a helping of now cooked stew into her small wooden bowl.

InuYasha flinched at her words. 'I can't admit that I want to apologize to Kagome, even if it will make it easier for me to find out where she is.' "Keh! I'm not going to apologize to that stupid wench! She should be the one apologizing to me!" He turned to leave. "Besides, I don't need your help in finding her. I can sniff her out myself!"

Sango rolled her eyes at his false bravado. "Fine, have it your way then." She muttered taking a bite of her stew. "But if I were you, I'd let her cool off a bit before you go looking for her."

InuYasha muttered a faint agreement, and then set off into his woods to follow the Miko's scent. Miroku watched him leave and smiled. Now he had Sango all to himself!

"So Sango, what was their fight about anyway?" He asked scooting closer to her.

"Kagome found out that InuYasha drank the liquid out of the bottle that she brought back here." She said sweetly. "I can't believe he would do that, I mean she specifically said not to touch it." She paused and batted her eyes at Miroku. "At least I can trust that you wouldn't do anything like that, would you Miroku?"

"Me?" He lied and forced a laugh despite his pounding head. "Don't be ridicules. I am the most trust worthy person in the world!" He slid his arm around Sango's waist and flashed her what he considered his most charming smile. "I wouldn't do anything to betray your trust in me."

"Oh really?" Sango smirked and presented her bowl of stew to him. The scent of food alone was enough to make Miroku's stomach heave violently. "I'm so glad to hear that!" She watched as his face turned three shades of green, then he hastily excused himself and ran to the far side of their camp.

Sango could hear the sounds of him emptying out his stomach on the ground and grinned. "You're such a liar Miroku!" She shouted gaily, happy that Kagome's plan was at least carried out on one of the culprits. "You are a filthy liar! I know that InuYasha wasn't alone when he drank that bottle! You were with him, and you deserve everything you get!"

Miroku slumped weakly to the ground defeated. 'Now she's mad at me too! Why can't I ever win?'

A/N: Okay that's it for now! I'm sorry that it is taking me so long to update these chapters. I was cursed with a bout of writer's block for a while, but now everything is back to normal again, so I should be updating this story in a few days. I promise some fluff in the next chapter, that is if I get at least two more reviews! Grins Evilly Thanks for reading!


	13. Part Thirteen

First of all, I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read my story. Thank you, thank you, thank you! It really means a lot to me that I am writing something that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: (Sighs) I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters or concepts of the anime and manga.

Deep inside his forest, InuYasha hesitated before taking his next step. He sniffed the pine scented air again and was rewarded with Kagome's faint scent. 'She came through this way not too long ago.' He realized. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come out here looking for her, I mean, what am I going to say to her when I eventually find her? I can't just come out and apologize to her, can I?' He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. 'Here goes nothing.' "Kagome!" He shouted. He paused for a few moments longer than necessary awaiting her possible answer, then sighed and raked his hands through his hair. 'Of course she wouldn't answer me, she's still mad at me.' He allowed his feet to lead him further and further into the dark woods following her scent as if in a trance. It led him to a little clearing in the middle of the forest. He looked around for her, then leapt into a tall pine tree to obtain a broader view. Directly beneath him was a small hot spring that he faintly remembered Kagome telling him about. He remembered her description well, it was a small yet remarkably deep crevice in the ground, only big enough for about ten, average sized people and surrounded with the most beautiful wild flowers that you could ever imagine. It was the place where she and Sango choose to soak and relax after a hard battle and to have what Kagome called "girl time".

He peered closer into the pool and saw her. Her back was to him; her small shoulders the only thing visible above the crystal clear water that engulfed her body. He instinctively knew that he should turn away, leave and come back in a little while when she was decent, but he could not take his eyes off of her. Her ebony hair hung down her back like a damp blanket and he longed to feel it slide between his fingers. 'She is absolutely breath taking.' He thought almost in awe, as if the thought had never occurred to him before now. 'This isn't right, sitting up here watching her bathe like some kind of lecher. I should leave now before she notices that I'm here.' Still he was frozen in place unwilling to leave the young priestess.

Oblivious to the half-demon that was concealed in a tree almost three feet away from her, Kagome sighed. Her conscience was starting to bother her about the round of sits she had bestowed on an already miserable hanyou. 'Maybe I was a bit too hard on him.' She thought sadly to herself. 'No wonder he is so anxious to find the rest of the jewel shards. He can't wait to finally be rid of me once and for all.' "Oh InuYasha!" She sighed again and buried her face in her damp hands. She wanted to cry, to let all of the pain and suffering of love never to be returned pour out from her soul, yet she couldn't cry. Now was not the time for it. When the journey was complete, only then could she shut herself in her room and weep. Until then she knew that she had to be strong, not only for herself, but also for the friends who depended on her.

InuYasha cringed as he heard the small sob that escaped her throat and resisted the urge to leap into the spring and press her thin body against his in a gesture of comfort. Human tears had always bothered him, but none could break his heart in two like Kagome's. Without thinking he silently dropped to the ground and took a hesitant step in her direction. "Kagome?" He whispered. He watched her body tense at the sound of his voice and she sunk further into the water in a vain attempt to hide her nakedness.

"I-InuYasha?" She stammered, daring to peek over her shoulder at him. She saw his body stiffen and knew that he was awaiting the dreaded command to come forth from her lips. "What are you doing here?" She muttered softly knowing that he could still hear her.

"I came to look for you." He replied just as softly as before averting his eyes from her. He relaxed realizing that she was not about to sit him. "You shouldn't be out her by yourself. There are other demons that lurk in these woods who would just love to capture the one who can sense the sacred jewel." He took a step nearer to where she sat.

"You didn't have to do that InuYasha. I would have been perfectly fine out here alone, besides, I would have been back soon." Kagome said. She felt flattered that he had taken the trouble to track her down so she would have some protection, but instinctively knew that it was only because she was of use to him. He couldn't let her go now, not when they were so close to completing the jewel and defeating Naraku. "Turn around InuYasha, I'm getting out."

InuYasha did as she asked, blushing as he saw a bit of her thigh as she struggled to stand on the rocky bottom of the spring. He heard her fumble in the bushes for her clothes, and a few moments later she was at his side, wet but fully dressed. He saw her shiver slightly and quickly removed his fire rat robe and draped it tenderly over her shoulders. She was about to protest, but he placed a finger over her lips to silence her. "It's a little chilly out here, and you're wet. You need it more than I do." Kagome nodded her thanks. There was a heavy silence between them that seemed like it spanned hours. Neither made a move towards the direction of the village however, preferring to bask in the other's company for a short while. Finally Kagome seemed to come to her senses and spoke.

"Well, thank you for coming to find me InuYasha, even if it wasn't necessary. I'm always glad to have you protect me." She said while nervously toying with a strand of her hair.

"I didn't just come here to make sure you're okay…I wanted to…talk to you." InuYasha managed to stammer. He saw a log laying a few feet from him and he gestured to her to sit. When she was comfortable InuYasha joined her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked doubting that she wanted to hear his response.

'What have I gotten myself into?' InuYasha wondered as he struggled to think of something to say to her. Actually he could think of a million things that he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that he was more than happy to protect her, and that he only wished that he could do more for her. He wanted to not only be her hero, but her lover, her world, yet he lacked the courage to do so. " I just wanted to say that I was sorry…for what happened earlier." He mumbled quickly. Kagome nodded and made no attempt to hurry him. She knew how his pride took a beating when he forced himself to apologize.

"It's okay InuYasha. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did. I was just so angry about the alcohol that I didn't think before I s-a-t you." Kagome replied with a small smile. She was rewarded by a smile of his own, and they both knew that all was forgiven. "How are you feeling?"

InuYasha growled. "Well my stomach feels a little better than when I first woke up, but my head still hurts! You wouldn't happen to have any of that Tylenol stuff on you, would you?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, it is in my backpack. I can get some for you when we head back to the others." She replied. A thought hit her. "InuYasha, lie down and put your head in my lap."

InuYasha's jaw slackened in shock. "What?" He made no attempt to move.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, it's just that when Souta or I have a bad headache, our mom tells us to lay down and put our heads in her lap while she massages our temples. It really helps. I thought…it could help you." She blushed and looked away fearing the hanyou's answer. 'What if he laughs at me or yells at me for making such a stupid suggestion?'

There was another moment of silence as InuYasha contemplated her proposal. "Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." Kagome nodded and moved from the log to the ground. She signaled for InuYasha to follow. She blushed deeply and tried to control the beat of her heart as he made sure that his head was securely in her lap, and she gently brushed his silver bangs from his forehead, sending delicious shivers through InuYasha's body. He felt his body involuntarily relax as she placed feather soft caresses over his temples and forehead. He was happy that he didn't have a tail or else he would have been wagging it. He sighed and closed his eyes, relishing in her touch. He slowly felt the pressure in his head subside, yet he could not bring him-self to tell her in fear that she would stop. "Kagome." He muttered huskily opening his eyes to gaze into her own.

"Um.. is something wrong InuYasha? If this is too uncomfortable for you I can stop. It was just an idea after all." Kagome said removing her hands nervously. He caught them before she could draw them to her sides and placed them back on him.

"No..nothing is wrong. It feels nice, besides you can't stop now. My headache ain't gone yet!" He lied. He smiled slightly as he felt her electric touch on his skin again and snuggled deeper into her lap. Several minutes passed like this with the Miko and Hanyou in perfect bliss, until InuYasha opened his eyes. Kagome stared into the two pools of gold in a state of shock. She had never seen his eyes look the way they did at that moment. Any hint of anger or pride was erased. Instead they shone with another light, with warmth, caring, and a passion that she almost feared. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and held it firmly in his. To her disappointment he rose from her lap, still clutching her hand and turned to sit across from her. He then placed her hand on his cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "Kagome…there has been something that I have been meaning to talk to you about, but it always seems like we never get any time alone." He started. Fear paralyzed his heart, but he forced him-self to continue. "Kagome…I.." His words were broken off by the sound of a high pitched scream. He immediately dropped her hand and they both rose to their feet.

"That sounded like Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. InuYasha nodded and smelled the air. It stunk of demon.

"There is a demon somewhere near here." He said flatly hoisting Kagome to his back. He sighed to himself and shook his head slightly. 'Maybe it's a good thing that this came along. Maybe Kagome and I are destined to remain no more than friends to the end of our days.' Kagome was unknowingly thinking the same thing, though she wondered what InuYasha had to say to her. 'It's probably nothing that I wanted to hear.' She concluded as the forest became a blur. In moments they would be back at camp in engaged in another battle for the shards and for their lives.

A/N: Well, I really hope that you have enjoyed Chapter thirteen as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading and please review!


	14. Part Fourteen

**A/N: **I just want to yet again thank everybody for reading this story and sending me your wonderful reviews! I'm sorry that it is taking me so long to get to the actual dance, but there is still a few more days until the big event that I feel that I can't ignore. It is coming soon though! Thanks for being so patient with me, and I hope that you enjoy this installment of The Dance.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, however Kaedo (pronounced Kay-Do) is a product of my own imagination.

Back at their camp, Sango rose to her feet. The wolf demon's attack had been strong, but fortunately for her, his aim had been a little off. She reached again for the boomerang forged from a demon's bone and readied her-self to attack. Miroku nodded to her, the pain in his head forgotten in battle, and reached into his robe and brought out a sutra. He pressed it to his lips and closed his eyes for a moment in silent prayer, then flung it in the direction of the demon. The demon was fast, however, and nimbly side stepped the attack. He readied his claws to attack again, but was stopped by an enraged hanyou.

"Well, well! If it isn't the famous InuYasha." The wolf demon jeered at him, his cropped black hair blowing faintly in the wind. "Ah, I see that the lovely little Miko is with you as well." He gestured towards Kagome. InuYasha growled and pushed Kagome behind him.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"My, where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. I am called Keado of the wolf-demon tribe." The demon said with a mocking bow. " I am here to relieve you of the Jewel shards that you possess. If you hand them to me now, perhaps I will spare your pathetic lives."

"Keh, if you want our jewel shards, then you'll have to get through me to get them!" InuYasha snarled unsheathing his Tetsusaiga. It transformed to its full glory and InuYasha raised it over his head. "Everyone, stand back, and let me deal with this flea bag."

Kagome hesitated and placed her hand on the sleeve of InuYasha's fire rat robe. "InuYasha, this demon looks familiar." InuYasha gave her a quick glance in surprise to this news, but did not back down from where he stood.

"Kagome, where have you seen him before?" InuYasha demanded lowering his sword in front of him. Kagome closed her eyes and searched her memory for the answer.

"I think it was when I first met Koga, yes, I'm sure of it!" She exclaimed. She looked at the wolf demon pointedly and shouted. "You're from Koga's tribe."

The wolf demon grinned baring his fangs at her and chuckled menacingly. "If you can call those pathetic excuses for wolves a tribe, then yes, I assume you are correct bitch."

"Did Koga send you?" InuYasha snarled at him figuring that the mangy wolf demon was too afraid to face him. He knew that Koga had his sights set of claming Kagome for his own, and he did not doubt that he would go to any price to achieve his goal. "Did he send you to kidnap Kagome again, because if she is what you're after, then you can just forget about it." 'I would rather die than see Kagome in the hands of that damn wolf.' He thought to himself as he prepared himself to attack.

Kaedo grinned and turned to Kagome. He looked over her body in a way that she felt undressed and she shuddered in revulsion. "I have not come for the Miko but for the jewel shards. I admit this much, Koga has finally done something right by voicing his claim over the lovely Kagome." He licked his lips. "Perhaps I will claim her for my own, she is quite beautiful." The gleam in his eyes made even the lecherous Monk seem like a saint. "It would give me great joy to see the look on your face InuYasha when I mate her before your eyes as your soul leaves your body."

Kagome stifled a cry of fear that had risen up in her throat and buried her face into InuYasha's back as she sensed what Kaedo meant. He intended to rape her. She felt her stomach churn and she clung tighter to InuYasha for protection. The hanyou sensed her unease and felt his demon side fighting for control as his anger rose knowing what Kaedo was implying. He clutched his sword firmly in his hands and snarled. "You will die before you touch a strand of hair on her head."

"We will never let you have Kagome" Sango cried fiercely stepping up to InuYasha's side to hide Kagome's body from Kaedo's sight. Her she clutched her Hiraikotso firmly. She wasn't giving up Kagome or the Jewel shards without a fight.

"Wolf, what use do you have of the Jewel shards?" Miroku demanded joining Sango in front of Kagome.

Kaedo advanced closer. "With these jewel shards I will have the power to finally take control of the wolf demon tribe." He said coolly with a malicious gleam in his dark blue eyes. "It was my destiny to become the leader of our tribe after my father passed away, but Koga came along with the remains of his pack. He convinced me to give him leadership saying that if we combined our tribes we would have the strength to accomplish anything." He spat and looked at the ground. "I was a fool and gave up my birthright to him in hopes of conquest, but instead of warring with the other demon nations as was originally planned, Koga has betrayed us all by leading us down the road to our deaths. I know all about the battle with the Wind Sorceress Kaugra that lead to the death of over two hundred members of our tribe, and I can never forgive Koga for permitting such a grave loss to occur. I will destroy Koga and anyone who remains loyal to him, and I will rebuild our tribe to its former glory." He grinned at InuYasha evilly. "And I will kill anyone who stands in my way. Now give me the shards, and Koga's bitch, and I will show you mercy."

InuYasha barred his fangs and growled. " You can take your mercy and shove it up your hairy ass. If you want the Jewel shards or Kagome, you will have to fight me to get them!"

Kaedo sighed and drew his sword, which glowed with a faint blue aura. "Very well half-breed." He sneered raising his sword high above his head. "The sword that I wield is no ordinary sword. It is called Kieskata and was forged from the fang of the first wolf demon that ever walked the earth. It has been passed down through my family for over a thousand years and has slain many others of your kind." He smirked. "You will be begging me for death by the time I am done with you."

"Be careful InuYasha." Miroku warned him from his side. "I sense a powerful demonic aura coming off of his sword. Take care that it doesn't pierce you."

"Keh! Don't worry about me! My Tetsusaiga will break his pathetic sword in half before he has a chance to swing at me." InuYasha bragged readying himself for battle. He glanced at Kagome briefly. "Sango, Miroku! Take Kagome and flee into the forest to protect her."

"I'm not leaving you." Kagome protested a little hurt that InuYasha did not want her at his side.

"Dammit Kagome, get out of here. You are what he is after, and it will be harder for me to protect you if you're getting in my way." He snapped pushing her roughly into Sango's arms. "Now go!" Kagome opened her mouth to protest again, but saw the look on the hanyou's face and bowed her head in defeat. She knew that it was pointless to argue with him over the matter of her safety. The demon slayer, monk and miko readied their weapons and prepared to retreat, when Kagome hesitated and whispered softly. "I sense two jewel shards near-by. They are gaining on us quickly." Miroku and Sango's eyes met and they both nodded. Koga was coming.

InuYasha sensed Koga's presence and smelled the air to confirm his suspicions and grinned. 'Maybe I can kill Kaedo and that mangy wolf.' He saw Kaedo grin as well and knew that the other demon had also caught a whiff of Koga's scent.

"Koga." He snarled not taking his gaze off of InuYasha.

"Kaedo." Koga growled emerging from the dense forest that surrounded them. "Traitor!" He calmly walked over to where Kagome, Sango and Miroku stood frozen and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist possessively. "Kagome," he said softly looking deep into her eyes. "I've been tracking this deserter for days now, but I never thought that he might come after you. For this I am sorry. He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Kagome was too shocked at the depth of emotion that shone from Koga's eyes to speak and merely shook her head. Koga let go of the breath he held as he awaited her answer in relief. He turned again to his assailant not letting go of Kagome and growled lowly. "Kaedo, you have deserted your tribe and were planning to murder your leader. That is a crime punishable by death."

InuYasha seeing that Koga still had his arm around Kagome drew back and jerked her from his grasp, shoving her roughly behind him. "Get your hands off of Kagome!" He threatened savagely swinging his sword between them. "After I kill Kaedo, I will take great pleasure in killing you as well."

Koga smirked at the hanyou. "You kill me? Ha! Like a puny half-breed could ever kill me, a pure demon." He spat. "I'm in a bad mood today mutt-face, so unless you want to die, stay out of my way. I have other business to attend to."

Kaedo watched as their argument escalated in silence as realization dawned on him. 'They're both in love with the human girl. She is more valuable than I ever assumed. If I play my cards right, I can use this to my advantage.' He watched as she looked between the hanyou and wolf-demon helplessly and smirked as a plan began to formulate in his mind.

"Guys stop it! This isn't the time for your fighting!" Kagome cried finally stepping between the snarling rivals.

"Get back Kagome!" InuYasha demanded still growling at Koga.

"Yeah Kagome, get behind me. I'll protect you!" Koga replied reaching for her and grabbing her arm.

"I'm the only one that's going to protect Kagome!" InuYasha fumed grabbing her other arm. "Let her go!"

"No, you let her go dog turd. She's my woman so it is my duty to protect her!" Koga shouted back tightening his hold on the miko.

"For the last time, she is NOT your woman flea bag!" InuYasha argued tightening his grip on Kagome as well.

"Yes she is! I claimed her as mine!" Koga cried staring daggers at the enraged hanyou.

"She didn't agree to it." InuYasha protested. "Therefore you have no claim on her, now let go! You're hurting her." He said seeing Kagome wince.

Sango and Miroku shook their heads silently. Now was not the time for another one of InuYasha and Koga's petty arguments. "It looks like we're going to have to slay Kaedo by ourselves. Those two are going to be no help to us if they continue carrying on the way they are." Miroku whispered to Sango. She nodded in agreement and quickly readied her boomerang.

The argument went on for a few more moments and Kagome finally had enough. "Both of you let go of me!" She demanded enraged. Both demon and hanyou jumped at the sound of her voice and quickly released her. She rubbed her arms where they had held her tight and glared at them.

"Kagome! Did that mangy excuse for a wolf hurt you?" InuYasha asked gazing at the arm that Koga held fast to. "If he did…." He began to threaten violently but she cut him off.

"You're both pathetic! Arguing with each other like spoiled children at a time like this!" She shouted at them shaking her head. "Koga, there is a member from your tribe standing a few yards away intending to kill you, and InuYasha, he threatened to take the jewel shards! Instead of fighting him, you two are standing here threatening to kill each other." She fumed looking them both in the face. Realization set in that the enemy was still amongst them and they turned on Kaedo once again, their rage at each other feeding their lust for blood.

InuYasha pushed Kagome behind him roughly and she ran to where Kilala now stood with Shippo clinging to her back. He had been through many battles, but the sight of them was still a little unnerving. Kagome climbed behind the kitsune and drew him into her lap, holding him close to her breast. "It's okay Shippo. InuYasha will protect us." She whispered into his ear.

Koga now knowing that his future mate was at a safe distance readied his claws and glared at Kaedo. "I've prolonged your punishment long enough Kaedo. Prepare to die at my hands!" He cried flinging his swift body towards his kin. Kaedo grinned, anticipating his attack, and when Koga's claws made contact with his flesh, he laughed and hit him hard in his stomach. Koga gasped as the breath left his body and twisted away.

InuYasha smirked at the wolf demon's pathetic attack and raised his sword. "Now you're gonna see a real warrior in action!" He cried running at Kaedo. He extended his claws preparing to strike the demon's fleshy center. "Iron Reaver…" He cried before he was hit with something hard. He flew back a few feet and picked himself off of the ground, staring in disbelief at the demon that now stood in front of him. "Koga, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"This is my battle dog breath!" Koga growled fiercely. "I don't need you or anyone else's help." He glanced quickly at Sango and Miroku to make sure they both had gotten his message.

"Keh, I'm not doing this to help you." InuYasha snapped defiantly. "No one threatens to take away my jewel shards and lives."

"InuYasha, Koga is right." Miroku voiced. "This demon is from his tribe so he has the greater right to fight him."

"I don't give a damn what you think Monk. He threatened Kagome, and that gives me more than enough right to slaughter the bastard." He cried preparing to swing again.

Kagome looked at InuYasha with admiration from her perch. 'I'm glad that I have him to defend me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't. He is so strong and brave and he can be nice sometimes, even if he doesn't want to admit to it.' She watched as Koga moved to attack once again, and like before his attack met with resistance. She watched as Kaedo laughed and knew that he took great pleasure in Koga's pain. "I wish that there was something I could do to help Koga." She said softly knowing if she tried to help him, her attempts would be met with resentment. She snickered as she looked again at InuYasha and noticed for the first time the anxiety on the hanyou's face. 'He is just itching to fight Kaedo. I wonder why he is just standing there doing nothing. I guess what Miroku said made him think.'

Koga dodged Kaedo's blow and nailed him with a well-placed fist between his shoulders. Kaedo howled in rage at his opponent's first strike and whirled to sink his claws into his arm. Koga managed to twist out of his hold relatively unscathed and countered him with a knee to the stomach. Kaedo collapsed to the ground gasping for air, and Koga stood above him smirking. "Are you ready to die traitor?" He asked reading himself to deliver Kaedo's deathblow. He jumped into the air and dove on the wounded demon, sinking his fangs into the back of his neck. Blood flowed freely from the gaping wound, but Kaedo managed to fling him off and send him flying into a tree. Koga's head made contact with the trunk with a sickening thud and he slumped to the ground unmoving.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she looked upon Koga's battered body, and instinctively she flung her hand to her mouth to stifle a cry. 'Come on Koga, get up.' She prayed silently over and over, but it was all in vein. Koga made no movement. "Koga!" She cried pushing Shippo off of the safety of her lap and sprinted towards the wounded wolf demon. "Koga!"

"What the hell are you doing Kagome? Get out of here!" InuYasha demanded running after her. He watched in silence as Kagome rolled Koga onto his back and pressed her cheek close to his lips. "Kagome?"

"He's still alive." She breathed relieved. "He's just out cold. We need to get him onto Kilala. She can take him and Shippo back to Kaede for treatment. Can you lift him InuYasha?"

"Keh, you heard what he said earlier Kagome, that he didn't want help from me. Why should I lift a finger to help?" He demanded looking away from her. "If I HAD helped him, maybe he wouldn't be laying there."

"InuYasha, you're the only one who can lift him. Would you really leave him here to die? Besides, I thought that you always said that you would be the one to kill him. Would you let some worthless wolf demon take that privilege away from you?" She asked appealing to his hatred for Koga, and his desire to kill him.

InuYasha struggled with her reasons for a minute. 'Why should I care if he dies? It's his own fault, but Kagome's right. If I let him die here, then I will regret it because it wasn't me who killed him.' InuYasha sighed in defeat and hauled the wolf demon roughly over his shoulder. He might have been helping Koga, but that was no reason to be gentle about it. "I'm going to need a bath after this." He mumbled under his breath as he carried Koga to Kilala. "I stink of wolf." He flung him onto the cat demon's back and told Shippo to take him to Kaede's hut for treatment. The kitsune nodded. Now that Koga was out of the way InuYasha turned his full attention back to Kaedo to find him gone. "Keh! What do ya know. The wolf was too afraid to fight me!"

"InuYasha, behind you!" Sango cried heaving her Hiraikotso with all of her might at Kaedo who gripped his sword charging at InuYasha from behind. He caught the giant boomerang with one hand and flung it back at her. It hit her in the side causing her to stumble into Miroku. He caught her in his arms.

"Why Sango! If you wanted me to hold you, then why didn't you just say so!" He teased pulling her tighter to his chest. She struggled against him.

"This is hardly the time Miroku!" She snapped stepping on the insole of his foot. He grunted in pain and released her.

InuYasha turned around in time to watch in horror as Kaedo's glowing Kieskata pierced his left shoulder. He yelped as searing pain filled his senses. Kaedo's sword had sliced cleanly through his flesh to the muscle.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as crimson blood gushed out of his wound. "InuYasha!" She ran towards him.

Miroku reached into his robe and flung another sutra at Kaedo. He struck it with his sword dissolving it. "I grow tired of your games Monk." He smirked, lunging at him and slicing him with his claws. Miroku keeled over feeling the large wound in his stomach and crumpled to the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted rushing to his side. She rolled him over and breathed a sigh of relief as she examined his wound. It was deep, but she knew with the proper treatment it would heal. She stood and faced Kaedo, her eyes burning in anger.

"Kagome, don't come any closer. I'll be fine." InuYasha snapped as he saw her come near. His left arm hung limply at his side, useless until his demon blood caused it to heal. Kaedo smirked feeling sure that victory was near.

"So InuYasha, are you ready to reconsider my proposition, the shards and the girl in exchange for your life." He taunted. "In your current condition you stand no chance of defeating me."

Miroku reached into his robe and flung another sutra at Kaedo. He struck it with his sword dissolving it. "I grow tired of your games Monk." He smirked lunging

InuYasha winced as another sharp bolt of pain traveled down his arm, but stood his ground. "Never."

Kaedo chuckled and shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Have it your way." He rushed towards InuYasha again preparing to strike, when an arrow whizzed past him. He stopped and howled with rage. Kagome was now in front of the hanyou fitting another arrow to her bow. "How touching." He snarled. "You need your little bitch to protect you."

"Kagome, what the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" InuYasha said angry that she would allow herself to be put in danger. "Get back, I'll be fine." Kagome ignored his request and let another arrow fly. It struck Kaedo in the chest causing him to stagger backwards. InuYasha saw his chance. "Wind Scar!" He howled unleashing his attack. He watched as it engulfed his opponent and felt Kagome clutch his arm and pull him backwards. He stumbled and fell to the ground unknowingly pulling her on top of him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and buried his face in her downy hair. He peered over his shoulder and sighed in relief as he saw what was left of Kaedo, a pile of smoldering flesh and fur and knew that the battle was over.

"Are you okay InuYasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly, not wanting to be released from his comforting embrace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? That damn wolf didn't hurt you, did he?" InuYasha asked pushing her away slightly to examine her closely. There was blood on her shirt, but with a quick sniff he was assured that the blood was his own. She was fine. He resisted the urge to take her in his arms again and helped her to her feet wincing as pain traveled down his arm once again. Kagome saw his discomfort and attempted to check the wound but was met with a low growl. "I said I was fine." InuYasha snapped twisting his body from her and clutching his battered shoulder with his other hand. As he turned he saw Miroku still laying on the ground where he had fallen, and Sango gently holding his hand to comfort him. She like Kagome seemed to be relatively unharmed, and he was thankful for that.

"Miroku!" He heard Kagome cry, and he felt himself being tugged in the direction of the fallen Monk. She knelt beside him and brushed his black bangs, wet with sweat from his forehead. "InuYasha, see if you can find my backpack. I need to get some antibiotics on this before there is a threat of infection. InuYasha nodded silently wondering what she meant by antibiotics and searched their now destroyed camp for it. "I'm going to see if I can find something to hold water in." Kagome said standing and taking off in the direction the hanyou had gone, leaving Sango with the unconscious Monk. She sat there for a few minutes stroking his hair tenderly. She gently squeezed his hand and jumped when he squeezed back.

"Argh, What happened?" Miroku asked groggily finally coming to. He clutched his stomach and tried so sit up to no avail.

"You were hurt fighting Kaedo." Sango whispered. "I stayed with you to watch over you." A genuine smile appeared on the Monk's face and he drew his hand still clutching Sango's to his lips.

"Sango." He murmured softly kissing the back of her hand. "Thank you."

She felt her hand burning pleasantly where his lips had made contact with it and blushed. "I-It was nothing." She replied hastily trying to control her conflicting emotions. They sat in silence waiting for Kagome and InuYasha's return for no more words were needed.

A/N: Well that was a nice long chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please read and review!


	15. Part Fifteen

A/N: Hi everyone. I am really sorry that it is taking me so long to get to the actual school dance in my story. I promise it will be coming after one or two more chapters, so please bear with me. I wanted to send a big thank you for all of you who have reviewed my story. I appreciate every single one!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the Characters from the InuYasha Manga or Anime.

"Now you need to hold still Miroku, this may sting a little bit." Kagome cautioned wetting a cotton swab with peroxide. She hesitated, looking at his now bare flesh and wondered if she should enlist InuYasha to tend to Miroku's wounds instead. She chuckled to herself and flung the thought from her mind. 'Come on Kagome, its only Miroku! You can do this!' She silently cheered herself on. She forced a cheerful expression on her face and glanced at Sango who had yet to leave Miroku's side. The demon huntress looked anxiously at the Monk's gaping wound and said a little prayer to her-self for his recovery. Sango caught Kagome's look, and forced a smile on her face. She knew that with Kagome's advanced medicine, Miroku should recover fine, but she couldn't help but worry about him all the same. InuYasha stood apart from the group, his sword once again unsheathed. His ears twitched back and forth listening for any threatening sounds. Once in a while he'd shoot a concealed glance of worry back where Miroku lay. He could tell from the acrid smell of the Monk's blood that the wound was fairly deep, and if it wasn't treated soon, could prove to be life threatening.

"Don't worry about me Lady Kagome." Miroku said with effort. His breathing came in short, raspy gasps, and he could feel his strength slowly draining from his body. "With you and Lady Sango by my side serving as my beautiful angels of healing, I am sure to make a full recovery!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Even in a time such as this, the Monk's mind remained focused on one thing, women. 'He's loving every minute of this.' She realized as she watched as Miroku snaked the arm belonging to the cursed hand stealthily behind Sango's kneeling form and up to her rear. She heard Sango gasp and saw her glare at the Monk as if she wanted to kill him, yet she made no move to threaten bodily injury knowing that if she were to strike him she could provoke his wound to bleed more. She simply rose to her feet with as much dignity as she could muster and walked to where InuYasha stood. Kagome watched them curiously, and strained to hear the conversation between the demon exterminator and the hanyou wishing that she had InuYasha's advanced hearing. A few more moments passed as the conversation grew heated between them, and InuYasha threw his hands in the air and shook his head ruefully in a gesture of surrender. This seemed to satisfy Sango who sank to the ground triumphantly and began to polish her weapon with an old cloth. Now it was InuYasha who was returning to her side to assist her with tending to Miroku. He knelt down beside her and took the bottle of peroxide from her hands, setting it off to the side. He looked at her surprised face for a moment before launching into an explanation.

"Sango refuses to put herself in a position where Miroku could easily take advantage of her." He said shrugging his shoulders. He had not seen the previous incident that led to her decision, and found himself becoming confused as he heard Kagome stifle a giggle. He looked helplessly at Miroku who in turn smirked and wiggled the fingers of his right hand. Then he understood. "Damn it Monk, can't you think of anything else?"

"Not if I can help it." Miroku grinned back looking Kagome up and down, wondering if he could pull of the same trick twice. She caught his eye and recognizing the mischievous gleam they contained shook her head firmly. InuYasha caught their exchange and suppressed a growl that rose in his throat.

'Who cares if he gropes Kagome.' He tried to convince himself. 'It's not like he doesn't already grope any woman who stumbles across his path.' Still, he didn't like the look that Miroku had given Kagome, a slow, appreciative look and felt his protective nature for her slowly consume his body. He inched closer to her and took the damp cotton swab from her hand. He crinkled his nose as the stench of the liquid assaulted his senses, and poised his hand over Miroku's chest to clean the wound as he had seen her do on numerous occasions. The only thought that was on his mind was how to stealthily detach Kagome from Miroku's side, and he had formulated a plan.

"What are you doing?" Kagome demanded reaching for the cotton swab. He held it from her and shook his head.

"His cut is deep, and there is a lot of blood." He explained calmly, "I'll take care of it." He hesitated for a second then retorted. "Keh! Besides, you'll probably end up making it worse!"

Kagome's eyes flashed with suppressed anger and she felt her body tremble. "Have I ever made your wounds worse?" She snapped at him reaching for the cotton again. It frustrated her that even after all of the time they had spent together, after how close they had become as friends, that he always took the opportunity to cut her with seething remarks. 'Just more proof that to him I am just a burden he must carry.'

"You probably would have, if my demon blood didn't heal me so quickly." InuYasha snapped back now wrestling with her for the cotton ball. It would all have been amusing to Miroku in any other situation, but at the present, he wished that InuYasha would leave Kagome alone so that she could finish patching up his torn stomach.

"Jerk!" Kagome screamed as she tore at InuYasha's tightly closed fist.

"Wench!" He retorted pushing her gently back words. He saw her bottom lip quiver and knew that she was almost at her breaking point. If the argument went any farther, he would find himself face down in a pile of dirt and splintered twigs.

"Look, I hate to interrupt your little love fest, but I'm really sick of seeing the sight of my own blood, so if one of you wouldn't mind patching me up really fast, and continuing your conversation at another point in time, I'd be eternally grateful." Miroku said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Both Kagome and InuYasha jumped at the sound of his voice and stared at him as if he hadn't been there all along. Kagome took the opportunity to regain the cotton ball from the stunned half demon and before he could react, she pressed it firmly on Miroku's stomach causing him to cry out in pain.

"See Kagome! What did I tell you!" InuYasha shouted at her slapping her hand away. His eyes widened as a fresh stream of blood gushed out of the wound and wondered how they would ever stop it.

"It's supposed to hurt! That's how you know if it is working!" Kagome shouted back remembering something that her mother had always told her when she had minor cuts and scrapes as a little girl. She Sango rise to her feet, her boomerang forgotten and flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, it's working alright." Miroku muttered through clenched teeth. He watched as she plucked a new cotton ball from her bag and soaked it again in the clear fluid that he had silently christened hell water. He winced again as it made contact with his torn flesh, but resisted the urge to cry out again. After several minutes of silent agony Kagome finally removed a long strip of gauze and some medical tape and proceeded to place it around his wound. He sighed in relief that the torture was over and managed to give Kagome a small smile of gratitude. 'Sometimes I wonder what we'd do if she were not here to take care of us.' She returned his smile and turned to InuYasha triumphantly, proud of her handiwork. He merely sighed in annoyance and looked away.

"Now that that is over with, we're going to find somewhere else to make camp tonight. I'll scout out the area, and if worse comes to worse, we can always head back to Kaede's." He said starting to rise to his feet. Kagome grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Not yet InuYasha. I still have to tend to your shoulder."

Until then, InuYasha had managed to completely forget about the gash that was in his own flesh. Now the dull aching pain returned in full force and he clutched it with his free hand, all the while backing away from Kagome, fangs barred. "I ain't letting you touch me after I saw what you did to Miroku!"

He vaguely remembered having a conversation similar to this before when his mother was still alive. He had been playing by the river that had run through their village, seeing how far he could jump. He had leapt on several stones successfully before losing his footing on a small mossy rock. He had fallen, the rock, impaling his knee on its sharp edge. Later that afternoon, when his nurse came to him with ointments of healing he had backed away from her just like he found himself backing away from Kagome. After a struggle, she finally managed to bandage his knee, but not without acquiring several cuts from his claws. It had been the first time he had ever lashed out at a human. He remembered cowering in fear when his mother had come home from the market, expecting a severe reprimand for breaking the strictest rule she had ever set on him; intentionally harming a human. Instead she gathered him in her arms and wiped the tears from his wet cheeks. She understood, and told him gently that not all humans wanted to harm him. From that day on, he had carried those words with him in his heart and looking at Kagome again he sighed and strode to her, removing he red fire rat robe, and rolling up the sleeve of his under kimono so that the wound was exposed. 'Kagome isn't like other people. I can trust her.' He saw her smile gently at him as she carefully tended to his wound. She caught his stare and nodded in understanding. He winced and looked away as she dabbed at it with another cotton ball soaking with antibiotic and clenched his teeth. 'You know it's working if it hurts.' He quoted what Kagome had said over and over in his mind. He knew that crying out in pain would only upset her. After a few minutes the pain subsided, and he glanced at his shoulder to find it wrapped up. Kagome was sitting away from him, packing up her medical supplies oblivious to his stare. He casually picked up his discarded fire rat robe and wrapped it once again around his body. He looked to where Sango had sat and soon realized that she had gotten over her anger and was once again at Miroku's side, listening intently as he told her stories of his past travels to keep his mind off of the pain he felt.

Kagome scooped disregarded bandages and gauze back into her canary yellow backpack. She was relieved that InuYasha had decided to cooperate with her, and that he unlike Miroku had not uttered a single grunt of pain during the process. She hated it when he was hurt, and knowing that she was the one causing his pain was almost too much to bear. If he had cried out, she would have lost her resolve and probably dissolved into tears. She sensed him now standing behind her, yet continued the task of packing up supplies, knowing if he wanted her to know of his presence, he would speak. She heard him sigh softly and mumble a quick thank you before disappearing into the dense forest in search of a new place to set up camp. She felt her heart swell with gratitude as she stared after him. "You're welcome InuYasha." She whispered with tears in her eyes. "You're always welcome."

A/N: Well there you have it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I feel it is important to show not only how InuYasha and Kagome's relationship has progressed romantically, but also the strong bond that had already formed between them, and I hope that I got that through with this chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and please read and review!


	16. Part Sixteen

A/n: Well, I am back with another chapter of my story. Thanks for reading and also for so many wonderful reviews! I am grateful for all of your support and encouragement.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, blah blah blah….

"Kaede, is Koga going to be all right?" Kagome asked. They had finally gotten back to Kaede's small home and she was upset to find that Koga still hadn't risen. Upon hearing that news, Kagome had immediately taken to assisting Kaede in brewing the necessary potions to heal the deep gash in the back of his head, and also to relieve him of his slumber.

"I'm sure your friend here will revive shortly Kagome." Kaede nodded to her.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said from his perch in the corner. Knowing that Kagome was intent on helping Koga, even after all of his protests, InuYasha had been at her side. He was ever watching, silently waiting for Koga to wake. He knew that as soon as Koga was back to his old self, his courting of Kagome would continue, and he was there to make sure that he did not succeed. He glanced at the bed adjacent from Koga's where Miroku lay and was relieved to see his chest rise and fall rhythmically in slumber. 'At least this way, he's not feeling too much pain.'

"InuYasha, I don't even know why ye insisted on insisted on sitting around in here in the first place." Kaede reproached him shaking her head sadly. She tore off the petals of a pink honeysuckle bunch and began to mix them with a white powder then sighed. "From what Kagome has told me about yer actions whenever Koga is present, you're not consorted about his well being."

"Shut up hag!" InuYasha snapped whirling on her fiercely. "I'm only here to make sure Koga doesn't take off when he wakes up. We're going to settle an old score."

Kaede rolled her eyes, a habit that she had developed thanks to Kagome, and turned her back to him. 'Part of what ye speak is the truth, but the real reason yer here is to make sure that Koga stays away from Lady Kagome.' She chuckled a bit to her self and continued to grind various herbs into a fine powder to place on Miroku's wound.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" InuYasha demanded hearing her faint chuckle. He tucked his hands into the sleeves of his fire rat robe and grunted angrily. Kagome was looking at him now, and he watched as she crossed her own arms in annoyance and quickly rushed to the old miko's defense.

"InuYasha, don't be so rude to Lady Kaede." She said quickly before turning to the boiling cauldron she was tending. 'Let's see here, what did Kaede say? Oh yeah, when it boils add the nectar from a Sakura blossom.' She mentally repeated the instructions to her self. She reached for a small vile on the hearth and uncorked it, savoring the rich smell of the liquid inside before adding a couple drops to the greenish liquid in the pot. 'I really hope that I'm doing this right.'

"Well then maybe she shouldn't pry into other people's business." He retorted leaping to his feet. He strutted to where Koga lay and glared down into his peaceful face. 'Damn you, wake up. Then I can finish you off properly.'

"Lady Kagome, pay him no heed." Kaede said moving over to where Kagome stood. She placed her hand on her shoulder and peered into the cauldron. She studied it for a moment then grunted approvingly, causing Kagome to beam with pride. "InuYasha is one of the most stubborn creatures that I have ever encountered, it is better to save your voice than to argue with him."

"Yeah." Kagome sighed, picking up the heavy wooden ladle and giving the potion a few stirs. "It really isn't worth it to argue with him. He is so pig headed, that anything you say goes in one ear and out the other."

"What's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha demanded strutting to her side and gazing upon her with fiery amber eyes. Her eyes met his and for a second, it was if they were alone. Kagome felt the familiar butterflies return to her stomach and she swallowed hard.

"It's nothing InuYasha." She said softly, returning her gaze to the pot. "Why don't you go out and gather some wood for our fire tonight. The fresh air will do you good."

"Keh, make Shippo do it. I don't intend on leaving here until wolf boy is good and awake."

"What do you plan on doing then? Killing him?" Kagome spat the last two words and glared up at the half demon. "If you kill Koga InuYasha, then it will be by far the dumbest thing that you could ever do."

"We'll get his jewel shards!" InuYasha protested. 'Not to mention, then he'll be out of your life for good.' He thought silently.

"Maybe we'll get the jewel shards, but what will we do later when the battle with Naraku comes around. Koga is a valuable ally, and I'm sure he'll give his shards to me afterwards." Kagome refuted.

"Oh I see how it is. Now you're counting on Wolfie over here to protect you, is that it?" InuYasha demanded.

Kagome resisted the urge to smile as she recognized the faint twinge of jealousy attached to his words. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" She murmured turning back to her task. She picked up the ladle and carefully poured the steaming concoction into a large vial Kaede had given her earlier for it's keeping. 'Now all I have to do is wait for it to cool, and then somehow force it down Koga's throat.'

"Then what did you mean?" InuYasha demanded. He longed to look at her face to read the emotions that showed, but forced his eyes to the ground.

"Both of ye, I've had enough with this bickering!" Kaede finally spoke again shaking her head firmly. "Because of ye, I lost my concentration which means that I'll have to start over again, and if Miroku wakes up before it is ready and is fainting from pain, it will be on yer conscience."

"Sorry Lady Kaede." Kagome hastily murmured. She glared at InuYasha mentally demanding him to make an apology.

"Keh!"

There were a few minutes of blissful silence. Kaede tended to preparing the paste to rub on Miroku's stomach. Kagome was bustling about the hut fetching a pail and a rag to dab Koga's forehead with while InuYasha was once again sulking in the corner throwing anxious glances in Koga's direction, waiting to pounce on him at the slightest movement. Bored to death from the lack of conversation he started tapping his foot impatiently on the wooden floor. 'I wish Kagome would hurry up. She's been waiting on that mangy wolf for over an hour now, and in InuYasha's opinion that was too long.

"InuYasha, would ye stop with yer fidgeting!" Kaede snapped whirling on him and giving him a stern look of reproach. "If yer going to wait for Kagome, then ye will at least do something productive while ye wait." She said while massaging the paste deep into Miroku's fresh wound. She heard him sharply intake his breath in his sleep, then mumble incoherently, letting his head fall on his right shoulder. Her wrinkled face crinkled into a smile of satisfaction. Miroku would live to see another day. "I will be needing more blossoms from the Sakura tree to quicken Miroku's healing. Take the basket by Koga's futon and gather some for me." She commanded.

"You can't order me around ya old hag!" InuYasha protested tossing his head into the air arrogantly.

"If ye wish to stay with Kagome and the hurt folk, then ye had better be doin what I've told ye." Kaede said calmly re-bandaging Miroku's wounds.

"Keh! I will do whatever I please." He growled lowly, striding up to where Kaede stood. He placed his hands on his hips, and bent down until they were at eye level. "Now do me a favor, and leave me alone!" He glared into her good eye, refusing to break contact. He knew that no one besides maybe the humans he traveled with could endure his piercing golden eyes for long before they backed down to do his will. Kaede surprised him, however, being mentally stronger than he would have ever given her credit for. She returned her gaze with such an intensity that for a second InuYasha started to doubt him self. He quickly dismissed those thoughts however and grinned at her confidently. "Face it hag, you don't have what it takes to stand up to me."

'It's becoming almost like a game to him.' Kagome realized with a little smile. She saw Kaede grin back at him, and for a moment the hanyou and the elderly priestess almost looked like old friends. 'No matter what harsh words they may throw at each other they have a common bond. Both of them love Kikyo.' She silently cheered Kaede on, hoping that she would best InuYasha at his own game.

Their eyes remained locked for several more seconds, and were only broken by the sound of Miroku whimpering in his sleep. Kaede spun towards him with a frown creasing her brow, then visibly relaxed as his breathing again became even, indicating slumber.

"Ha! See, I told you you'd never be able to stand up to me!" InuYasha gloated.

"That's not fair!" Kagome spoke up on Kaede's behalf. "Miroku could have been getting worse. She had to see what was the matter."

"Keh, I see no difference. All that matters is that she backed down. Maybe now she'll stop trying to boss me around all of the time."

"Lady Kagome, would ye please subdue InuYasha?" Kaede muttered turning back to her work of grinding up various herbs and disposing them in the foul smelling brew that Kagome had concocted for Koga. Kagome looked at her curiously and Kaede's faded blue eye locked with hers. It was gleaming mischievously.

'She seems like she sure has something up her sleeve.' Kagome thought to her-self shrugging her shoulders. She never seemed to feel bad about sitting InuYasha when it was for Kaede; after all, he usually did something to deserve it. "Sit boy!"

InuYasha grunted as he felt his body came in contact with the hard earth that composed the floor of the hut. He felt it tense against his muscles, then crumble away slightly, causing him to sink further into the ground. 'Damn you and your stupid rosary!' He silently cursed at Kagome, who was currently trying to suppers her giggles. InuYasha knew that he looked like a fool, covered in dirt and other various derbies, struggling furiously against the weight of the spell, and he bellowed angrily. "What the hell was that for Kagome?" Kagome helplessly shrugged her shoulders and gestured in Kaede's direction, indicating that the sit had been for her. He felt the familiar pressure on his body finally subside, and rose to his feet. He shook his body, sending dust in all directions, then began to pat the caked on dirt off of his sleeves. He looked at her expectantly, direction to her the question he had asked Kagome. Kaede just sighed and shook her head wearily.

"Ye had best learn to respect ye elders InuYasha." She said clearly. "Besides, it was I who made the rosary for Lady Kagome, and I who blessed it so that she could subdue ye when she felt that she needed to protect herself from ye. I believe that she would not mind if it were used for my sake from time to time."

"You're not my elder, I'm probably older than you are!" InuYasha protested completely disregarding the rest of her words. He racked his long silver hair with his hands in frustration.

"It may be so, but ye are part demon, and in demon years, yer merely past being considered a pup." She smirked at him. "I on the other hand have gone through the natural human life cycle. Like it or not InuYasha, considering these two facts, I am yer elder for I have reached the final stage in life earlier than ye." She paused to watch InuYasha as he gradually absorbed her words. "Now if ye are willing to stop being a stubborn fool, I would greatly appreciate it if ye would return with my Sakura blossoms at once."

"What do you need them for? You've already said that Miroku would live." InuYasha continued to protest. He felt uneasy leaving Kagome alone with Koga with only Kaede for protection, and he did not want her out of his sight for a moment with him around. He sneaked a glance at her. She was attempting to open Koga's mouth to pour the healing potion down his throat, and as much as InuYasha did not like the sight of her so close to his rival, he smiled. 'She's probably the most caring person I have ever known.' He thought to himself fondly. Though it annoyed him at times how she fussed over even his smallest wound, it always warmed his heart to know that she was there, looking out for him, just as she was now looking out for Koga.

"InuYasha, it is true that I said that the Monk will live, but his wounds are still very deep. I have treated them well, so they will seal up in a matter of days, however the flesh underneath the wound will not be completely healed for a while. If ye have any hopes of recovering the shards from the Sacred Jewel before Naraku comes into possession of them; then I will need to make a potion to encourage his flesh to mend. Without the Sakura blossoms, I can not do this, and it may be weeks before he is able to move without pain." She saw InuYasha visibly struggle between retrieving the blossoms for her, or simply leaving the Monk behind to heal. "I would advise against what ye are thinking, for ye may come upon a time when ye will require his help. If I am able to brew this potion he should be fully healed within the week, and ye can be on yer way again"

'She has a point.' InuYasha thought ruefully to himself. 'Every day that we delay, Naraku is coming closer to completing the Sacred Jewel. Besides, Kagome won't let me leave him behind. She'll refuse to come with me, and I can't really get very far without her.' He sighed deeply, and stretched out his hand to accept the basket that Kaede had appointed him for his task. He glanced quickly at Koga. Kagome had managed to pour a few drops of the green liquid down his throat, and he was now fidgeting in his sleep. Kagome hastily reapplied the damp cloth to his forehead, and his twitches subsided. 'Well, if I am going to do this, then I'd better be quick.' He clutched the handle of the basket firmly in his hand and left the hut to begin his hunt. Kaede watched him leave, and sighed in satisfaction.

"Ye just have to figure out the right way to handle a hanyou as stubborn as he." She spoke to herself.

"Kaede, did you say something?" Kagome asked removing herself from Koga's side to stand next to her.

"'Tis nothing child." Kaede responded giving Kagome's shoulder a fond pat. "Come now, and I will teach you a potion to speed up the healing of mortals. This potion in particular was one of Kikyo's specialties that she had taught me shortly before she passed. I am curious to see if ye have the skill for it as she had." Kagome nodded obediently and threw herself into the task, eager to learn another Miko skill. Kaede watched her from the corner of her eye and marveled not for the first time how much she resembled her sister. She knew though that the resemblance between them was only skin deep. Kagome seemed to have a genuine passion for life that Kikyo in all of her years could never seem to muster. Kagome was like the sun: inviting, warm, cheerful. Kikyo had been like the moon: cool, reserved, collected. Kikyo had always seemed so unattainable to her as a child, and she secretly had worshiped her sister like a goddess. It was different with Kagome. She felt that Kagome was a kindred spirit, always willing spare the time to sit with her for tea. Kikyo had resented the burden of protecting the sacred jewel, treating it more like a sacrifice. Deep down she had yearned to live her life as a normal young woman, and Kaede had often caught her gazing enviously of the other young maidens she they had encountered during their services. Kagome had embraced the honor bestowed to her by birth and carried out her quest with a pure and earnest heart. To her, the jewel was never a burden or a curse, but just another part of her normal life, and she accepted it with grace far beyond her years. Kaede felt her heart swell with pride for the young miko and smiled gently as she repeated the instructions Kaede had written for her to herself. 'She will be a great priestess someday when she has learned all that I have to teach her. It seems that InuYasha and I share a common bond, Kagome is at the center of both of our lives, as my student and as his heart.'

A/N: Well I hope that you liked this installment of The Dance. I wanted to dig a little deeper into the bonds between InuYasha, Kagome and Kaede, and I also wanted to point out the differences between Kikyo and Kagome. I hope that I did a fair job at both. Thanks for reading this chapter of my story. I'm sorry it isn't longer and it may have been a little boring, but I will make it up to you with the next chapter. Please read and review!


	17. Part Seventeen

A/N: Hi everyone. I just wanted to take this time to clear up a few things about my story before I continued it. What I am doing right now is creating some filler chapters, much like the filler episodes that appear in the anime. I choose to do this because realistically, Kagome's school dance was not for another week, and I wanted to write about what happened in that week between the characters. The actual dance will serve as the climax of the story, and should be coming up in about three or four more chapters depending on how long the chapters will be. I am really sorry about the delay. Please don't kill me! I promise that I will make the chapters about the actual dance worth the wait. Special thanks go to everyone who has reviewed. I've really appreciated all of your comments. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Disclaimer:: Sighs: I don't own InuYasha, or any of the characters and concepts for the anime/manga. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

Kagome watched Koga sleep intently, quickly scanning his body for any sign of movement. There was none. She was alone in the small hut that occupied Koga and Miroku, who where both injured at the hands of Kaedo, and serving as their caretaker. Kaede had left them in her charge while she took a little break, and InuYasha still hadn't returned from his task of gathering Sakura blossoms for Kaede. She sighed and leaned back on the rickety chair that she was sitting in and sighed deeply. 'Come on Koga.' She silently begged growing genuinely concerned for the wolf demon. He had been out cold almost all day. 'Please pull through this.' She reached up and gently brushed his black bangs off of his forehead, saying a silent prayer to her self for his recovery. She couldn't help but to feel responsible for his injuries. Deep down there was a lingering feeling in her breast that if she hadn't been there when Kaedo attacked, then Koga wouldn't be laying in front of her unconscious. She knew that he was probably trying to show off during the battle, attempting to woo her with shows of brute strength and cunning, showing her that he was better capable of protecting her than InuYasha. She buried her head in her hands and sighed again, fearing the worst for her fallen friend.

"K-Kag-Kagome?" A faltering male voice called to her. Kagome jumped at the sound and was quickly beside the futon. She leaned over and smiled brightly. Kaede had been right. Koga would be just fine.

"I'm here Koga." She reassured him, giving his hand a friendly squeeze. "Don't worry, you're going to be okay. You just hit your head really hard. I'm sure you'll be up and about again soon."

Koga's eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice, and before she knew it, she was enveloped in his strong arms. He pulled her down to him, burying his face in her thick hair, and saying her name over and over again. Kagome had little time to react to his embrace, and found herself firmly pressed against his chest in a grip that she could not hope to break on her own. "Kagome, are you okay?" He asked gently. A small sob escaped his throat, and he pulled her closer to himself. "I kept having the most horrible dream. Kaedo captured you. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything but stand and watch as he ripped your body to pieces…"

"Shh…don't think about it. I'm fine Koga, really." Kagome gasped, struggling for breath. He was cutting off the air to her lungs, and she knew that if he didn't loosen his grip soon, she would be the one laying on the futon, out cold.

"That damn wolf didn't touch you did he? If he did I'll…"

"Really Koga, I'm fine." Kagome retorted. She finally succeeded on wiggling out of Koga's grasp, and she sank into the rickety wooden chair with a sigh of relief. Her relief however, was short lived as she watched the look on Koga's face change. All hints of tenderness were erased, and in its place was a cold mask. She followed his glare to the doorway, and jumped as she recognized the figure standing there.

InuYasha glared back at the wolf demon with pure venom. His basket, which was now overflowing with Sakura blossoms, was lying haphazardly at his feet where he had dropped it in shock as he witnessed Kagome in Koga's embrace. He felt his temperature rise as his anger threatened to consume him, not at the mere sight of Kagome in Koga's arms. He had known that the wolf demon would try to embrace her at one time or another, and he had prepared him self for that sight long ago. What fueled InuYasha's fierce anger was the look on Koga's face. As he held Kagome close to him, InuYasha could see his emotions for the miko written clearly on his face. They were the same emotions that conflicted inside his own body whenever he was near Kagome, and at that moment he knew. 'Koga is in love with Kagome.' At first he had submitted any ideas for the demon's love for her sure that he like any other demon was only interested in her for her ability to sense Sacred Jewel shards. Then as Koga started to become a regular visitor InuYasha had assumed that the sole reasons of his brief visits was to make InuYasha's life hell. Now he realized the truth. 'He truly wants her for his mate.'

'Damn you InuYasha. The only time I ever get to be alone with Kagome, and you have to barge in here and ruin it.' Koga thought with annoyance. "Haven't you ever heard of a little thing called privacy?" InuYasha made no response, but continued to glare at Koga knowingly. "What the hell are you staring at?"

Kagome noticed that InuYasha was for once deathly calm. He was devoid of all emotion except for one, hate. She shuddered as they continued to stare each other down menacingly, silently daring each other to make a move. She had never seen InuYasha react this way to Koga's presence before. She flirted with the idea of sitting him until he came back to his senses, but hastily disregarded it. She had a feeling if she humiliated InuYasha in his current state; it would only serve to make him angrier.

After a long silence the hanyou finally spoke. "Stay away from Kagome."

'What, no insults? No taunts?' Kagome thought shaken by the venom contained in those four simple words. 'He's taking this really seriously, but why?'

Koga's face bore no signs of reaction as his eyes remained locked with InuYasha's, but his heart was pounding rapidly. He had been surprised at the level of command that came from InuYasha's words and he was frantically searching InuYasha's face. There seemed to be something different about him, and he was determined to figure out what it was. "Who's gonna make me? You?" He taunted. InuYasha again was silent, but slowly nodded his head. He saw InuYasha quickly glance sideways to where Kagome was seated still bewildered at the change in her friend and his heart sunk. 'Mutt face has finally realized that he is in love with her. What a fool I have been not to see it before now.' Now that he took a closer look, there was no mistaking it, and Koga knew that this maybe only one of them would come out alive if either provoked a fight. 'He'll fight to death for her. I wonder if she knows it.' He thought. He alarmingly glanced at Kagome, then relaxed. 'No, she can't possibly know yet. If she did, she probably would have said something to me by now, rejecting me. As much as I hate to admit it, I know that deep down, she has been in love with him for some time. I had always thought it to be an unrequited love, and I know that in time I can make her love me instead, but if she ever learns of InuYasha's love, I'll lose her. Now that he knew InuYasha's true feelings, he could no longer let him live, in fear that Kagome would realize the truth. 'No, InuYasha will die today, and his love will die with him. I'm sorry Kagome, but its my only choice.' He slowly got off the futon that had served as his bed, relieved that he felt like his old self once again and cracked his knuckles.

"You're not going to tell me what to do InuYasha. Face it, Kagome is my woman. After I defeat Naraku I will claim her as my mate, and there will be nothing you can do to stop me." He mocked moving to where Kagome sat and taking her hand in his. Kagome gasped and tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip.

InuYasha growled and barred his fangs. "Get your filthy hands off of her, or else I'll slice them off." He took a step closer to them. He felt his demon blood beg to be set free, and grasped the handle of his Tetsusaiga until his knuckles turned white. He advanced on them until he and Koga were face to face, then carefully ripped Kagome from the wolf's grasp and set her behind him. "What ever you do Kagome, stay out of this. This is between Koga and me and I don't want you to get hurt."

"What are you going to do InuYasha?" Kagome shouted at him. InuYasha turned towards her and caught her gaze.

He gently smiled; a small smile of reassurance then spoke. "I'm gonna kill him."

"If anyone is going to die here today, it's gonna be you." Koga retorted. Then he growled in his native language knowing that only InuYasha would understand it. "I know you love her InuYasha. I know that you'll fight until the last breath leaves your battered body for her. I'm prepared to do the same."

"I've expected as much." InuYasha growled back. "You love her too." He ignored the look of confusion that Kagome gave him, relieved that she could not understand the language in which he spoke. It had been passed down through every generation of demon. It was their own language.

"Face it mutt, you're not good enough for her. You're not a pure demon, like me, and not a pure human. You're a disgrace to both races, worthless. Kagome deserves a real demon. " He smirked when he saw InuYasha flinch and knew he had struck a nerve.

"I've heard enough talk from you. Half demon or not, I will still kill you with ease." InuYasha taunted him drawing out his sword. He grinned confidently as it transformed to its full size and glory. Koga readied his claws.

"I'm surprised that Kaedo wasn't able to finish you off mutt, even as a traitor, he was more demon than you'll ever be. Don't count on it happening again." Koga said clearly for both InuYasha and Kagome to understand.

"InuYasha, stop. Please stop fighting." Kagome begged, tugging on the long sleeve of his fire rat robe. "You're both starting to scare me."

"I'll protect you Kagome." InuYasha growled softly, not even bothering to look at her.

She then knew that it would be useless to reason with him. "I'm sorry InuYasha." She whispered. "Sit." She shook her head slightly as she watched InuYasha's body crash into the ground for the second time that day, then turned to Koga. "Koga, I-I want you to leave." She stammered.

Koga felt his heart sink as her words sunk in. "Kagome…"

"Please Koga." She said softly looking at the ground. "I'm sorry, but please leave."

She looked at him, her eyes pleading, and Koga felt his resolve melt. He sighed and shook his head. "You know I can't deny you anything." He said gently caressing her cheek. He walked to the doorway of the little hut, and turned and grinned. "Besides, I think I'll let you build up your strength a little more before I slice you apart. You're not worthy of dying by my hand at present." He taunted InuYasha, who was still pinned to the ground. He gave Kagome a little wave. "Guess I'll see ya around Kagome." In an instant, he was gone, leaving Kagome to deal with InuYasha. She knelt beside his paralyzed body and sighed.

"Why the hell did ya do that for?" InuYasha demanded. "I thought that I told you to stay out of this!"

Kagome sighed with relief. 'Now that's the InuYasha I know and love.' She smiled gently at him, and gave him her hand. He grudgingly accepted it, and rose to a sitting position. "I'm sorry InuYasha, but I had to do it. Neither of you is in any shape to fight right now, besides…" She hesitated then whispered softly. "I was afraid that you might have gotten hurt." She cast her eyes away from InuYasha and blushed deeply. She heard InuYasha's inhale sharply, but he did not speak. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Keh! That mangy wolf wouldn't have been able to lay a scratch on me." He boasted loudly. Deep down, however, his heart was pounding. During the verbal battle with Koga, he had finally been able to admit to himself how much Kagome truly meant to him, but with this realization came a whole set of new problems. 'What do I do now? I can't tell her how I feel. I don't know if she has any feelings towards me besides friendship. Besides, it's too dangerous. If Naraku ever found out, he'll try to kill her just to hurt me. But if I don't tell her, then I'll have risk the possibility of her leaving me. Once the Sacred Jewel is completed, then she'll have no reason to come back again. She'll seal up the well, and I'll never see her again.'

Kagome sensed that something was bothering InuYasha and scooted closer to him. She smiled brightly at him, and he couldn't help but to smile back. She knew how much it must have hurt his pride for Koga to call him worthless about being something he could not control and resolved for once to speak her heart. "Koga was wrong about half demons being worthless." InuYasha looked at her, and she continued. "I don't think there is anything wrong with being a half demon. You should be proud of what you are."

"So, you don't care about me being only half a demon?" InuYasha asked softly, very interested in what her reply was going to be. He watched as she shook her head, and relaxed.

"It doesn't matter if you're a full demon, a full human, or a half demon InuYasha. I care about who you are, not what you are." Kagome mumbled softly. She turned away from him and hid her face behind her raven hair. "By the way, I was hoping that I could go home tonight." She mumbled changing the subject to something that would not embarrass either of them. "The dance is only two days away and there is still a lot of stuff that I want to get done, besides I have a physics test coming up that I really need to study for." She hesitated. "There is a lot of stuff that you'll need to know if you're going to come to this dance with me. I hope that two days will be enough time. You are pretty hopeless." She teased.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha whirled on her.

"Don't get so angry! I just meant that you'll need to know how to act around my friends. You need to learn how to act like a normal person from my time. If my friends ever found out…"

"Why don't you just tell them the truth, that I'm part dog demon? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" He interrupted sharply.

"No! It's not like that at all. I can't tell them InuYasha. If I tell them that I really spend all of my time with a hanyou named InuYasha in the Feudal Era, they'll think I've gone crazy. If people knew about demons in my time, then I wouldn't hesitate to be seen with you in your true form, but if people found out about you, they could try to hurt you." She leaned her head on her knees and sighed sadly. She knew that there was no way she could possibly make him understand.

"When do you want to leave." InuYasha grunted. She winced at his words knowing that he was still a little hurt by her words.

"Tonight. I want to be home in time for dinner."

"Fine, we'll leave tonight, but only until after your stupid dance. When we come back, I don't want to hear you complaining about going home for a long time. Got it wench?"

Kagome just looked at him with a stunned expression on her face. She wasn't used to getting her way with InuYasha this easily, and his compliant attitude had been a surprise. 'I wonder what's with him. He's still not acting like himself. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He shot back with a hint of annoyance. He crossed his arms inside the sleeves of his fire rat robe and huffed. "Just get your shit ready and let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll get back."

" I wonder why Koga took off so fast?" Shippo looked up from the pad of paper he was coloring on to ask Sango. He squinted into the distance, hoping to catch a glimpse of the tornado that Koga summoned with his two jewel shards. They had just finished their lunch and were taking the spare time they had while Miroku rested to relax. "He usually sticks around longer to woo Kagome."

"Maybe he's finally realized that she's not madly in love with him." Sango muttered, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. In her lap Kilala yawned and laid her head on her mistress's thigh, and Sango looked down on her fondly, and stroked her silky fur.

"I doubt it. I think Koga is about a dense as InuYasha." The kitsune said returning to his masterpiece. It was rather sloppy drawing of him and Kagome standing outside her hut in the spring time, and he planed on giving it to Kaede as a present when she came back her walk. "Do you think that Kagome could possibly be in love with him?"

"Maybe, after all, every time he's around her he tries to sweep her off of her feet. It would be natural for her to have some sort of feelings for him. He does pay a lot of attention to her. Still I doubt it." She replied grinning at Shippo. She knew that he secretly wanted InuYasha to fall in love with Kagome. That way he would have a mother and a father again.

"Koga doesn't stand a chance." Shippo said confidently as he clumsily signed the corner of the picture like Kagome had taught him to do. He quickly glanced for any sign of Kagome coming out of Kaede's hut. She had been in there a while with InuYasha, and debated whether he could somehow eavesdrop on their conversation without being caught. 'I wonder what they're talking about in there. At least they're not fighting. Usually when Koga comes around all InuYasha and Kagome do afterwards is fight.' "Hey Sango, do you think that maybe we could…"

"I don't think it would be a good idea to spy on them right now." Sango answered. She too was curious on why the pair remained in the hut so long after Koga had run off. She mentally noted to ask Miroku later if he knew anything about it. He was a witness to the entire scene and should be able to answer any of her questions. "InuYasha is always in a bad mood when he sees Koga flirting with Kagome."

Shippo winced and rubbed his tender scalp, which was littered with tiny bruises underneath his hair. They were constant reminders of past encounters with InuYasha, and at the moment he was reluctant to add another one to his already massive collection. "Yeah, I guess you're right Sango."

"Besides," Sango grinned at him wickedly. "Miroku probably heard the whole thing. I'm sure he'll enlighten us with a complete retelling if we ask nicely." Shippo cheered up instantly and set about making another drawing, this time for Miroku in order to try to coax the story out of him. Sango watched him fondly, as he gave it his full attention. "You draw wonderfully."

"Thanks! I want to make it extra special. It's for Miroku." The kitsune shrugged his tiny shoulders. He studied his work in progress. So far he had drawn a rough likeness of Miroku. He was smiling sheepishly and holding one of his hands to his bruised cheek.

Sango laughed. "You've captured him perfectly!" She watched intently as Shippo drew another crude character, this time a woman. "Who's that?"

"Can't you tell?" Shippo replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "That's you."

"Oh!" Sango gasped as Shippo began to fill in the expression on her likeness' face. It was red and scowling, and Sango frowned. 'Do I really look like that when he gropes me? I wonder why he even tries anymore.' She had admitted to herself that she really didn't mind much when Miroku violated her, in fact she was somewhat flattered. Of course she had to pretend to be furious, even give him a slap for good measure. If he ever found out, there would be no stopping him where she was concerned. The only person she knew of that had a hunch about what was developing between the demon slayer and monk was Kagome, and she had sworn to her on pain of death she would never tell. She glanced again towards, the hut and smiled as she saw her friend emerging from it.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried spotting her as well. He deserted his crayons and ran into her outstretched arms. "I was afraid that I wasn't going to see you all day! You've been in there for hours!"

Kagome knew that he was exaggerating, but decided to humor him. "I'm sorry Shippo. I guess I lost track of time." She gave him a little hug and rubbed her cheek against his hair. "InuYasha agreed to watch over Miroku, and Koga has already healed and left, so I decided to take a little break."

"How is Miroku doing?" Sango asked trying to hide the worry in her voice. Kagome's eyes met hers, and she smiled knowingly.

"Kaede said that he'll be fine. She fixed a balm to take away most of his pain, and after dinner she said she is going to make a potion to speed up his natural healing. He'll probably be as good as new in a few days." She sat down next to her friend and placed Shippo beside her. "I wanted to tell you both that I'm leaving for home tonight, and I probably won't be back for three or four days."

"You're leaving again so soon?" Sango asked, trying not to sound too anxious. 'So she and InuYasha did have a fight?'

"Kagome, you can't leave me! Who will take care of me while you're gone?" Shippo whined. "Who will tell me bedtime stories, or brush my hair? Why do are you going anyway?"

"Well, I've got a lot of things to do. There is this massive test that I have to start to study for, and then there is the dance. I still have to pick up InuYasha's suit from the tailor, and there are a million other things I have to get done." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How does InuYasha feel about you being gone for so long?" Sango questioned. She quickly glimpsed at Kaede's hut and remarked to herself how well the hanyou seemed to be taking it. Usually he didn't let Kagome return to her time without a fight. She groaned inwardly, knowing that he would be even more difficult to live with now that Kagome was leaving.

"Um…well you see, I was able to convince him to come back with me." She answered turning a faint shade of scarlet. She thanked the heavens that Miroku was still in bed; otherwise he would have taken the opportunity to embarrass her even more by making lecherous remarks. She knew that she wasn't in the clear yet. She saw Sango smirk and braced herself for the ruthless teasing she would bestow upon her when they were alone.

"Why does InuYasha get to have all the fun!" Shippo protested, hitting the ground in front of him with his tiny fist. "I want to come back to your time too! I bet it is a lot more exciting than it is here. You have those dances and video games," he paused to recall everything she had told him about her time.

"I'm sorry Shippo. I would love to bring you home with me, but I can't. The well won't let you through. Besides, what can be more exciting than hunting down Naraku and the rest of the Jewel Shards?" She teased and shrugged her shoulders helplessly tossing her hair over her shoulder. As much as she loved Shippo, sometimes his constant whining got on her nerves.

"Besides," Sango added for good measure. "I'll take care of you while Kagome and InuYasha are away. We'll play all of your favorite games, and I'll cook your favorite foods. We'll have so much fun, that you won't even notice they're gone." She smiled down at him.

"I guess…" The kitsune pouted and crossed his arms in front of him. "But it won't be the same."

'It looks like he's picked something up off of InuYasha.' Kagome thought as she observed his mannerisms with amusement. 'I'm just glad that it wasn't his mouth.' As if on cue, InuYasha flung back the padded bamboo mat that covered the opening of Kaede's hut and surveyed his surroundings searching for someone, Kagome. He finally saw her, sitting a few feet away with Sango and Shippo, and decided to join them. He made it to her side in two leaps, and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped as his claw gently made contact and glared at him. "What's the big idea scaring me like that?" She demanded with annoyance. He backed away slowly and grinned sheepishly.

"I didn't know you scared so easily." He teased her gently. Kagome raised her eyebrow at him, and rolled her eyes, but to her dismay she found herself smiling back at him.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were supposed to be watching over Miroku." Sango questioned; slightly irritated that he had left the injured monk alone.

InuYasha shrugged off her annoyance and crossed his arms in front of him. "Keh. Miroku can take care of himself. It's not like he's able to go anywhere." He paused, thinking about the last time he was alone with an unconscious Miroku, and shuddered. There was no way he was willing to put himself into that situation again. "Besides, his snoring was getting on my nerves. I figured that I'd let you or Shippo have a turn." He said, silently hoping that they would both choose to go, that way he could have some time alone with Kagome. He saw Sango smirk at him with a knowing glint in her eye, and scowled. 'Maybe I shouldn't have trusted her after all.'

"I'll tend to Miroku…. Since you've already had a turn Kagome." Sango said almost too cheerfully, arising Kagome's suspicions. She gave Kagome a little wink and grinned slyly. 'Besides, maybe it will be pleasant to spend some time with him without him trying to grab at me.' She turned to Shippo, who had somehow managed to scamper into Kagome's lap and whispered something into Kilala's ear. She purred in response and daintily padded off of her thigh. She stopped in front of Kagome and mewed at Shippo imploringly. "I think what Kilala is trying to say, is that she wants you to play with her while I'm gone." Sango said giving him a meaningful look. She just hoped that he would catch her gist without saying something to embarrass InuYasha, and paying for it with a lump on his head.

For once he seemed to understand and he rose from Kagome's lap to scoop Kilala into his tiny arms. "Come on Kilala!" He smirked at InuYasha and Kagome. They were trying desperately to maintain their composure, and he choked back a giggle. 'They're hopeless!'

Sango and Shippo went their own ways, leaving them alone. Kagome nervously played with the cord that held the tiny bottle of jewel shards around her neck, and InuYasha stared at the grass as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. They sat like that for what seemed like hours before InuYasha finally spoke. "Miroku's in really bad shape."

"Yeah." Kagome agreed softly. She racked her brain for a topic of conversation, but could think of nothing.

"Why are you being so quiet? Is something wrong?"

"No! Uh…I was just thinking." Kagome hastily replied.

"About what?"

'About you. About how confusing things are between us. About how much I love you.' Her heart silently spoke, knowing that she could never muster up the courage to say such things to him out loud. "About the dance on Friday. I'm really excited about it."

InuYasha made no response, knowing that she wasn't telling him the full truth, but he had to admit he was starting to get excited about it too and silently thanked who ever it was that came up with the idea for dances. To him it meant he got to spend more time with Kagome, away from the pressures that they faced, away from all thoughts of Kikyo, who silently haunted both of their minds. 'Maybe once we're in her time, I can finally have a chance to think about what I want to do when everything is over. Do I really want to fulfill my promise to Kikyo and descend into hell with her? Even though I know that I love Kagome, I still feel bound to Kikyo. She was the first woman that I ever fell in love with, and I just can't forget about her. If I choose her though, I'll lose Kagome forever.'

"Oh! The sun's about to set!" He heard Kagome squeal with excitement, and he smiled softly at her. He knew that soon he would have to make up his mind, but for the moment, he was simply content watching the sunset with the woman he loved.

Kagome timidly scooted closer to InuYasha and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his muscles tense briefly then relax again. He made no move to push her away and she peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, memorizing for the hundredth time every detail of him, and marveling to herself about how far they've come since the day she found him pinned to the god tree. His golden eyes met hers and for a second neither looked away, and she knew deep in her heart that he was thinking the same thing. She looked at the sky again and gingerly touched the cord around her neck this time with reverence. 'Thank you. Thank you for leading me to him.' She silently spoke to the shards contained in their little bottle. The sky continued to fill with colors and they sat in silence, each afraid to speak what was truly on their minds, but secretly believing that in the end, everything would turn out okay.

A/n: Whew! Another long chapter! Well I hope that you enjoyed what you have read so far. Next Chapter: Kagome and InuYasha go back to her family's shrine and begin preparations for her school dance! Please read and review! Thanks!


	18. Part Eighteen

A/N: I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story! You guys are truly the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from InuYasha.

It was near nine o' clock in the evening when InuYasha and Kagome finally pulled themselves out of the decrepit well. Kagome cursed at herself for arriving home so late. Kaede had needed a great deal of help in preparing the herbal potion that would provide quicker healing for Miroku, and she had been reluctant to say no to her. She was very eager to learn everything the old miko was willing to teach her. She hoped that one day she would become as proficient in the arts of healing because it would serve as a great asset to them in times of battle. After it was completed, the two mikos with the help of Sango had gently forced the bitter brew down the Monk's throat. The entire process had taken several hours.

InuYasha cringed as the familiar stenches of Kagome's time assaulted his nose and he placed the sleeve of his robe over it as if defending himself from some deadly poison. 'Why does she even want to come back to a place as dirty as this. Back home, we have fresh air and clean water, none of this shit she calls pollution. If I were her I'd jump back down the well, and board it up.' With his free hand he brushed off some of the thick dust that clung to his body and hair as a result of grandfather's negligence. "Doesn't your grandfather ever clean this damn thing?" He mumbled removing his arm from his face and tried to focus on Kagome's scent alone. That was his secret plan to survive in her world. It would be better once they got into the house. Her scent was everywhere.

Kagome smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "Ever since the centipede demon pulled me into the well for the first time gramps has been too scared to set foot in here by himself. He thinks that something is going to come out of the well and get him." She giggled and winked. "But don't ever tell him I told you that, it would hurt his pride."

InuYasha rolled his eyes at her; nevertheless she could see the beginnings of a smile forming at the corners of his lips. She started to head for the door of the well house, but InuYasha placed a restraining hand on her shoulder and sniffed the air to confirm the scent in his mind. 'It's that boy I can sometimes smell on Kagome. What the hell is he doing here?'

"What is it?" Kagome asked searching his eyes. She frowned and started to tiptoe towards the door. She peered through a tiny crack in the side of it and gasped. 'It's Hojo! What on earth could he want? I've already told him that I was taking InuYasha to the dance. Hopefully Mom made up some kind of excuse for me. I just hope that Gramps hasn't gotten to him yet. Who knows what embarrassing disease he's going to come up with next!'

"What's he doing here?" InuYasha accused her softly; hoping that she hadn't made some kind of plans with him.

"How should I know? Are you saying that I asked him to see me?" Kagome frowned.

"Maybe!"

"You're lucky that we're stuck in here until he's gone, or else you'd be picking splinters out of your butt for weeks for saying that."

"If you had, I would have gone back through the well and let you go to your pathetic dance alone!" He snarled and lowered his face to hers. Their noses were slightly touching, and they glowered at each other, silently daring the other to say something. Then their ears perked up as they heard his footsteps shuffle farther away signaling his departure. It was InuYasha's turn to peer through the door, and he smirked in satisfaction as he spotted Hojo's downcast face. He watched as he made his way to the sidewalk that surrounded the entrance to the shrine grounds, shaking his head as he moved. In one hand there was a wilting bouquet of wildflowers. 'That little bastard was here to try to take her away from me.' InuYasha thought as his hatred of the boy grew rapidly. He snarled lowly and tried to restrain himself from leaping out of the well house to tear Hojo apart, limb by limb.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked. She reached out and hesitatingly placed her small hand on his arm. 'I've never felt InuYasha tremble like this. He can't really think that I would have actually invited Hojo here. Besides, why would he care if I had?' "InuYasha?"

InuYasha watched as the boy hesitated a moment and then tossed the flowers into a nearby garbage can. Then he disappeared around the other side of the shrine and he let go of the breath he had been holding. "He's gone." He whispered mostly to himself in relief then brightened noticeably as if nothing unusual had occurred. "Let's go."

Kagome merely nodded dumbly, still wondering what the sudden change in InuYasha's attitude had come from. 'Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able to understand him.' She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, but you better let me go first, in case there is anyone else here." She creaked open the door and peered around it. They were alone. "Come on, let's hurry before Hojo decides to come back." She made a mental note to ask her mother what he was doing there when they were alone. She saw InuYaha nod and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the well house. They sprinted across the shrine grounds only stopping when they reached her front door.

"You didn't have to yank my arm off!" InuYasha protested rubbing his shoulder vigorously. "A simple "run" would have worked just as well."

"You can't be serious! You're the guy who barely flinches when a demon punches a hole through his stomach! I find it really hard to believe that you couldn't take a little tugging on your arm." Kagome teased him gently. "I guess you just always have to have something to complain about."

"Take that back." InuYaha warned playfully as he wiggled his fingers in front of her. "You seem to forget that I've discovered where all of your ticklish spots are."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh wouldn't I?"

Kagome grinned and made a leap for the doorknob. She felt the cold metal graze her fingertips, for a second, then squealed as she felt InuYasha's hands go around her wait firmly pulling her back.

"You're in trouble now!" He cried as he began to tickle her ribs gently. She giggled and struggled to fight back, but he proved to be too strong for her. "Gotcha!" Kagome desperately tried to squirm out of the half demon's grasp, but the harder she fought the more unbearable the tickling became.

"Fine, I take it back. Now stop it!" Kagome howled with laughter.

"You didn't say please." InuYasha taunted her, tickling her under her arm. He felt her jump as his assault on her began again. Her body tensed in his grasp and she lunged towards him hoping to catch him off balance. When her body slammed into his she felt him wobble for a second, then topple backwards with her still in his arms. They came crashing down on top of each other, laughing so hard they were gasping for breath.

"I thought I heard someone out here." A feminine voice said, causing them to leap apart. They looked up and saw Kagome's mother standing in the now opened doorway. She grinned down at them and shook her head playfully. InuYasha felt his cheeks grow hot, and immediately was on his feet, his arms crossed in front of him. Kagome too had risen flung herself into her mother's outstretched arms.

"It's good to be home Mama." Kagome said embracing her tightly.

"I'm glad you're back." She whispered into her daughter's ear. "We've all missed you terribly." She then separated herself from her daughter and turned to the flustered hanyou. "It's always nice to see you again InuYasha." She said to him bowing politely, then reached up to rub his ears. He permitted her to tweak them for a second, then shook them from her grasp. "I hope you'll both be staying with us for a few days."

InuYasha averted his eyes from hers, and hid his face behind his hair so that neither woman could see the small smile that had started to form on his lips. He too was happy to be back at the place he considered had started to consider his home. "Kagome says that we'll be staying here until the night of her dance." He said almost shyly. He hated to admit it to him self, but Kagome's mother somewhat intimidated him. He knew that she had the power to decide whether Kagome would be allowed to come back with him to his era. No matter how badly the Kagome wanted to return with him, if her mother forbid her to do so, she would obey her.

"Is that alright Mama?" Kagome asked feeling slightly silly for doing so. Her mother had firmly stated a while back that InuYasha would always be welcome in her home, and over time she'd become truly fond of him herself. She had begun to think of him as a son, and most of the time it would be her, not Sota rebuking Kagome for returning without the half demon, and insisting that she go back and force him to take a long vacation away from the Feudal Era.

"You know that you don't have to ask my permission Kagome." She smiled at them. "As far as I'm concerned, InuYasha is a member of this family. Now come in and make yourselves comfortable. I bet you're both starving." They did as she asked, and stepped into the warm light of the entryway, revealing to her what poor shape their clothes were in. Kagome's shirt was stained with dried blood, and torn in several spots. InuYasha was in no better condition. His usually immaculate fire rat robe was also caked with blood and grime. "What on earth happened to you?" Mrs. Higurashi gasped in horror.

"We were in a battle with a wolf demon and one of our friends was badly hurt. The blood is his, not our own." InuYasha explained with as much patience as he could muster. He didn't want Kagome's mother to be alarmed.

"I'm sorry to hear that! Will he be all right? Are either of you hurt as well?"

"No Mama, we're both fine. I guess I just forgot to change before I cam home." Kagome said frowning at her appearance. "And Miroku will be fine in a couple of days."

"Yeah, he'll be up and about hitting on anything with breasts in no time." InuYasha agreed, earning himself a warning look from Kagome. "Oh come on Kagome, you know it's true!"

Mrs. Higurashi chose to ignore his comment. "Well you both had better change into some fresh clothes so I can wash those. Why don't you go and watch some TV, while I fetch the robe for you InuYasha? Sota is over at a friend's house, and my father is already sleeping, so you will not be disturbed." Mrs. Higurashi smiled cheerfully at him then turned to fuss over her daughter. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath honey? Just leave your clothes outside the bathroom door for me to wash. When you're ready come down and I'll fix both of you a nice dinner."

"A bath sounds wonderful right now." Kagome purred in agreement. "My shoulders have been sore for a few days now, and maybe the hot water will help to loosen them up."

"Why didn't you tell me that your shoulders hurt? I would have rubbed them for you." InuYasha demanded causing both women to stare at him. His jaw dropped open and his cheeks burned as he fully realized what he had said. He saw Kagome blush as well and avert her eyes to the floor.

A small smile formed on Mrs. Higurashi's face, and her eyes twinkled with merriment. One thing was for certain; things were always interesting while Kagome and InuYasha were around. 'I just wish that they'd be more open with each other.' She mused to herself. 'They're only making things more difficult for themselves.' "InuYasha, do you need me to explain how to use the television again?" She asked the dumbstruck hanyou. He averted her eyes, and shook his head.

"No, I um…think I can remember how to make it work." He replied a bit uncomfortable under her gaze after his last blunder.

"Okay dear, but if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. This is your home too InuYasha, for as long as you would like to stay." She reminded him again, fondly taking his hand in her own and giving it a tiny squeeze. "There are some cans of soda in the refrigerator if you're thirsty. Feel free to help yourself."

Kagome smiled at her mother with pride in her heart. She knew that not every parent would be so welcoming and understanding to someone as unique as InuYasha. "Thanks mama."

InuYasha felt gratitude swell inside him towards Kagome's mother, and knew where Kagome had acquired her kindness. 'No wonder I always look forward to coming back here. Unlike back at the villages we stay at, I'm welcomed and accepted for who I am. These people have taken me in as one of their own despite the fact that I'm a disgrace to their race. Besides mother, no human has ever fully accepted me as they have.'

He looked up to express his own thanks, but found himself alone. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even heard them leave. He casually shrugged his shoulders, vowing to somehow repay their kindness, and made his way through the house to the living room. He slid the screen door back from the entrance, careful not to puncture it in any way with his claws, and entered the homey room. He closed the door gently behind him and sat down on the soft sofa. He picked up the remote control from the small coffee table in front of him and pointed it expertly at the TV turning it on. He watched it for a few minutes, then turned it off since the program that was being aired was unable to hold his interest. InuYasha closed his eyes and settled himself against the back of the couch, amazed at the level of comfort it was able to give him and tried to take a short nap while he waited for Kagome to return. Though he would rather die a thousand painful deaths than admit it, sometimes his human half caught up to the demon and he needed to rest. Usually dozing for a few minutes was sufficient enough to allow him to gather his strength, but in Kagome's home he found it difficult not to drift into a deep slumber. Though she was not with him, her scent lingered around him causing his muscles to relax even further than what would have been possible with only the aid of the couch. His eyes snapped open as he caught a whiff of a fresh scent heading towards him, and he immediately straightened and turned hoping that Kagome was finished with her bath and was ready to join him. His face fell when it was Mrs. Higurashi who entered the room. 'Why couldn't I tell it was her to begin with?' He wondered. 'Is Kagome's scent really that strong?'

"Oh I'm sorry InuYasha, I didn't mean to disturb you." She hastily apologized walking towards the sofa. She flashed him a quick cheerful smile, and handed him the dark green robe that she was carrying. "I just wanted to bring this to you. You can change in here if you'd like. Just leave your clothes in a pile when you're done." She turned to walk away, but stopped as InuYasha gently caught her wrist. She faced him and frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"No um… I-I didn't get a chance to thank you for letting me stay with you for a few days." He managed to mumble. He avoided her eyes, afraid to see pity in them.

"InuYasha," Mrs. Higurashi said softly, placing a gentle hand under his chin and raising his somber face to meet her own. "You have no need to thank me. In fact it should be I who thanks you. Would you mind if I sat with you for a moment?" She didn't wait for his answer, and perched next to him on the sofa. She saw confusion evident in his features, and reassuringly patted his hand. "InuYasha, you've done so much for my Kagome. You've been her hero. Other parents would think I was crazy if they knew that I consent to my daughter travel back in time where demons could easily attack her." She saw his face fall and hastily continued. "But I don't question her safety. I know that you'd do anything in your power to keep her safe and bring her back to me. You've also been able to make her very happy. I want to show you something." She paused to draw a crinkled photograph out of her pocket, then handed it to him. "I've been wanting to show it to you for a while now, but I never seemed to have the chance to talk to you alone before now.

InuYasha studied the picture carefully. There were two people, a tall man and a girl who looked to be about the same age as Sota. The man beamed with pride at the little girl he held in his arms and she was smiling brightly, evidently happy. "Who are these people?"

"The little girl is Kagome and the man is my husband. This picture was taken six months before he passed away."

InuYasha looked at the picture again, and this time could see the similarities between Kagome and her father. "They look very happy."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed somberly. "Kagome and her father were extremely close. I used to think that she loved him more than she did me. She used to always insist that he be the one to tuck her into bed at night and read her a story, and when he came home from work in he afternoon, he always made sure to bring her some kind of little gift to make her smile." She chuckled as the bittersweet memories flooded back to her and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Six months after this picture was taken, my husband suddenly had a stroke. He was in a coma for about three weeks before he died. As far as I know Kagome has never really gotten over him being gone. She was a very different girl before you met her InuYasha. She may have acted like a normal happy teenager around her friends, but she couldn't fool me. At home she was becoming more and more withdrawn. She used to lock herself in her room for hours at a time. I think she was trying to completely shut out the world around her." She patted InuYasha's hand again and looked at him earnestly. "But then she met you, and slowly she has been tearing away at the walls she built to protect herself. For the first time in years she seems truly happy, and I have you to thank for that."

InuYasha handed the photo back, and sat back on the couch trying to digest what Mrs. Higurashi had confided to him. 'Is she saying that I make Kagome happy?' He thought hopefully. 'No, that can't be it. Kagome isn't really happy with me. How could she be? All we ever seem to do is fight. She probably still thinks I'm a jerk and after we kill Naraku she'll want to return back to her own home, not stay in mine.'

Mrs. Higurashi watched as he began to contemplate what she had told him, and hoped that Kagome wouldn't find what she had said. She knew that her daughter had developed deep feelings for the hanyou and had a hunch that InuYasha was hiding feelings for her as well. Many times when they came for a short visit, she had caught him gazing at Kagome while she studied with longing written clearly on his face, and Kagome had filled her in on his jealous nature whenever there was another boy around. 'I wonder if he even realizes that he is in love with her.' She mused to herself. "Well, I'll leave you to change. Kagome usually takes long bathes, so she probably won't be down for another five minutes of so. Could I get you a bowl of ramen while you wait?" She watched as InuYasha's face lit up at the mention of his favorite food and chuckled to herself. 'Sometimes he looks so much like a little boy. It's hard to believe that he is probably older than my father!' "I'll take that as a yes then." She rose from the couch and made her way for the door, then turned back to him once again. "I'm glad that it's you who is taking Kagome to her dance and not some other boy." She winked slyly causing him to blush brightly. InuYasha turned back to face the small TV and quickly switched it on again and pretended to be captivated by a home movie of a dog jumping through a hoop. He silently wondered if Kagome's mother was beginning to realize that his feelings for her daughter were deeper than friendship. 'Oh this is great! How can I possibly spend the next four days here now with her suspecting that I'm falling in love with Kagome?' He heard Mrs. Higurashi slip quietly out of the room and felt his body relax a bit. He waited a few more minutes as his heartbeat began to return to normal and sighed heavily. 'This is going to be harder than had thought.'

Kagome hummed merrily to herself and ran her comb through her damp raven tresses once more for good measure. 'Ah there's nothing like a nice hot bath in the privacy of your own home to lift your spirits!' She looked upon her reflection in her mirror and smiled, pleased with what she saw. Her pale skin had a faint pink glow as a result of her scrubbing, and her eyes shined brightly. She removed her blue towel and gawked at the noticeable changes that had come over her body due to the time she spent in the Feudal Era. Any traces of baby fat she once had were gone and replaced with long lean muscle. 'Battling demons does wonders for a girl's figure.' She giggled to herself. She threw the wet towel on her floor vowing to put it in the hamper before she went to bed, and changed into the outfit that she had laid out on her bed before her bath: A pair of loose fitting gray sweat pants, and a hot pink tank top. The clothing molded to her body, flattering her curves, and she winked at her appearance in the mirror. 'I wonder if InuYasha will approve.' She thought wistfully. As far as she knew, he would be as clueless as ever, not taking notice of what she was wearing. 'I bet I could walk around naked all night and he won't even realize it. He doesn't seem to pay attention to me at all, except to yell at me. He's always too busy thinking about other things like Naraku and Kikyo.' She thought bitterly as she twisted her hair into a loose bun at the nape of her neck.

'I bet that's what he is doing right now, thinking of Kikyo. I wonder if he wishes that he were with her right now, and not me.' Her reflection in the mirror frowned back at her. 'When we finally complete the jewel, I'll have to let him go. It would be selfish of me not to. If I really love him, then I should want him to be happy, even if his happiness means being with Kikyo. Once he has her back, he'll have no further uses for me. He'll say "Thanks for all of your help Kagome, but if you wouldn't mind, could you please go home for good? Kikyo and I have a lot of catching up to do, and frankly I don't want you hanging around me anymore. Have a nice life." Or something like that. There's nothing for me in the Feudal Era if I can't be with him. Sure Sango and Miroku are like family to me now, but they have each other. I'd just be a third wheel to them. Shippo will miss me, but I'm sure Sango and Miroku or maybe even InuYasha and Kikyo would be happy to take him in. Once Kikyo is back for good, Kaede won't need me to train with her to one day take her place as the miko of the village. She'll just be happy to have her sister back, and like InuYasha always says, Kikyo is more powerful than I'll ever hope to become.' Kagome felt a tear run down her cheek, and hastily wiped it away with the back of her hand, but no matter how fast she dried her face, within seconds it was wet again.

'I can't let InuYasha see me like this.' She realized toppling onto her soft bed, and burying her face into her pillow. 'He'll demand to know what's wrong, then what do I tell him. I'm crying because I know that you'll never be mine? I know that no matter how hard I try to make you love me, it's useless?' She closed her eyes tightly and choked back a loud sob that threatened to escape her throat. ' I guess there just isn't room in his heart for more than one woman, and when it comes time to choose, he will choose Her. He will always choose Her, no matter what I do or say to him.' She lay there for minutes that seemed like hours and cried into her pillow until no more teardrops would come. 'I'll just rest here for a while, until I am calm enough to face him.' She resolved turning onto her side and maneuvering her pillow until it was snugly under her head. She hadn't slept in a day and her body was growing weary. 'Maybe it would be best if I just went to sleep. I'm sure I'll be a lot better in the morning.' She lay very still and her muscles started to relax as slumber claimed embraced her.

Downstairs in the Higurashi's living room, InuYasha was quickly slurping down his fourth bowl of chicken flavored ramen. He had finally found something on the TV that caught his interest: football, and though he didn't know the rules of the game, he instinctively pumped his fist in the air when a member of either team shot the black and white ball into the net. Kagome's mother was once again sitting with him on the couch, observing his mannerisms with quiet amusement. Once in a while, InuYasha would catch her staring at him with a sly smile on her face and he'd demand to know what was so funny to her. To his frustration she would simply shrug her shoulders and grin at him. 'If it weren't for the ears and claws, I'd swear that InuYasha was just another normal teenage boy the way that he is acting. I guess for men the love of sports is universal!' She her brow knitted as she checked her wristwatch for the fifth time, and looked towards the screen door, wondering what was taking Kagome so long to join them downstairs. InuYasha followed her eyes and frowned, knowing what she was thinking.

"Back in my time, Kagome usually doesn't stay this long at the hot springs." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear him.

"Yes, she usually doesn't bathe for more than a half hour when she is home. Would you be a dear and go upstairs and check on her for me?" A panic stricken look appeared on the hanyou's face, and she knew that he was probably thinking the worst. "I'm sure she's fine, but since she rarely comes home anymore, I'd greatly enjoy her company."

InuYasha nodded and rose from his place on the couch, giving one fleeting glance at the football game and bounded up the stairs in one leap, his borrowed robe flapping around him much like his own. He sniffed the air and cringed. He could smell the faint traces of salt. The scent was faded indicating to him that it was at least an hour old, and he mentally cursed at himself for not smelling it earlier. 'Damn it! Kagome's probably locked in her room bawling her eyes out, and I wasn't there to comfort her. Hell, I was too busy eating my ramen and watching the tell-e-vision to even notice she hadn't come downstairs. She'll probably sit me really good this time.' He winced and gently rubbed his back, still sore from when she had sat him earlier that morning. For a moment, he hesitated debating whether he should even disturb Kagome at all, and leave her be until the morning, but the words that Kagome's mother had said to him earlier rung in his ears _"…she has been tearing away at the walls she built to protect herself. For the first time in years she seems truly happy, and I have you to thank for that."_ And he knew he owed it to her to at least make sure she was all right no matter what punishment she may put his body through. He knew it was worth it just to see Kagome smile.

He stealthily padded his way down the short hallway, following the scent of her tears until he was standing in front of her bedroom door. He swallowed the lump that had started to form in his throat, and gently opened it just enough to peer inside. "Kagome, is everything okay?" He asked softly. He waited a minute listening, then determining that no sound was coming from the small room, he took a deep breath and entered. The smell of salt was stronger inside, and he cringed inwardly and paused a second to think if he could have done anything to provoke her tears.

He crept over to where she lay and bent over her to study her face. 'She's sleeping.' He concluded and took a seat next to her. Gently he reached out and smoothed her hair from her forehead and smiled down at her. 'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, like an angel.' He thought fondly. His fingers rested on her cheek and he stroked it tenderly, amazed at the rush of emotions a single touch of her skin provoked inside of him. He had never felt that intensely about any woman before, and that thought both exhilarated and frightened him. On impulse he draped a light blue blanket that was folded at the foot of her bed and draped it over her sleeping form safely tucking her in for the night. "Goodnight Kagome." He whispered, bending over to kiss her softly on the cheek. "Sweet dreams."

A/N: I know that this is probably not one of my best chapters. I've been struggling with writer's block for a few days now and somehow managed to come up with this. I hope you liked the little bit of fluff at the end! Well, part nineteen should be up in a couple of days. It will take place back in the Feudal Era with our favorite Monk and Demon Slayer. If you're a huge fan of Sango and Miroku then the next chapter will be for you. Please review, and thanks for reading!


	19. Part Nineteen

A/N: Well I figured that since this story is mostly about InuYasha and Kagome, I'd spice things up a little bit with a chapter about Sango and Miroku who are back in the Feudal Era. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: (Sighs) Don't own, never will.

The bright light of the moon shone through the dense canopy of trees as Sango and Miroku made their way through InuYasha's forest. He had woken shortly after InuYasha and Kagome had left, and after Kaede examined him declaring that the potion had worked, insisted on getting up much to everybody's protest.

"I still don't know why you were so adamant on me coming on this little hike with you." Sango muttered as she supported his weight. One of his arms was tightly wrapped around her shoulders, and the other was clutching his staff for balance. "You shouldn't even be out of bed!"

"You shouldn't worry about me so Lady Sango. Every moment I am in your presence I can feel my strength returning to my body." He smirked at her and paused to rest. Thanks to the potion that Kaede had brewed with Kagome's help, his bleeding had stopped, and there was now a fresh scab over the wound. The mind numbing pain had dulled to a bearable ache, and he knew he was healing quicker than any of them had expected. 'At the rate I'm healing, I should be fine in a few days.' He thought with relief.

"How much further are we going? It's already dark out." Sango interrogated rolling her eyes at his comment. She couldn't help but wonder exactly what Miroku wanted with her. He had pleaded her to accompany him on his little stroll, and she had reluctantly accepted on the promise that he would control his lecherous behavior. 'I can't even tell where we are.' She squinted into the blackness trying to make out a familiar landmark that would assure her of their surroundings. 'I hope he hasn't gotten us lost!'

"We should be reaching our destination with a few more minutes of walking." Miroku replied slightly hurt. "I apologize if my presence offends you. Had I known I wouldn't have asked you to come with me."

"You're foolish to say such things." Sango said softly after a moment of hesitation. Their eyes met for an instant, and then she averted her gaze to the ground. "Besides I couldn't let you wander the woods alone in your condition." She groaned and shifted his weight. "I just wish that you would have agreed to take Kilala wherever you plan to go. It would have been much easier than walking."

"Kilala is where she is needed most, with Shippo." The monk responded. "She will help to comfort him while Kagome is away." He groaned inwardly and forced his feet to move once more. He had always considered himself to be a strong man and he hated himself for letting Sango see him so weak. The torn muscles in his abdomen screamed out in pain, yet he continues to stagger forward, determined to find comfort in a place that was well known to him.

Sango gave him a quick glance, and frowned at what she saw. With every step he took, the Monk's breathing became harsher. On his face sat a pale mask of pain. 'Why is he pushing himself so hard?' She wondered as they continued forward. The terrain in this part of the woods was a rough. There was no well-worn path through the trees, and on several occasions her feet caught on large vines that had snaked themselves across the ground. She could feel Miroku on her arm slipping quite often as his sandals made contact with large stones covered with dense moss. 'This is foolishness! He's in no condition to be climbing up a mountainside. Why is he pushing himself so hard?' They trekked onward together in silence, helping the other the best they could up the steep path. "You still haven't told me where we're going!" Sango protested, stopping to rest for a moment. Her lungs felt like they were burning and her back was beginning to grow sore from his weight.

Miroku paused, carefully thinking over the best way to tell her. "Hmm…" He could now hear her foot tapping on the ground, and he knew she was growing impatient. "You'll see when we get there."

"Miroku!" Sango shouted, flinging his arm from her shoulders in disgust. "What do you mean I'll see when I get there?"

"Calm down dear Sango!" Miroku said with unsuppressed amusement. 'She's so lovely when she's angry! Maybe that's the reason I go out of my way to infuriate her!' He studied the area with the guidance of the bright moon. "Come this way, we are here." He announced grabbing her hand to pull her forward. They veered left from their current direction and walked for a few more moments. Then they came to a small clearing in the forest. Miroku parted the tall grass with his staff, and motioned for Sango to go inside.

Sango rolled her eyes at him and strolled through the path he had made then gasped astonished at the site before her eyes. The clearing was filled with wildflowers and soft grass, and Sango breathed the scented air deeply and smiled. To the right of her was a small cliff over which a waterfall flowed into a small crystal clear pool. "Wh-What is this place?" She wondered out loud. She allowed Miroku to take her hand in his and followed him to the pool's bank.

"Isn't it wonderful?" He asked as he stared around him. Its natural beauty was not lost on him and filled his heart with peace. "I found this place shortly after I joined InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo. From the first moment I laid eyes on it, it seemed to call out to me. I often come here when I feel the need to think clearly or meditate." He smiled gently at her and on impulse gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Why didn't you tell any of us about this?" Sango asked him. "If I had known that such a place existed so close I would have come up here myself."

"I felt the need to keep this place a secret." Miroku replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I guess I felt like if anyone else came up here it would spoil some of the magic in it for me." He paused and gave her a look full with meaning. "That is until now."

Sango felt her face grow hot, and hastily sat down, drawing her knees to her face. 'Why am I so nervous around him? I've never felt this way before.'

Miroku sensed her change of mood and took a seat next to her, contemplating what he would say next. "Sango…" He hesitated trying to make his words sound right in his mind. "You know, you're not the only one who worries." He glanced down at his covered hand. "Sometimes Sango, I get so afraid that I too will end up like my grandfather and father, sucked into the void inside my own hand. I can feel it festering, growing larger each day. I know it longs to consume my body, and if Naraku is not defeated soon, I may fall prey to it. I've actually on occasion considered taking my own life just to escape the terrifying fate that awaits me."

Sango felt her heart fill with pity towards him, and stifled a small sob that rose in her chest. "I had no idea Miroku." She said bowing her head.

Miroku sighed and fingered the beads that were wound around his hand and arm. "I'm sorry for upsetting you Lady Sango. The purpose of bringing you up here was to talk to you away from the others. Look, I know you've been worried lately." She looked up startled and glared at him. "You don't need to pretend around me. I can read you like a book. Lately you seem to be in your own little world. When you talk to people, you seem to look right through them as if they weren't even there. Is it Kohaku?"

Sango laughed bitterly and met his eyes. "You know Miroku, sometimes I feel like there's noting I can do. Every day he falls a bit further from my grasp." She sighed and looked down into her lap. "I wonder if we somehow are able to rescue him from Naraku, will he ever be truly freed from his grasp? InuYasha probably thinks I'm a fool to be concerned about him, but I can't help it. He's the only family I have left now, the only link to my past besides a desolate village."

Miroku took a chance and scooted closer to the demon exterminator, and gently draped his arm around her shoulders. "He may be the only blood family you have left, but he is not your only family." Her brow knitted in confusion and he continued. "It's true that we may not be the best family you could ask for, but we are your family as well. Lady Kagome has been a sister to you, has she not? And Shippo is like a little cousin or nephew. InuYasha…well." He paused to think. "InuYasha is kind of like the surely older brother that you always hated growing up, and wished was never born." Sango chuckled in spite of herself and he beamed at her, glad to hear the melodic sound.

Sango leaned into him, savoring the thrills she was experiencing all over her body at his touch. "Ah, but where do you fit in to this family Monk. You did seem to omit as to who you would be. Would you be a brother like InuYasha?" She teased half-afraid to know the answer.

"That's completely up to you." Miroku breathed huskily and leaned into her. His lips grazed hers softly at first, then with more passion. His tongue slid into her mouth, and Sango's eyes grew wide. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed with all of her might, not caring if she caused his wound any pain.

"Damn you!" She cursed leaping on to her feet. She furiously wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Lecherous Monk! How dare you bring me up here to assault me and humiliate me!"

"Please Sango, let me explain! I only wished to offer you comfort!" He protested rising to meet her. He clasped her hand firmly in his and looked at her with pleading eyes.

She gasped as their flesh made contact again and felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. 'This was all a ploy! He never meant anything he said. He doesn't care about me, only about satisfying his disgusting lusts with my body." She raised her hand and brought it to his cheek with a loud crack. "Let go of me you conniving skunk! I shudder to think about how many other women you have pulled a similar trick on by bringing her up here." He opened his mouth to speak, but she saw this and slapped him again. Then spun on her heel and ran back the way they came, blinded by her tears.

'I shouldn't have kissed her.' Miroku thought sullenly slumping to the hard earth. He cradled his red cheek in his hand and sighed sadly. 'She hates me now because of it. Damn it, I was certain she felt the same for me as I do for her, but even if she did once, she will never love me again. This is certain.' He felt two tears snake their way down his sullen face, and quickly wiped them away reminding himself that men did not cry, they tried again. Still his heart ached as her footsteps faded from him and he was left alone. "I've never brought anyone here before." He whispered softly after her, for once speaking the complete truth. "You were the first Sango."

A/N: Okay I know it was a little depressing, but not to worry! I'm sure that they'll come to terms with their feelings at some point in this story. The next chapter takes place again in modern day Tokyo and there are probably two more chapters until the actual dance! I'm also debating whether to write a sequel to this story after it is finished, so please let me know if you want one or not. Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	20. Part Twenty

A/N: Sorry that this took me so long to update. I had another chapter written, but when I revised it I decided I wasn't completely happy with it and started over fresh. This chapter will be divided into two parts, the first being released now and the second will hopefully be done in a couple of days. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for all of your support. You've given me the encouragement to keep this story going. I mentioned in the last chapter the possibility of a sequel to this story when it is complete, so let me know if you would like one.

Disclaimer: I have never claimed to own any of the characters from the InuYasha series and I don't plan on it any time soon.

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. A gentle breeze whistled through the trees causing their limber branches to sway back and forth. The sun rose high in a cloudless sky removing any traces of the chilly night. It filtered through the windows of the Higurashi home bathing each room in it's yellow light. Kagome groaned as it played upon her face, and rolled onto her side, crashing into a foreign form. 'Argh! What is that?' She wondered carefully opening her drowsy eyes and bit back a startled cry. Beside her on her tiny bed lay InuYasha. His silver hair was dispersed around him like a shimmering halo, his face was calm and he was snoring lightly through parted full lips. He was still wearing the robe from last night and the color did wonders for his sun kissed complexion. She paused for a moment transfixed. 'He's beautiful. Wait a second! What's InuYasha doing in my bed?' She gazed at him again confused at the turn of events, and blushed when she saw his eyes twitch. "InuYasha?"

"Hmm?" Came the muffed response. InuYasha groaned softly and turned onto his side. "Leave me alone."

Kagome hesitated, then began to shake his shoulder. "InuYasha get up." She demanded.

"What the hell do you want wench? Can't ya see I'm sleeping?"

"Oh I can see that all right, and that you're sleeping in MY bed." Kagome said with exasperation. "What I want to know is how you got in here with me." She glared at him steadily and drew her eyebrows together awaiting his answer.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't climb into bed with a bitch like…" InuYasha growled lowly opening one golden orb crack to peer at his surroundings. Then he sat up and turned away from her in shock when he realized where he was. 'She's right! Damn it, I'm in for it now. How the hell did I end up in bed with her?' He racked his brain trying to bring up the details of the previous night. 'Let's see, I came up here to check on her, she was crying again.' He struggled to remember. 'Then I decided to watch over her for a while, in case she woke up and was still upset…' He froze and his heart stopped beating. 'Then I tried to get some rest, but for some reason I just couldn't fall asleep in the corner like I normally do when I stay here. I just had this urge to hold her even if it was just for one night. I needed to drown in her scent and the feel of her body pressed against mine. I gave in, figuring that I'd probably wake up hours before she did. Boy I was wrong! Now she'll want an explanation, and if I tell her the truth, I'll never be able to live it down.' "I uh…you had a bad dream!" He quickly spat out turning his face from hers to conceal the blush that had begun to spread over his cheeks. "Woke me up."

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips, doubting the truth in his words, but deciding to humor him anyway. "Really? What was this dream about?" She sighed inwardly. She wished that he would just open up to her for a change and tell her the real reason he crept into bed with her, but she knew that she'd probably never know.

InuYasha choose his words next words carefully fearing that she would trap him in his lie. "You um… dreamt that Naraku kidnapped you." He paused trying to figure out how to elaborate on his story. "He killed everyone, Sango, Miroku, even Shippo." 'Hmm…that's plausible enough. This just might work.' "Of course you woke up screaming your head off. I had to do something to shut you up, so I promised that I'd watch over you until you fell back asleep." 'I'm starting to get pretty good at this.' He commended himself. He carefully watched for any change of expression on Kagome's face. She was giving him a blank stare and as far as he could tell nothing seemed amiss. Nervously he began to twirl the tie of the loaned forest green robe around his pinky, not daring to meet her eyes. He knew that if he looked at her now he would once again become lost in her eyes. He couldn't let that happen for he feared that once he looked into those large chestnut pools he would lose all of his courage and reluctantly confess.

"Then what happened?" Kagome prodded him.

He winced slightly and probed his brain, cursing himself for his lack of imagination. 'If Miroku were in this situation he would probably weave some kind of fantastic tale. Hell, I bet even Shippo could do a better job than I am.' He thought long and hard for a moment and felt his mouth go dry. Kagome now had her hand on his shoulder, and he prayed that she could not feel him tremble. "Well um.. I guess I was the only survivor."

"You guess?" She asked skeptically.

"I was the only survivor." He said again, this time with false confidence. "You said I saved you." He stopped talking and once again gave the tie of the robe his full attention, twisting it into various knots as if it were the most interesting thing in the entire world. At that moment he would do anything to shut her up before she forced him to say something that would embarrass him later. 'At least I learned something from the damn Monk. Always try to make yourself the hero in the end, not that I wouldn't have been if Kagome's dream had come true.' InuYasha always prided himself in being Kagome's personal hero. Deep down he knew that he could protect her better than anyone else could, and did not trust her safety to anyone, not even to Sango and Miroku. Whenever there was a bloodthirsty demon nearby he made sure that he was between it and Kagome. Her well being was always his first thought whenever he was in battle and the thought of her getting hurt regularly fueled his already massive power.

"That still doesn't explain how you ended up sleeping next to me all night." Kagome pointed out making him growl.

He hadn't thought about how to explain why he was still beside her when she woke assuming that she would be completely satisfied with his story. "Even half demons need some sleep ya know!" He insisted. "If this is the thanks I get for comforting you, I'll be sure to never do it again!"

He had mumbled the last sentence almost inaudibly, but Kagome had heard it and sighed. Her sigh was not lost on him and he quickly looked up at her with pleading eyes, begging her not to press the matter further and she closed her mouth firmly respecting his wishes.

'I probably don't want to know anyway.' She thought resolving not to obsess over the incident further. 'If I keep thinking about it, then I'll just end up jumping to conclusions. It's not important. If he doesn't want to tell me the truth then that's his problem.' She glimpsed at her alarm clock that rested on her nightstand and gasped. It was already eleven o'clock. They had practically wasted an entire morning sleeping. "Dang it!" She cried balling her hand into a fist. She punched her pillow as hard as she could and bit back a frustrated scream. "I can't believe it." She stood up and began to pace the length of her room.

"What's wrong wench." InuYasha asked. Though he rolled his eyes and sighed at her, he couldn't help but to worry about what was troubling her.

"I was planning on going to school today, that's what!" She shouted and gave her bed frame a tiny kick. Her toe made contact with the solid oak and pain coursed up her foot. "Ow!" She jumped up and down on one foot, cradling the injured one in her hands.

"What do ya mean you were planning to go to school? You didn't mention any of this to me before we came! What did you expect me to do, wait around here like some kind of pet?" His bottom lip jutted out and he folded his arms across his chest.

Kagome had stopped her hopping upon sensing the slight trace of hurt in his voice, and sat down again next to him. She sighed deeply and tilted his head up until they were looking into each other's eyes. "Listen." She said to him softly. "You know I don't think of you as some kind of domestic dog, okay. It's just that school is really important."

"Keh! I never went to any kind of skool."

'Yeah, and believe me it shows.' She thought to herself. "Well back in your time I guess that there isn't much emphasis on education. There doesn't need to be. Everything is so simple."

"Do you honestly think that killing demons all the time is a piece of cake, cause if so I'd like to see you do it wench!"

"I wasn't finished yet!" Kagome protested wishing she could somehow figure out a way to make InuYasha's rosary shut him up with a simple command as well as subdue him. 'Maybe I should ask Kaede about that…' She mused. 'At least that would be something that everyone could benefit from!' "Most men in your era become farmers or men of religious orders. Things are different here. You need a decent job to be able to survive, any you can only get a good job by getting a good education."

"I think things are much better where I'm from. Back home wenches don't waste their time with learning. They serve the purposes that they were born for, to serve their men folk and have pups!"

Kagome felt her body twitch as she absorbed his words. "Oh and I guess you wish that I could be more like women from your time then. Serve you day and night and never think for myself!" She snapped.

InuYasha beamed mistaking her statement to being one of agreement with his and nodded. "Yeah sometimes."

By now Kagome was furious. She could feel her body shake violently and her left eye began to twitch. "You're nothing but a conceded pig!" She retorted whirling on him.

"Hey wait a second! I didn't say that I wanted you to act like every other idiot women we come across." He argued back.

"You said that you wished I was. Same difference."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

They were nose to nose now sending daggers at each other with their eyes. He growled at her attempting to intimidate her and was caught off guard when she growled back determined not to lose another fight. However as they gazed upon each other their features seemed to soften until every hint of anger was erased. Their breathing became heavy, and they began to slowly close the small gap that was between them. Kagome felt like she was drowning in his deep amber pools and suddenly felt giddy. Her head began to spin as she felt his breath on her face. InuYasha tried to reason with himself. He knew that he shouldn't do this, but his reasoning fell on deaf ears. His heart was beginning to take control. They were a mere inch apart when the bedroom door was suddenly flung open hitting the wall with a loud bang. They jumped apart and blushed, pretending to be fascinated with the quilted pattern on Kagome's pink comforter.

"InuYasha!" Sota cried crossing the room in two steps to reach his idol. "You're back!"

"Hey twerp." He greeted softly with genuine affection for the young boy. "What's up?" He reached out and gently ruffled Sota's messy black hair and grinned back at him.

"Sota, what are you doing home from school?" Kagome demanded slightly offended that he had neglected to greet her as well. She had hoped that her constant skipping wouldn't influence her younger sibling in a negative way but lately when InuYasha was around the boy had come up with more excuses to stay home with him than she could ever dream he was capable of.

Her brother casually shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sly wink. "I managed to convince gramps to come up with some excuse for me after he was done talking to your school. I think it was whooping cough." He grinned and feigned a coughing spasm.

"But how did you get home? I thought mom said you were staying over a friend's house last night!" She pondered. She saw him blush and glance quickly at the hanyou who was also staring at him with interest.

"I um… I kind of got into a fight with him." He replied meekly. At once InuYasha was on his feet grinning and patting the confused boy on the back. "His parents kind of kicked me out of their house."

"Way to go! I didn't think ya had it in you kid. Did you pound him real good?"

"InuYasha, sit boy!" Kagome cried and grinned as he fell flat to the ground. "Don't encourage him like that!"

"Oh come on Kagome!" InuYasha grumbled loudly. "The boy has to know how to defend himself!"

She huffed and turned back to her brother who was still wearing a mask of confusion. "Don't listen to him. He's an idiot."

"Bitch!"

"Sit!" She replied nonchalantly. "Now come and have a seat and tell me what this fight was all about."

"Ah well you see…" He trailed off and hung his head. "I was over Tasaki's house last night, and he started picking on me because I told him about InuYasha."

"You did what!" Kagome screamed and slapped her forehead in disbelief. "What all did you tell him?"

"Nothing important, honest!" He insisted continuing with his story. "All I told him was that I had an older friend who was a real life hero."

"Damn straight I am!" InuYasha said with pride picking himself off of the floor. "And it's about time you all realized it too."

"Sit!" Kagome cried again sending a furious hanyou back on the floor. "You stay out of this!" She then frowned and turned back to her brother who was busy trying not to giggle. "Then what happened."

"He called me a liar! He said that a hero like InuYasha doesn't exist, and even if he did, he'd have to be pretty pathetic to hang out with me."

"What!" InuYasha screeched as his temper flared. "As soon as I can move again, you'd better take me to the little runt's house. I'll show him who's pathetic!"

"Sit!" Kagome cried for the fourth and she hoped final time.

"Damn it Kagome, would you stop doing that! I get the point! Don't encourage the kid, but this time his little friend was talking about me, and I have a right to teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

"Would you calm down!"

"Not until my fist comes in contact with his head!"

"You can't always bully everyone InuYasha. As far as the general public knows demons don't exist anymore. Now you and I both know that's probably a load of crap, but naturally it would be hard for someone to believe in that kind of thing without experiencing it for himself or herself, especially a child. Do you think Sota would have believed in you had he not met you? He would have thought I was crazy." She asked turning to her little brother. Both of their eyes were on him now, Kagome's gentle and understanding, and InuYasha's piercing and accusing.

"Well Sota?" InuYasha prompted now sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him.

"Uh.. sure InuYasha. I would have believed you even without seeing you." He hastily replied without looking at either of them. He hated to disappoint Kagome, but he was more afraid that the hanyou's anger towards Tasaki would somehow turn to anger towards him.

"Ya see Kagome! The kid sides with me!" InuYasha cried triumphantly and pumped his fist in the air.

"Traitor." Kagome whispered sharply to her brother and feigned anger. Instead though she reached out and rubbed his shoulder with affection. He nodded sheepishly and grinned.

"Well after Tasaki said that I naturally punched him." Sota bragged to InuYasha. "He'll probably have a black eye for a week!"

"I'll show you how you can make it last for at least two!" The hanyou chimed in proudly as if he personally was to credit for Sota's behavior. "That'll really give him something to remember you by!"

"Really InuYasha? You mean it?" Sota asked, his eyes glistening with anticipation.

"Sure, it's easy once you learn the proper technique. How else do you think I rescue your sister when she gets herself into trouble? Besides, I was about as old as you are when I learned how to fight for myself." His voice took on a bitter quality and Sota face drooped. InuYasha gave a rueful chuckle devoid of any humor and let his head drop so that neither of his companions could see the look that was plastered on his face as the painful memories of his boyhood resurfaced. He remembered being chased from village to village, constantly hunted because he was what the humans considered a sin against their pure race. They had tried to kill him, some even going as far as hiring lesser demons to do their dirty work for them. He had been beaten countless times by merciless hands who seemed to delight at watching the blood gush from his tiny body. In the span of a year he had gone from being relatively safe and sheltered in his mother's arms to an outcast, scrounging in the wild for food, fighting for his very life. He clenched his hands into fists and squeezed them until his sharp claws pierced his own flesh, but he did not notice the pain it caused. He was too engrossed with the pain of his past.

Kagome felt InuYasha's mood change. It was as if a dark presence had somehow entered the room and attached itself to his body. She saw him reach for his sword and clutch it in his hands, and knew he was struggling to control his inner demon. "Hey Sota, would you do me a favor." Her brother was still gawking at InuYasha, and she felt that he had already seen more than enough of his darker side.

Sota swallowed hard. "Sure sis."

"Go back downstairs and tell Mama that we'll be down shortly for breakfast. Also see if InuYasha's fire rat robe is cleaned yet." She said knowing that it would be. It always seemed to clean it's self and she had a feeling that today would be no exception. "I'm sure InuYasha's getting sick of wearing Dad's old bathrobe."

"No problem." Sota replied with obvious relief. He threw InuYasha another puzzled glance and sprinted out of the room, glad to have any excuse to be away from the tension that now filled it.

'I wonder what's the matter with him?'

Kagome slid off of the bed and settled down at InuYasha's side. The hanyou made no move to look in her direction, but seemed to relax a little in her presence. She began gently rubbing his back in slow circles hoping that it would serve to calm him. He growled and shrugged her off of him and got to his feet, still refusing to meet her eyes. Finally he spoke, and the tone of his voice seemed to cut her heart in two. "They tried to kill me ya know."

"Who tried to kill you?"

"Everyone who saw me. After my mother died I wandered from village to village searching for a place that would accept me." InuYasha felt tears spring to his eyes, and blinked them back. "Damn it, I was just a little boy! I wouldn't have harmed anyone. I still thought humans were kind and decent people. I knew that I would never be accepted with my tribe. Sesshomoru made that painfully clear, but I thought humans would be different for some reason. I had been raised by humans my entire life, and I trusted them instinctively. Do you know what they used to do to me?" He finally raised his face to hers, his still open wounds visible on his handsome face. "They'd tie me to a tree and beat me, just for the hell of it. They liked to hear me scream. They'd take burning hot iron prods and press them into my flesh until I begged for them to stop, they tortured me." He choked out the last word and prayed that he wouldn't cry. It had been years since he cried about his past, but for some reason Kagome's presence seemed to crumble the barrier he had erected around himself and he felt a tear caress his cheek. He hastily wiped it away and cursed himself for letting her see him in a moment of weakness.

"Don't bottle it up InuYasha. It's okay to cry."

Suddenly his arms were around her, pressing her close to his body. He buried his face in her shoulder and whimpered like a scared child and she felt her own eyes tear up as his body suddenly shook with dry sobs. She wrapped her arms around his broad back and soothingly stroked his hair, allowing him to release years of pent up anguish. She longed to cry, but held back knowing that he needed her to stay strong for him. She felt his grip on her tiny frame tighten and instantly she was in his lap. His sobs were beginning to subside now and he cradled her against him afraid to let her go. He rested his head on top of hers, and began running his claws gently through her hair. "Thank you Kagome." He said with genuine emotion. "Thank you for always being here for me. It um.. really means a lot to me."

It wasn't a confession of undying love, but it made Kagome's heart take flight. She simply nodded not wanting to interrupt the moment with unnecessary words. As they clung to each other time seemed to stand still. They were the only living things in the world and Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest allowing herself to relax. InuYasha gently nuzzled her hair and for once was content to let things take their own course. He felt at peace. Ten minutes passed and InuYasha sighed, knowing that he would have to once again rebuild the wall that separated his inner thoughts from Kagome. He would have to let her go and pretend like nothing had happened between them. He would revert back to the arrogant, impatient half-breed and she to the feisty yet compassionate miko that hated not getting her own way. Both secretly hated the strict pretenses they lived under, yet they both knew that it would be for the best. Neither was ready to completely reveal their deepest feelings to the other and until one of them was, they would have to go back to playing their little games.

'If you weren't such a chicken this would be the perfect time to tell him that you're in love with him.' She taunted herself ruthlessly. She opened her mouth daring herself to speak the words she longed to say, but quickly shut it again. 'No, it wouldn't be right to burden him even further. That's what my love would be to him, an unwanted burden that he would resentfully carry until he and Kikyo finally part from this world.' She shook her head sadly and untangled her body from his. She regained her composure and forced a smile to appear on her face. It never quite reached her eyes however, and he took notice and cursed himself for causing her more sorrow.

"Kagome, I'm… I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it." She replied as cheerfully as she could muster though she felt like she was just punched in the stomach. "It's no big deal." Her mind raced as she tried to think of something to say to ease the awkwardness of the situation. "Well uh… I think I'll go downstairs and see what Mama made for breakfast." She said, the faintest traces of a blush creeping across her magnolia white skin. "You coming."

"In a second." He replied not meeting her gaze. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her frowning as she left and cursed himself yet again for being so weak. He could smell her scent fading and he fought the urge to call her back. He sat silently for a moment trying to regain his poise, but found himself unable to do so. He had opened up to Kagome, shared a part of himself that he had vowed would remain with him to the grave, and now he was afraid. 'That was too close. I shouldn't have said anything to her, but somehow I couldn't seem to help myself.' It felt so natural to confide in her, and he wasn't afraid of her betraying his confidence. What scared him was how easy it was to open up to her. He had let his guard down and he wasn't sure if he could bear to erect it once more after experiencing those few blissful minutes when they truly bonded in a way he had never thought possible. 'I'll have to be more careful around her from now on or else I'll end up telling her I love her. I can't do that just yet. The time isn't right. Maybe one day she'll know how much I care about her, but I can't let my feelings get in the way. I need to concentrate on what matters most, defeating Naraku. He stood and squared his shoulders resolving to pretend like nothing unusual had happened between them and slowly made his way down to the Higurashi's kitchen to join the rest of the family for breakfast.

A/N: Okay well that's all for this part of chapter twenty. I expect to have the second part up by the beginning of next week, hopefully sooner. This is kind of a sad chapter so I am really sorry if I depressed anyone. Thanks to everyone for reading and please remember to review!


	21. Part Twenty One

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Here is Chapter 21. Onlya few more chapters until the actual dance. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

"InuYasha, you're not even concentrating!" Sota whined as he beat him for the fifth time in a row. Even though he knew the hanyou didn't patricianly like video games, after one or two his competitive nature would take over. Now he was just sitting there his legs crossed and head down. A small pout was on his lips and every so often he would gaze longingly at the now closed kitchen door where Kagome was helping her mother clear their breakfast dishes. Even though he felt uncomfortable around her after the little incident in her bedroom he missed her. He was avoiding her and though he knew it hurt her, it hurt him even more. He couldn't bring himself to face her, unsure of what to say and how to act. She had gazed past the tough barrier he had erected around himself and into his soul when he sobbed upon her shoulder. He was scared of what she thought of him. Did she doubt his abilities now that she had seen him weak and pathetic? Would she leave him and run into Koga's stronger arms relying on him to keep her from harm now that she knew the truth. Would she be disgusted with him and stay in her own time with Hojo? He could hear their voices and he cocked his head slightly to listen and his ears perked up when he heard his rival's name.

"What was Hojo doing here last night Mama?" He heard Kagome ask above the clatter of dishware. "InuYasha and I caught him leaving when we got here. He looked upset." InuYasha smiled despite his despair. One of the things he loved the most about Kagome was her genuine concern for others. He gently pried the Kitchen door open a crack and peered in. Most of the dishes were cleared off the table and soaking in the sink. Kagome and her mother were now seated at the table sipping coffee from flowered cups. He heard her sigh happily and knew she was thoroughly enjoying her stay.

"He wanted to talk to you. He was very adamant about it and insisted that it couldn't wait for another day. Since you weren't here yet I told him you were resting and didn't want to be disturbed. He tried to sweet talk me into letting him up to your room, but I refused and he left pretty sullen." She paused and took a sip from her cup. "I noticed he brought you flowers. Is he a good friend of yours?"

"I wish." Kagome mumbled and rested her chin on her hands. He studied her face carefully and frowned. She looked almost sad.

"Well he didn't exactly seem like an enemy to me. Haven't I seen him around here before?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe once or twice. I only usually see him around school. It's pretty complicated…"

InuYasha held his breath nervously. Kagome hadn't mentioned much about Hojo to him except that he was a boy at her school. Judging from his behavior the previous night, InuYasha doubted that his intentions were just friendly. He had been carrying flowers, a gesture usually made by a lover, and InuYasha was beginning to wonder exactly how Kagome felt about him as well.

"Hojo has been asking me out for a while now."

InuYasha cursed under his breath and clenched his fists. 'If he ever comes near Kagome again I'll kill him no matter how many times she sits me afterwards! As if Koga wasn't enough to deal with!'

"Oh? I don't remember you accepting any of these dates." Her mother replied scratching her chin. She looked at Kagome with understanding and then to his dismay looked him right in the eyes. He started to back away from the door but she shook her head. His eyes lit up and he silently thanked Mrs. Higurashi for allowing him to listen in on their conversation.

Mrs. Higurashi resisted the urge to grin back at him, knowing that the gesture would arouse her daughter's suspicions. She had sensed tension between Kagome and InuYasha at breakfast, and InuYasha's sudden departure shortly afterwards only confirmed her suspicions that there was defiantly trouble in paradise. She wanted to help them to mend any rift that their relationship had suffered as quickly as possible, and hoped that Kagome's words would bring him comfort.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "I couldn't Mama. I don't like Hojo in that way. My friends think that I'm nuts. They're all crazy about him as well as half of the girls in my class. Sometimes I even think I'm nuts, I mean what girl wouldn't want a guy like Hojo?" She paused then spoke quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I just don't love him."

His eyes met Mrs. Higurashi's and they both smiled. He knew relief was apparent in his face, but for once didn't care. All that mattered was the fact that Kagome was not in love with somebody else, meaning he still had a chance. He slid the door shut without incident and smiled softly. His resolve to stay away from Kagome was starting to crumble and was being replaced by the desire to be near her. Even if it would take every last ounce of his strength he would try to make things right again.

"You done spying on my sister now?" Sota sighed impatiently. His controller was still clutched in his hand and he rolled his eyes and pointed towards the screen. "We were in the middle of a game."

"Keh! I wasn't spyin!" He lied tossing his head. "Why would I waste my time spying on Kagome. She's just an annoying wench!"

Sota rolled his eyes. He didn't believe a word InuYasha was saying, but figured it would be best to humor him. "Sure you weren't." He muttered under his breath. He turned his attention back to more important things, his video game and tossed InuYasha his controller.

"Don't you ever get sick of these things?" He grumbled setting it in front of him. He crossed his arms into the now clean sleeves of his fire rat robe and growled. "I'm through." He glimpsed at the kitchen door again and began to tap his foot. It was taking Kagome longer than he had originally thought to finish her chores, and he was anxious to be near her. 'Maybe I should go to her?'

'InuYasha hasn't been acting like himself. I wonder if it has anything to do with Kagome.' Sota mused. He had recently begun to suspect that the feelings they head for each other weren't strictly platonic. 'Maybe they had another fight after I left.'

Both the hanyou and the boy were completely immersed in their own thoughts. Neither looked up as a third presence entered the room and fixed its gaze on the crestfallen hanyou. "There you are InuYasha! I've been searching all over the shrine for you. I have some work for you to do for me."

InuYasha stood and whirled on Kagome's grandfather and shook his head. "I ain't doing any work old man. Forget it!"

"You listen to me demon! You're lucky that I took mercy on you for my granddaughter's sake. Had she not intervened I would have destroyed you." Kagome's grandfather jumped up and down angrily, and InuYasha sneered at him and leapt gracefully to his feet.

"I would have liked to see you try!" He taunted back. Kagome's grandfather had been trying to banish InuYasha from his shrine for quite some time without success. He assumed that this time, it wouldn't be much different. "You're nothing but a fraud!"

"How dare you! Insolent demon, you will pay for that!" Her grandfather reached inside of his kimono and pulled out three very thin sutras with writing on them. "I have been saving these for quite some time now. They shall serve to be very powerful!" He brought them to his lips and mumbled a short prayer, then flung them in InuYasha's direction. He rolled his eyes and plucked them from the air with ease, then used his sharp claws to tear them into pieces. Gramp's jaw dropped and his shoulders slumped in defeat. 'Those were my best sutras, and they didn't even lay a scratch on him.' He thought dejectedly. 'I must practice harder.'

"Keh! What did I say old man!" InuYasha boasted, tossing the scraps of paper to the ground, then stomping on them for good measure. "You're no match for me! I was even going easy on you this time!"

"Hrmph!" The elderly priest huffed and pouted like a small child who didn't get his way.

"Now for the last time, you can take your stupid chores and shove them straight up your…."

"Sit boy!"

Though his ribs felt like they were about to crack, a small smile appeared on his lips at the sound of the Kagome's sweet voice radiated in his mind. "Ugh! Kagome! What did I do now!"

"Stop being so mean to gramps!" She shouted for her grandfather's benefit, causing his wrinkled face to turn up in a smile. She knelt down next to him and placed a timid hand on his shoulder. "Sorry InuYasha, but I had to do it. He never would have forgiven me if I hadn't jumped to his defense. Besides, he's old. What's the harm of humoring him? You're the only person he enjoys bossing around." She whispered in a tone meant for only his ears.

"But he wants me to work!" InuYasha whined. "I didn't come here to be his slave!"

"Come on InuYasha! It won't kill you to help him with a few things. Everyone is expected to help out around here. It's just… part of the price you have to pay to be a family." She blushed and looked down at her hands. She had seen the change that had come over his face as she implied that he was a member of their small family. His eyes suddenly lit up brightly, almost eagerly. She watched with unabashed curiosity as he picked himself off of the ground and rushed towards her grandpa, plucking the broom he was holding neatly out of his hands.

"Well now, that's more like it!" Her grandfather exclaimed thinking himself victorious. "It's about time you showed me the respect I deserve!"

"Give it a rest gramps! Just tell me what the hell you want me to do." InuYasha snapped at him. He glanced at Kagome and sighed when he saw her nod her head approvingly. 'The things I do for her!' He thought ruefully as he followed her grandfather out to the shrine's small courtyard, and began to listen to him as patiently as he could as he described the tasks that were in store for him.

"Wow Kagome! How did you get InuYasha to do that?" Sota cried from his seat on the couch. His video games were for the moment, were forgotten.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She had been asking herself that very question "Beats me. I just asked him nicely, and off he went. I thought that I'd probably have to sit him a few more times before he gave in."

"He's been acting strangely all morning. Is something bugging him?"

'You don't know the half of it.' She sighed heavily. Though she had hoped things would go back to normal at breakfast, but hadn't been surprised when he had entered the kitchen as sullen as she had left him. She had broken through his defenses and for a moment she became one with him. She had touched a secret crevice of his soul and shared in the pain he kept carefully hidden. It was only natural after an experience such as that, that he'd go to great lengths to avoid her. It hurt her to know he was in pain, and wouldn't let her offer comfort. The truth was simple: he didn't trust her. "I'm sure that he'll be all right." Kagome reassured him, and forced herself to grin for his benefit, then swiftly changed the subject. "So how are things going at school." She smiled as Sota's eyes lit up and he told her about the field trip that his class took to the local zoo. 'Maybe I should have a talk with InuYasha about what happened this morning. No he'd probably just get mad and yell at me or worse, brood around even more. There has to be something I can do to cheer him up…"

"…and then Massiku ate four hot dogs and threw up all over Mr. Kiyomi! I bet he has to stay after school for at least…." Sota continued on, unaware that his sister's attention had waned.

'Well I have to go and pick up his suit from the tailor around four o'clock. Maybe he'd like to tag along and check out the city some more. We could grab a bite to eat somewhere and maybe take a stroll in the park. It'll almost be like a date!'

"…he caught this boy and girl kissing behind a dumpster. They'll never live it down. They said it was a dare, but I don't believe them…"

"Wow, that's really interesting Sota." Kagome interrupted.

"I wasn't finished yet! I hadn't even gotten to the part where the monkeys were peeing on each other!"

She ignored him and raced towards her front door, flinging it open. A warm breeze caressed her body and she welcomed the heat of the sun's rays on her skin. It was a beautiful spring day and there were signs of new life every where she looked. Towards the well house was her mother's meticulously kept herb garden. Even from where she stood she could see tiny slivers of green beginning to poke from the dark earth. The once bare trees were clothed in small buds of various colors, which would flower about half way through the season. It was her favorite time of the year. "InuYasha?" She called uncertainly and waited for a response. None came. "InuYasha, I know you're out here!" She demanded once again. 'I know you can hear me!" She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her. She waited a few more moments, then hung her head in resignation. "Fine, don't talk to me then! See if I care!" She shouted and stormed back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Near the God Tree, InuYasha sighed wearily as he swept the last pile of dust and litter into a little gray dustpan. The chore hadn't taken long, but annoyed him greatly and he was glad it was over. 'Now to get out of here before the old man realizes I'm done and sticks me with something else to do!' His ears perked up when he heard a voice calling his name and grinned. 'Kagome will get me out of this!' He thought happily and dropped the stiff broom to the concrete.

"Not so fast!"

'Damn! I didn't expect him to be back this soon.' InuYasha groaned inwardly as Kagome's grandfather shuffled to his side. He glimpsed at the now debris free courtyard and nodded.

"Not bad, not bad…" He clucked more to himself than to InuYasha.

"What do ya mean not bad. It's spotless!" InuYasha protested angrily as his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a door slamming. He had been unable to respond to her calls and she had left. InuYasha cursed at her grandfather under his breath for delaying him. He doubted that she would go looking for him again, and knew as much as he hated it, that he would have to crawl back to her.

"You dare to raise your voice to me!" Kagome's grandfather argued with as much spirit as he could muster. He glared at the hanyou menacingly and reached into his kimono to retrieve his sacred sutras. "Maybe this will teach you to show me some respect!"

InuYasha nimbly dodged the first two sutras that were thrown at him. "Take it easy grandpa! I wouldn't want you to break a hip or something!" He mocked as another sutra went whizzing past his ears. 'I wish he'd give it a rest already. I don't have time for his games!' He thought with annoyance. He leapt onto the roof of the well house and glared down at the small elderly man who was flinging sutras left and right in a vain attempt to hit his target. "Would you knock it off!"

"Come down here and fight me like a man!" Grandpa fumed as another sutra missed its mark. InuYasha's mocking laughter rung in his ears and it took all of his strength not to throw a tantrum.

"Keh! If I did come down and fight you, you'd be dead before you even knew what hit you old man. Why don't you just quit while you're ahead?"

"And admit defeat to a half demon? I'd rather die." Her grandfather spat indignantly.

By now InuYasha's patience had worn thin, and he gracefully jumped from his perch and stood before Kagome's grandfather. He plucked him from the ground with ease, and held him in front of him as he made his way to the God Tree.

"Put me down this instant!" He cried struggling to free himself from InuYasha's iron grip. InuYasha bounded up into the maze of branches and deposited the sputtering priest on a large limb, about ten feet from the ground. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Keh, I don't have time to deal with you." InuYasha growled thinking only of Kagome. He wondered what she was doing, if she was thinking about him, and his desire to be near her grew stronger. Instantly he dropped to the ground again and looked up at the elderly priest who was now clutching the branch he was on for dear life and chuckled.

"What do you think you're doing? Get me down from here!"

"Find your own way down!" InuYasha spat, his golden orbs gleaming with triumph. He knew that it would take the old man at least an hour to climb down from his perch that was if he even had the courage to move. 'Plenty of time to make things right with Kagome.' He spun on his heel and left chuckling, as her grandfather's pleas for help became more desperate. 'That'll teach him!' InuYasha strode to the back entrance of the Higurashi home and flung open the door, pausing only a moment to embrace Kagome's sweet scent, then ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

His confidence waned as he slowly marched towards her closed bedroom door. His nerve was failing him much like it did when he was around her on the night of a new moon and he cursed. Part of him wanted to flee back to the safety of his own era, but he squelched those thoughts firmly resolved not to let his cowardice hinder him, and took a deep breath. He raised his fist, hesitated, and then softly knocked against the smooth wood. There was no answer. He knocked again, a little louder and tried the doorknob. It turned effortlessly in his hand and he slowly opened the door and poked his head around it. Kagome was seated at her desk, several books opened in front of her, scribbling furiously on a sheet of loose notebook paper. She hadn't seemed to notice his intrusion. Silently he padded his way across her floor until he was standing behind her. His eyes lit up mischievously and he swiftly covered her eyes with his callused hands, causing her to gasp. "Guess who!" It was a trick that Kagome often used on him and it gave him a small sense of satisfaction knowing that he himself had been able to pull it off. He felt her hands slide on top of his own, and an electric current surged through his body. Her hands lingered on his for a moment and he reveled in their soft touch.

"What are you doing back inside so soon. I thought that gramps had a huge list of things for you to do?" She stared up at him once he unveiled her vision.

"I um.. finished already." He lied and made his way towards her window. He peered out of it and smiled as his sharp eyes locked with her grandfather's. He saw him raise his fist angrily at him, smiled, and swiftly snapped the curtains shut. There was no doubt about it; he'd be in the tree for a good long while. He walked back to her side and peered over her shoulder at the open textbook that was lying in front of her and frowned. "What'cha doing?"

"Studying." Kagome responded with a faint sigh. She shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother anymore. I've already missed so much school. I'll probably never catch up to the rest of the class."

"Is there anything I could help you with?" The hanyou asked scratching the back of his head.

"Not unless you're secretly a whiz at math" She slammed her physics book shut and laid her head upon it dejectedly. "No matter how hard I try, I just can't get it!"

"Why don't you take a break, you know. Maybe it will come easier to you after a little relaxation." InuYasha suggested nonchalantly. He was feeling anything but relaxed basking in her gaze. He could feel a slick sweat break out over his palms and his mouth was dry. He had assured himself of his courage before he had entered the room, but now in her presence he felt his knees tremble. He noticed a hint of a blush rise to her face and she dropped her gaze to the floor. His breathing was coming quicker now in low raspy gasps. He struggled to forget what had happened between them, but found that the memory had been preeminently imprinted in his mind. He had held her closer than he had ever dared before and felt a faint tremble go through her body at his touch. Her hands caressed his back as he sobbed, choking back sobs of her own. He knew that she could feel his pain and now it was he holding her as she struggled to remain strong. They had shared something in those few minutes of contact. Their souls had touched.

"You're probably right." She twisted her hand nervously in front of her then giggled at her own foolishness. She didn't have any reason to be reason to be nervous. It was just InuYasha. Still as she regained her composure and flashed him a quick smile, she could feel her stomach flutter. "I bet you're bored out of your mind. Is there something that you wanted to do?" Assuming he would drag her on another embarrassing excursion to the market to drool over the seemingly endless cartons of instant noodles. It was almost like a tradition now every time they came back to modern times, and she grudgingly accepted it as another reason she loved him.

"Uh not really." He replied casually looking around the room, trying to avoid looking upon her face. "I mean, I'm pretty much up for anything that you want to do."

"Anything huh?" She mused quietly; trying to play down the shock that had come over her. InuYasha was so used to bossing her around in the Feudal Era that he usually didn't hesitate to try to flaunt his dominance in her own time. They normally came to suitable compromises only after many insults and sits. "Well there were a few errands I had to do around town. If you'd like you could come with me. We could grab something to eat and maybe talk a walk around the park, to relax of course." She responded shyly.

InuYasha gulped, but firmly nodded in agreement. He regretted the closeness they had shared and wished that he could take back every word that had been said, but he was anxious spend time with Kagome without her family getting in the way. Now that the chance had come, he would grasp it. He was still unsettled around her, but hoped that the feeling would vanish after a few minutes in her calming presence. He felt her eyes on him and for a second met them with his own. She was smiling at him gently as if she could sense his conflict and was understanding, and he felt gratitude well up in his chest. Silently she slipped her hand into his and gave it a light squeeze. He returned the gesture and gently began to caress the back of her hand with his thumb and he felt his fear melt away. They left her room hand in hand and ran downstairs to acquire the red and black baseball cap that was always hanging on a peg in her brother's room strictly for InuYasha's use. She fitted it over his ears and smiled at him. He was ready to go. Most girls would be embarrassed to be seen in public with someone as strange looking as InuYasha, but to Kagome it was the most natural thing in the world. She was proud to be by his side no matter what era they were in. In an instant InuYasha flung Kagome to his back and dashed out Sota's open bedroom window towards the looming buildings of downtown Tokyo both contemplating how they would react to each other when they were alone.

A/N: I know, not that great of a chapter, but I was having severe writer's block. I'm just glad I got it finished. Thanks for reading and remember to review.


	22. Part Twenty Two

A/N: I hope that I didn't take too long in getting this chapter out! Amelia Badelia asked two really good questions that I would be happy to answer.

How long are you planning to make this fic?

Well I am really not sure about that at this time. Probably not too much longer.

Do you already have all your chapters laid out or are you writing as you go along?

I have the basics of every chapter pretty much already laid out when I begin to write a chapter (EX: What the characters are doing, what they want, their feelings, etc…). Most of the details however and also most of the dialogue kind of just writes itself as I continue with the story. To sum it up simply I'd say yes and no, but don't worry; there is a definite ending that I am working towards and I already have most of the final chapter figured out.

If anyone else has any questions, feel free to ask them. I will answer them to the best of my ability without giving away anything. Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You're all great!

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own anything but my words. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while. I promise to return them without damage.

"InuYasha would you hurry up!" Kagome sighed frustrated. She was beginning to think that taking InuYasha out on the town wasn't so great an idea. So far she had to pry his face away from a bakery window and then an electronics store. Now he was at it again, his face pressed firmly against the thin glass marveling at a robot display at the local toy store.

"What magic is this?" He gawked as one of the robots sensed his presence and turned towards him making electronic beeping sounds.

"Its called technology." Kagome rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "It's the same kind of technology that the TV at home uses, only more advanced." She blushed deeply as a group of students about her own age maybe a little younger passed them whispering and jeering at her as if they blamed her for her companion's foolish behavior. She tapped her foot against the sidewalk; her patience was beginning to wear thin. They had already stopped at the tailor's shop to retrieve the charcoal gray suit that InuYasha would wear for the dance, and she clutched the garment bag in her hand fiercely. "Can we go now?"

"In a minute! The think is starting to jiggle." He exclaimed, as a small robot began to rock its body from side to side pumping its hard plastic arms up and down. "What's it doing that for?"

Kagome peered over his shoulder and followed his gaze. "I think it's supposed to be dancing." She replied shrugging her shoulders helplessly as she watched the red robot's convulsions quicken grotesquely.

"I hope you're not expecting ME to do anything like that." He tilted his chin up with feigned arrogance and glared at her out of the corner of his eye. He remembered Kagome mentioning to him that part of the fun of a dance was the actual dancing. "It looks painful."

"Oh come on InuYasha, you can't tell me that you're afraid of a little dancing?" She teased. "Besides, who else am I going to dance with?"

"I really don't give a rat's ass who it is, as long as it isn't with me!"

"Please InuYasha! I promise you it won't be as bad as you think it'll be." Kagome wheedled. She pouted slightly and met his eyes, begging him to concede. His face remained emotionless, but there was a familiar glint in his eyes, almost amused by her desperate attempt to persuade him.

"Hell no! I'm not about to make a complete jackass out of myself."

"You won't. Trust me, it looks a lot better when a person does it."

"I don't believe you. Show me."

Kagome's mouth went dry and she blinked. "What?"

"Show me wench. I want to see what it looks like."

She turned a deep shade of crimson at his request. "Maybe when we get home..."

"I don't want to wait until we get back to your home. I want to see it now."

"Here!" Kagome screeched still blushing furiously. She studied her surroundings. The streets were not very crowded, but there was still a slim chance that someone she knew might see her. Then it would be known all over school that she was not only seriously ill, but also somewhat insane. She shook her head firmly. "No way."

InuYasha flashed a tiny smirk at her and raised his eyebrows. "You're just scared. I bet you don't even know how to dance."

"Like you do?"

"That's completely different!"

"Oh really." She sneered with a hint of sarcasm apparent in her tone.

"Yeah!" He paused and tried to think up a plausible excuse. "We don't have stupid things called dances in my time so of course I don't know how to dance, and I don't plan on ever learning to."

"But what about my dance?"

"That's your problem wench, not mine." He said it harsher then he had meant to and winced as he sensed his blow strike her in the heart. It hadn't been his intention but he had once again taken his teasing too far. He winced as the smell of her unshed tears overpowered her normally gentle scent and lowered his head in shame. He saw her frown then glance around her nervously. "Kagome… I didn't mean to…."

"Sit!" She finally cried deciding that it was safe.

Instantly the pull of his necklace became overpowering and he felt his body plummeting forward. He landed on the concrete face down against its rough surface at her feet. He did not curse at her or even snarl. 'I deserve this one.' He thought pitifully. His body ached but he bore it with quiet acceptance.

"Are you ready to apologize to me?" Kagome demanded expecting to have to sit him a few more times before he'd finally give in. It had become almost the routine during the making up process after their feuds. His golden orbs were locked firmly on her and for a second she thought she saw them flicker with remorse. She blinked her eyes and it was gone as if she had only imagined it. His gaze was no different, just a steady piercing glare. He shut his eyes as he felt the spell subside and slowly drew himself up to stand making sure his eyes never left hers.

"Sorry." He grumbled roughly through clenched teeth.

"What?" Kagome prompted him. "I couldn't hear you!"

"I said sorry! Damn it!" He hissed and spun around so that he was not longer facing her. He always hated it when he had to apologize to her because it forced him to face his own shortcomings. It was a huge blow to his vanity, but he peered cautiously over his shoulder to look at her. She was smiling at him once more and he sighed ruefully knowing he had done the right thing.

"I guess I could forgive you…just this once." She gently teased after a moment of quiet contemplation. She sauntered to his side and linked her arm with his, blushing fiercely. A small blush crossed the bridge of his nose as well and he turned his face away shyly. It was still somewhat awkward to be in such close contact with Kagome. He was not accustomed to showing physical signs of affection having received few himself during his days of wandering, however he always welcomed her gentle touches and caresses, valuing her small signs of love far above all else, even his precious Tetsusaiga. He allowed her to gently pull him in the direction she wished to travel curious to see where she planned on taking him next. The large black garment bag she was carrying began to slip over her arm, and he caught it before it hit the sidewalk and gently draped it over his shoulder. His kind gesture did not go unnoticed by Kagome and she murmured her thanks. They briskly strolled down the sidewalk still arm in arm trying their best to make small talk with each other and failing miserably. Once in a while Kagome would stop to point out different things to him and insisted that he remember them for future reference when he met her friends. "Do you see that building over there, the one with the big yellow W on the front of it? That's a fast food restaurant called WacDonalds. My friends and I sometimes come here after school to hang out. They sell all kinds of greasy, fattening food: cheeseburgers french fries, and they have the best milkshakes in the world!" She said as they came towards it. InuYasha sniffed the air and the delicious smell of cooked meat made his mouth water. He was about to demand that they stopped in so that he could try the food out for himself, but Kagome led him away with a firm yet gentle tug.

"Hey, I thought you said we could get something to eat. I'm hungry!"

She shook her head. "It's too risky. I could run into any one of my friends from school. It's usually crowded around this time."

He nodded solemnly, slightly stung by her reluctance to introduce him to her friends. Was she ashamed to be seen with him? She had never seemed to be ashamed back in his time, but things seemed different here. Kagome noticed his change in mood and sighed.

"InuYasha…"

"No, you don't have to say anything. I understand perfectly."

"No you don't!" She persisted. "InuYasha, I know what you're thinking, and I promise it's not like that."

"You could have fooled me." He snapped back coolly. "Just answer me one question, why did you ask me to come with you if you're so embarrassed to be seen with me in public?" A new surge of pain washed over him and he felt his muscles tense. He almost hoped that she wouldn't answer his question, fearing her response.

Kagome stopped and whirled on him, placing her hands firmly on his shoulder. She gently shook him back and forth. "Do you even listen to me when I talk? I already told you that it doesn't bother me that you're half demon!" She sighed and relaxed her grip, letting her hands slide smoothly down his arms. She felt his eyes intently upon her and blushed, but refused to meet his stare. "I just don't think I'm ready for them to meet you yet."

"Why?" InuYasha choked. Her hands slid gradually down his arms and he shivered. Every nerve in his body was awake and screaming for more.

"If I tell you something, you promise not to be too mad at me?"

He casually shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

"Well the thing is they all know you're my boyfriend."

"What!"

Kagome winced and reluctantly dropped her arms to her sides, breaking the physical connection between them. "Don't blame me! I didn't tell them you were my boyfriend! They came up with that deduction on their own." 'Though I didn't correct them when they did…' "And they think that you're a real jerk. They think that I should go out with Hojo instead."

"What the hell have you been telling them about me?" InuYasha seethed. 'So now I have Koga, Hojo and to make matters even worse, Kagome's friends all trying to take her away from me!'

"Nothing, I swear!" Kagome emphasized her point with her hands.

"You're lying! I can smell it all over you!"

Kagome bit down on her bottom lip and shrank under his scowl. "Well maybe there were a couple times I vented to them about you, but that was only because I was pretty mad at you." She heard him snarl deeply and turned her face from his. "Why do you care so much anyway. I thought you didn't care what people thought of you."

"I don't!" InuYasha crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed proudly. He tilted his chin for effect and feigned indifference with rather astonishing ease.

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome smirked, expertly mimicking InuYasha's posture. She tilted her head slightly to the side and raised her eyebrows.

"Keh!" He grunted lowly and veiled his features with his thick hair. 'I don't care what a bunch of stupid school girls think about me!' He repeated over and over again trying to convince himself that it really didn't matter, but the cruel truth was it did. He was used to being hated and ridiculed for what he was, but it was almost unbearable to think that her friends really thought him to be a cold, heartless jerk. InuYasha was certain that they thought that they knew what was best for her, and they would go to any lengths to protect Kagome from him, her defender. "Would you stop staring at me like that!"

"Like what?" Kagome asked innocently batting her long eyelashes at him. She smiled sweetly, her eyes glistening.

"Don't play dumb wench. You were staring at me like I'd sprouted another head." His tone softened slightly and a small smile played upon his lips.

She shook her head and grinned slyly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You lying little bitch." InuYasha mused shaking his head sadly at her. Only his eyes didn't match the rest of the expression on his face. They were alive and sparkling mischievously. On impulse he drew closer to her and filled the small gap between their bodies and growled lowly, trying to intimidate her to back down. Kagome grinned smugly knowing his trick all too well and placed her hands on her hips. She looked up at him defiantly and placed her index finger over his lips.

"Don't call me a bitch."

"I'll call you whatever I want." InuYasha said softly and he wrapped his arm around her waist, roughly pulling her towards him. He was taunting her mercilessly, establishing his dominance. He chuckled as he heard her startled gasp and felt her hands upon his chest, gently pushing herself away. Her face was as red as a cherry and she was sputtering menacingly under her breath. His heart began to pound as he felt the heat of her body melt through his robe and under kimono to linger on his skin and his grasp on her tightened. She had stopped struggling and was searching his face, hoping to see some reflection of what she herself was feeling. She saw his tongue flick over his bottom lip nervously and her hand slid up his firm chest to his cheek, her own desire apparent in her eyes. She casually brushed a loose strand of silver hair from his eyes. Suddenly his golden eyes were on her, burning with a fire Kagome had never seen directed at her before. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, neither bold enough to utter a sound, yet unwilling to break their hold. Finally InuYasha blinked and his expression returned to normal. He chuckled dryly. Once again the hard mask of indifference was firmly upon his face as if it had never left, and he suddenly let go of her, causing her to stumble backwards a few steps. Kagome felt her heart sink to her stomach and hugged her arms around her chest.

"InuYasha?"

He turned his head from her and sighed. He hadn't expected her to touch him that intimately and he had almost lost control. If he had waited any longer to release her from his embrace he would have kissed her with every ounce of passion that he'd been secretly concealing. Then he would've been left cowering before her, terrified of her rejection. "What?"

"It's nothing never mind." She breathed softly. She had a feeling that now would not be the best time to interrogate him about his recent behavior towards her the last few days. He was hiding something from her; there was no question in her mind about it, and whatever it was it was so disrupting that it affected his moods. He would be very kind to her one minute then turn around and insult her furiously. He would hold her tenderly, then push her away abruptly offering no explanation.

"Keh!" He huffed still looking into the horizon. His knees still felt a little weak and he desperately tried to focus his mind on anything else besides Kagome. He had to regain his composure himself rather quickly because he could almost hear the wheels turning in Kagome's head as she silently mused to herself. If he didn't act soon there was a chance that she would discover his cold demeanor towards her was a sham. He took a gamble and swiftly glimpsed at her out of the corner of his eye. He smiled, she hadn't noticed. His gaze fell from her face and over her body. Today she was wearing a short gray skirt that showed off almost as much of her thin legs as her school uniform skirt. Her light purple blouse set off her dark hair and eyes perfectly as well as clung to her curves. 'I guess Miroku's lecherous behavior is beginning to wear off on me.' He chuckled to himself knowing that he was doing the Monk proud. It used to bother him when he caught himself looking Kagome over. It didn't seem right. However, those feelings had taken flight and now he gawked at her with lingering appreciation. His demon half had already claimed Kagome. Now it was up to the human to tell her how he actually felt.

"Is there anything special that you want to do?" Kagome asked him after a prolonged period of silence. "We can go to the grocery store. I heard that there's a new flavor or Ramen." He didn't answer and Kagome's eyes widened. 'He must be really upset. His ears didn't even twitch at the mention of Ramen.' "Or maybe we could take that walk in the park. It's such a beautiful day and it has really great trails in the forest, not that you'd need them." Once again there was no response. 'Is he ignoring me?' She wondered hoping it was not so. "InuYasha?"

"What the hell do you want?" He shouted causing her to jump backwards. "Don't you ever shut up?"

"You don't have to be such a jerk! All I wanted to know was what you wanted to do!" She cried throwing her hands in the air. "Would it kill you to be a little nicer to me?"

"Probably."

"You're… Impossible!" She shouted at him, causing several bystanders to gawk.

"Oh, that hurt." InuYasha muttered. His words dripped with sarcasm. "Face it Kagome, I don't care what you think! You're just a worthless bitch!" He rolled his eyes and huffed again, turning his body slightly from her view mentally preparing himself for his next cruel remark. He could hear Kagome's low grunts of frustration towards him and he smiled. As long as she was mad she couldn't think clearly. He planned on remaining silent, taunting her with his indifference until she finally cracked. What he didn't count on was hearing her footsteps quickly moving farther from him. He spun around and glared after her. Without a word she had just decided to run off, not caring what he did. He trotted to meet her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere as long as it's far from you!" She snapped trying to shake her arm from his grasp. Their eyes met and Kagome had to steady herself to keep from drowning in his rich amber pools.

"What?"

"You heard me! Just because you feel the need to treat me like garbage doesn't mean that I have to put up with it. Do me a favor and leave me alone!" She practically screeched as she tried to maneuver out of InuYasha's grip. Usually any kind of flesh contact between herself and the hanyou sent small chills up and down her spine, but at the moment all she could feel was pure fury.

"Hmm…" InuYasha mused cruelly. His anger was beginning to flare up as well due to the hurt she had inflicted upon him. "I don't grant favors to little bitches. Better luck next time."

She slapped him hard; involuntarily flinching as her palm made contact with his cheek. She heard him suck in his breath sharply and her vision became blurred with tears and ran blindly down the sidewalk not caring which direction she was taking. InuYasha watched her leave in stunned silence. He held his hand to his cheek. It was still sore from impact.

'Keh! Let her leave! Who needs her anyway? Stupid bitch will come crawling back to me before midnight!' He snarled to himself and moved in the opposite direction that she had taken, hoping to put as much space between them as possible. He bowed his head towards the ground and crossed his arms in front of him. 'But what if she doesn't come back to me?' He debated. 'What if after the dance she decides to stay here for good? What'll I do then?' He shook his head firmly and purged the unpleasant thoughts from his mind. 'She has to come back, after all it's her job to track down the jewel shards and she knows we can't do it without her. She's obligated to repair it whether she likes it or not.'

He wandered into an alley not trusting his eyes, sniffed the air for any traces of human presence. He smiled upon finding none and tore off his hat, flinging it to the ground. Then he did something he had been longing to do for hours. He plopped down on the ground and taking his leg he began to scratch them. Once they had been sufficiently tended to he replaced the cap with a heavy sigh and leaned against a sagging chain link fence rusted beyond repair. He didn't know what to do with himself now that he was alone in a strange world. He doubted that he could find his own way to the grocery store or anywhere else Kagome had taken him on previous visits. All of the streets and buildings looked the same to him and with his sense of smell hindered by the stench of strange people and car exhaust he knew that he wouldn't get very far before becoming completely lost. His stomach churned painfully indicating it was time to eat and he stifled a groan. He was lonely and miserable and he debated whether it was worth an injury to his pride to track Kagome down and beg for her pardon. As much as he wanted to he found that he could not. He had been rotten to her, and didn't deserve to be forgiven. He shut his eyes and buried his face in his knees cursing at himself for being such an idiot. It was his duty to protect her from all harm, but it seemed like he couldn't even protect her from himself. He had hurt her yet again when all he really wanted was to show her how much he cared for her. Because of his cowardice he had lashed out at her, trying to drive her further away from the truth, and in doing so made her cry.

"Keh! Why do I care?" He muttered to himself trying to find strength in his words. "She means noting to me! Absolutely nothing!"

'Liar!' His heart taunted. 'You love her. Go find her.'

"She doesn't want to be found." He protested wincing as he remembered the wounded look in her eyes.

'Even if that's so, you must go to her. You need her.' His heart argued. 'And she needs you.'

"Kagome doesn't need me. All I do is upset her one way or another."

'Well then, do something about it! Don't hide behind your feelings. Embrace them. Let your guard down.'

"I tried that once and all I got was pinned to a damn tree for my effort."

'Forget about the past. Though they share a soul, Kagome is nothing like Kikyo. Do you really think she'd betray you? Remember InuYasha. Remember all of the times Kagome has stood by you.' His mind revealed vivid memories of past battles and InuYasha sighed and he knew that his heart spoke the truth. 'Damn it, I'd better go talk to her. Maybe she's cooled down by now.

Kagome stormed down the sidewalk murmuring to herself. She barely glanced at the familiar buildings she passed and continued on in a straight line. People moved out of her way as they saw her coming frightened by the deadly look upon her face. She was angry, no down right furious! 'He had no right treating me like that! I didn't do anything to him. Heck, I didn't even sit him this time!' She fumed to herself and clenched her fists to her sides. 'I'm sick and tired of him calling me useless. Fine if that's the way he really feels let him find the rest of the jewel shards on his own. I quit!'

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" A familiar male called and she whirled around and glared. A boy was running to her from the opposite side of the street, a boy with shaggy brown hair and kind eyes.

'Great, just what I need. Hojo.' She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips as he neared. He paused in front of her for a moment to regain his breath, then flashed her a bright smile.

"I was just on my way to your shrine to see you! Isn't this a lucky meeting!" He exclaimed cheerfully. His good mood was grating on Kagome's nerves.

"What do you want?" She snapped impatiently wanting their encounter to be over with as quickly as possible so she could go back to brooding.

Hojo flinched. Kagome had always been so kind to him and he was shocked at the sudden change in spirits. "I- I wanted to see how you were doing. I hadn't seen you around since the day we got milkshakes together and I was worried you were ill again. I thought that maybe you've come down with another case of German measles or worse! Your mother said you were resting though I was most urgent to see you and refused to let me go to you. How are you feeling?"

"Fine! Great! Never better!" Kagome said sarcastically then sighed. "I'm sorry Hojo."

"For what?"

"Acting like I just did. I'm in a really bad mood right now and I took it out on you. You didn't deserve that." She raked her fingers through her thick hair and forced a small smile for his sake.

"Don't worry about it." He grinned at her again. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up? I know a few jokes that might make you laugh."

"No!" She protested quickly recalling another time when she had been forced to suffer through a round of Hojo's irritatingly bad jokes. "I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer though."

"You don't need to thank me Kagome. I'll always be here for you." He said almost shyly. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed it beneath his fingers.

Kagome blushed and chuckled, nervously wishing that she were anywhere but with Hojo. Even InuYasha's company would have been preferable. "So…um how are you doing?"

To her relief Hojo retracted his hand and placed it in his pocket to fiddle with it's contents. She hadn't rejected his brief stab at supposed intimacy and he was terribly nervous about what to do next. "I'm pretty good. Hey Kagome, how about grabbing some lunch with me. I know a little place that makes the best cheese fries on the other side of town that we can go to. It's only about ten minutes away if we walk quickly."

"Gee…Hojo. That sounds nice…" She tried to think up a believable excuse. "But…"

"But she's not interested." A deep masculine voice answered from behind Hojo causing him to jump. The intruder came walked purposefully around him and placed himself directly between Kagome and himself and Hojo could have sworn he heard him growl. He was like no person Hojo had ever seen; he looked to be around his own age, but unlike most of the other boys he knew, this guy's hair was about waist length worn loose around his shoulders, and as white as the moon. His eyes were the most unsettling yet fascinating shade of amber and the way they glowed brightly gave his face an almost inhuman appearance. He was dressed from head to toe in a baggy red kimono and his feet were bare. He was glaring at him now, daring him to come any closer, and Hojo wondered who he was and why he was with Kagome.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said softly, her face barely concealing her surprise and relief at his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

He turned his head in her direction, but never let his eyes divert from his enemy. "What the hell is HE doing here?" He snapped back at her. Though he knew he was safe, Kagome didn't love Hojo, but there was always a chance that the teenager could somehow sweep her off her feet, therefore he remained his enemy. He quickly eyed the boy up and down, searching for some hidden strength that could lie beneath his dimwitted appearance. Even he had understated his foe's powers before, and he was not willing to make the same mistake when the stakes seemed to be so high.

Hojo broke out in a light sweat as InuYasha held him securely under his glare and swallowed hard. He had the faintest suspicion that his life could very well be at stake. 'Who is this guy?' He nervously took a step in InuYasha's direction, but halted as he heard another fierce growl. He briefly gave InuYasha a glance. He'd never seen anyone like him. While most boys trimmed their hair above their ears, his hair flowed down to his waist. His eyes were the deepest shade of amber he had ever glanced upon covered by thick, black eyebrows. Even his clothing was different! 'Why would a nice girl like Kagome associate with a freak like that?'

Kagome clenched her fists at her sides, angry that InuYasha assumed that she couldn't even fight her own battles when she was at home. "Stay out of this. I can handle things on my own thank you." She snapped at him, causing InuYasha to snarl.

"Too bad. I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He cracked his knuckles and grinned maliciously, causing Hojo to turn white and shake.

"It's none of your business!"

"Kagome, with you, everything is my business." InuYasha snarled lowly signaling that he would hear no more arguments from her.

Hojo watched them bicker back and forth in stunned silence. He had never seen that guy around Kagome before, yet by the way they were arguing, he could tell that they had known each other for a long time. 'I bet he's Kagome's friend from out of town. The one she's taking to the Dance on Friday. That explains everything. He probably doesn't even know I'm Kagome's boyfriend and thinks I'm trying to hit on her. He's just trying to protect her.' He sighed and visibly relaxed. 'Once he knows, I'm sure he'll calm down a bit and we can put this whole mess behind us.' He cleared his throat and thrust his hand out to shake. "Hi. I'm Hojo, Kagome's boyfriend." His plan backfired on him, and the hanyou growled again, obviously enraged. He took a step closer to Hojo, causing him to back up nervously.

"Say that again." InuYasha demanded balling his hands into fists, ready to strike in an instant.

"I-I'm Kagome's boyfriend!" Hojo stammered, almost cowering in fear now.

InuYasha swiftly raised his arm about his head, prepared to deliver a blow, but Kagome seized it. He looked down at her, brows knitting. "What is it?"

"InuYasha, please try to calm down." Kagome whispered so only he could hear her.

"Keh! Why should I? I took the trouble to track your ass all over your village and when I finally find you, you're talking to HIM?"

"Why did you come looking for me anyway? I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Kagome piped up now remembering her anger at the hanyou and she glared at him.

InuYasha sighed and his frown slightly softened. "I uh… was coming to say that I shouldn't have yelled at you back there." He muttered quickly. His cheeks were turning bright red. He would never get used to apologizing.

"And?" Kagome prodded making him flinch.

"And I'm sorry." He half groaned and rolled his eyes. "There, are you happy now?"

"I'll be happier if you don't kill Hojo."

"What'll you do if I do?"

Kagome smirked. "I'll S-I-T you."

"Go ahead! See if I care!" He taunted her, knowing full well that she wouldn't risk drawing attention to him.

"Fine, then I'll go out to lunch with Hojo instead of you!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I?"

Their eyes were on each other now, gold staring into chestnut brown. The contact lasted for only a moment, but it was enough to turn both of their knees into Jell-O. InuYasha hesitated a moment, then to Hojo's great relief lowered his arm back to his side. He still glared at him with raw hatred, but he didn't speak or threaten to attack.

"I'm sorry about that Hojo. This is InuYasha. He's a friend of mine from out of town. I think I mentioned him to you when we met last. " Kagome explained shrugging her shoulders sheepishly.

"It's nice to meet you InuYasha." Hojo stated with exaggerated politeness, still hoping to win him over. InuYasha's expression didn't even waver and he continued to stare at him boldly.

"Don't mind him. He gets a little crabby when he's hungry. We were just about to go to lunch." Kagome explained graciously earning a quick glare from her hanyou. She brushed it off, relieved that the lie had come so easily to her lips and genuinely smiled.

"Really? Well why don't we all grab something to eat then? I'm sure it'll give me a chance to get to know your friend better." Hojo suggested his only motive to spend more time with Kagome. He didn't really care what InuYasha thought of him, but was willing to stomach it if it was the only chance to be with his girl.

InuYasha opened his mouth to release another snide insult, but Kagome quickly covered his lips with her hands to silence him. She felt his lips graze her flesh and shivered but turned back to Hojo and frowned. "Gee, that's really nice of you Hojo, but…" She paused to think of a gentle way to let him down.

"Two is company, three is a crowd!" InuYasha spat at him haughtily and placed her hand on Kagome's back. Hojo held his breath and wondered if Kagome would allow him to continue to touch her or shrug him off like she was fond of doing to him.

To his surprise, she not only tolerated his touch, but allowed his arm to slink over the back of her shoulders in a rather intimate way. He frowned and searched Kagome's face for answers to his now burning question concerning her loyalty to him, and sighed. Her expression hadn't changed things were looking up. 'Maybe she's so disappointed that she isn't coming with me that she doesn't even realize he's touching her. What a darling!' He looked upon her with new adoration and smiled softly. "It's okay I understand. You guys were just planing on having a quiet lunch to get reacquainted. Don't worry about it." Hojo grinned and waved his hands in front of him. "We can have lunch another time Kagome. I'll take you anywhere you want to go." He checked his watch and grinned. "Well my parents are probably getting worried about me. I told them that when I was done visiting with you I'd hurry home to help Dad clean out the garage. I'll call you later tonight to check in with you, okay? It was nice meeting you InuYasha." He quickly added attempting one last time to make amends. He again ignored him. 'Man what a grouch! What does Kagome see in that guy?' He pondered to himself as he jogged away.

Kagome watched him go and sighed, relieved that she had prevented another jealous conflict. 'I'll never understand him! He treats me like dirt and then suddenly almost attacks one of my friends like some crazed idiot.' She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back on InuYasha's arm, using him to support her weight.

He didn't protest and tightened his grip on her, pleased that she sent Hojo on his merry little way. She chose him, and a small flicker of hope went through his core. 'If only I could tell her how much that meant to me.' InuYasha frowned slightly. "Is Hojo your boyfriend?" He asked hesitantly.

"What? No! He's just a friend from school."

"Then why does he call himself your boyfriend?"

"I don't know, he just does. I don't take it seriously. I figure someday he'll figure it out."

"I don't think so. He seemed a little dense." InuYasha snickered.

"Oh look who's talking!" Kagome shot back and giggled. "You hypocrite."

"I ain't dumb if that's what you're implying!"

"Besides, Hojo has many fine qualities that make up for his lack of brains." Kagome taunted arrogantly.

"Like what."

"Well he is really nice, not just to me but to everyone. He's caring and considerate, loyal too unlike some people I know."

"I'm loyal to you! Don't I protect you when we get into fights? I bet that Hojo guy would run away and leave you for dead if he ever came face to face with a real demon, but not me!" InuYasha protested.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Kagome screamed back and stomped her foot on the ground. She was thinking of InuYasha's scarce visits with Kikyo. Though they were always fairly brief, they still cut her deeply.

InuYasha paused and frowned again, finally realizing what she was implying. He bowed his head in shame. 'She's right. Damn it, if I had known that I'd fall in love with Kagome, I would have stayed the hell away from Kikyo, but it's too late to change anything.' He knew that his secret rendezvous with the dead miko upset Kagome, but at the time he figured that her anger would be worth standing in his love's presence. Now he realized how stupid he'd been. Kagome still didn't trust him when it came to Kikyo, and he'd be lucky if she ever did. He heard Kagome chuckle humorously and winced.

"Let's just drop it InuYasha." She suggested dryly. "I'm really not in the mood to fight with you right now. Why don't we hit up a hotdog vender in the park then go home? I still have a lot of studying to do." She sighed in resignation. She felt like giving up all hope. No matter what she said or tried, Kikyo would always be standing between them preventing them from ever taking their relationship to the level Kagome yearned for. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

His mood had been depleted as well and he tilted his chin up in a nod. He hated seeing her in a bad mood and wished that there was something he could do to lift her spirits. They began to walk, Kagome leading the way; him following with his head bowed to the ground. It injured him to know that he was the cause of her depression and resolved to think of a way to make it up to her later. For now he'd just let her be.

A/N: Well let me know how what you think. This was one long chapter to write! I hope you liked it though. Thanks for reading and please review!


	23. Part Twenty Three

A/N: I am completely astonished by the number of reviews I have received! I never expected this story to receive ten let alone fifty! I am very grateful everyone who has reviewed for all of your support, and I dedicate this chapter to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from InuYasha.

InuYasha groaned and arched his back as the sun's rays infiltrated his eyes causing him to wake rather rudely from his slumber. He pried open his eyes a crack and sighed. Morning always seemed to come too soon. He wearily rose to his feet and stifled a huge yawn and proceeded to scratch his hip sniffing the air. He frowned when none of the delicious smells he always associated with breakfast rose to greet him. He couldn't even hear anyone moving on the first floor. He glanced over to the bed where Kagome slept sat and gasped. It was empty. A note folded very neatly was laying on her pillow, and in an instant it was in InuYasha's hands.

_InuYasha,_

_You were sleeping pretty deeply and I didn't want to wake you. Mom wanted to know if I wanted to go to the market with her, Grandpa, and Sota. We'll be back around two. There's some leftover meatloaf from last night in the fridge if you're hungry. See you later!_

_Kagome_

InuYasha crumbled the note and tossed it on the ground annoyed. Things hadn't been much better when he and Kagome returned home from the city. Kagome tried to act like nothing was wrong. She cheerfully smiled at him and spoke when he acknowledged her, but he knew her heart hadn't been in it. She had put on an elaborate show for his behalf, trying to conceal the hurt she kept hidden inside. She insisted everything was fine when he asked and teased him mercilessly about being a worrywart. No, he knew that she was trying to keep him at arm length, and she was doing a damn good job at it. He sighed heavily and flopped down on her bed. He buried his face in her pillow and inhaled deeply. It smelled of strawberries and lavender; it was the scent of her favorite shampoo. The one she always used when her spirits were down.

'Damn it! Why did she have to go and bring up Kikyo and ruin our fun? This is all her fault!' He tried to convince himself. His heart sank lower. 'No, that's not fair. She was right. Up until now I've been obsessing over only one other thing besides Naraku, and that was Kikyo's love. I didn't care if it would hurt Kagome. I had to be with Kikyo. What a damn fool I was.' He growled deeply and clutched the downy pillow firmly. 'I betrayed her by standing by Kikyo, even after she had tried to murder her, and by doing so I probably lost my only chance at happiness. How could Kagome ever be with me? Every time she looks at me, she is reminded of the pain I've inflicted on her. Hell, it would have been better if I had beaten her. She would recover from physical pain, but emotional pain never truly heals.' He rose to a sitting position and crossed his legs in front of him. He leaned his chin on the palm of a claw-adorned hand and groaned feeling more hopeless with each second that ticked bye. 'If only there was a way for me to go back in time knowing what I know now. I'd do everything differently.'

He felt his stomach churn and he laid his hand on top of it, feeling it rumble beneath his fingertips. A brief smile played upon his face as he remembered the delicious hunk of beef Kagome's mother had called meatloaf and in an instant he was on his feet again. He made it downstairs in record time and went into the refrigerator, finding the meatloaf with ease. He threw it on the counter and dug inside to remove a few more items, a jar of strawberry jam, a block of cheese, a bowl of black olives and a carton of orange juice and set them beside the meatloaf. He rolled up his sleeves and dug into the feast before him, smacking his lips with delight. He ate his fill steadily, pausing only to drink down a gulp of orange juice or to burp. He dug his hand as far as it would go into the jam container and scooped up a small handful of the sticky substance. He deposited it on top of his meatloaf and shoved it into his already full mouth, delicious. He was a mess by the time he was finished, but the food had served its purpose filling his stomach to the brim and provided him with a small sense of comfort. He proceeded to lick the sticky red goo off of his fingers, enjoying the task almost as much as he did the full meal. It tasted great!

'It's boring around here without Kagome. I wonder if she's having a good time?' He hesitated for a moment while he decided what the best way to pass time would be. He looked around the kitchen for Buyo, the Higurashi's fat cat. He enjoyed teasing the cat mercilessly during his brief stays and figured that it was his canine instincts that drove him to do it. "Here kitty kitty kitty! You can't hide from me, remember? It's better to just give up and surrender while you still can." His voice echoed through the empty house. He grinned and sniffed the air with gusto. He could pick up the faint stench of cat wafting under the kitchen door, and immediately he reprised the role of the hunter stalking his prey. He rose to his tiptoes and stealthily exited the small kitchen. He slowly padded his way into the living room and sniffed again. The scent was stronger in here. His keen eyes studied every crevice thoroughly, searching for any sign of the cat's presence. After a few moments he was rewarded when he could faintly make out a long orange striped tail peaking out from under the sofa. 'Ah! Got you now!' He pounced and clasped the tail firmly in his hand, and gave it a hard tug. He held his prize before his face and laughed openly, amused by Buyo's reaction. The cat was hissing at him and twisting his body furiously, claws extended to pierce the flesh of the one who had rudely interrupted his nap. InuYasha smirked and firmly grabbed the angry felines by its front paws, swinging him side to side. One of the cat's sharp claws raked down his hand, and the hanyou gasped causing Buyo to slip out of his grip. "Oh no you don't! Get back here!" They continued the game for about an hour, InuYasha expertly stalking Buyo only to taunt him once he captured him, and Buyo trying desperately to fend off his attacker with his small claws. InuYasha gave the cat's tail a final tweak and sent him on his way tired of their game.

InuYasha rested on the couch and turned the TV on to pass the time until Kagome returned. He aimlessly surfed through the channels, his mind wandering. 'I wonder what Kagome's doing right now. I know she enjoys spending time with her family. Hopefully come home acting like her old self again.' He sighed and set the remote down beside him. It was lonely without her there. He missed everything about her, her scent, her smile, the way her eyes lit up when she saw him. InuYasha groaned inwardly and raked a claw-adorned hand through his silver mane. Minutes seemed like hours as InuYasha patiently waited for Kagome's return. He tried to pass the time any way he could, drumming his claws on the dark mahogany end table, drinking infinite glasses of water, even reading Mrs. Higurashi's faded copy of Good Housekeeping.

Finally he was at a loss for things to keep his mind occupied and sulked back upstairs to Kagome's bedroom, once again sitting down on her bed. "Keh!" He stared out her window and debated on whether to venture outside. He wondered if he could somehow manage to track Kagome again. He admitted to himself that yesterday it had been easier to track her since she had continued to travel in a relatively straight line. If only he could ignore the awful odors of human beings, car exhaust and garbage, long enough to catch her scent, he might have a chance at success. He slid open her window, preparing to jump, when several voices traveled to his ears. He cursed and drew her curtain shut, thankful that no one had seen him standing there. 'Damn! There goes that idea. I could smell at least four people out there.' He huffed and shook his head. He again sat down on Kagome's bright pink comforter and crossed his arms in front of him. His face was twisted into a scowl. 'What the hell am I going to do until Kagome comes back?'

He scanned the small room. There was a pile of school books on Kagome's desk and for a moment he debated on whether he should crack one open. 'Nah, too much work.' Her small radio also looked extremely unappealing. He grunted and took another look around. There had to be something that could hold his attention. Finally he settled on reading a magazine. He glanced at the cover and cringed as he read the headlines: "How to lose weight and get in shape in only two weeks! Guaranteed results!" "Is he the right guy for you? Take our quiz and find out." it was a magazine defiantly aimed at young women. None the less he flipped through the pages glancing over the articles, and found himself staring at an advertisement featuring a scantily clad, women. "Do all the women in Kagome's village dress like this? Why do they even bother to put clothes on at all?" He wondered as he studied the woman's ridiculously short skirt and bra like top. His eyes lit up and his jaw dropped as an image of Kagome wearing an outfit much like the one he was looking at entered his mind. "Does Kagome have anything like what these women are wearing?" He glanced towards her closet and a mischievous grin formed on his lips. Without making a sound he opened the door and peered in. 'Seems pretty normal to me…" InuYasha thought slightly disappointed as he sifted through numerous skirts and blouses.

He closed the door and leaned against it. His vision landed on Kagome's tall wooden dresser, and at once his curiosity was again aroused. He could vaguely remember Kagome saying something about how he was not supposed to go through her drawers unless specifically asked by her, but he forcefully pushed her nagging voice out of his mind and grinned. 'Kagome's not here.' He sneaked over to the dresser and pried the top-drawer open, peering inside with barely surprised excitement. 'Hmm.. I guess this is where she keeps her pajama things.' He opened the next and stuck his head inside hoping he would have better luck. He frowned. 'Nothing.' He slammed the drawer shut and flung open the last one. When he looked inside a blush rose to his cheeks and he smiled in triumph. He had struck gold. He inched his hand towards the numerous soft silky things the drawer contained, but as his fingertips grazed a lacy black bra he hesitated. 'Should I really be doing this? It just seems like something Miroku would do on one of his more lecherous days.' His conscience spoke up. He flung his hand back as if he had been burned and resolved to shut the drawer and never venture towards it again. He paused and gazed upon the small pile of lingerie and his resolve gave way as his curiosity grew. He knew he'd never forgive himself for passing on an opportunity to glance upon one of the garments up close. He knew Kagome would never show him willingly, and as much as he hated going behind her back, he yielded to his temptation. 'Okay, I'll just do it really fast. She'll never know.' He dug into the drawer and pulled out the first thing his hand brushed against, and he pulled it out and held it in front of his face for inspection. His face grew crimson as he looked at the garment: a white thong. Though he wasn't completely certain what the garment was, he was sure it was one of Kagome's secret articles that she wore under her normal clothes. "Where the hell does she put this thing?" He wondered fingering it absentmindedly as he glanced over his own body, trying to decide where he would wear it if he were female.

"What do you think you're doing!" A feminine voice screeched and InuYasha flung the thong onto the floor and hung his head in shame. He hadn't even heard Kagome's family return and now she was standing before her, a horrified expression on her face. He knew that he probably didn't stand a chance lying his way out of the situation but figured it was worth a try.

"K-Kagome. I can explain. I was simply…." He had to think of a good cover story and fast. Thinking was always hard to accomplish whenever Kagome was around him, and as he struggled for words he couldn't help but gawk at her beauty.

"I don't believe you! I leave you alone in my home for a measly three hours and I come back to find you ogling my undies like some kind of pervert! How DARE you!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. If looks could kill, the hanyou would have died a thousand deaths.

"Kagome calm down, then we can talk about this like reasonable…" InuYasha pleaded to no avail.

"Sit!"

Instantly the hanyou was on the ground, his cheek pressed into her floor. "I deserved that." He said in a muffled voice hoping that Kagome would hear. She did.

"You better believe you deserved that." Kagome huffed and turned her head from him so he couldn't see the flush that crept across her cheekbones. Her face was beginning to turn as pink as the sweater she was wearing. She was completely mortified. 'Why couldn't he have grabbed one of my normal pairs of underwear? It would have been embarrassing, but not as bad as this!' She groaned and allowed herself to peek at the white undergarment now haphazardly strewn on her floor. It was the most revealing pair of underwear Kagome had ever owned, and she could only remember wearing them once, to a wedding at least two years ago and that was only because the thin white pants she had chosen clung tightly to her hips, exposing her panty line. Her mother had been the one who insisted that she purchase a thong to correct the problem and she did so reluctantly. She had expected them to remain buried in her drawer never to surface again. She was wrong. The spell began to wear off and InuYasha slowly rose to his feet and bowed his head accepting her fury.

"How COULD you InuYasha?" Her face was ashen and her body was trembling. Her eyes were ablaze.

"It was an accident I swear!" He mumbled refusing to meet her eyes.

"Oh really? What happened, did you trip and fall into my underwear drawer?" She spat sarcastically.

"No! I never expected to find anything like that in your underwear drawer! Honest!"

"Hrmph! What were you expecting to find? An endless supply or ramen?" She snapped as she whirled on him.

InuYasha sighed and wondered if he would have to eventually admit the truth. 'I really did it this time.' "I uh.. I don't know what I was expecting to find." He replied sincerely. He squirmed uncomfortably under the intensity of her glare and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's hard to believe!" She said coolly. "You knew these drawers are off limits. How many times have you rummaged through them before now? Twice, three times?"

"This is the first time." He replied. He heard her scoff and continued, "It's the truth! Damn it Kagome. I wasn't going through them to look for anything in particular. It kind of just happened. You shouldn't be so angry! It's not like I'm Miroku or anything. Besides, I don't even know what that white thing is!" .He cried and threw his hands in the air in exasperation. He mustered his courage and brought his eyes to meet hers and frowned.

Kagome stared into his eyes and sighed. She knew her anger didn't stand a chance when she was gazing into his eyes. Besides, he seemed to be telling the truth. Knowing that gave her some comfort and she cleared her throat loudly. "InuYasha… it's fine. Don't say another word, okay. Let's just pretend like it never happened." She gave the lacy garment a swift kick and sent it flying under the bed. She mentally noted to burn the garment. She forced a small smile to appear on her face and rolled her eyes, causing InuYasha to grin back. He had been forgiven. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I dunno. What did you have in mind?"

"Well the dance is tomorrow night, so I thought that we could practice a few things before you make your public debut."

"What kind of things?" InuYasha asked warily.

"Well, I thought that we could go over table manners. No offence, but you eat like a pig."

"I do not!" InuYasha argued back indignantly.

'Sure you don't.' Kagome thought to herself and a hint of a true smile twinkled in her eyes, the first real smile she had given all day. "You also have to try on your suit… and my mom and I are going to have to figure out what to do about your ears. I wonder if she pulled your hair back if it will be thick enough to cover them up a bit. We may need to figure out a way to press them flat…"

"Hell no! You and your mother are staying away from my ears, you hear me? I'll figure out a way to deal with my ears. Got it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes once again and consented. "Fine, but if you can't figure something out by tomorrow morning, we're going to physically pin your ears to your head."

"Keh. I'll figure out something long before then." He bragged smirking at her.

"We also need to create a background story." Kagome mused lost in her train of thought.

"A what?"

"A believable story about you, you know. Where you live, where you go to school, etc.."

"Why do you need to do all that?"

"Because most likely my friends will have a ton of questions for you. Now let's see…. We could say that you live in Hong Kong and we met through a mutual friend who does not go to our school. That way they can't ask around. You visited him last year and that's when we met. We hit it off and kept in touch. This is the first time you've been back her since then.. That sounds believable right?"

"I honestly don't have a clue what you're talking about." InuYasha scratched his head.

Kagome shrugged him off and continued her story, thankful that she had been blessed with a good imagination. "Your mother is a stay at home mom, and your dad works as a salesman at a rather large corporation. We can explain your hair by telling them that you have a horrible condition called prefoliculitis which takes all of the pigment out of your hair." 'Ha! I better tell not Gramps about that disease. He'll try to use it.'

InuYasha just nodded dumbly and wondered if Kagome had finally gone insane from the stresses of his world. She was making no sense to him and all he could do was stare at her in amazement. 'I hope I don't have to remember any of this.' He gulped and tried to pay attention as Kagome gleefully rambled on. "Are you sure this is all necessary?"

"Of course it is! Sometimes you can be so dense InuYasha." She scolded lightly. "My friends live to butt their noses into other people's business." She paused and grinned. "Now I want to hear you say it. Pretend I'm a stranger. Tell me about your life."

"I'm not doing anything that stupid."

"Oh come on. Please?" She gave him her best pout.

His heart started to thaw, and he shook his head wearily. "Nope."

"Just do it for me one time." Kagome pleaded. "Just once and I'll leave you alone about it for the rest of the night."

InuYasha sighed, his resolve to stay firm shattered. "Fine, but only to get you to quit nagging me."

Kagome grinned and resisted the urge to hug him. "Okay…" She paused and cleared her throat. "Hi, my name is… um… Nuriko. It's nice to meet you InuYasha." She smiled cheerfully and tossed her raven mane over her shoulders. " So tell me, how did you meet Kagome?"

"Her happy ass fell down a well that serves as a portal through time that only we can cross." He smirked and reveled in the flustered look that had plastered itself on her face.

"Try to take this a little more seriously." Kagome said dryly crossing her arms in front of her.

"You never mentioned that I had to take this seriously." He teased. "You just asked me to play pretend with you and I am aren't I?"

"InuYasha, there's no time to joke around. Now come on. Get focused." She said sharply and tapped her foot.

InuYasha gulped and continued, struggling to remember what she had said. "I um… met Kagome through one of my friends."

"Really? Do you live around here?" Kagome/Nuriko asked.

"Nah, I live in a small village…"

"Town!" Kagome interrupted sharply.

"Small town." InuYasha corrected himself and scratched his chin. His brow was furrowed in deep concentration. "Pretty far from here."

"What's with your hair?" She asked pretending to be puzzled as she strutted over to him and took a lock in her hand. She gazed at it curiously and awaited his answer.

"Kagome, this is ridicules." InuYasha protested dropping his act. He shook his head rested his hand on her shoulder. He sighed. "I'm never going to remember all of this and you know it."

Kagome frowned and dropped her vision to the floor. She released his hair and sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. I guess I'll just have to be the one to tell them while you keep your mouth shut so you don't mess everything up!"

"Fine by me." InuYasha said softly relieved that he would not have to take part in her charade. He turned his face from her and tilted his chin arrogantly. "I wasn't planning on talking to your friends anyway. They're all probably just as stupid as you are."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Sit boy!" She demanded. She turned her back to him as she heard the loud thud his body made as it crashed to the ground. She shook her head and sighed. 'He's impossible!'

"Kagome…" He growled. "When I'm able to peel myself off of your floor, you are dead!" He threatened, not really meaning a word he said.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kagome taunted battling her long eyelashes at him. "Face it InuYasha, as long as you're wearing that rosary you can't do anything to me."

He snarled but made no reply. Deep down he knew she was right. He hated knowing that she held power over him. "Keh! Whatever."

'Let's see, what to do now? Hmm… maybe we should try dancing?' She blushed slightly at the thought of InuYasha placing his hands on her hips, but firmly resolved to go ahead with her decision. "Hey InuYasha?"

InuYasha once again rose off of the floor and dusted off his fire rat robe. "What now?" He could feel Kagome's eyes scorching his body and met her gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment, then they both looked away embarrassed.

"Would you like me to show you how to dance?" Kagome mumbled and nervously twirled a strand of her hair around her little finger. "I mean everyone is going to be doing it, and I don't want you to feel left out just because you don't know how."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I already told you. Demons don't dance." He spat back at her, hoping that she would drop the subject.

"Maybe demons don't but humans do. Remember, you're also half human which technically makes it acceptable." Kagome tried to reason with him.

"Keh! Forget it. Besides, why do you care if I dance or not? You've got that Hojo thing." He spat out the name as if it was leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"But I don't want to dance with Hojo! I want to dance with you!" Kagome cried without thinking. Her mind caught up with her words and her jaw went slack. 'Did I just really say that?' She wondered incredulously. She was aware of the hanyou's eyes flickering over her face now, searching it for hidden meaning and she turned away. "You're my date, remember? I'm supposed to dance with you." She added breezily shaking her head.

"Just because you're supposed to doesn't mean that you have to." InuYasha reminded her. Her words still rang in his ears. _"I want to dance with you."_ And he longed to hear her say them again. He wanted her to want him, just as badly as he wanted her and wondered if her declaration bore hidden meaning. "You can do whatever you want. Don't let me stand in your way. I'm only in this to make sure you don't get any ideas about staying in your world longer, remember." He lied effortlessly hoping that she'd elaborate on her statement. He saw her face fall and cursed knowing that once again he had screwed up.

"Why don't you just go home InuYasha? You obviously don't want to go to my school dance with me." Kagome shook her head sadly and shrugged her shoulders. "I can manage without you."

"Hey I didn't say that didn't want to go to your stupid dance thingy with you!" InuYasha protested, then blushed realizing what he had said. He had all but admitted to her that he did want to go with her and he felt his palms start to itch as he anticipated her reaction. Her face softened considerably and a slight glow settled into her eyes. InuYasha swallowed hard. He was fairly certain that she had comprehended his words, yet she did not speak. She stared into his face for a few moments hoping for something, anything that could indicate his true feelings about her. She sighed, finding nothing and smiled ruefully.

'Stupid! He's only trying to be nice for a change.' She confided to herself. "Here I go again looking for love that does not exist. When will I learn?' She sighed and frowned. 'Maybe I should apologize to him for trying to get him to dance. He's his own person and can make his own decisions.' "InuYasha, I'm sorry…"

"For what?" He interrupted warily. He wasn't used to Kagome apologizing so easily. 'She must be up to something, but what?'

"For trying to force you into doing something you didn't want to do. Listen, it's fine if we don't dance together. I can dance to all the fast songs by myself or with my friends, and if I want to dance to a slow one, I'm sure one of my friends will lend me their date."

"Really?" InuYasha cocked his head to the side, a quizzical expression on his face. It wasn't that. He didn't want to be the one to dance with Kagome, he really did. The fact of the matter was he didn't know how to dance, but his pride forbid him to accept her instruction.

"Yeah. It's no problem, really." She grinned and firmly patted him on his arm. She checked her watch. "Well it's only four o'clock so dinner won't be ready for another hour. We'll work on your manners then. In the meantime, why don't I go and get Sota so he can teach you how to put on your suit."

"Whatever." InuYasha rolled his eyes and sat cross-legged on her floor. He stared up at her and flashed her the beginnings of as smirk before crossing his arms and sticking his nose into the air.

Kagome looked over his arrogant posture and sighed deeply. 'Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone normal like Hojo? I had to pick the rudest most self-centered jerk on the planet!' She smiled softly though and admired him for a second. Her heart fluttered rapidly confirming her strong feelings. He caught her staring and a scowl creased his face causing her to roll her eyes. 'Typical!' She mused to herself as she spun on her heel in search of her little brother, trusting InuYasha once more in her room alone. She doubted that there would be a repeat incident with her underwear drawer and hummed a little tune as she walked to lift her sagging spirits. She firmly knocked on Sota's shut bedroom door, then turned the knob. He was sitting on his bed playing a hand held video game. He grinned as she entered and pressed pause.

"Hey Sis. What's up?"

"Kagome crossed the room and sat next to him on his bed. "Sota. I need you to do a favor for me."

"A favor?" Sota asked wearily. The last time Kagome had asked him to do her a favor he found himself doing Kagome's chores while she caught up with her schoolwork.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not going to ask you to do anything major. I just need you to show InuYasha how to get his suit on."

"Why can't you help him?"

"Cause I'm a girl stupid!" Kagome teased ruffling his jet-black hair.

"It's not like you'll see him naked."

"I don't know that!" Kagome blurted out, her face turning crimson. She had no idea what InuYasha wore underneath his elaborate outfit, and wasn't anxious to find out.

Sota grinned and his eyes lit up. "Don't people wear underwear in the Feudal Era?"

"Gee Sota the next time I see Miroku, I'll ask him that for you." She said sarcastically. "Now will you help me or not?"

Sota sighed. "Fine, if it's for InuYasha." He grinned. It would be the perfect opportunity to get him to retell detailed stories of his heroism. Kagome smiled at him and ruffled his hair once again causing him to groan and led him back to her room, where InuYasha was patiently waiting for her. He hadn't moved from his spot.

"I guess I'll leave you boys alone then. I'm going to go outside to get some fresh air." Kagome yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "Maybe I'll practice my archery a bit. I need to get a lot better if I'm going to be any help battling Naraku. She turned on her heel and closed the door leaving Sota and InuYasha alone for his lesson.

Sota carefully removed the suit from its protective bag and laid it across Kagome's bed. InuYasha was on it in an instant, sniffing at it and tracing his fingers over the stiff fabric. "You're telling me that I have to wear this?" He shook his head incredulously and threw his hands into the air. 'The things I do for Kagome.'

"Afraid so." Sota replied feeling the hanyou's pain. He could not stand to be dressed in a suit. They always made him feel hot and uncomfortable.

InuYasha grunted and began to remove his clothing piece by piece and cast them aside. Sota handed him the pants, and he took them between his index finger and thumb. "Put that on your legs." InuYasha growled and mumbled something indistinct under his breath, but did as Sota asked, stretching the dark gray, itchy fabric over his flesh. Sota went over to him, his underwear question now answered. InuYasha was bare now that his under kimono had been removed. He showed him how to fasten the button and zipper. It took InuYasha three tries to get the hang of it. "Keh! What's next?"

Sota removed the cream colored undershirt and stroked the soft fabric. Hopefully InuYasha wouldn't protest too much about wearing it. "This is your shirt. You have to button all of the buttons up to your chin."

"I do it just like the pants?" InuYasha asked as he took the garment from Sota and slipped his arms through the sleeves. 'At least this one doesn't itch.' Sota helped him button it up and tucked it into the waist of his pants.

'So far so good.' "Then you take this thing, the jacket and place it over your shirt." He explained patiently as if he were teaching a toddler. It went on easily and InuYasha smiled proudly. 'I guess this isn't so bad, besides, it's only for one night. I can tolerate it.' He watched intently as Sota pulled a red tie from the bag and handed it to him. "This one goes around you neck. You'll have to ask Mom of Gramps to help you with it though." Last but not least he pulled out the shiny black shoes that completed the outfit. "And these go on your feet."

InuYasha stared at the shoes in horror and backed away. "Forget it! I ain't wearing stuff on my feet!"

Sota nodded quickly and tossed the shoes on the bed. 'Kagome can deal with him later.'

InuYasha hastily tore the garments from his body, careful not to damage anything with his claws and threw them into a pile on Kagome's bed. He replaced his own garments and sighed happily feeling the familiar fabric engulf his body. 'I'll take this over modern clothes any day.' Once dressed he walked to the window and peered out of it. He could see Kagome standing near the well house aiming her bow at a tree. She let it fly and it hit her target slightly off center.

"She's getting pretty good isn't she?" Sota asked from his side causing InuYasha to jump. "I remember when she first started shooting. She was horrible! I used to be afraid to go outside when she was practicing in case one of her arrows hit me!"

"Keh, she's not bad." InuYasha agreed not looking at the boy. The sunlight beamed down on Kagome making her dark hair shine. Her face was red and dabbed with perspiration as she continued to release arrow after arrow, and he smiled as he spied on her. He was proud of her skills and always took a moment to admire them in the heat of battle. She was becoming quite valuable during their many battles, more often than not delivering critical damage to their enemies. He could also sense her miko powers increasing on a daily basis due to Kaede's ridged training. She was almost as powerful as Kikyo had been before she died, and at the rate Kagome was going she would surpass her. InuYasha tore his eyes away from her and flopped down on the bed bracing himself for what would come next.

"InuYasha will you please tell me about when you fought the evil sage who tried to turn you and Kagome into fertilizer for his demon tree?"

InuYasha closed his eyes dramatically and began. "It was on the night of a new moon and I was in my human form..."

Sota closed his own eyes as InuYasha continued his tale and sighed happily. To him, the danger was worth the chance to have the adventure of a lifetime and he often wished that it was he and not Kagome who was able to pass through the well. 'I wish I could go back to InuYasha's world. Kagome gets to have all the fun!' He felt his muscles relax as he was mentally transported to the time where men were heroes fighting to the death to protect their village. The world where anything seemed possible. Sota yawned and leaned back against the headboard allowing InuYasha's voice to lull him into slumber. InuYasha didn't notice his sleeping companion and continued to live out his battles once again in his own mind oblivious to anything else. He stifled a yawn and continued his story, surprised that Sota wasn't interrupting him every five seconds. He glanced beside him and noticed the small boy. He was sleeping. InuYasha smiled softly and carefully laid down on the bed as well. 'The kid's got the right idea. I might as well rest up a bit before Kagome comes back to force feed me more shit about how people act in her time.' Soon his eyes closed on their own accord and much needed slumber engulfed his body.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter. I'm sorry that it isn't very exciting. Well I am almost at the climax of the story: the actual dance and hope to have the final chapters up before the end of the month. Thanks for reading and please review!


	24. Part Twenty Four

A/n: Sorry about the lame chapter last time. I hope this one makes up for it. Again I thank everyone who has reviewed. Your support really means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

"InuYasha?" Kagome hesitantly called as she knocked the door to her bedroom. It was ironic, knocking to enter her room, but there was a slight chance that InuYasha was not done trying on his suit. She was in no hurry to suffer the embarrassment of catching the hanyou with his pants down. "Can I come in yet?" There was no answer, which surprised her. 'I wonder what they're doing in there? Usually when InuYasha is around we can't get Sota to shut up for two seconds, and InuYasha can be so loud sometimes that you can hear his voice all over the shrine grounds. Something definitely seemed to be up. She tried the doorknob and it easily turned in her hand allowing her to push the door open a crack to peer inside. Her view was limited. "Sota? Are you in here?" She took a deep breath and steeled herself for the worst as she flung open the door.

A sweet smile grazed her face at the sight before her: InuYasha and her little brother cuddled together on her bed, fast asleep. She tiptoed over to the bed and looked down on them. Sota was curled up into a ball with his back against the hanyou's side. A small smile played upon his lips and every so often he would toss about until he found a more comfortable position. InuYasha lay on his back with his arms folded across his chest. His mouth was open causing him to snore softly. Kagome's eyes twinkled as she removed the blanket that she kept at the foot of her bed and tucked it around her little brother. 'They look like angels when they're sleeping. Too bad they turn back into monsters the moment they wake up.' She turned to InuYasha and on impulse began to rub one of his silky fur covered ears. To her amazement he moaned in his sleep and tilted his head towards her hand, pressing his ear into her palm. 'Ha! And he said that he didn't like it when his ears were touched. The big liar!' She grinned triumphantly and rubbed harder, causing his left foot to twitch much like a dog's would when it got its belly scratched.

"Mmm…" InuYasha mumbled in his sleep. "That feels real nice."

Kagome chuckled. "You're such a phony InuYasha. Why don't you drop the tough guy act and just admit that you're a softie." She whispered as she began rubbing the other ear. She sat sitting on the edge of the bed beside him and leaned close. She could feel his hot breath graze her cheek and pleasantly shivered. Her gaze moved to his lips, moist and parted invitingly, and she wondered if he would wake if she pressed them against her own.

"Kagome?" InuYasha muttered as he slowly began to regain his senses. "What are you doing back so soon? I thought you and Shippo were playing hide and seek."

"What?" Kagome asked bolting upright. 'He must still be dreaming.'

"You and Shippo…. Sango and Miroku gathering wood…" He yawned and flipped over onto his side and opened one eye to stare at her. 'Wait a minute, this isn't the forest! Where the hell am I?' Reality hadn't completely set in yet and he stared wide-eyed at Kagome.

Kagome giggled and smiled warmly. "You must have been having one heck of a dream InuYasha!" She teased, playfully shaking her head.

"Huh?" InuYasha sat up and scratched his arm with his sharp claws.

Kagome rolled her eyes and fingered the hem of her short gray skirt self-consciously. Now that InuYasha was in an upright position, his body had moved closer to her. Her heart fluttered with excitement and she looked at him shyly. "After I finished practicing with my bow I came inside to check in with you and Sota. You were both sound asleep." She gestured to her passed out brother behind him and stifled a giggle. "I never figured you were one to take cat naps InuYasha. You're always the one yelling at Sango, Miroku and me whenever we want to rest a while."

"Keh! I wasn't sleeping stupid. I was just resting my eyes." InuYasha argued arrogantly and crossed his arms across his broad chest and turned his face from her.

"Oh really? Well you sure could have fooled me. I figured you were out cold by the way you were snoring;" Kagome teased back. She mockingly shrugged her shoulders and smirked at him. She knew he was lying.

"Hey I don't snore!"

"Ha! Who are you trying to kid? I can hear you all over the campsite when you're fast asleep."

"That must be Miroku you're hearing then cause it ain't me." He casually replied.

The miko rolled her chestnut colored eyes and shook her finger at him. "You can argue all you want but you won't accomplish anything. Everyone knows that the people who deny it the most are the ones who really do. No one actually admits they snore. You really shouldn't worry about it. So what if you snore, its no big deal. Everyone has traits that annoy other people."

"Yeah, like you never shutting up!" InuYasha smirked and ducked as she hurled a pillow at his head. He had meant his comment as a joke and was ecstatic that for once Kagome hadn't taken his words to heart.

Kagome laughed and dove on him, forgetting for the moment that her brother lay sleeping. InuYasha's reflexes were like lightning and he quickly twisted his body so that he landed on top of her, pinning her arms above her head while he sat with his knees on either side of her waist to subdue her legs. Kagome gasped as he lowered his head down to hers and she felt her heart, begin to pound. 'Is he… Is he going to kiss me?' She wondered in awe and as his face closed the gap between them. She sucked in her breath sharply as the tip of their noses met and she gazed up into his eyes confused.

InuYasha chuckled and smirked proudly. "So you give up?" He secretly hoped that her answer would be no so that he could enjoy the feel of her body pressed so intimately against his for a few moments longer. He saw her eyes flicker with uncertainly and drew his eyebrows together in a small frown.

Kagome closed her eyes and cursed at herself again for her assumption and struggled to break her arms free from his grip. She grunted and pushed against his hands with all of her might, but it still wasn't enough. His strength proved to be superior. She tried once again this time arching her back and raising her hips slightly to throw him off balance. He was unprepared for this and swayed slightly but regained his balance in an instant. He grinned at her showing off his pearly fangs and laughed.

"You really think that's going to work? Come on Kagome. I'm sure you can push harder than that!" He teased tightening his hold on her.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and struggled against him one last time again meeting resistance. She collapsed back on the bed in defeat. "I guess you win this time InuYasha, but one of these days I'm going to catch you off guard. Then we'll see who has the last laugh!"

InuYasha grinned again and released her from his grasp. He swung his body off of hers and gave her his hand to help her rise to a sitting position. She accepted it gratefully and grinned back, adjusting her shirt, which had become wrinkled, in her struggle. She combed her fingers through her hair now in disarray and sighed happily. The day seemed to be looking up. Her stomach growled and she jumped and covered it with her hand causing both of them to chuckle.

"I guess I'm getting hungry. What time is it anyway?" Kagome peered over InuYasha's shoulder to glance at her alarm clock. It read five thirty. "It's dinner time already. Sometimes I can't believe how fast time flies."

InuYasha's mouth began to water at the promise of food and he wiped away a trickle of saliva that had gathered at the corner of his lip. He sniffed the air and frowned. "I don't know Kagome. I can't smell anything."

"Oh?" Kagome asked baffled. Her mother loved to cook and it was very unusual for dinner not to be completed and on the table by five. "Maybe Mom ordered a pizza or something." She shrugged her shoulders and gestured towards the door. "Come on, let's go downstairs and check it out. I hope she did order a pizza, I haven't had it in ages!' She stood and walked towards the door.

"Um… Kagome, what should we do about the twerp?" InuYasha pointed at Sota realizing the child was still present and in a sound sleep.

Kagome puckered her lips and motioned for InuYasha to follow her. "Let him sleep. He can heat up whatever's leftover when he gets up."

InuYasha nodded and hesitated a moment then gently tucked the covers in around Sota's body. It was a gesture of tenderness that was not lost upon Kagome and she felt her insides turn to mush. 'He's really changed since the day I met him. It almost seems like he's a completely different person.' She smiled softly and as he approached her clasped his hand in her own. He looked at her with uncertainty then wove his fingers between her own, savoring the feel of her soft skin. He returned her gentle smile and allowed her to lead him down stairs in search of dinner.

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled to herself as she tightened the knot in her worn bathrobe and thrust her feet into her fuzzy slippers. She placed a shawl around her shoulders as a finishing touch and glanced at herself in a compact mirror. She looked perfect, every inch a woman who didn't feel well. For good measure she contorted her face into a look of agony then squared her shoulders. She could already hear footsteps hurdling down the stairs and took a deep breath. It was time to give the performance of a lifetime.

"Mom? Are you down here?" She heard Kagome yell and cleared her throat.

"Y-Yes dear. I'm in the living room." She rasped as best as she could and the look of agony returned to her face. A second later Kagome burst into the small room with InuYasha in tow and grinned with excitement.

"Where's dinner?" InuYasha asked bluntly which earned him a glare from Kagome.

"I swear sometimes you are so tactless." Kagome rolled her eyes at him. He grinned sheepishly and hunched his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry kids but I don't feel up to making dinner tonight. I think I've come down with a bad cold. It's a shame too because I really wanted to make something special to celebrate Kagome's first school dance. I bought all of the ingredients today and had the recipe ready and everything, but the problem is I feel too weak to cook." She faked a coughing fit and sniffed.

"It's okay! The only thing that matters is you get better." Kagome assured her, taking her arm and leading her over to the couch. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Mrs. Higurashi resisted the urge to grin. She had overheard the argument between the hanyou and her daughter earlier that morning and it had distressed her to know that they were upset with each other. While Kagome had been practicing outside, and InuYasha was busy upstairs, a devious plan had formed in her mind to bring them back together again. "No, no. Don't trouble yourself dear. I'll be fine in a little while, but I just feel so bad making you two, Sota and your grandpa fend for yourselves for a night. I don't think there's any more meatloaf in the fridge and the night before you came home we all went out to dinner with an old friend of your grandfathers. If only…"

"If only what Mama?" Kagome asked tilting her head slightly to one side. InuYasha looked puzzled as well.

"If only someone else, like you and InuYasha could cook tonight for me. The recipe I had planned is very simple so you should have no trouble with it."

InuYasha looked at Kagome and gulped. She smiled shakily at him and motioned for him to stay quiet. "Sure, that's no problem. Just leave it to us!" Kagome feigned enthusiasm earning a kiss on the cheek from her mother.

"Thank you so much Kagome. I'm sure I'll heal up much faster knowing that you and InuYasha are taking care of everything. Remember, it's Sota's turn to set the table tonight so when dinner's ready have InuYasha fetch him for you." She smiled weakly and patted InuYasha's shoulder firmly as he turned to follow Kagome into the kitchen. "Relax InuYasha. I'm sure you will do a fine job."

"Keh! That's what you think." He mumbled under his breath. He didn't have much practice with cooking. Usually when he wanted food he would just go to the forest to hunt a rabbit or two, then remove its skin with his claws, impale it and roast it over a fire. It usually didn't taste great but all that mattered was that it kept him from starving. Now he was at a loss for words as he watched Kagome remove several shiny utensils from a drawer and realized it was not going to be that simple. She set the tools on the white countertop and separated them according to their uses, then called InuYasha to her side and handed him a cutting board and butcher's knife. "What the hell do you want me to do with these things?"

"Usually we have a nice salad with dinner. I'm putting you in charge of slicing up the vegetables. Think you can handle it?" She raised her eyebrow at him and smirked as she watched him study the knife intently.

"No problem." He replied as he set it down on the stretch of counter that was to serve as his workstation. He heard Kagome rummaging around in the refrigerator for the necessary ingredients. She cheered triumphantly as she found everything a salad called for then filled her arms.

"Here." She said as she placed the ingredients in front of him: Leaf lettuce, spinach greens, a cucumber, two carrots, two tomatoes and several radishes. "Chop all of this stuff up and place it in that bowl." She gestured to the table where a large glass bowl sat waiting. "While you're doing that I'm going to see what Mom planned on cooking tonight." She spotted her mother's faded leather cookbook on the stove and flipped through it until she found a page that was marked. Her mother had been planning on making Avocado and Crabmeat sushi, one of her favorites. 'Let's see here, the recipe calls for short grain white rice, rice vinegar, sugar, dry sherry, salt, avocado, lemon juice, toasted nori, a cucumber, crab meat, wasabi, and soy sauce. Gee, I never knew there were so many things that went into it!' She rummaged around the kitchen for several minutes hunting down all of the components and spread them in front of her sighing heavily. She wasn't sure she could do it, before now she had only cooked simple things such as stews in the feudal era. Now she was faced with a large and seemingly complicated task, and she swore never to take advantage of her mother's cooking again.

She glanced quickly in InuYasha's direction and frowned. So far he had taken one slice out of a carrot and was now holding the remainder of the vegetable between his thumb and forefinger, staring at it intently. She rolled her eyes and focused on the recipe. She had a feeling that she would be making the salad as well. 'Let's see… first take a large sieve and put the rice into it, running it under cold water until the water is clear. That seems easy enough.' She rummaged in a cabinet and retrieved her mother's sieve and tore the packet of rice open with her teeth. She dumped its contains inside and carried the entire thing over to the sink.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

A mass of carrot pulp hurled in her direction and she gasped as it hit her in the chest. She turned on InuYasha and seethed. "Didn't I tell you to cut the carrots with a knife?"

InuYasha shrugged and cracked his knuckles in defiance. "This way is easier." He threw the cucumber into the air this time and proceeded to do the same thing, causing it to explode much like the carrot. Kagome stifled a giggle.

"You know, you're making a huge mess!" She said smugly. "You've got carrot in your hair."

"Keh!" InuYasha combed his hand through his hair extracting the remains of what was once a carrot and looked at it smugly. He grinned at Kagome and before she could protest, he flung the mess at her, hitting her in the face.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried wiping it off with the back of her sleeve. "Cut it out!" She ducked as another handful of carrot pulp came racing towards her and scooped up a handful of rice. She tossed it in the hanyou's direction and pumped her fist in the air when it hit its mark. "Take that!"

InuYasha grinned and shook the rice out of his hair and onto the floor. In two steps he was at Kagome's workstation debating on what to throw next. Something small and hard struck him in the back of the head and he grunted and whirled around to find Kagome smirking and tossing a second radish in the air. "You know, this means war!" The radish in her hand whizzed past his ear and he ducked and crawled on his belly to the refrigerator. He knew from experience that the strange box contained a rather large amount of food, and it was his plan to use it against her. An array of various vegetables rained down upon his body and he could hear Kagome cheer as they made contact. He smirked and continued on his way with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'She won't be cheering for long!' He snaked his way under the large kitchen table and paused for a moment safe from Kagome's range and eyed his target. The ivory refrigerator gleamed and he smiled. 'Kagome won't even know what hit her!' He silently counted to three and made a mad dash for the appliance and flung open the door. He grabbed the first thing he saw a carton full of eggs and sliced it open with his needlelike claws.

Kagome stared at horror at the object in the hanyou's hand and backed away slowly. She recognized the determined look on his face. It was his game face, the face he always wore before plunging into battle and she shivered. 'I'm in trouble now unless I can somehow talk him into a truce.' He picked up a single snowy egg and clutched it gently in his hand. "Hey InuYasha, wait a sec."

Grinning at her, InuYasha pulled back his arm as far as it could go and scanned her body, calculating where he should strike first. "What is it wench?"

"Think we can call this whole thing off, I mean we really don't have time to be playing around like this. Remember, we promised my mother we'd make dinner." Kagome tried to reason with him. She waved her hands, palms up in front of her as a gesture of peace and cocked her head to the side.

InuYasha smirked at her and dropped his arm to the side in a grand gesture of submission and Kagome smiled at him relieved that he had given in so easily. She took a few steps towards him trustingly; it was her fatal mistake. In a flash of red InuYasha rose his arm again and released his fist, sending the raw egg hurdling in Kagome's direction. She had no time to react; all she could do was stand in horror as the object homed in on her. She felt it strike her in the hip, resist for a second then break with a sickening crack, sending egg whites dripping all over her skirt. Her skin crawled as the gooey mess quickly made its way from the fabric and on to her bare leg and she glared at InuYasha who had readied another egg.

"INUYASHA! S…" The word never made it out of her mouth as she was pelted this time in the chest by another egg. Her hand instinctively flew to her chest and she groaned as it made contact with the slimy substance that now coated it. To InuYasha's surprise she growled lowly and raced to the counter, removing from it a large porcelain jar containing a white substance. She ripped off the lid and placed it firmly on the counter and grabbed the gray measuring cup that lay inside of it firmly in her hand. Then she deftly scooped up a large sum of the powder, turned and hurled it in InuYasha's direction, hoping to temporarily blind him as she made her next move. All thoughts of surrender had fled her mind replaced with the desire for revenge. It seemed to work for she could hear InuYasha's raspy curses and she stealthily made her way to his side, opening the refrigerator herself and removing a plastic container of chocolate pudding. By the time InuYasha opened his eyes to check if the strange dust was dissipated, Kagome was again in front of him, this time holding the bowl firmly in left arm. In her right hand she held a large silver spoon which was emerged almost to its hilt in the brown substance.

"You wouldn't dare!" InuYasha challenged. He was quite a sight to behold, his face almost mimicking the exact shade of white as his waist length hair. The front of his robe was also covered in flower making it look almost rosy pink in spots where the red showed through. Kagome moved fast and before he knew it a large splotch of pudding splattered against his chest. He growled softly and scooped as much of the mess as he could into his hand and hurled it back at her. She dodged it and returned fire, hitting him square in the nose. Instead of returning the gesture this time, InuYasha leapt on the counter behind her and threw another egg at her. It hit her in the back. Before she could turn around he used his superior speed and was once again behind her. His aim was slightly off this time and the egg hit the wall. She whirled on him and grinned maliciously. For several minutes pudding and eggs flew back and forth the small room, InuYasha usually hitting his target while to Kagome's frustration he leapt around the kitchen, nimbly avoiding her shots.

She tried her luck again and flung the pudding with fury back at him, cursing to herself as he nimbly dodged each attack. He paused for a minute on top of the wooden table and stuck his tongue out at her. "Come on Kagome. Don't tell me that's the best you've got!"

"Hold still!" Kagome demanded as she dug into the bowl once more. She secured a mass of pudding on the spoon and raced towards him. Her foot came in contact with the remains of an egg however, and she felt her feet slide out from under her. InuYasha gasped and quickly dove off of the table with his arms stretched out, hoping to catch her bridal style. He landed first and felt the wind go out of his lungs as his chest hit the floor. He laid there for a moment in shock when he felt something heavy land on top of his back, Kagome. He rested his head against the cool tile floor and tried to regain his breath, happy that he hadn't failed her. He heard her gasp and lifted his head to see what was the matter…splat. The container of pudding, which had flown out of her arms during her free fall crashed down upon his head, covering him in chocolate. Both hanyou and human stared blankly at each other for what seemed like an eternity, the suddenly the air filled with the sound of Kagome's laughter. InuYasha scowled and pushed Kagome off of him gently and sat up beside, her trying his best to remove the gel like matter from his face.

"Oh InuYasha! You look ridicules!" Kagome howled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. His ivory hair took most of the damage, turning from the tips of his ears to the bottoms of his thick bangs brown, which were now plastered, to his forehead. His face suffered only slightly better.

"Keh! I don't think it's so funny!" InuYasha argued sourly as he stared dumbfounded at his now bronze hands. He glared at her and his eyes lit up as an evil idea popped into his head. In one swift movement he had Kagome's face between his hands and he deposited the sticky goo onto her cheeks, rubbing it in roughly.

"Hey let me go!" Kagome squealed and kicked her feet helplessly. The more she squirmed the more he smeared his hands over her, wiping them off on her arms and back, cackling the entire time. Finally when he was satisfied that Kagome had enough he released her roughly causing her to fall backwards onto her elbows and grinned.

"I think I win."

"What earth is going on in here? I thought I heard a crash!" Kagome's mother flung open the door. Her mouth opened wide and she clutched the doorframe firmly. She stared around her once immaculate kitchen in horror and then glared down at the culprits who were struggling to their feet sheepishly. "What have you done!"

"Um.. we had a little accident Mama." Kagome bowed her head and clasped her hands behind her back a waiting her mother's seldom seen but still infamous wrath.

"An accident my foot! This place is a disaster!" It was true. Eggshells littered the floor and chocolate covered every surface. Only the table seemed to be unscathed.

"We're.. uh sorry Mrs. Higurashi." InuYasha spoke up as well, clenching and unclenching his hands nervously. The look that was in her eyes resembled the one that Kagome usually shot him before she sat him and he knew they both were in deep trouble.

"You'd better be sorry! Have you even started on dinner yet?" She scanned the now dirty counters and confirmed that they had not. "I can not believe this! All I asked you to do was to make a few simple recipes, not tear my kitchen apart!" She hollered not caring who heard her. "Now I want both of you to get yourselves cleaned up, then march right back in here to clean this place up. I want it spotless do you understand me? Honestly!" Kagome's mother shook her head and with one final glare in their direction huffed out of the kitchen, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Wow, I never realized what a scary woman your mother could be. Does she act like this often?" InuYasha asked staring at the door in awe.

Kagome shook her head sadly. "Not at all. She must have been really angry. See what you did InuYasha!"

"What I did? Don't pretend to be so innocent. You helped me!"

"Yeah, but I tried to talk you out of it remember? This is all your fault!"

"What? You can't be serious." InuYaha protested wide-eyed

"Well you started it so you're doing the majority of the cleaning! I'm going upstairs to take a shower."

InuYasha grabbed her arm and shook his head. "Hey, what about me? I'm worse off than you are."

Kagome flung off his arm and huffed. "You can clean off after I'm done."

"No way. If you insist on getting clean right now, then I'm coming in the shower with you." He scowled and placed his hands on his hips. He looked down at her menacingly.

Kagome's jaw dropped and she stared at him dumbfounded. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" He protested placing his hands on his hips.

"Because I'll be naked stupid!"

InuYasha brushed of her last comment. "So what? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He watched her cheeks go red and smirked defiantly.

Kagome's mouth moved yet no sound came out. "You…you…argh!" She stamped her foot in frustration and glared at the conceited half-demon with disgust. "The answer is no!"

"Oh come on Kagome. I'm not a pervert like Miroku ya know? Hey if it makes you feel better, I'll leave the bottom half on and you can wear one of those skin things that covers up you private areas. Neither of us will be naked then so there is nothing to worry about especially not you. You've got nothing worth looking at."

"Why are you being so persistant?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Because I'm sticky!"

"So what! I'm sure Shippo would be thrilled if he were covered with chocolate. It's just about his favorite thing in the world." Kagome snapped back sarcastically resolving to stay firm.

"Keh! How could you even compare me with the little runt? His idea of fun is playing with acorns. Besides, weren't you the one that said that chocolate wasn't good for dogs?"

"I meant eating it, not being covered with it. As long as you don't eat it you should be fine!"

InuYasha chuckled and wiped his mouth with false horror. "Help! I think some of it dripped into my mouth! Oh no, it's sliding down my throat! What should I do?"

"Oh shut up you big liar!" She shook her head and mused to herself for a moment. 'Well, I guess it wouldn't be too wrong to let InuYasha shower with me if we're both decently covered. Besides, then I'll get a chance to stare at him with his shirt off.' Her eyes lingered down his chest knowing that smooth hard muscle was beneath the heavy garment he wore. Her will vanished. "All right! You win. Just give me a minute to get changed. I swear if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

"Keh! Whatever, just hurry and change. I think this shit is starting to get hard." InuYasha spat distastefully as he tried to wipe his face again with the back of his long sleeve.

"Fine. Stay downstairs until I call for you. Promise?" Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He appearance did not alter at all, but underneath the surface his stomach was doing flip-flops. He had only been half serious about showering with Kagome realizing that she would probably never agree to it, and the realization of her consent was starting to set in. Now every nerve in his body tingled with anticipation and he wondered if he had the guts to actually go through with it, after all though he wouldn't be seeing her intimate areas, she would still be quite naked. He didn't know if he could trust the demon that lurked inside of him around her flesh.

Kagome rolled her eyes again and stormed out of the kitchen, careful not to let anything drip off of her and onto the floor. She raced upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut, then proceeded to fling off her destroyed outfit until she stood nude. She rummaged around in the bottom drawer of her dresser for a moment and retrieved her lime green one-piece bathing suit, grumbling to herself as she slipped it on. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." She adjusted the thin straps onto her shoulders and sighed heavily. There seemed to be no turning back. "InuYasha, I'm ready. I'll meet you in the bathroom." She shouted and gathered up her courage. 'Relax Kagome. It's no big deal.' She tried to convince herself. 'Yeah right, you're jumping in the shower with a gorgeous boy, the love of your life no less. Sango is going to have a fit when I tell her!' Her hands shook as she forced herself to leave the safety of her bedroom and headed towards the bathroom. 'What's with me? I've never even dreamed of doing anything like this before!' She made a quick stop at the linen closet to retrieve two large towels. She flung them over her shoulder and entered the bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized she was still alone. 'Good. Maybe he changed his mind after all.' She threw the towels onto the floor then turned on the faucet letting it run until the water was nice and hot. She turned the handle up causing the shower head to sputter once then expel the liquid with full force. Kagome jumped inside and drew the shower curtain close, positioning herself directly under the steady stream sighing as it began to warm her. The bathroom door creaked open and she resisted the urge to groan knowing exactly who it was.

"You in here wench?" InuYasha called uncertainly then closed the door behind him. He hesitated a second and then pushed his way through the shower curtain and into the bathtub, looking at his feet the entire time.

A sigh of relief escaped Kagome's lips when she saw him. He was true to his word fully clothed from the waist down. He did not meet her gaze allowing her to look freely over his body, nodding slightly with approval. 'I wonder if he even knows how beautiful he is. Ha! Of course he does, the conceded jerk!' She turned her back to him and tilted her chin up to meet the water's gentle caress. Her muscles relaxed once more as the warm liquid streamed down her body and she closed her eyes breathing in thick steam.

'What the hell am I doing?' InuYasha wondered as he heard Kagome's soft sigh. He didn't dare look her in the eye in fear that he would lose his cool. 'This has to be one of the dumbest ideas I've ever come up with. I just should have waited like she said until she was done. Why did I have to go and open my big mouth!' He leaned his back against the cool ceramic tile and shook his head feeling more awkward as each moment passed. The silence between his companion and himself was deafening and he quickly tried to think of a way to end it. Words formed on his tongue, yet his vocal cords were paralyzed. He quickly prayed that Kagome's back remained towards him and gazed at her from heavily lidded eyes. The flimsy bathing suit hid her intimate areas, yet left almost nothing to his imagination and he gulped hard suddenly wishing that he was emerged in a cold shower instead of a warm one. Steam bellowed from the water and wrapped itself around her slender body giving her an almost otherworldly appearance. She was almost too beautiful for words and he blushed furiously and looked away, resolving not to gaze upon her again until she was properly dressed.

"Hey InuYasha, do me a favor and hand me the bottle filled with the pink stuff inside." Kagome asked suddenly stretching her hand out to him avoiding eye contact. She heard InuYasha mumble to himself as he searched his immediate area for the substance she was talking about. He found it sitting on the edge of the bathtub and seized it, then shoved it roughly into her palm careful not to let their skin touch. It already felt intimate enough just being with her in the small space. If they touched he knew that he could very easily lose the battle that raged inside of him. It took all of his self-control to restrain himself from taking her into his arms and losing himself in her.

"When do I get a turn under the water? This chocolate isn't going to clean itself off!" He forced all thoughts of her pressed firmly against his torso from his mind and demanded pouting slightly as he crossed his arms across his bare chest causing his muscles to dance. "It feels nasty."

"Just be patient InuYasha. Let me wash my hair and then you can have the shower all to yourself." Kagome replied as she twisted off the cap filling the steamy air with the faint fragrance of strawberries. She breathed it in deeply; it was her favorite smell in the world. The plastic bottle was turned upside down and she squeezed it gently depositing about a quarter-sized amount in her hand. She rubbed both hands together working up a thick lather and combed it through her long hair, slowly massaging it as she went. The bubbles tickled her scalp gently and she smiled faintly reveling in the luxury.

Slowly thick lather cascaded from her hair and ran down her body in thick streams. InuYasha gulped and bit his bottom lip. She looked so enticing and it would be so easy to push her against the cool tile to capture her lips with his own. He could picture himself kissing her first gently then passionately. His lips trailed down her neck, kissing, sucking, and playfully nipping at the soft flesh. She moaned softly and arched her back silently begging him never to stop. Her hands tangled themselves in his mane pulling him closer to her so she could whisper the words that lay so deep in her heart: _"InuYasha, I love you."_ He blinked his eyes and the dream faded leaving him somewhat hot and bothered and he shook his head fiercely. 'Keh! I wish.' He focused his full attention on Kagome, watching fastidiously as she worked the shampoo into her hair, and an idea raced into his mind. Silently he scooted closer to her until her back was almost touching his chest, and he gently untangled her hands from her hair replacing them with his own. His eyes closed for a moment and he smiled. The suds with the combination of Kagome's naturally soft hair made it feel like he was stroking pure satin.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked slightly confused.

"I'm washing your hair." He replied casually and increased the pressure of his fingers on her scalp, massaging it in slow circles. "You were taking too long and I want to shower."

There was no protest, and Kagome felt her muscles intensely relax as InuYasha worked his magic on her. He seemed to have a natural talent for massage therapy and as his hands caressed her she felt tiny shivers dance upon her spine. 'I should try to talk him into doing this more often!" His hands slid to her shoulders to brush off some soap that fallen there and she resisted the urge to moan with pleasure. They trailed lazily down her bare arms then back up to her hair to continue their assault. She placed her hands on top of his own and drew them to her side. She spun around to face him and his eyes mirrored the passion held in her own. Wordlessly she closed her eyes and stood on her tiptoes, brushing her lips gently against his. She heard his sharp sigh and hastily tore her lips from his and turned away from him blushing furiously. "I-I'm sorry."

"What was that for?" InuYasha asked breathlessly still in a state of shock.

"I.. um.. nothing. It was a mistake." Kagome shortly replied furiously rinsing the suds from her locks. Her cheeks continued to burn and her only thought was escaping.

InuYasha flung open his mouth prepared to protest, but her words stung at him. _"It was a mistake…"_ 'I knew it. She doesn't love me. I was so stupid, to even begin to think I was good enough for her.' He resisted the urge to put a fist-sized hole through the wall and sighed heavily. 'Damn it!' Kagome rushed through the rest of her shower routine automatically, though she had promised InuYasha his turn after her hair was washed. She noticed he wasn't protesting. 'Probably glad to be rid of me after that display.' She thought ruefully rinsing the last bit of soap off of her leg. She needed to be alone for a bit to collect her thoughts. "There, all done. I'll see you when you're done." She chirped in a hurry to leave. Jumping out of the tub, she threw her towel around her shoulders and dashed to her bedroom and locking the door. She hesitated for a moment, and then certain that InuYasha hadn't followed her out she buried her face in her hands and cried. 'What have I done! On god, what have I done?'

A/n: Hmm… will our favorite Half Demon and Miko ever confess their hidden feelings for each other? What's going on with Sango and Miroku? You'll find out all this and more as the story continues! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and please remember to review!


	25. Part Twenty Five

A/N: I apologize for the wait! Things were really hectic in my home this past week and I didn't have much time to write. Just for fair warning, this chapter contains a lot of angst. InuYasha may not seem completely in character in this chapter, but I am taking it from the point of view of a man who has hit rock bottom. It lightens up in the middle however. Anyway I hope you like it. Again I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review my story. THANK YOU! It really means the world to me that you like this story.

Disclaimer: Just borrowing thank you very much!

InuYasha finished his shower in record time, and dried off quickly. His heart had been severed in two. _ 'It was a mistake InuYasha…'_ Her words repeated themselves over and over in his mind and he clenched his fingers into his palms until his claws pierced the callused flesh, the pain was nothing compared to the ache he felt inside. His lips still burned from her brief contact and he wiped them with the back of his hand to rid himself of it. His stomach churned violently and he suddenly had an unusual urge to vomit. 'Kagome rejected me. Somehow I had a feeling that she would. I want to be furious with her, but I can't. How can I blame her for rejecting me? I'm nowhere good enough for her. I'm just a worthless mutt, while she's so beautiful and kind…' He studied his appearance in the bathroom mirror for a moment then bowed his head and sighed sadly.

A sound echoed through his soft ears and he flattened them to his head and growled lowly. Kagome was somewhere in the house crying, and as usual, her pain was because of him. 'How am I going to be able to live with her now that I know her true feelings towards me? Will her feelings change everything? Maybe I should leave her with Sango, Miroku and Shippo to recover the jewel shards the remainder of the jewel shards, and find Naraku on my own. They'll look out for her until he's destroyed and the jewel is whole again. Then she can remain in her own home and I'll never have to see her again. I can pretend that I had never met her. I can forget about her with time.' He paused for a moment and pondered his idea. 'But I don't want to forget her! Could I really just abandon Kagome without regret? No matter where I'd go, she'll always be in my heart. I don't remember what life was like without her by my side. Even if we can't be together, I bet I'll probably still try to talk her into staying with all of us for good, just so I can be near her always.' He couldn't bring himself to hate her as much as he wanted to and he knew that his life wouldn't be worth living if she wouldn't be living it with him.

'Maybe I still have a small chance with her. She doesn't know how I feel.' Confessing his love for her, the very thing that he had feared the most was now beginning to seem like his only hope. 'She could try to fall in love with me, and I won't let her effort be in vain. I will woo her like Koga does and do my best to make her the happiest girl in the world. She'll have everything she has ever dreamed of, even if I have to kill to give it to her.' His mind raced with excitement and he slowly felt his confidence start to rise once more. The slightly arrogant expression appeared on his face and he crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. 'It's the only option I have left unless I eventually want to see Kagome leave and never come back. I have to tell her…today.' He took a deep gasp of air and exhaled it slowly trying to steady his nerves. 'Relax! You've already done this once with Kikyo. It has to get easier the second time around!'

He closed his eyes and squared his shoulders firmly. When they opened a few seconds later he grinned. He was as ready as he could ever be. He flung open the door and followed the sound of Kagome's sobs. They led her to her bedroom. He reached out to try the doorknob and huffed when he found it impossible to turn. She had locked it! The stench of saline was wafting from underneath the door and he cringed as he breathed it in. From the smell of it, she had been crying for a long time. He cursed under his breath and resisted the strong urge to break the door down much like an enemy's barrier. In the state she was in, she would never forgive him for intruding. He had to do it the hard way, and he cringed as he brought his fist up to knock softly at her door. After a few moments of silence he knocked again, this time harder.

"Who ever it is go away!" Kagome shouts sounded muffled from behind her closed door.

"K-Kagome?" InuYasha asked rather uncertainly knowing that he was probably the last person she wanted to see at the moment. "It's um, me. Can I come in?"

"I really don't want to see anyone right now, but thanks for stopping by!" Kagome cried with forced cheerfulness.

InuYasha growled and pounded on the door again in despair. She felt farther from reach with every second that ticked by. "Come on Kagome! We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you right now." She said, her tone grieved. "Please, just leave me alone!"

He could sense the anguish in her last sentence and his eyes begin to water. He clenched his fists and pressed them firmly into the wood. His head lowered and InuYasha had to steady himself against the door to prevent falling upon his knees. 'It's pointless to talk to her now. I can't guarantee that she'll even let me in her room, let alone listen to a word I say.' His clothing was soaking wet and clinging to his body uncomfortably and he wished that Kagome would at least let him in to retrieve the borrowed bathrobe. He felt miserable inside and out. "I know you're crying in there!"

"I'm not crying!"

"Liar, I can smell your tears from out here. What's the matter?" He demanded none too gently.

"Nothing, I'm fine!"

"Bullshit! I want to know what's wrong now!"

"Why do you care?"

InuYasha raked his hands through his damp tresses and blushed slightly. "Because… I just do, okay? Quit your stalling and just come out with it. I'm not going anywhere until I know why you're crying."

"You can't be serious!"

"Keh! Try me!"

Inside her room Kagome stood in stunned silence. InuYasha had expressed concern for her before, but never to this extreme. 'He must pity me. He's probably thinking: "Stupid! Why would you ever think that I'd fall in love with a weakling like you when I have Kikyo who is not only beautiful but powerful as well." Still I know that he considers me to be a friend whether he admits it or not, and he has to have at least a small amount of worry for me. If he didn't then why does he insist on being the one to protect me in battle?' Her facial expressions softened and she sat in front of her door leaning her back against it. She could almost feel the aura coming off of InuYasha's body through the thick wood and closed her eyes basking in it's light. "InuYasha?"

"I already told you I wasn't leaving without an explanation."

"I-I know. Um.. you shouldn't worry about me InuYasha. I'm just upset about the huge amount of school work I have to find time to complete so I can pass this year." It was a lie, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the true reason why she had kissed him in the shower and also the reason she was now broken hearted. 'My mother always told me that it's better to love once in your life and get hurt than to never love at all. I used to believe her, but after experiencing love for myself that saying is a load of crap!'

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" InuYasha prodded gently. It would be so much easier on him if she was the one to bring up the little incident in the shower. That way he could ease her mind about their kiss then figure out a way to casually mention that she shouldn't cry about stupid things like that because he loved her and didn't want her to cry.

"Uh huh."

He couldn't try to pry a confession out of her. She would suspect something. He would have to be the one to make the first move. "What about… earlier? Are you upset about…?"

"Can we not talk about it?" Kagome snapped crossly and buried her hands in her face. Her soul felt so torn between grief and shame and she bit her bottom lip until she tasted blood. "Can't we just pretend that it never happened. I already told you it was a mistake InuYasha. Do you want another apology? Fine, I'm sorry." She took a deep breath and regained her control. "I guess it's a good thing that you decided to come see me. There's something I wanted to say to you. I was going to wait until later, but I guess now is as good a time as ever. You don't need to come with me to the dance tomorrow night. I know that it'll just be awkward for you, and I don't have any right to force you into doing something that you don't want to do."

"What?" InuYasha gasped.

Kagome interpreted his reaction as immense relief and continued sadly. "I need some more time here. There are so many things that I need to take care of before I can commit myself fully to shard hunting. I'm falling behind in all of my classes, and there is some other stuff I need to think about. I want you to go home InuYasha, go home and don't come back for me. When I'm ready I'll come to you."

"K-Kagome? What? How long?"

"As long as I need InuYasha. I have a lot of stuff to sort out. I won't be any use to you if my mind is constantly somewhere else." She needed time to mend her heart. After time she could possibly fall out of love with her hanyou. Until then she wanted to be as far away from him as possible."

"You sound like you're giving me an order." InuYasha snapped back as he felt himself fall victim to his despair. First she didn't love him, and now she didn't even want him around. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach and took slow, steady breaths to maintain his control. The first waves of panic had hit him hard and he felt his heart flutter rapidly in his chest. 'No, she can't possibly mean that. What if she decides she's better off here and never comes back. What if she seals up the well so I can't reach her?'

"I guess in a way I am." She agreed solemnly. Her heart argued with her sternly. _"You need to stay with him Kagome. He has all of your love after all. If you just try to forget about him, you will regret it for the rest of your life. He loves Kikyo, but right now he needs you. Care for him and love him until he is finally reunited with his true soul mate. It will be hard for you and very painful, but unless you follow where your heart leads, you will never be able to love another."_

"Is that truly what you want?" InuYasha half pleaded. His fear overwhelmed him and he felt a faint sweat begin to break on his brow. 'Is this how it's going to end? If she decides to never return this will be the last time we speak.'

Kagome hesitated then sighed. "Yes, for a while. I hope that someday you can forgive me for this, I know I promised to remain with you until the jewel was whole. I won't break that promise, and I will return someday to finish what we started, but for now I just can't."

"Then I guess there's something I need to say to you before I leave."

"No! Please don't say anything else. We've talked for far to long already." Her resolve was starting to crumble. He needed to leave and as soon as possible. If he stayed much longer, she wasn't sure if she would be able to stay true to her words.

"But Kagome!"

"Just go!" Kagome said harsher than she had meant to, but her words met only silence.

"InuYasha?" No response, he was gone. Kagome shook her head sadly and drew her knees to her chest and set her chin on top of them. She embraced herself for a moment and fresh tears caressed her cheeks. 'Goodbye InuYasha.'

InuYasha tore through every closet in the house searching for a familiar gray bag. He didn't understand why, but he felt compelled to take his suit home with him. It would serve as a reminder of Kagome while she was away. Finally after a few minutes of hunting he found it tucked away safely in Mrs. Higurashi's closet. He unzipped the bag and peered inside of it, everything even the shoes were in place. As if it was fine china InuYasha draped the bag over his arm and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand not caring if anyone saw. She was sending her away and to him that was more than enough reason to cry. 'What will I do if she decides to never come back to me? Going to hell with Kikyo is no longer an option. Hell will hold no comfort for me since she'll constantly remind me of Kagome. Now that I know what pure love feels like I know I could never love anyone else. I will die without a mate and disappear from the earth without a child to carry on my name. Kagome is the only woman I have ever wanted to take as mine and no one else could change that. Even if I wished Kikyo back to life, she could not take Kagome's place in my heart.'

He had run to the ancient well house and was now standing before his portal home. He looked down into its depth and gave Kagome's home one last glance. 'Please, come back to me Kagome. I love you.' He closed his eyes and leapt inside. The wind rushed past his ears and the familiar feeling of sinking took a hold of his body. Almost as soon as it began it was over and InuYasha found himself back home. The sun was still shining in all of its glory and the air was sweet with the smell of new flowers, but none of these things were able to lift his spirits. He simply buried his face in his hands in defeat and allowed all of the emotions he kept inside to spill fourth. 'Kagome…why?'

"Hey! I think I saw something near the well! Do you think Kagome is back?" Shippo leapt off of Sango's lap and sniffed the air fervently.

"You're probably just seeing things Shippo. It seems too early for Kagome to be back. She's only been gone a few days." The demon slayer chuckled gently and set the neon purple hairbrush Kagome had given her as a present to her side. They had just returned from a bath and as usual Shippo's damp hair was tangled in knots.

"I don't think so Sango. I think I smell InuYasha." Shippo paused and nodded his head. "Yep, that's defiantly InuYasha all right." He shot Sango a glance that clearly said "Told ya so!" and smirked.

"You probably just smell InuYasha's hair from the brush I was using on you. Kagome borrowed it a while ago for him to brush some dirt out of his hair after a round of sits."

"No, this smells fresh!" Shippo persisted tugging on the hem of her kimono. "Let's go check it out!"

"I don't know Shippo. Kaede isn't in today and Miroku though better still isn't able to defend himself if a demon were to attack." Sango hesitated sending a fleeting glance to the river where she could see the Monk resting next to the campfire. She was still furious at him because of his behavior when she accompanied him to his "secret place", but felt guilty abandoning him just the same.

"He'll be fine Sango! I promise! Besides, he's just faking most of it for your attention. I saw him this morning and he seemed fine."

"Hm… He has been needing some special attention since he's been hurt." She began to count them on her fingers. "He wanted me to fix him a cup of tea, and later he asked me to lend him my lap to use as a pillow because his head was in pain." Her eyes widened and her cheeks grew scarlet. A scowl appeared on her pretty face and she clutched her fist at her side. 'That skunk! I can't believe I was dumb enough to fall for that old trick! She spoke softly, still glaring at the oblivious monk with venom. "Let's go Shippo."

The kitsune grinned and pointed in the direction of the Bone Eaters well and Sango followed, sprinting as fast as she could to catch up with the swift fox demon. The reached their destination in a matter of seconds, and Shippo jumped onto the wooden rim, his entire body shaking with excitement. "Wait a second, where's Kagome? I only smell InuYasha."

"She's not comin' back this time." InuYasha's sorrowful voice rose from behind them and both Sango and Shippo couldn't help but jump, startled by both InuYasha's sudden presence and also his words.

"Wh-What do you mean Kagome isn't coming back with you InuYasha?" Sango stammered her face pale as the clouds that floated above their heads. Shippo just gave him a blank stare.

"I mean just that. She's not coming back for a while." InuYasha said, dully his eyes lowered to the rich green grass that covered his bare feet.

"Very funny InuYasha, now where is she? Is she returning a little later?" Sango asked barely above a whisper. She couldn't believe him, she wouldn't. This was all a big joke, and Kagome would appear soon. Then they would laugh and everything would be okay. She prayed it was true. She had already lost her brother, she didn't know if she could bear to lose her almost sister as well.

"I already told you Sango. Kagome won't be back for a while. We'll just have to find Naraku and the rest of the shards without her help."

"InuYasha! What did you do to her this time?" Shippo wailed loudly and stomped his foot into the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it." InuYasha replied stiffly crossing his arms in front of him.

"Why?" Shippo wailed again, this time mustering up his courage to leap onto InuYasha's shoulder. He heard InuYasha's low growl and winced, preparing his tiny body for what was coming next. Sure enough, he felt InuYasha grasp his tail firmly in his hand and his body went flying through the air. Sango's reflexes responded quickly and she caught him before he hit the ground.

"InuYasha what…?" Sango asked as she bent down to deposit Shippo safely on the ground, but when she lifted her head again he was gone.

"InuYasha is such a meanie! I bet whatever he did to Kagome was real bad." Shippo spat and shook his head sullenly. "What an idiot!"

"I don't know Shippo, InuYasha seemed different this time. Usually when he and Kagome fight he is in a bad mood until they eventually make up. He seemed defeated. I don't think I've ever seen him in such a bad state." Sango shook her head and sighed. Something bad did happen, something that had a big effect on InuYasha. 'Poor guy. We should probably leave him to his thoughts. Maybe Mirkou will have more luck getting the truth out of him than I did.' She took the kitsune's tiny hand in her own and forced a cheerful smile to dance on her face. "Come on Shippo, it's almost supper time. Why don't we go to the river and catch some fish. I'll stew it with the roots Mirkou was able to find in the woods."

Shippo sighed and gave a fleeting glance back at the well before hopping back onto Sango's shoulder. They departed south from their small camp and the well faded into the distance causing a pain to go through Shippo's heart. 'Come back soon Kagome. I miss you already!'

Miroku yawned and stretched his arms high above his head, feeling much better than he had an hour ago. That morning he had practically ran the entire way to the hot spring where Sango was bathing, delighting in the thought of spying on her without InuYasha around to tattle on him. The jog combined with his half-healed wound had sucked up all of his strength. It had been worth it though. 'InuYasha should really stop being such a prude and join me sometime. I'm sure he'll enjoy staring at Kagome's body just as much as I do as I watch Sango.' His lips twisted into a tiny smirk, he could still picture her curves in his mind and knew that it was a sight he would not soon forget. He placed his hands on the dry earth and pushed his body into a sitting position. There was a small pile of dry kindling near his feet and he threw a few branches upon the dying fire. It consumed it greedily and burned with new warmth. His pain had lessened greatly and already there was a new crusty scab that covered most of his stomach, the only indication of puncture. He was surprised at the speed at which body was healing and marveled at the lady Kaede's skill with simple herbs. 'I've got to be careful. If I slip up even once, Sango will realize I'm not as injured as I had led her to believe and she'll really let me have it!' He closed his eyes and smiled as he struggled to think of more meaningless tasks to give Sango, most of, which involved her bending over. A twig cracked loudly behind him and his eyes snapped open. The intruder was giving off a faint demonic aura and he felt his muscles tense. He knew that as healed, as he was, he was not in shape to do battle, and prayed to Buddha that whatever it belonged to would leave. "I demand to know who's there! Show yourself or face the wrath of Miroku!" He shouted in an attempt to intimidate the intruder, and reached for his staff. He filled his lungs and grasped it tightly in his palms. He knew he was easy prey.

"Give it a rest Miroku. Who did you think it was?" The irritated voice of a familiar hanyou called out and he sighed in relief.

"What are you doing back so soon? I thought you and Kagome were to be gone for a few days?" He asked and looked around for InuYasha's counterpart. "Speaking of Kagome, where is she?"

"She's not coming back this time." InuYasha growled lowly as he repeated the same words he had said to Sango and Shippo back at the well. He laid the garment bag gently at his side and sighed.

"What?" Mirkou asked with a dumbfounded look plastered on his handsome features. "She's not coming back?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" InuYasha took a seat next to Miroku and threw more wood on the fire. He watched the flames dance around the dry wood and felt his stomach sink. 'She's really not coming back. What am I going to do without her?' Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he hastily blinked them back. He would cry later when no one was around to see him. For now he had to remain strong.

"What happened? Don't tell me that you had another fight!" The monk asked expectantly and glared at the melancholy picture InuYasha presented.

InuYasha hesitated and crossed his arms in front of him. Though he had refused to tell Sango about what caused Kagome's decision, telling his story to Miroku wasn't sounding like a bad idea. He seemed to be like the person most able to relate. "We didn't exactly have a fight…" InuYasha sighed deeply and raised his eyes to meet Miroku's. "Uh…Kagome kind of… kissed me."

Miroku's eyes lit up and he grinned lecherously. "And?"

"And that was it, she kissed me. End of story." InuYasha snapped and bowed his head letting the information soak into Miroku's brain.

"You mean that's it? She didn't say anything to you? You didn't perhaps confess anything to her?" Miroku was puzzled. After all it was completely obvious to him that the friendship that had blossomed between InuYasha and Kagome had deepened into something more. He had a feeling InuYasha was holding back.

"It was a mistake. That's what she said. A damn mistake." InuYasha growled and clutched the hilt of his famed sword until his knuckles turned white.

"So what did you do?" Miroku frowned, eyeing InuYasha suspiciously. He rested his chin in his hand and stroked it gently with his index finger as he thought of how he would have reacted had it been he and Sango instead of InuYasha and Kagome.

"I didn't do anything. I just let her go. I mean come on, what else could I have done?" Sharp pain filled his head and he cried out. Miroku had just struck him with his staff, hard. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Miroku gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. At once his staff was firmly in his grasp and he brought it down on top of InuYasha's head causing him to yelp. "You idiot! There must have been a hundred things you could have done! Why didn't you just tell Kagome how much she means to you?"

"What makes you think that I have any feelings for Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he rubbed the painful lump on his head.

"You must take me for a fool InuYasha. You may think that no one else takes notice of the little things you do only for Kagome such as giving her your robe when she's cold, but I see everything. You're in love with her InuYasha. Why can't you just be a man and admit it?" InuYasha glared at him with malice as his pride came under attack and growled softly. Miroku rolled his eyes at his display and rolled his eyes. "Why are you so reluctant to tell her how you feel?"

"You're making things up! I only do stuff like that for Kagome because she's the weakest of us all, and I can't have her getting sick on me. I still have a lot of shards for her to find and if she keeps getting sick, we'll never find the majority of them before we face Naraku."

Miroku gritted his teeth and the top of his staff once again came in contact with the back of the hanyou's head. "Let me be the first one to tell you that you're a terrible liar. Come on InuYasha, you can talk to me about these things." He smirked as he prodded him on.

"I have nothing to talk about!"

"Oh come now InuYasha. Your feelings for her are written all over your face. Why don't you just come out and tell her, or are you too scared? It would be a shame if that were the case. Kagome is quite a remarkable woman, beautiful, kind, honest." He sighed and smiled serenely. "Yep, she's a rare find indeed. I'm sure she'll have no problem finding a man to take for her husband, after all she already has two suitors." He glanced at InuYasha hoping that his words were giving him the effect he had hoped to achieve. The hanyou's face, remained stoic however, his eyes glistened dangerously. The monk smirked, so far so good. "Actually if things don't work out with Sango and myself, perhaps I will try to woo Kagome myself since you don't want her." Miroku gasped as InuYasha's hand went firmly around his throat. He lowered his face towards his until their noses touched and snarled.

"If you ever lay a hand on Kagome, I will tear you limb from limb. You got that?" He released his grip and Miroku staggered backwards. To InuYasha's surprise he didn't seem to be intimidated in the least. In fact he was grinning at him with a knowing look on his face. InuYasha cursed to himself and turned his head cheeks flaming.

"You see InuYasha! Admit it, you're in love with her!"

He felt cornered and there was only one thing left to do, as much as he dreaded it. Fury engulfed him along with humiliation and he growled. "Dammit, you want to hear it Miroku, then fine! I love Kagome." InuYasha seethed. He looked Miroku straight in the eye, and the heat of his gaze burned into his soul. "I'm in love with Kagome! There I said it again!" InuYasha's eyes blazed with fire, but he trembled inside. His most carefully guarded secret was now exposed leaving his defenses down. He was vulnerable, and prayed to any god that would listen to a stubborn hanyou that Miroku wouldn't take advantage of the leverage he now held over him. He cursed at himself fiercely for saying anything at all to the lecher and lowered his eyes to his lap.

"I bet you feel a lot better now. It's not good to keep things like that bottled up inside of you, it taints your soul." Miroku said almost gently and patted him on the shoulder. "You can trust me to keep your secret InuYasha. One thing I pride myself on is being a man true to my word." He paused and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Though I will not tell, that doesn't mean that I don't think that you should. Let me warn you InuYasha, if you never tell Kagome how you feel you will regret it until the day you die. As your friend, I don't want that to happen to you."

InuYasha felt himself begin to calm down. Miroku hadn't laughed at him as he had expected and slowly he was beginning to feel a kinship towards the monk at his side. "How can I tell her Miroku? She has already rejected me once." Now that everything was out in the open, InuYasha decided to take advantage of the Monk's wisdom.

"I don't believe she was rejecting you, I think she only said what she thought you wanted to hear. You really haven't given her much reason to think otherwise. You almost never show her any form of affection. She probably thinks that you're the one not interested in her!" Realization set in and he clasped his hands together and smiled. "Don't you see InuYasha? That's the reason she doesn't want to come back here. She thinks you don't want her!"

InuYasha felt like he had just been punched in the stomach and he keeled over as his stomach churned. His breath was raspy and his jaw dropped. 'She thinks that I don't want her. Does that mean she wants to be with me?' His mind was racing a mile a minute and hope surged once again in his breast. ' Then that means that she wanted to kiss me, then lied about it afterward because she thought that I'd reject her. Everything is starting to make sense now!' "H-How do I get her to believe that I care for her? I've been trying to tell her for a while now, b-but I haven't been able to." He spoke rapidly. "What if I just fail like all the other times?"

"You won't fail InuYasha. I Miroku, conquer of hearts am here to help you!" He said with bravado and grinned arrogantly. "I will teach you everything I know about wooing a lady!"

"The hell you will! I've seen how you act around women Miroku, and I would rather die than turn into a lecher like you."

"InuYasha, lechers are not created, they are born." Miroku replied with pride. "Besides I'm talking about Kagome here. Do you really think I would allow you to compromise your chance with her? Sango would never forgive me if I did. What I mean is women are delicate creatures. They live to be complimented and adored. For example it wouldn't hurt if you gave Kagome an occasional compliment. Try saying something romantic like: "Kagome, your eyes sparkle more than the stars above." Women eat stuff like that up!"

InuYasha shook his head stubbornly and sighed. "There's no way Kagome will fall for shit like that. Koga comes around here all the time spouting his mouth off about stuff like her hair and smile, but she doesn't seem to care."

Miroku slapped himself in the forehead and groaned. This was beginning to get harder than he had expected it to be. "But we all know that she isn't in love with Koga."

"Are you trying to tell me that she loves me?" InuYasha asked breathlessly. He wondered how much the monk really knew.

"I can't say that for sure InuYasha. Only Kagome knows the truth, but I do have my suspicions that she cares about you a great deal. Think about what I said about compliments. I'm sure they'll help to do wonders."

"I guess I have a lot of time to think about it then. I don't know when Kagome's coming back."

"She'll be back soon enough."

"How do you know that?"

Miroku grinned and laughed out loud. His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Because you're going to go into the well tomorrow and bring her back."

"I can't do that! She told me not to." InuYasha protested and pounded his fist into the ground, sending dust flying everywhere. Things were becoming more complicated. "Besides, she won't even be home tomorrow! She's still going to that stupid dance!"

"Good, then go with her."

"What?"

"You're going to go to her dance with her InuYasha. You promised her in the first place that you would, and I know that despite your protests you were looking forward to it. If she won't come to you, then you must go to her. Something like this is too important to put off for much longer."

"What the hell are you talking about Miroku? I never said anything about telling her that I love her yet." InuYasha bowed his head in shame. Time seemed to be running out, yet he still hesitated to completely open himself to her. "It's too soon."

"You know what's wrong with you? You don't have any confidence when it comes to women. It's a shame, but it is a problem that can be solved." He checked the position of the sun and smiled when he found it to be only a faint sliver in the sky. It was around suppertime, and to him, that meant lots of beautiful women rushing down to the river to gather water for their stew. It was a perfect opportunity for InuYasha to study his skill in action. "Say I have an idea. Why don't we hike out to the river? It's not a far walk, and I feel much better today."

"What are we going all the way there for?"

"A um…confidence exercise."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You see InuYasha," He began. "The only way to build up a man's confidence with women is by the process of trial and failure."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we are going to the river so that I can show you why I am so popular with the ladies. I figure if you watch in action a couple of times you will be able to see how successful it proves to be. Hopefully then you will not hesitate on using the same tactics on Kagome."

InuYasha cocked his head slightly to the left and his ears twitched back and forth. It sounded like a good idea to him, but then there was the chance that someone such as Koga or Sesshomaru might see him receiving help from a mortal, a well-known lecher no less. He didn't know whom he would fare worse with, but either way he would never be able to live it down. "I don't know."

"Its perfectly harmless flirting InuYasha. It's not like you haven't seen me doing it before, this time however it will serve to be educational."

"You just want a chance to grab a few more asses." InuYasha said with a knowing smirk. The monk grinned sheepishly.

"Not at all! I intend for it to be strictly for the sake of education!"

"Sure you do."

"InuYasha, you hurt me by your cruel implications. You know that I would never accost a woman purely for sexual lusts."

"Uh huh. Well if you're through blubbering, let's get a move on. The sooner we get there, the sooner it will be over."

The Monk threw his head back and laughed. "Now that's what I like to hear!"

Sango rested her back against the rough bark of a lone tree and sighed as her muscles began to relax. Near by she could hear the voices of many women laughing merrily and her spirits sunk. She wished that Kagome were there with her instead of home in her own time. Shippo and Kilala were busy catching fish a few yards away from her, and Shippo caught her eye and waved. He seemed to be having a good time, despite the fact that his adoptive mother was no where to be found. A small part of Sango felt anger towards Kagome for abandoning them just because of a falling out with InuYasha. What would they do without her? However she couldn't hold it against her. The look on InuYasha's face had revealed it all, and she was sure that Kagome was faring no better.

"Look Sango! He's huge!" Shippo cried holding a large trout up for her inspection. She giggled and waved.

"That's wonderful Shippo! I'm sure he'll make a fine meal!"

"I'm going to save him for Kagome when she gets back. I bet she'll be awfully proud of me!" As always the kitsune assumed that Kagome would be back in a few days. Either that or InuYasha will swallow his pride and fetch her. He'd be happy with either.

Sango frowned and turned her face away. She didn't want to break Shippo's spirit, but she knew that this time things were different. Kagome would not be back for quite some time, if ever. 'Let him cling to his hope. It's all he has right now.' A voice in the back of her mind spoke up, and she nodded in agreement. "I'm sure she'll love it! I think I'm going to take a little walk up river. Will you be alright with Kilala, Shippo?"

"You don't need to worry about me Sango. Me and Kilala can handle anything!"

Sango giggled and rolled her eyes at Shippo's false bravado. "All right, I'll be back in a little while. Have fun you two!" She stood and stretched the muscles in her back, then in her arms. They felt stiff from lack of sufficient exercise. 'A nice long walk will do me good.' She began to stroll along the riverbank, pausing every so often to admire her surroundings. She could hear the voices of women growing louder and knew that she should rest a bit before continuing on.

"Now, now my fair maiden! You jest! I have never gazed upon a maiden who's beauty compared to yours!"

A familiar voice rang out and Sango cringed inwardly. 'No, that's impossible. Miroku couldn't have walked all the way here in his condition! It must be some other lecherous man.'

"You flatter me good monk!" A flirtatious female voice bantered back and Sango gritted her teeth. 'I just know its him! Damn, how stupid I was to think he cared about me. All he cares about is satisfying his lust.' She was off in an instant following the sound of his voice. She reached the shocked couple out of breath.

"S-Sango, my isn't this a pleasant surprise!" Miroku fidgeted with his staff nervously and chuckled.

"I was about to say the exact same thing Monk." Sango replied icily after she regained her breath. She raised her hand and slapped him firmly on the cheek causing the strange woman at his side to gasp.

"Y-you know this woman? How could you lead me on like that!" Her hand made contact with his other cheek. Then she spun on her heel and fled back to the safety of her village. Miroku took no notice of her departure; his attention focused on his beloved.

"Sango please calm yourself. I can assure you that there is a perfectly good explanation for all of this!" He strutted up to Sango's side and took her hand in his own causing her to blush. "My dear Sango, though I may trifle with other women, you know that you're the only one who could steal my heart."

Sango struggled to free herself from his grasp. "Unhand me you lecher!"

"Now Sango, why must we always resort to playing these games? I've told you how much I care for you."

"Why should I believe you? Every time you tell me how much you supposedly love me your hand winds up on my ass!"

"Purely an accident!"

"Oh I'm sure you pervert!"

Concealed amongst the branches of a bushy tree InuYasha clamped his hands over his ears and grimaced. 'Miroku, you idiot! I told you this was a bad idea!' He dropped silently from the tree and crouched low on the ground. Sango looked like she was about to decapitate Miroku with her katana, and as much as he hated to do it, it was up to him to save the monk's ass. "Would you two cut it out!" He roared coming into view. "It's really not what you think Sango."

"I-InuYasha? What are you doing here?" Sango asked confused by the hanyou's sudden appearance.

"He's learning from the master of course!" Miroku spoke up cockily.

"What?" Sango cried again looking back and forth between the two men.

"InuYasha is planning on retrieving Kagome tomorrow night, and I was just giving him a few pointers on how to sweep a lady off of her feet!"

Sango stood in stunned silence for what seemed like hours as she processed the revelation. 'InuYasha asked Miroku how to handle a woman?' She threw her head back and laughed with glee, all anger forgotten. "You mean to tell me that Miroku is teaching you how to treat a girl!" She erupted into peels of laughter causing him to frown. "InuYasha, Miroku knows nothing about a woman's heart! You should have come to me if you wanted advice about Kagome!"

InuYasha turned a shade of red and shuffled his feet restlessly realizing that now two people knew his true intentions. Miroku gave Sango a playful glare. "Now Sango, I understand that you're jealous of my popularity with the ladies, but that's no reason to say such cruel things about me!"

"Ha! Popularity my foot!" Sango retorted back testily before turning back to InuYasha. "You don't need to learn anything InuYasha. Kagome likes you just the way you are. Don't put on an act to impress her, just be yourself."

"Would both of you just shut up already! Look I appreciate your offers to help, but I'm going to do this my way. I don't need either of you butting in!" InuYasha sighed and shook his head wearily. He was starting to regret telling Miroku about his feelings, and the fact that Sango now knew made things even more uncomfortable. He felt more confused now than ever and his head was starting to throb. "I've already agreed to go see her tomorrow. Whatever happens, happens. I'm not going to lose sleep over it so neither should you." InuYasha felt irritated and wanted nothing more than to retreat into the serenity of the forest to contemplate his plan of action. They both nodded at him with stunned expressions on their faces and he fled as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"So, he's finally admitted that he loves her. I knew it would happen someday." Sango replied nervously. Her stomach fluttered and she played with a string that had unraveled itself from her kimono, concentrating as if her life depended on it.

"Yes, hopefully by this time tomorrow they will find happiness in each other's arms." Miroku said serenely and inched closer to the demon slayer. "Have I told you how wonderful I think you look today Sango? You really take my breath away!"

"Miroku..I …Thank you." Sango blushed deeply and turned her face away.

"I mean it Sango. No other woman could compare to you!" His goal was within reach and he gingerly placed his hand on Sango's firm bum and gave it a little squeeze.

Instantly her expression changed and she whirled on him and punched him square in the jaw. "Pervert!"

"Sango, I didn't mean it!"

InuYasha sighed as their voices rose again and he heard another distinct slap. 'When will he ever learn?' He didn't have much time to think about it now. Hope was once again in his heart, and this time he was determined to confess his feelings to the miko he loved. All he needed was a plan. He closed his eyes and envisioned Kagome in his arms, her eyes reflecting the love in his and smiled faintly. All that mattered was he still had a chance, and this time he wasn't going to blow it.

A/n: Okay, so this chapter was a little boring. Please forgive me, I was having a terrible case of writer's block. The end is almost here though, for the actual dance will begin next chapter and lead into the climax of the story. I hope you're all as excited about reading it as I am about writing it. Thanks for reading and please review!


	26. Part Twenty Six

A/N: I just want to start out by saying that I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to finish. March has been a really busy month for me so far and I've barely been able to find time to sit down and write. I'll try to get the next installment out sooner. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate your kindness and support. You're the best!

Extra special thanks to heartdragon who came up with the general concept for this chapter. I was torn between two different ideas until I read your review and became completely inspired by it. I think it worked out perfectly. Thanks a lot and I dedicate this chapter to you!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters/concepts from the Anime and Manga. I also do not own Clay Aiken's "This is the Night".

"Kagome, what do you think of my hair? Is it a bit too much?" Eri giggled as she ran her fingers through her now curly black hair and grinned.

Kagome sighed and forced a smile on her face. When Eri had called to suggest a pre-dance get together at her house she had thought that a day with all of her friends was just what she needed to lift her sullen spirits. Now she was beginning to regret that she had come. She sat cross-legged on her friends bed and nodded her head. "It looks great." Her cheerfulness was forced for their sake. Inside she felt miserable. Usually her friends were great company, but today noting they could do or say could fill the void in her heart. She was alone with out InuYasha, and the more she thought about, the more convinced she became that sending him away was not the best idea.

"Are you okay Kagome? You're not sick again!" Yuka frowned and studied her face. Something was defiantly wrong with her friend, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Kagome shook her head violently and gulped. "I'm fine, never better!"

"You're such a fibber! Spill it! Did your violent boyfriend do something to upset you again? Don't tell me he two-timed you!" Eri pounded her fist into her palm and looked serious. As far as she was concerned, the jerk boyfriend Kagome was seeing was only going to lead her into trouble. She was beginning to grow suspicious of her numerous excuses for missing school and was convinced that her boyfriend was doing something terrible to her, most likely physical abuse. 'Maybe she'll finally see the light this time and get rid of the jerk. Good riddance I say!'

Kagome cast her eyes to the ground and sighed. "He didn't do anything. I'm just kind of in a funk over school. You guys must be so far ahead of me by now, I'll never catch up."

Ayumi rose from her place in Eri's purple director's chair and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't talk like that Kagome! You'll catch up in no time. We're all here to help you."

Yuko grinned and stood next to her friend, her pale hazel eyes sparkled with mirth. "She's right, and there's also Hojo. I'm sure he won't mind a few study dates here and there!"

"Yeah Kagome! That's a great idea. You should set up a study session every few days with him. After all he's about the smartest boy in school, plus he's not bad to look at!" Eri agreed with enthusiasm and sighed wistfully. Kagome didn't know what she was giving up by staying with her current guy. Most of the girls at school went crazy over Hojo and over all of them he chose her. If Eri were in her place she would kick Mr. Possessive to the curb and run straight into Hojo's arms!

Kagome winced at the thought of spending time alone with Hojo. So far she had been able to worm her way out of dates with him by using her illnesses as an excuse. She liked Hojo enough, but noting that he said to her stirred the butterflies in her stomach the way that InuYasha could with just one look. " Um… I don't think that it would be a good idea…"

Yuka gasped and slapped herself on the forehead. "You're right! That was a stupid idea. You'd never get any studying done with Hojo around. You'll be too busy gazing into his gorgeous blue eyes!" Like Eri, she believed that Hojo was quite a catch.

"Would you two cut it out? Kagome's already taken, remember? It's not fair to keep pushing Hojo on her when she's in love with someone else!" As usual Ayumi had taken it upon herself to come to Kagome's defense. She was secretly a hopeless romantic and in her opinion, it didn't get any better than the relationship between Kagome and her mystery man. It was a whirlwind romance filled with excitement and passion, almost like the characters in her favorite romance novel. She couldn't help but to be slightly jealous. Kagome threw her a look full of gratitude and she winked back and nodded.

"Yuka has a point. Kagome, this guy isn't worth your time! You should get rid of him and move on to better things. Obviously this relationship isn't healthy for you. Take a look in the mirror! You're completely pale, and you have horrible dark circles under your eyes. When was the last time you got some sleep!"

'You've got it backwards. I'm the one who's apparently not good enough for him!' Kagome thought sullenly and blinked back a lone tear that threatened to fall from her eye. 'I promised myself I wouldn't think about, but how can I? He's all I think about anymore. I can't remember what my life was like before I met him!'

"He must have some redeeming qualities if Kagome loves him so much. If she loves him, then he can't be all that bad!" Ayumi protested as pressed her naturally curly hair with a warm flat iron.

"Are you out of your mind! The guy Kagome's with now is a total creep! He's totally possessive, but he still cheats on her with another girl! This guy's bad news!"

"Yeah Ayumi, he's nothing but a cretin who treats Kagome like dirt!" Eri agreed and rolled her eyes. As long as she lived she would never be able to understand her friend's attraction to a guy like that. 'He must be a total hunk!'

Finally Kagome had enough. Her face turned scarlet and she balled her hands near her chest. "Would you guys just shut up already? I am sick of you all talking about me as if I wasn't here!" She snapped and turned her head away from her dumbfounded friends. It was unlike Kagome to lose her temper. "Besides, not that it's any of your business, but its over between us!"

'No wonder Kagome looks so upset. Poor thing, her heart must be broken.' Ayumi thought with sympathy. 'I hope they can eventually find their way back to each other. Kagome must have cared for him even more that I thought!'

'Finally! I'm glad that's over with!' Yuka and Eri's thought mimicked each other and they smiled with glee. They felt bad for Kagome, but were sure that she'd be over him in a couple of days, maybe a week tops. The most important thing was that Mr. Possessive was out of her life for good. The thought made them want to jump for joy.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the four friends that seemed to last an eternity. Finally Kagome spoke. "Guys, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Oh Kagome!" All three cried at the same time and made their way over to her side. They enveloped her in the middle of a huge group hug.

"Don't worry about it!" Eri said with assurance.

Yuka squeezed her shoulder gently and smiled. "Yeah, there are no hard feelings!"

"Cheer up Kagome! Who knows, maybe you'll end up getting back together!" Ayumi cried happily causing Yuka and Eri to shoot her nasty looks.

Eri cleared her throat and walked to the closet to remove her jade green gown from its place. The color did wonders to enhance her already pale skin and she laid it down beside Kagome on the bed lovingly. "Guys, its already four o' clock. If we want to make it to the hotel by six, we had better start to seriously get ready. Ayumi, what time did you say Timitao was going to pick us up?"

A dream like expression crossed Ayumi's face at the mention of her new boyfriend, formally her math tutor. "Mmm.. I think he said that he'll pick us up around five thirty. That'll give us plenty of time to get ready. What about you Kagome? Since you and your guy broke things off, who are you going to the dance with?" Her two other friends silently crossed their fingers and prayed that Kagome had somehow worked up the nerve to call Hojo to ask him if he was still free.

"Well, there wasn't any time to find someone else, so I guess I'm going alone."

"Kagome, how terrible!"

"What's so terrible about it?"

"You're going to be the only girl there without a date!"

"Who cares?" Kagome tossed her hair over her shoulder and tried to smile. The end result looked more like a grimace. "It's not like I need to have a guy around to have a good time. I can have a lot of fun on my own."

"But who will you dance with?" Yuka spoke up as if it were the most urgent thing in the world. "I mean, I'd be happy to lend you Hiko for a dance or two, but what will you do the rest of the time?" She had a feeling her date would have no qualms about dancing with one of the prettiest girls in school and she didn't mind in the least as long as it was for one of her best friends. "You'll be bored stiff!"

"Yeah Kagome, who ever heard of going to a dance just to sit around all night. You're more than welcome to borrow Timitao for a few dances. I happen to know he thinks a great deal of you!" Kagome vaguely remembered meeting the boy one day as he was leaving Ayumi's home. He seemed like he was a nice enough guy though a little stiff. "And I'm sure Eri won't mind if you shared a dance with…with… Hey Eri, who did you finally decide on taking anyway?"

Eri blushed and giggled shamelessly causing her friends to roll their eyes. Eri was more boy-crazy than all of them was combined, and it wasn't unusual for her to be seeing more than one guy. "Well after careful consideration, I decided to bring Shane. He's the American boy I've been dating on and off for a few months now." She squealed and her eyes lit up fondly. "Ah, don't American boys just have the cutest accents!"

"Wait a second, I thought you were totally in love with Rumiko!" Yuka spoke up, obviously a little shocked in her friend's sudden change in heart.

"Nah, Rumiko was a nice enough guy and all, but frankly he began to bore me. Shane is so much more exciting!" She cried and shook her hair making her curls bounce around her face. Her smile was brighter than the sun. "I can't wait to see him. I bet he looks totally hot in a suit and tie!"

Kagome sighed and a real smile crept upon her lips. 'Eri will never change. I bet she's the last one out of all of us to get married and settle down.' She uncrossed her legs and set her feet upon the bare wood floor. She slipped between Ayumi and Eri to Eri's closet and rummaged around inside of it for a second until she found her own dress. She carefully clutched it to her breast and lowered her head. 'I wish that InuYasha could be here right now. Maybe it was better to be with him knowing that he doesn't love me than to be without him. Even if we can't be lovers, we can still be friends, right? I can't believe how much I miss him already. It's only been a day!' She began to remove the clear protective covering off of the silky red material. Around her, her friends were scurrying around searching for a particular hair ribbon or compact of blush to enhance their already rosy glows. Kagome began to unbutton her blouse and threw it off, then turned her back to her friends to remove her simple white bra. Lastly she unzipped her blue jeans and threw them next to the shirt, and began to slip the fabric over her body. It fit her like a glove.

"Kagome? Oh my gosh, you look amazing! I just love that shade of red on you!" Eri cried as Kagome turned around and smoothed out a few invisible wrinkles from the skirt.

"You don't think it's too…sexy or anything?" She furrowed her brow and absentmindedly tried to tug up the bodice to cover the tiny amount of cleavage that had peeked overtop. "I mean, it's just a silly school dance after all."

"Not at all! You look fabulous!" Yuka said with a friendly twinge of jealousy. Her beautiful lilac colored gown that had once shone with brilliance suddenly looked dull compared to the number Kagome had on. "Where did you get it?" She gestured towards the gown.

"My mother has an old friend who is a dress maker. She made it for me."

"Really, well if we ever get another chance to dress up like this, you'll have to give me her name! She obviously does incredible work!"

"I'll have to tell her you said that the next time I see her. It'll make her very happy."

The four girls stopped talking and focused on their preparations. They fixed their hair and makeup in record time and stood back to admire themselves in Eri's full-length mirror.

"Wow, we look really good!" Ayumi smiled at her reflection with approval. She struck a little pose and giggled as the violet material of her impeccably detailed, strapless gown danced around her legs. Timitao would surely approve!

"I second that! We all look totally hot!" Eri agreed, excitement brimming from her voice. She smoothed down the form fitting green fabric and flashed herself a bright smile. Yuka and Kagome couldn't help but to giggle.

'Maybe I will have a good time.' She thought as she silently watched her friends primp and pose in front of the mirror. Her heart still ached, yet the pain was now dull. 'Maybe all I need is a night out with my best friends.' As depressed as she was, a faint sparkle returned to her eyes, and her skin began to radiate a healthy glow. 'I won't think about him tonight.' She resolved turning her face away from the mirror so that her eyes would not betray the cheerfulness she had forced upon her face. 'If I do, then I'll end up driving myself crazy. For tonight I am just a typical schoolgirl who is going to a school dance with her best friends. I'll think about him tomorrow when I can stand it. Tomorrow I'll have all the time in the world to contemplate what I am going to do next.' She sneaked a peek at her reflection and smiled at what she saw. She had to admit, she had never looked so pretty.

A car horn suddenly beeped interrupting her thoughts and she heard her friends squeal. Ayumi rushed to Eri's bedroom window and peered outside at the familiar black car that was not parked in the driveway. "He's here! Okay guys, are you ready to have a great time?" A chorus of yes's and excited giggles echoed off of the walls and they all made a dash to the door, eager to begin the night.

It was a good thing that Fridays were usually not a busy time at the shrine. If there had been, they would have caught a glimpse of a rather desperate hanyou racing from the ancient well house to the Higurashi home. Right now nothing mattered to InuYasha except Kagome. He only made a slight hesitation if front of the door, then turned the brass knob in his hand. He flung it open and hurried inside. "Kagome!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs and paused hoping to hear the familiar sound of her light footsteps on the stairs. There was no response. "Kagome!"

"InuYasha?" He turned at the sound of the matronly voice. In one hand she clasped a book, her reading glasses were still on here eyes. She had obviously been caught off guard. "What are you doing back so soon? Kagome told us last night that you had to leave due to sudden illness. How are you feeling now dear?"

"Please, I need to talk with Kagome. Could you go upstairs and tell her I'm here?" InuYasha asked while he uncharacteristically clasped Kagome's mother's hands. She gasped at their clammy touch.

"I-I'm sorry InuYasha, but Kagome left about an hour ago. You see one of her girl friends called and invited her to a little get together she was having at her house before the dance. She probably didn't count on your miraculous recovery. I see you brought your suit back with you so I'm assuming that you still want to attend. I'll go give her a call to let her know you're here." Mrs. Higurashi made a move in the opposite direction but was stopped by InuYasha's gasp.

"Wait, maybe its better if I don't go to this dance thing. I can just hang around here until she gets home." His courage was faltering.

"Of course you should go! It would be silly to wait here all that time. I'm pretty sure that she told me that Ayumi had gotten permission to have a few friends over for a bonfire after the dance was over. I wouldn't be surprised if she decides to stay the night. Besides, you obviously have something very important to say to her." Her eyes sparkled mischievously and she gave him a knowing smirk. "You're right however about calling her. I think it might be more fun to just show up and surprise her. If we start getting you ready now then you'll probably be only about a half-hour to an hour late. That still gives you and Kagome plenty of time to…. Talk." InuYasha opened his mouth to protest, but Mrs. Higurashi shot him a warning look. As far as she was concerned the discussion was over and she didn't want to hear another word out of him about it. He sighed heavily and bowed his head in submission. He knew all too well that a woman's wrath, could prove to be very scary indeed. She took the heavy garment bag from him and draped it over her forearms, then proceeded to march up the steps. InuYasha reluctantly followed. She led him down a short hallway to her bedroom and held the door open for him to pass.

"Okay InuYasha, take off your clothes."

"What?" He gasped, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

"You'll need to take a shower before you get dressed. You don't want to get your new suit all dirty, do you?" He stared at her blankly for a moment and she giggled. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy. I wasn't going to sit here and wash you undress. You can use my shower. While you were doing that, I was going to press your suit to make sure it doesn't have any wrinkles. There are towels in there, I only ask that you shower quickly. We don't have much time to waste." She heard his grunt and turned her back towards him. There was silence for a few moments before she heard the shower sputter to life. Once he was out of her sight she grinned and almost hopped up and down. She had a hunch that tonight was the night she had been waiting for, for so long, the night InuYasha and Kagome finally confess their feelings to each other. She was sure of it. Why else would InuYasha come barging into her home crying Kagome's name over and over again, then insist that he had something direly important to tell her. All he needed was a little push in the right direction, and she would be more than happy to supply it. She rummaged around her room to gather the supplies she would be needed for InuYasha's transformation from Hanyou to somewhat strange looking human. 'Hmm… hair brush, blow dryer, nail clippers.'

Everything seemed to be in order. She set them down on her small nightstand then carefully unzipped the bag to get a good look at the suit. She smiled; it seemed to have survived the trip through time unharmed. The shoes that would complete the ensemble looked as if they already had a new coat of black polish on them, and they glistened brightly. 'Hopefully I'll be able to convince him to wear these things.' She took a seat on her soft bed and waited. Soon the water stopped and InuYasha emerged from the small bathroom clean and clad in a towel wrapped firmly around his waist. He looked at the shoes she was still holding and shook his head.

"No way."

"Come on InuYasha, you need to wear shoes."

"Nothin doin!"

"But they'll look so nice with your suit, and I know it would make Kagome happy if you wear them." She watched him flinch and knew she struck a nerve. "You'd be the only boy there not wearing shoes. Don't you think it'll look a little odd? I promise they won't hurt your feet too much, and you'll be able to take them off in a few hours." She protested setting them on the bed next to her. Like it or not, the shoes were going to stay. "I believe Sota showed you how to wear your suit the other day."

He shrugged his shoulders and turned his face from sight. "Yeah I remember. I won't need any help."

"Good, that saves us some time then. Hurry up and put it on so we have a lot of time to think about what to do with your hair. I think it would look very nice pulled back, you do have a handsome face." She looked away from him so that he could have some privacy while he changed. She heard him curse under his breath as he struggled to place the correct garments on their parts and bit back a laugh. Helping InuYasha get ready was proving to be quite entertaining! Finally he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to him and smiled at what she saw. He looked incredible; the charcoal gray jacked was a little tight on his arms, therefore accentuating his muscular frame. The color dramatically set off his white hair making it shine like ivory. What impressed her most however is the way the color seemed to make his eyes look like pure gold. She nodded with approval. Kagome would like what she saw! "Now come over hair and sit down so I can dry your hair. He did as told and took a seat next to her on the medium sized bed. His muscles tensed as he felt her start to run her fingers through his downy hair.

"Relax InuYasha, I'm not going to hurt you." She picked up her blow dryer and turned it on. He jumped as its sharp whine pierced his ears and he clenched his teeth. She began gently running the hairbrush through his tangled hair, careful not to snag the bristles on any knots. After a few minutes InuYasha closed his eyes and began to relax. It almost felt soothing and his muscles relaxed considerably. Neither human nor hanyou spoke another word to each other until the process was complete, and InuYasha's main was fully dry.

"Can you flatten your ears back for me. You're hair is so thick that I believe it will be no trouble to hide your ears." She smiled as the two triangles on top of his head pressed to his scalp and she began to work his silky hair through her hands, pulling it all in one direction. She secured it firmly at his neck and looked over her work carefully. One little slip up could spell out disaster. Luckily her work was flawless.

Next she moved on to his claws and looked them over thoughtfully. Now that that was over, she continued to help the hanyou to get ready for his big night then stood back to admire her work. He looked as human as he could. There was no more time; it had to make do. She led him down the stairs and gave him a little push.

"Um… thank you for helping me out Mrs. Higurashi." InuYasha said with obvious discomfort. She smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's no problem, and please, I'd like it if you called me Mama."

No words could come to InuYasha's mind, but none the less his gratitude for her gesture was written all over his face. She nodded and took him into her arms, giving him a firm hug. "Go to her InuYasha. You have nothing to be afraid of. You already hold her heart in your hands."

A tear trickled down his cheek, but he made no move to brush it away. He nodded, and brought his lips to her ear. "Thank you…Mama."

The ballroom was lavishly decorated. White lace tablecloths covered every table. Upon it lay fine china and a lavish bouquet of white roses. The room was primarily light by tall candelabras that were stationed against the walls. Only a dim light shone from the ceiling. The four girls gasped and clasped hands.

"Ohh! It's like a fairy tale!" Ayumi squealed on Kagome's left. Kagome had to admit it did look incredible. She gave her friend's hand a squeeze and smiled.

"It's so elegant!" Yuka agreed on her far right. She scanned the crowd of people already gathered in the room for any sight of her almost boyfriend. She frowned. He was late!

Eri giggled and laid her head on Shane's broad shoulder, letting go of Kagome's hand to lay it on his arm. He looked down at her fondly and grinned. "Have I told you how stunning you look?"

She sighed and smiled. She had defiantly made the right choice. "You don't look too bad yourself." In her opinion, he was the best looking guy there. He wore a simple pinstriped suit with a light blue shirt unbuttoned at the collar. His hair was impeccably gelled back and his blue eyes shone with mirth.

Timitao stifled a yawn. Being two years older than the rest of his group, school dances were nothing new to him. He had only come because Ayumi had pestered him until he caved in.

"Where is he?" Yuka muttered angrily under her breath. Rumiko still hadn't arrived. Her patience was beginning to wear thin. 'That's just like him being late. Honestly, I bet he'll arrive late to his own funeral!' She seethed inwardly.

"What's wrong Yuka?" Kagome asked. She had been the only girl to hear her friend's muttered curses.

"It's nothing really." Yuka shrugged her shoulders feigning indifference. "I was just surprised that Rumiko wasn't in the lobby waiting with Eri's date when we got here. I'm sure he has a perfectly good excuse." She rolled her eyes and sighed. He usually didn't.

"Was he driving? There's usually a lot of traffic around this time of day. Maybe he's stuck." Kagome offered helpfully.

"Yeah, maybe."

"We should probably find a table before it gets too crowded in there." Timitao suggested half-heartedly. His legs were beginning to tire and he wanted to sit down. Ayumi nodded, and the group followed him joining in his search. After a few minutes they found a large oval shaped table near the door and claimed it for their own. Timitao and Shane set to the task of pulling the chairs out for the ladies who sat down sighing gratefully. The boys joined their dates and began to chat about current events. The girls proceeded to check out what the other girls in their class had decided to wear.

"Doesn't Yui look incredible in yellow?" Eri sighed pointing out a tall girl in the middle of a crowd of girls. Yui caught her friend's eye and waved. They all waved back.

"She looks great, but do you see the guy she's with?" Yuka whispered with a gleam in her eyes.

"The short guy on her left. He didn't even bother to wear a suit! Poor Yui, she must be so embarrassed!"

"You're kidding me! Where's he at?" Ayumi squinted in the direction Yuka pointed. She spotted him and erupted with giggles. "Do you see the look on Yui's face? She's furious with him. She keeps trying to walk ahead of him instead of with him. I bet that relationship doesn't last much longer!"

Kagome giggled as well. The boy did look foolish dressed in baggy khaki pants and a black T-shirt. 'I almost feel bad for him. I bet everyone will be laughing about him for weeks!'

"Yuka! There you are, I was looking all over for you!" A tall boy dressed in a white suit sprinted over to their table and arrived at Yuka's side. Her face was a mask of anger. "Sorry I'm so late, but my car wouldn't start. I had to wait until my dad got home so I could borrow his Jetta." He took the seat next to her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Rumiko….." She sighed and took his hand in her own. He looked pitiful. "I'm just glad you're here."

Kagome glanced at the empty seat beside her own and sighed knowing that the person it was intended for wouldn't be arriving. On her left, Ayumi noticed her distress and decided to engage her in conversation.

"So Kagome, how have you been feeling lately? I hope that you're well enough to start coming to school more often. It's not the same without you!"

Kagome smiled sadly and averted her eyes to her empty plate. 'I guess I'll have to go back to school again now that I won't be time traveling. At least it will get me a chance to pass my courses with my grades in tact.' "I have a feeling you'll be seeing me in school a lot from now on."

"Really? That's great! Now you'll be able to come to the study parties that Yuka, Eri and I have at Yuka's house. We do it once a week. Yuka's mom orders a big pizza and we just have a fun time. It makes studying seem less like a chore." Ayumi rambled cheerfully. Kagome tried her best to pay attention.

"Higurashi, you're the girl that's never in school because you're sick all the time, right? Ayumi has told me a lot about you, and I find it fascinating that a person who is so ill with such serious diseases is still alive. I'm pretty much out of commission whenever I have a stupid little cold. I guess what I'm getting at is, what's your secret? I mean you must be doing something right!" Timitao grinned and leaned towards her in anticipation. Though he was at a social event, his mind remained one of a scholar.

Kagome felt her brow begin to perspire as everyone's eyes came upon her expectantly. She rubbed the back of her head and giggled nervously. "Well I, um… try to eat healthy and uh., get a lot of rest." She lied and bit her lower lip. "And I'm usually on plenty of different medicines to help me get stronger."

"Fascinating!" Timitao grinned obviously pleased with her answer. Ayumi rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders apologetically. Kagome rolled her eyes as well and breathed a sigh of relief. For now, she was off the hot seat.

"Ooh Kagome! There's Hojo!" Eri exclaimed and clasped her hands together with glee. "Wow, he looks great tonight! Don't you think?"

Kagome looked Hojo up and down then sighed. He did look nice wearing a white suit with a deep blue tie. Suddenly his head turned and he caught her gaze and smiled. She managed a small wave. "I guess so."

"I wonder where his date is. You don't think he came alone!" Eri cried again shaking her head.

"Impossible. Hojo is the cutest guy in school. I'm sure somebody would have jumped at the change to go with him." Ayumi replied as she stared at Hojo as well.

"I don't know, you would think that the girl would be hanging all over him to make all the other girls jealous." Yuka chimed in.

Eri grinned and wagged her eyebrows mischievously at Yuka. She gestured for her to come near and whispered into her friend's ear. Yuka grinned and nodded. "Say Kagome, since you don't have a date, and Hojo doesn't have anyone as well, why don't you hook up? That way you'll have someone to have a good time with!"

Kagome furrowed her brows and bit her lower lip. "I don't know Yuka."

Ayumi shook her head sadly and sighed. Her two friends were not known to give up easily. "I agree with Kagome. It's probably not a good idea to date again for a while. She still needs time to heal." All three guys shot her a look of confusion, but she ignored them.

"Of course it's a good idea! It's a great idea!" Eri protested and threw Kagome a wink. "What Kagome needs right now is a guy who can treat her right. Hojo's perfect!" She began to wave her arms furiously as an attempt to flag him down. Yuka joined her. After a few minutes of looking like utter fools they finally managed to draw Hojo's attention. They pointed at the empty seat next to Kagome and grinned. His entire face seemed to light up, and he grinned and nodded his head. In what seemed like mere seconds, Hojo had succeeded in pushing his way through the throng of people until he reached their table. He bowed low and took a seat.

"Hey Kagome. What are you doing here all alone? I thought you were going bring that weird friend of yours from out of town." He smiled and inwardly cheered. He couldn't believe his good luck.

"Oh hi Hojo. He um got an urgent call from his brother and went back home yesterday." She lied and fingered the waistline of her dress nervously. Part of her felt guilty for talking with Hojo when her heart obviously loved InuYasha.

"That's too bad. I wasn't able to find a date either." He also lied. He hadn't even bothered to look. "Would you mind if I sat with you during dinner? It's dreadful to have to eat with strangers."

"Um…well.." Kagome hesitated and lowered her gaze.

"What she means is of course you're welcome to join us Hojo!" Yuka supplied eagerly. This was the perfect opportunity for Kagome, and she was determined that nothing would mess it up. "You could be Kagome's unofficial date for the evening."

"Great!" Hojo smiled and took a sip from a crystal water glass in front of him. He scooted his chair nearer to Kagome and blushed. "I hear this place has great food. I can't wait, I'm starving!"

"I think I suddenly lost my appetite." Kagome mumbled and frowned.

"Really? You're not feeling sick again, are you? Gee, I hope not. Well cheer up, I'll be happy to take care of you!"

'That's what's making me sick.' Kagome thought as her stomach churned. She was used to only having to deal with Hojo for a few hours out of the day. Her skin crawled at the thought of spending the evening with him, yet she said nothing. She didn't want to be rude. Soft music started to play and several waitresses emerged from the kitchen carrying silver trays laden with salad. They made their way around to every table distributing the bowls filled with rich leafy greens in front of each teenager. All conversation ceased as the meal began. Kagome picked at her food and tried to stomach a few bites while Hojo attempted to be clever. He told her jokes and carried on a mostly one-sided conversation about what they were now doing in class. Kagome nodded and tried to look interested, but she didn't hear a word he said. Her mind was back in Feudal Japan with a certain hanyou. The food was indeed spectacular, roast duck in orange sauce for an entrée and whipped chocolate mouse for desert. Everyone ate as much as his or her stomachs could hold. There was a short intermission before the DJ turned on his bright lights and began to play a slow ballad. Couples streamed to the dance floor eager to burn off some energy.

"So, Kagome do you feel up for a dance just yet? It's a slow song, so if you feel weak you can just hold onto me for support." Hojo persisted and smiled.

"I don't think…"

"Oh come on Kagome, besides you promised me one dance." Hojo was on his feet to the delight of Kagome's friends and clasped her hands in his own. He pulled her into a standing position, and before she could protest he led her to the dance floor. Instantly his arms were around her waist crushing her body to his. She heard him sigh and clear his throat. "I don't think I told you how amazing you look tonight Kagome. Truly you are the most beautiful girl here."

"T-thanks Hojo." She replied uncertainly.

"You know Kagome, I really like you, I mean you know I like you as a friend and all, but what I'm trying to say is, I think you're wonderful. Kagome you're so kind and genuine. I don't think that I've ever met another girl like you. I care about you a lot." His confidence grew and he began to gently stroke the bare skin of Kagome's back. She gasped and took a step backwards. He smiled softly, she hadn't deterred him.

"Hojo, I…" She trailed off as her eyes grew wide in shock. Her face paled and suddenly the butterflies in her stomach returned. She blinked her eyes a few times not believing what she was seeing, but there he was standing only inches behind Hojo with a snarl on his face.

"Kagome, what is it? Did I…" Hojo never got to finish his sentence for a firm hand was placed on his shoulder and he came face to face with the familiar angry face of InuYasha. He felt his knees grow weak once more under his piercing amber eyes and he struggled to form words in his throat.

"You are NEVER to touch Kagome. Do you hear me?" InuYasha growled and raised his fist menacingly. On the sidelines, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi watched helplessly as they witnessed Kagome's boyfriend's temper first hand. They watched Kagome and her possessive boyfriend argue for a few more moments completely ignoring Hojo as he cowered before the angry hanyou. InuYasha turned his back to the frightened schoolboy for a moment and Hojo took the opportunity to escape unnoticed.

"I have to admit, he's pretty cute for a total jerk." Eri raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. She couldn't make out exactly what Kagome was saying to him, but obviously it had a soothing effect on him. The strange silver haired boy gave the scared boy one last glare and moved past him to stand at Kagome's side. Then he took her in his arms and they began to sway to the music.

"InuYasha, what on earth are you doing here?" Kagome asked with wonder, as she felt InuYasha's arms take the place of Hojo's. Her body melted willingly into his embrace though her mind protested firmly against it. Her previous anger toward him for his treatment of Hojo forgotten.

"I figured that you didn't want to go to your dance alone, so I decided to show up." He replied casually. He took a deep breath and sighed. How he missed her scent!

"I don't need you to do me any favors." Kagome replied softly and laid her head on InuYasha's chest. She could hear his heart pounding rapidly through the many layers of fabric.

"It's not a favor. I wanted to come."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why, is that so hard to believe?"

"Well sort of. I'm not used to you being so… nice."

"Keh!"

InuYasha could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he gently took Kagome in his arms. He wrapped them firmly around her waist as he had witnessed Hojo doing and pulled her near causing her to gasp. The previous song had ended and another began.

When the world was in upside down  
I could take all the time I had  
But I'm not gonna wait  
When a moment can vanish so fast  
Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back

Kagome closed her eyes and ignored the faint protests her mind still held. _'You're not supposed to be doing this! You're supposed to be getting over InuYasha! Tell him to leave before you end up getting hurt again.' _Even if it was only for one night, InuYasha was hers alone. She felt the walls she had begun to put up around her emotions crumble and a warm sensation filled her breast. She could feel InuYasha's fingers slowly trace circles on her bare back and she shivered with pleasure.

InuYasha took a deep breath and inhaled her intoxicating scent. That combined with the feel of her silky skin beneath his fingertips was almost intoxicating and he closed his eyes. He felt as if he were having a pleasant dream. If it was a dream he had no intention of waking up. At last his wish had been granted.

Lift me up in your arms  
If you told me that's where heaven is  
(Well, you'd be right)  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night

When the answer to all my dreams  
Is as close as a touch away  
Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say

He had been waiting for this moment for so long and now that it was here, he quickly mustered up the courage to grasp it. He gently pushed her away and smiled tenderly down at her. "You look beautiful." He gazed into her large chestnut eyes; they were a mirror of his own filled with uncertainty and pleasure. Ha allowed himself to become lost in their depths. As far as he was concerned, they were the only two people in the room.

"T-Thank you. You look really nice as well. I'm surprised that Mama was able to do such a good job of turning you into a human for the night." She blushed and looked away.

It was the truth. InuYasha found her to be absolutely stunning. Her hair gently framed her angelic face like a halo and he tenderly brushed away a strand that had fallen into her eyes, pausing as his hand cupped her cheek. Her skin felt electric to his touch and he savored the moment.

Lift me up in your arms  
If you told me that is where heaven is  
(Well, you'd be right)  
Hold me close to your heart  
I will go with you to the end of the Earth  
(And we'll fly)  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night

"InuYasha?" She paused with uncertainty. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she stared up into his golden eyes with wonder.

At the sound of her voice his eyes ventured to her cherry red lips and lingered there. The memory of their shared kiss seared through his mind and he found his hand move from her cheek to her chin. He gently cupped it and tilted her face towards his own. Without hesitation he made his move and brought his mouth to hers. Their lips touched first with hesitation then eagerly as the pressure deepened. He felt his knees begin to grow weak and he clung to her tightly for support. It was as if her lips were hungrily absorbing every last ounce of his strength. It was a price he would willingly pay for such intimacy with the woman his heart yearned for. His mind was a blur and his body grew hot as he crushed her firmly against his body once more.

This is the night where we capture forever  
And all out tomorrows begin  
After tonight we will never be lonely again

Finally the need for breath burned in both of their chests and they reluctantly broke away. For a moment neither said a word as they looked at each other in awe.

"I-InuYasha?"

"Kagome."

"Why did you…"

He put his finger to her lips to silence her. "We can't talk about this here. People are starting to stare." He looked around him and blushed. "Is there as place that would be more private?"

"But…"

"Kagome listen to me. There's something I need to tell you, but this isn't the right place. Could we maybe head up to the roof?"

"The roof, but we're not allowed up there!"

"So? They'll never see us. Please say yes."

Kagome hesitated and bowed her head. "All right, but if I get expelled from school for this, I'll never forgive you." He grinned and gave her a small wink, which caused her to smirk at him and wink back. He took her hand in his and led her out of the huge ballroom to a place where they could be alone. Neither noticed Hojo following them closely. He wasn't about to lose what he considered rightfully his without a fight.

Lift me up in your arms  
If you told me that is where heaven is  
(Well, you'd be right)  
Hold me close to your heart  
I will go with you to the end of the Earth  
(And we'll fly)  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night

An: I realize this chapter is pretty slow, and not that great, but I hope that you managed to enjoy it anyway. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please review!


	27. Part Twenty Seven

A/N: I was overwhelmed to check my reviews to find out that I had over one hundred! Thank you all so much for your supports and constructive criticism. I am extremely grateful to all of you for your support.

In the last chapter I left off with Hojo following InuYasha and Kagome, but he will not be making an appearance in this chapter. I didn't want to ruin the fluff with a Hojo moment. I hope you all enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing.

InuYasha stealthily led Kagome through the main lobby of the hotel, and cowered behind an enormous plastic tree. Only twenty feet separated them from the main entrance. The problem was that it was crawling with people.

"Oh this was a great idea!" Kagome fumed as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Shh! Shut up! Do you want somebody to hear you?" InuYasha growled softly and studied his surroundings. For the most part, the foyer was an open space that tapered off into four long hallways. Large crystal chandeliers adorned the ceiling. The over all décor of the room was sheer elegance. Many dark green couches upholstered with soft leather were pressed against the walls. Upon them various couples lounged and talked while they sipped at cosmopolitans. The walls were adorned with gilded mirrors. He cursed under his breath. If they were to make their move now, they would most likely be seen.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just don't think that this is going to happen InuYasha. Why don't we go back before we get into huge trouble? There are teachers all over this place! If one of them sees me, I'm positive I'll get suspended. I can't afford that, especially now that my grades have fallen so low. No respectable university will ever accept me!"

The hanyou sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're not going to get caught. You're with me, remember? Relax, everything will be fine."

She tried hard to follow his instruction, but found that her body was too worked up. Surprisingly the risk of being caught was giving her body an adrenaline rush much like the one she felt whenever she shot her sacred arrows. She hated to admit it, but she was almost having fun. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and counted to ten to settle her jumpy nerves. "What are you planning on doing?"

InuYasha heaved a sigh and turned towards her. Their eyes locked and for a moment they were hypnotized. He was the first to come to his senses and he blinked breaking their contact. He cleared his throat softly and a faint blush crept across his cheeks. "I- I really don't know yet. Think Kagome, you know these buildings better than I do. Is there any other exit except the one in front of us?"

Kagome racked her brain for a moment then her eyes lit up. A shy smile grazed her soft features and she played with a tendril of hair. "Well a building as big as this one has to have a few emergency exits in case of a fire. I bet if we just looked around for a little bit we'll come across one." She volunteered reluctantly and blushed deeply. She had accidentally caught a glimpse of his warm rosy lips and instantly she thought about the kiss they had shared. Her heart began to drum rapidly and for a moment she felt a little faint. After waiting for so long her dreams were finally beginning to come true.

InuYasha flashed her a toothy grin and his eyes lit up brightly. He couldn't have hoped for better news. "Perfect! Now all we have to do is find the damn things!" He started to rise from his crouching position but stopped as he felt Kagome place a hand on his shoulder. A small shiver coursed down his spine and when he turned to look at her, his eyes shone with longing. "Kagome?"

"If I'm going to go along with this crazy scheme of yours then you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid! We could still be in a mess of trouble if one of the chaperones catches us wandering around."

"When have I ever done anything stupid!" The hanyou crossed his arms and sulked.

"Oh don't get me started! We'll be here all night!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny." The hanyou retorted dryly and rolled his eyes. "I promise I won't do anything stupid. There, are ya happy?"

"Not really, but I guess it will do." Kagome gave him a playful push causing InuYasha to almost lose his balance. She erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Shh!"

"Sorry!"

InuYasha threw her a look of impatience, but soon broke into a smile of his own. Kagome could be so cute sometimes! He bent his body over until he was on all fours like a father about to give his daughter a pony ride and gestured for her to hop on.

Kagome threw her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles that soon rose again in her throat. "I can't ride on your back in a dress like this! It would look silly!"

"So? Who's going to see you? Besides, we'll be able to bust out of here much quicker this way."

She hated to admit it, but InuYasha was right. The best way to leave the building undetected would be to use InuYasha's super speed to their advantage. She breathed a sigh and hiked up her long skirt in her hands. She straddled his back and gasped as she felt his hands catch hold of her bare legs. She had ridden like this, hundreds of times, but tonight it felt different, more intimate. Taking a deep breath she wrapped her arms around her hanyou's neck and laid her head against his firm shoulder. He smelled of the forest.

InuYasha's heart pounded out of his chest and he took a big breath as his muscles quickly adapted to her extra weight. His fingertips grazed tenderly against the flesh of her leg and he felt his body, tremble with anticipation. He didn't think that he could stand the suspense much longer, it was time to make Kagome his. "Hang on tight, okay?" He whispered over his shoulder and felt her nod and nuzzled her cheek against the crook of his neck. That small gesture alone fed his determination and without a second thought he took off at a sprint, satisfied in knowing that they were practically invisible to the naked eye. He sped down the first hallway with ease, his keen eyes searching every inch of the walls to his left and right for any sign of the door Kagome had mentioned. So far, there was nothing of interest.

He felt Kagome tighten her grip around his neck and he flashed her a grin over his shoulder. "How are you doing back there?"

"I feel like I'm going to slide off! This material is so slippery!"

"I won't let you fall."

She smiled and nodded her head. His words were the truth. She felt her muscles slowly unwind and her breathing grew even once again. In her heart, she knew she was always safe with InuYasha. She allowed her mind to wander and silently wondered how on earth she had gotten so lucky to find him. He was everything she could ever wish for in a guy: handsome, smart, brave, kind. To her he was utter perfection and she silently thanked the gods for bestowing her with such good fortune. Just forgetting about him was out of the question now. That thought had fled her mind the instant his lips were on hers. She knew that no matter what the future held she would always belong to him.

'

'Brown…brown… all of these damn doors are brown. How the hell am I going to be able to find the exit at the speed I'm going!' InuYasha frowned. "I can't find the door you were talking about anywhere! Everything looks the same!"

"Look for a different type of door. It'll probably be some type of metal painted a different color, maybe red or black. It should stand out from all the others."

His lips uttered a faint groan as they pressed on. The wide hallway took a sharp left and ended at a dead end. InuYasha skidded to a stop and blinked his eyes. He wasn't seeing things; the single door that was in front of him was a dull gray. "Kagome, is this it?"

She raised her head off of his shoulder and stretched her arms above her head to get the blood flowing. She squinted as she tried to make out the word on the door. It was faded from years of neglect. "I think so. Let's try it and see."

The Inu hanyou nodded and jiggled the doorknob. The heavy door creaked open under his pressure and he was greeted by a winding flight of stairs. He nodded his head in satisfaction. His breath came in raspy pants and his forehead began to perspire. Once they were on the roof of the grand hotel, he could finally cleanse himself of the secret he had been harboring for far too long. On his back he could feel the muscles in Kagome's legs also stiffen considerably. She brought her hands to his shoulders and clung to them. She seemed to be hesitant as well. "Kagome, is anything wrong?"

"What? No, I'm fine. Why?" She forced the words out as cheerfully as she could muster. Her insides felt like they were full of Jell-O. 'I don't know what he has to say to me, but I have a feeling that no matter what it is, it's going to change things between us forever. Could I really bear hearing him tell me that he is in love with Kikyo and he chooses death with her over life with me? Will I still want to stay with him knowing that? Will he even want me around?' Her eyebrows knitted and she pouted.

"You just seem…. Distracted." He said with unease. He sucked in his breath sharply and prayed that she hadn't felt him tremble. He willed his feet to move forward until the left rested upon the first step then paused to gather what was left of his courage. The fluorescent light hurt his eyes and he blinked them a few times as he regained his focus. 'Okay, this is it. There's no turning back now.' He gritted his teeth and began their long assent towards heaven.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He knew her too well; she could never fool him. Kagome shook her head ruefully and her lips twitched into a small smirk. "Don't worry about me InuYasha, I'm fine, really."

Their conversation stopped until the hanyou finally stood before the exit. He tried the knob and again it was unlocked. He grinned triumphantly at her and on a whim took her hand in his own. He led her through the door and onto the wide rooftop. It was a beautiful night, the stars shone brightly in the heavens above. There was not a cloud to be seen. Though large the rooftop was not very impressive, plain concrete without any hint of decoration save a few metal vents that jutted up here and there. They walked over to one of these ducts and sat with their backs against it. The vents were freezing, not to mention that the wind had begun to pick up. It wrapped its chilly embrace around her body causing her to shiver violently.

"You cold?" There was a look of genuine concern on InuYasha's face and he scooted closer to her side. She didn't have to answer; the gooseflesh on her arms was plain to see. He slid his arms through the sleeves of his light gray coat and gently draped it over her shoulders. "Here. It's not very warm, but it's better than what you've got."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The only sounds to be heard were of the everyday hustle and bustle of people on the always-busy streets ten stories below them. InuYasha closed his eyes for a moment, grateful for a few moments of peace and quiet. It would give him a chance to go over everything he wanted to say to Kagome. The list was rather long and he feared that if he accidentally omitted anything his efforts would be wasted.

Kagome took a deep breath of air and gazed intently at the stars. Her grandfather had once told her that if you looked closely they would reveal the path you must travel in life. He insisted that the stars held the answer to every question known to mankind. She had laughed at him when she had first heard his story, but now her face held a different expression, one of awe. InuYasha had proved to her that anything was possible.

InuYasha followed her gaze to the skies above and heaved a heavy sigh. 'What should I say to her? Should I just come out and tell her that I love her? What if she doesn't feel the same way about me.' He lowered his gaze to the concrete he sat upon and cleared his throat. "Look Kagome, the reason I brought you here is because I have something that I want to say to you."

"Yeah, you've already said that." She murmured and took a deep breath of cold air. Her stomach did flip flops, but she forced her voice to remain calm. "Well?"

He avoided her eyes and sighed. His mind was racing, yet he couldn't seem to grasp a hold of one singular thought. "Um…well I uh…" He paused and chuckled. After all they have gone through together, he was still intimidated by her! "First let me ask you a question." She sighed and cocked her head to the left to look at him with skepticism. "I want to know what you're planning on doing when we make the sacred jewel whole. Do you plan on staying here?"

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth went dry. She hadn't been expecting that question and was at a loss to reply. "Y-Yes." She warbled out and closed her eyes. 'It's okay Kagome. Take a deep breath and get back in control.' "Yes." She said this time with more confidence. "After the jewel is whole again, I don't really have anything to keep me in feudal time."

"What do you mean? What about Sango and Miroku? Huh? What about Shippo? What are they going to do without you? What about me?"

"I suppose after Miroku is cured of his wind tunnel he and Sango will marry and start a family. They'll probably invite Shippo to live with them. If they don't then I'm sure Lady Kaede will. She seems to have a soft spot for him. You, well I guess you'll finally be free InuYasha. Isn't that what you've always wanted, to be free of me?" She felt tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes and she rapidly blinked them back. She didn't want him to see her cry.

He had caused her pain again! InuYasha cursed under his breath and furiously scratched the back of his head. "No!" He cried with passion and grabbed her by the arms. He gave her a gentle shake causing her hair to dance around her face. "I don't want that at all!"

The pretty teenager's face turned scarlet. "What do you want from me? Do you want me to stick around to watch you chase after Kikyo? I won't do it InuYasha. I can't!"

InuYasha scoffed and held his head high. "So I guess you're content to stick around here and marry some human boy like that filthy Hojo."

"Well I'm not going to marry anyone right away. I eventually want to have a family of my own though, so yes. I'll suppose I'll get married." She replied slightly confused. Why was he bringing up marriage all of a sudden? What is he thinking?

"What if I don't want you to get married!"

"I don't care because it's none of your business!"

The hanyou snarled and scowled deeply. "It certainly is my damn business. When it comes to you, everything is my business." The pressure on her arms increased and Kagome cried out in shock. The look on InuYasha's face terrified her. "You can not take Hojo or any other man for your husband." He paused and lowered his voice. "If you marry, it has to be to me."

Kagome's jaw went slack and she felt the air rush out of her lungs as if she had been struck. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and needed to hear his words again. It all felt like some wonderful dream. "You… you care about me?" Her hopes were high, and she smiled softly.

InuYasha bowed his head solemnly and continued. "Damn it Kagome, how could I not care about you?" He gave her a nervous glance from the corner of his eye and coughed. "I mean, we've been together for so long. You're my best friend."

As soon as the word friend left his lips, Kagome felt her body, stiffen and her eyes lowered to the ground. Her smile vanished. "Oh." She said with dejection and felt a tear trickle slowly down her cheek. She brushed it away before it would be seen. "Well I guess if that's the case I'll never marry."

His brows furrowed and he scratched his temple. "Why do you say that?" His heart sunk a little. And he hid his eyes behind his thick bangs.

"Because you belong with Kikyo. I know that you love her with all of your heart, and I've been thinking about it." She paused and took a deep breath. Her eyes misted again. "You're my best friend too, and if I was a true friend, the most important thing should be your happiness. I- I.." She stuttered and gave a curt chuckle. Her heart was breaking all over again. "If Kikyo makes you happy, then I give you my blessings. It would be selfish of me not to." In the hollow of her chest she felt a dull ache. She rose to go feeling utterly defeated, but suddenly a clawed hand on her arm stopped her.

"Wait!" InuYasha cried urgently. "Kagome!" With a gentle tug she was pulled against his broad chest. She felt his hands on her back caressing her skin and hair, and a shiver raced down her spine. "You have everything all wrong! For a long time I thought that Kikyo would make me happy, but now I know that I can never be with her again. Kagome, if she had really loved me, she would have been able to see through Naraku's tricks." He paused and chuckled ruefully as he remembered all of the tines he had chased blindly after Kikyo. What a fool he had been! "I will continue to protect her from Naraku and I will also avenge her death, but I'm not in love with her."

He pushed her back slightly and looked deep into her eyes. They glistened with unshed tears, and he tilted her chin up slightly to hold her gaze. "How can I love Kikyo, when my soul mate sits in front of me?" Kagome's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but InuYasha gently placed his finger over her lips to silence her. "I'm in love with you Kagome. I love you so much that I would give my life for yours. When you walk into a room, you take my breath away, I mean you're so… so amazing!" He sighed deeply and averted his eyes. "I know that I'm just a worthless half breed with nothing to offer you. Hell, I don't even have a home to call my own, but I need to know, could you ever come to love me?"

He hesitated and closed his eyes for a moment. His heart pounded in his ears and his mouth went bone dry. His chest underneath his now wrinkled dress suit rose and fell rapidly in anticipation. He would either walk away with the girl of his dreams, or his heart would be broken beyond repair. His palms became coated with a thin layer of sweat. Suddenly he was afraid of her answer and cursed at himself for not being satisfied knowing that his feelings were out in the open. No, he had to ask her for hers! Not only that, but she seemed to be taking her time giving her an answer. He tapped his foot with impatience. "Kagome?"

Kagome couldn't hear a word he was saying. She had closed her eyes and was now in a trance like state riding a wave of pure ecstasy. After so much time full of longing and false hope, he had said the words that she had always wanted him to say. InuYasha loved her! Tears of joy trailed down her face and she beamed. The warmth in her heart spread all over her body making her skin glow brightly and InuYasha felt his breath catch in his throat. She had never looked more like an angel. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying like that? Kagome…" He never got a chance to finish his sentence. Her eyes had opened upon hearing her name on her lover's lips and she flung herself into his arms, catching him off balance. They crashed to the pavement but InuYasha didn't have time to feel the sting of pain. Kagome's lips were now upon his own in a gentle caress. He closed his eyes as pleasure consumed him, and he returned her kiss hungrily, causing Kagome to gasp.

Involuntarily her arms went around his neck and she stroked his hair. She felt like she was drowning in him and clung for dear life to stay a float. She felt his hands run down her spine and she stifled a faint moan as every nerve in her body came alive.

InuYasha shivered, Kagome's skin felt like cool satin under his fingertips. His head was spinning as his senses became over whelmed, and his body felt as if it were resting on a soft cloud instead of on cold hard pavement. He couldn't believe it was happing, and clung her fiercely afraid that if he let go she might disappear. In that kiss, Kagome had answered his question. Now he had no doubts in his mind of her love. His lungs burned and he unwillingly pulled his lips from hers to suck in cool air. His face was flushed and his hair was in shambles, allowing one pert white ear to suddenly come in to sight. His eyes held the wonder of a child.

"I-InuYasha." Kagome panted heavily. "I… I've loved you for so long, but I never thought you could possibly love me back. You've made me so happy! I- Oh InuYasha!" She wrapped her arms around him once more and cuddled him close.

His arms went around the small of her back and he nuzzled her cheek gently. "Stay with me?" He whispered into her ear.

"Forever."

A/N: Well I really hope that this chapter was worth the wait! It was somewhat of a challenge to write. Well as always thanks for reading, and if you like what you've read, please review!


	28. Part Twenty Eight

A/N: Once again I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Just a warning, it may be a tad boring because it was one of the more difficult chapters for me to write. Also, I wanted to once again thank the wonderful people who have reviewed my story. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other characters or situations derived from the Anime/Manga.

He had searched for almost an hour, but in the end it had proved to be futile. InuYasha and Kagome had seemed to disappear without a trace! Hojo picked up his tall paper cup filled with fruit punch and gulped the red liquid down eagerly, relishing the numbness that seemed to follow every sip. Someone had taken the liberty to spike the punch with strong alcohol, and Hojo having drunken four glasses already, was beginning to feel the effects. Kagome's friends had deserted him in favor of spending the night in their date's arms and he watched them bitterly. 'Kagome and I would probably be dancing together now if it wasn't for him!'

He shook his head and devoured the remaining drops of punch before squeezing the flimsy cup in his hand wishing it was the hanyou's neck. 'That bastard is going to pay for all of the damage he's caused in our lives. I'll personally see to it! First I'll break his nose… then his ribs…' He closed his eyes as vivid images of what InuYasha would look like after he was through with him danced before his eyes, and he couldn't hide his small grin. Once InuYasha was out of the picture, Kagome would naturally return to him to beg for his forgiveness. He could almost hear her melodic voice in his ears. _"Hojo, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me sweetie… I love you." _

Of course he would show her compassion and insist that the entire incident was in the past. The only thing that mattered to him was that she was at his side. He cracked his eyes open a bit to stare at the entrance to the room and frowned. They sure were taking their time! A wave of despair washed over him and he groaned softly and rested his head on the table. The longer she was away, the more hopeless his situation seemed. 'She looked so… happy when he was kissing her. She didn't even try to push him away instead she embraced him! She looked like a woman in love!' He choked back a sob and squeezed his eyelids shut. It was bad enough knowing that the hanyou had stolen Kagome's first kiss from him, but to actually watch it happen was a whole other matter. For the first time in his life he felt defeated.

"Hey Hojo, why are you sitting here by yourself. You should be having a good time with the rest of us." A soft female voice spoke from behind him. He felt a small hand rest on his shoulder sympathetically and he reluctantly sat erect in his chair to greet his visitor.

"I guess I just don't feel like having fun." Hojo shrugged his shoulders and heaved a heavy sigh. Though he desperately wanted to be left alone, the good manners his mother had installed in him would not be ignored, and he stood to pull a chair out for his companion to sit in.

'Poor guy! He looks like someone just ran over his dog.' Eri studied his grim features and shook her head. As she came closer, the sour smell of alcohol permeated her nose and she wrinkled it in disgust. 'I don't know how, but somehow Hojo must have gotten a hold of some booze.' She shook her head sadly. He really looked pathetic. 'I can't blame him though. After all, he just watched his sort of girlfriend get swept off of her feet by her possessive boyfriend. There has to be something I can to say to cheer him up.' She furrowed her brow for a moment in thought.

"I don't think things will last long between them. From what Kagome's told me, I think he is a total jerk. Not only does he constantly treat her like dirt, but also he's two timing her with another girl! I don't know why she hadn't gotten rid of him before now, but she'll have to come to her senses sooner or later and realize that he's no good for her." She smoothed the silky fabric of her dress to prevent wrinkles and avoided his gaze. She hadn't wanted to be the one to break the tragic news to him, but Ayumi had refused to get involved because she was more convinced than ever that Kagome and her boyfriend were perfect for each other, and Yuka was no where in sight.

"You mean she's been seeing him for a long time now?" Hojo asked and felt his stomach churn violently. 'I guess that explains all the times she's either canceled on me or stood me up.'

"I think it's been a little over a year and a half now, but I'm not sure. She could have been seeing him long before she even mentioned him to us." Eri blurted out before thinking. She cursed her big mouth as soon as she saw Hojo's handsome face go pale, and his eyes begin to water. "Oh Hojo I'm s-"

"Don't be. At least you're telling me the truth." Hojo mumbled bitterly and balled his hands into fists. "So this guy's a jerk, huh?"

"Totally! I mean, I don't know too much about the situation except that he's still hung up on his ex. I think her name was Kiki or something like that." She took a breath and continued. "He's broken Kagome's heart multiple times already, and can you keep a secret?" She looked around her to make sure that no one was standing within ear shot before she continued. "It seems to me that Kagome had abruptly started to get sick all of the time after she met him. She used to be in school every day, and now we're lucky to see her once a month! Her family insists that she keeps coming down with these rare and horrible diseases, but I don't believe them. I think that he has something to do with it. Today when she was getting dressed, I noticed she had some black and blue marks on her back, but when I asked her about them she made up some lame excuse about rolling out of bed."

Hojo's eyes abruptly brightened and Eri gasped when she saw how much anger they contained. "You mean that bastard's hitting Kagome?" 'If he even laid a finger on her, I swear I'll kill him.' He fumed silently and prayed that it wasn't true. 'Poor Kagome. What are you going through at his hands?' A thousand different images raced through his mind of Kagome suffering under InuYasha's heavy blows and he shuttered in disgust. 'Filthy bastard.' He tried to rise from his seat, but lost his balance and sank back into his seat, cursing unintelligibly under his breath. 'He's dead!'

Eri sat back in her chair and looked him over with a thoughtful expression on her face. For a long time she had suspected that Hojo was in love with her friend, and though she had been a little disappointed at first, she had begun to embrace the idea of them as a couple. "I know how you feel Hojo, I mean Kagome's one of my best friends. It hurts to know that she isn't being treated right. There has to be something that we can do to get her away from him!"

"There is. I'm going to kill him."

"You can't be serious!" Eri's jaw dropped.

Hojo looked her dead in the eyes causing a chill to travel down her spine. The look on his face was almost inhuman with rage. "Nothing you can say will change my mind Eri, so don't bother. If he is hurting her both physically and emotionally like you say, then he has to be stopped. Don't look at me like I'm crazy! Fine, maybe I won't kill him, though the bastard certainly deserves to be dead, but I am going to put him in the hospital for quite some time." He spat venomously. "I can't stand aside when I know the woman I love is being hurt."

The schoolgirl sucked in her breath sharply and her eyes grew as big as saucers. 'So he does love Kagome! I wonder why he didn't tell her a long time ago. If he had maybe we could have avoided all this drama.' She sighed and bowed her head. 'Well, I guess the drama will be worth it if Kagome actually accepts Hojo. Then maybe things will go back to normal.' She had never said anything to the other girls, but she missed the fun that they used to have together. They had all been friends for so long that even though they still held their usual study groups and excursions to Wacdonalds after school; it just didn't feel the same when Kagome wasn't there to join in. So far, Hojo seemed to have the best plan to get rid of the two-timing jerk for good. Though it seemed a little extreme, it sounded like it might do the trick, after all, what kind of guy would want to stay with a girl after her angry boyfriend had beaten him to a pulp. "Maybe you should get the truth out of Kagome first before you resort to violence. Like I said before, I'm really not sure about what's going on between them."

Hojo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. So far his idea had been brilliant, that is until he remembered that he would have to explain his actions to her. 'Eri may have a point.' He reluctantly admitted and he felt his heartbeat slowly resume it's normal pace. 'What if I tried to win her back before I pummeled her "friend". If I can convince her that her precious InuYasha is a dirt bag, then maybe she won't care about what I'm going to do to him. Even if he wasn't physically harming Kagome, he was still going to get the beating of his life. I'll see to that!' For the very first time, he knew what it truly was to hate. Slowly he rose from his chair and with a curt nod to Eri, stumbled his way through the throng of people to the refreshment table. He ignored the various goodies there for the taking and focused his full concentration on pouring himself another glass of punch. For some reason, it seemed to give him strength, and he finished his glass in two gulps and then poured another. 'Tonight, InuYasha, you're going down!'

Outside on the rooftop, the temperature was gradually dropping. The wind was starting to pick up as well and it somehow snaked its way through the thick cloth of InuYasha's jacket to chill the bare skin that lay beneath. She could feel her arms and legs becoming consumed with goose bumps, and she snuggled closer to InuYasha for warmth. "I don't know how you can't be cold."

He rolled his eyes and gave her a lopsided grin. In an instant his arm was around her shoulders, and she was buried in his embrace. "How can I be cold when you're near me? All you need to do is smile, and I feel warm from head to toe."

It was Kagome's turn to smirk and she gave his chest a little poke. "You sound like you've been spending too much time with Miroku." She felt the smooth skin of his cheek gently caress her own in a soft nuzzle and she smiled, savoring the emotions that he provoked.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Huh?"

He gave a rueful chuckle remembering the little chat he had with the monk back in his era, and his cheeks grew hot. "Um.. forget I said anything."

"Oh no you don't! Now I'm curious, and I won't leave you alone until you tell the full story!" Kagome looked him straight in the eye and raised her eyebrows in expectation.

"Kagome!"

"Come on InuYasha, pretty please?" She whined and gave him a pitiful look.

He knew he couldn't resist her and buried his face in his hand. "Fine, you win. Are you happy now?"

She nodded and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Very, now get on with the story!" InuYasha couldn't help but to grin. She was so cute when she got excited!

"Well uh, the night I went back to the village, I was a complete mess. You have to understand, I thought that I had lost you forever the night you told me to go home. Well anyway, I was explaining to Miroku the reason you weren't coming back for a while, and he got on my case about it. It turned out that he wanted to give me some advice on, how did he put it… wooing you. Of course I told him I could handle it on my own, but he wouldn't let up, so I finally agreed to let him show me the ropes. Hey what's so funny?"

"You went to Miroku for help?" She began to laugh even harder as his face puckered into a sour expression. "Couldn't you think of anyone who would be, oh I don't know, a little more wholesome?"

"Just shut up!"

She rolled her eyes and made the motion of zipping her lips with her fingers. 'I'll see if Sango knows anything about this when I get back.' She silently promised herself. She adjusted her sitting position on the cold pavement. Her feet were beginning to tingle, a sure sign of them falling asleep. His jacket began to slip down her shoulders and she shivered as cool air fell on them. He turned his face from sight and Kagome felt her heart begin to flutter as his satiny hair shone white in the moon's gentle light. She had thought that her jitters around him were bad before his confession of love, but now just being around him made caused blood to start to pump harder, and her nerves to stand on edge. She loved every thing about him: the way his eyes shone like pure gold when he was happy, or the way his tiny ears twitched back and forth as he listened to her talk.

One ear was exposed, and she reached forward to grab a hold of it and gave it a soft flick causing him to immediately turn his attention on her once more. Out of habit she cowered back and tensed her muscles for the usual outburst that followed. There was silence for a few moments and she felt her body, relax once more. "Aren't you going to yell at me?"

It was his turn to be confused, and he arched an eyebrow. "What for?"

"You know… the ears."

"It doesn't bother me."

Her jaw went slack as the millions of arguments they have had over her treatment of his ears replayed themselves in her mind. "Since when?"

InuYasha's face turned a faint shade of red and he lowered his eyes to his lap. "To be honest, it never really bothered me in the first place when you touched them. It always kind of felt nice in a way."

"Then why did you yell at me?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to like it when you touched them! My heat belonged to Kikyo. I had to stop you somehow."

"And now?"

He grinned and pushed his ear further into her hand. "Mmm.. you can touch them anytime you like!" He permitted her to stroke them softly for a few more moments, then clasped her hand and brought it to his lips. He first kissed the smooth skin on the back, then flipped it over to kiss her palm. "I belong to you Kagome, heart, mind, body and soul. No matter what happens, I always will." He abruptly dropped her hand, causing it to fall limply into her lap and smirked. "Face it, you'll never get rid of me!"

Kagome smiled feeling the butterflies in her stomach begin their dance, and she boldly reached forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She silently cheered having caught him off guard, and grinned with triumph as she brought her lips to his. "And let you go back to Kikyo? I don't think so!" She released him somewhat breathless and smirked. Her brief kiss wasn't enough to satisfy InuYasha's appetite, and he pounced on her once more and ravaged her bruised lips with his own. "Mmm… I could get used to this." She managed to murmur between kisses.

He chuckled huskily and trailed tiny kisses across her cheek and down her neck. "Good, because now that you're mine I can kiss you whenever I want, and believe me, I have a lot of lost time to make up for." He brought his lips to hers once again, and time for a moment seemed to stand completely still. It was as if they were in their own world where only they existed. Suddenly Kagome didn't feel so cold.

Hojo tilted his head back and finished what was left of his sixth glass of punch. A small trickle crept down his chin and he roughly dabbed at it with his napkin. He rolled up his sleeve and checked the thick gold watch that adorned his left wrist. It was eight o' clock on the nose, only five minutes had passed since he had last checked it. He scowled and pounded his fist on the rickety table causing it to shake. 'Damn it! She's been gone almost an hour! I wonder what's keeping her so long?' Though it slightly irritated him that she was alone with another man, as far as he was concerned, he was willing to wait forever for Kagome. No matter what, she would find a way back to him. This he was sure of.

Directly across from him at the circular table sat Ayumi and Yuka who looked positively bored. As usual their dates sat at their sides, but during their brief chat another common interest had been mentioned and now they were talking excitedly in low tones. Yuka shot Ayumi a look and rolled her eyes.

"At least we still have each other!" She giggled and made a face at her boyfriend behind his back, and scanned the area around her. Kagome was still absent, and she checked her watch, it was a little past eight. She had been gone for an hour and a half. 'I guess it doesn't matter if she misses the rest of the dance. It's more important for her to work out any problems she might have with her boyfriend so that they can reconcile.'

She blinked her eyes and immediately her gaze fell upon Hojo. She frowned deeply observing his sorry state, and her heart went out to him. "He looks pitiful doesn't he."

"Who?"

"Hojo."

Yuka followed her friend's gaze and studied her drunken acquaintance carefully. Hojo was slumped down in his chair, clutching a glass of punch for dear life. His usually impeccable hair and clothing was tousled, and his eyes shone with unshed tears. "How can you blame him? He just got his heart ripped to shreds! Personally I think that this is probably the biggest mistake Kagome has ever made. She'll come to regret it eventually once she finally realizes that Inu…Inu…" She paused and scratched her head. The rest of his name was on the tip of her tongue, but for some reason her mind wasn't cooperating.

"InuYasha?" Ayumi offered helpfully.

"Yeah, that's it, InuYasha, she's going to realize that he is nothing but scum! InuYasha…man, talk about one weird name."

"I don't know, I think it rather suits him." The long, haired girl replied graciously. "I mean, it is a very unique name, and after seeing him, you have to admit he is very unique. There's almost this air of mystery around him. I can see why Kagome finds him attractive!" She grinned as Yuka gave her a reluctant nod and stuck out her tongue.

" I hate to admit it, but you're right. He is absolutely gorgeous, but that doesn't mean that he is a good person. Remember, even Kagome has said that he is extremely bad tempered and prone to fighting. A guy, like that is nothing but trouble. She would have been better off sticking with Hojo. Someone needs to have a long talk with her to set her straight."

At once the sounds of flirtatious giggles and whispering filled the room and Ayumi turned her head wondering what all the fuss was about. Kagome had finally come back, and she was on InuYasha's arm. The poor guy was looking around the room in bewilderment. For some reason he seemed to be unaware of his new fan club and he shyly waved back to one or two of the bolder girls. Kagome however, was not amused and shot every female in the vaccinate a nasty look and tugged on his arm to get his feet moving once more. Silently she was making it known to every one in the brightly-lit room that the handsome hanyou at her side belonged to her.

"Well, well, well. I see that the lov'ly Kagome has returned." Hojo slurred. Ayumi and Yuka could only watch silently as he struggled to his feet. He seemed to be glaring at the couple and he muttered incoherently and pounded his fist into his hand. "If you'll ladies wuld puhlease excuse me, I think I need another glass tall glass of courage."

"Wait a second. Are you drunk?" Ayumi cried and slapped herself on the forehead. His strange behavior was finally starting to make sense and she couldn't believe she didn't notice the lingering stench of alcohol that filled the air when he breathed. "Hojo, answer me!" He didn't even give her a second look as he headed in the opposite direction and disappeared into the crowd. She sighed and shook her head. 'Idiot! Does he want to get expelled or something?'

She turned her full attention back to her favorite couple and grinned as she observed Kagome's sudden change in mood. 'Why, she's practically glowing, and just look at him! Every eligible woman is practically throwing herself at him, but he can't take his eyes off of Kagome. Look at the way he's holding her, it's almost like he's afraid she'll disappear! How romantic!' She couldn't help but to giggle and she gave her an enthusiastic wave. To her delight, not only had Kagome seen her, she was now leading InuYasha in her direction. 'This might be my chance. I was hoping to have a chance to talk to him. I bet he's wonderful.'

They soon reached the table, and Kagome flashed her a warm smile. "Hey guys, sorry I was gone for so long. We had a lot to talk about." She put her hand on InuYasha's back and gave him a gentle push forward. "I'd like you to meet my…boyfriend InuYasha." Their eyes locked and a meaningful look was exchanged that caused both of their cheeks to turn pink. "Um… InuYasha the girl on the right with the short hair is Yuka, and next to her is Ayumi. They're two of my best friends in the world… so be nice." She whispered the last part so that only he would hear. He nodded. "I'm going to go find the bathroom, so stay here while I'm gone, and please don't say anything stupid! Remember, it's my butt on the line, not yours." She gave him a small hug and excused herself from the conversation.

She made her way through the dining area, stopping only briefly to chat with a few girls from her Literature class and dashed towards the blandly decorated hallway that led to the bathroom. She reached it in record time and took a second to smooth down the wrinkles that were beginning to form on her skirt. 'My hair must be a mess too since InuYasha couldn't seem to keep his hands out of it. She smiled softly and bit her bottom lip. If she didn't hurry she knew that no matter what she had told him, he would go looking for her, and most likely embarrass her in front of the whole school. Her fingers were on the doorknob when without warning there was a rough hand on her arm. "InuYasha, do you even listen when I talk? I thought I told you to stay put!" She rolled her eyes and spun around expecting to see the overly concerned face of her love staring down at her. Was she in for a major surprise! "Hojo? What are you…"

"Shh! Don't talk my love, just listen." He placed his index finger over her lips to silence her, but she jerked her head away.

"Your love? What are you talking about." The smell of alcohol was heavy on his breath and she covered her nose with her free hand. The fumes alone were enough to make her sick. "Have you been drinking?"

Hojo chuckled and firmly placed his palm over her mouth to silence her. His hard eyes twinkled and he licked his lips. "Didn't I say to be quiet?" Slowly she felt her feet move against her will. Hojo was gently pushing her backward towards the wall! She tried to fight back, but she was no match for his almost brute strength and soon she felt the tiled surface press against her flesh. She shivered and averted her eyes. 'InuYasha, help me!' Without warning her chin was thrust upwards and she found herself staring into his eyes. All traces of the Hojo she knew were gone, in their place was a mask of fury. He was sweating profusely and the vein in his forehead looked like it was ready to explode. 'He's gone nuts!'

"You're shaking. Kagome, are you frightened? I'm hurt! You should know that I would never do anything to harm you." He raked his fingertips along the cool skin of her arm and locked his tearful blue eyes on her own. "Why did you betray me Kagome? How could you do something like this? I have done nothing but love you, and this is how you repay me, kissing another guy? You're supposed to be my girlfriend!" He loosened his grip on her arm abruptly and gave the wall a sharp kick, causing the light blue paint to chip away. "Damn it Kagome, answer me!"

"Hojo, how could I have betrayed you when we were never really together in the first place? I didn't know how strongly you felt about me, and if I had I would have told you about my feelings for InuYasha a long time ago. I never wanted to hurt you, honest!" She pleaded with him. There had to be a way to calm him down! She racked her brain but could come up with nothing. "Hojo, I am really sorry, but I just can't return your feelings. I'm in love with InuYasha."

"So tell me Higraushi." He spat her name out as if it were foul poison. "What could your precious InuYasha have that I don't? I'm twice the man he is!" Hojo cursed under his breath and mopped his sweat soaked brow with the back of his sleeve. "Maybe you just like the abuse. Does that sort of thing get you off Kagome?"

"Abuse? Get me off? What are you talking about?" She cried more frightened than confused. She tried to take a step backwards, but was hindered by the wall. 'What am I going to do? Hojo's lost his mind!'

"I'm kind of disappointed in you Higurashi. I didn't figure you for a whore." He spat and raked his eyes appreciatively over her body. "Don't worry, that's fine with me. I mean you know how much I love you, but hey, I'm up for a little action now and then. God knows I've been waiting for it long enough."

"I'm not a whore!" She gasped and pressed her hand to her fluttering bosom. Her face went as white as the plush carpet beneath her feet, and she felt like she would swoon. Never in her life had she been so disrespected.

"You like it rough Kagome?" Hojo grinned and advanced towards her, his eyes hard with lust. He licked his lips and slowly snaked his hand towards her bum. 'If I can't have her heart, then at least I can have her body.' He grabbed a firm handful and squeezed it hard, causing the tender flesh beneath the folds of her dress to bruise. "How does that feel? Does it feel good?" He tightened his grip and grinned as she cried out in pain. "You see Kagome, I can be rough too."

"Hojo, stop! Please!" She murmured as salty tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "Let me go!"

"Let me go!" He mimicked her cruelly in a falsetto. "Fuck that. I should have done this a long time ago." He pulled her body against his and moaned as her breasts came in contact with his chest. He licked his lips and took a large breath then began his assault on her mouth.

Kagome's stomach churned as the taste of liquor and sweat mingled on her upper lip and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders in a vain attempt to push him away. His grip turned to steel and she choked back a small cry. She was at the mercy of his wandering hands and shuddered with horror as she felt his flesh caress her body, lingering over the more intimate curves of her body. 'InuYasha, please help me!' She cried out silently, hoping that he would somehow hear her. His lips were on hers again and she involuntarily gasped, which gave him the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth and down her throat, making her gag.

"Is this what you want baby?" He grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked it hard, throwing her head back in the process. He ignored her yelp of pain and eagerly pressed his lips over her bosom.

"InuYasha! INUYASHA!" She let out a howl at the top of her lungs and prayed her voice would reach him before Hojo went even further. "InuYasha!"

Hojo pulled back as if burned and stared blankly into her tear stained face. All of a sudden he raised his hand and brought it down hard on her cheek. "Don't you ever say that dammed name in my presence… Kagome, are you crying? What's wrong darling? You really should pull yourself together, before someone sees you, you look awful. Do you want my handkerchief?"

"I-I want you to leave me alone!" The dam she had placed around her emotions instantly burst, and tears coursed down her cheeks without mercy.

"I can't do that Kagome. Damn it, why can't you just wake up and realize that we belong together? Can you really deny the connection between us? I felt it the first time I looked at you; right then, I knew that you were the girl I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. You can't expect me to believe that you didn't feel it too." She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced with another ferocious kiss.

An unexpected growl echoed off of the walls and Hojo jumped back in surprise. "What the hell…" He felt a rough hand grab him by the back of his collar and he was lifted off of his feet. He felt his body being propelled at fast speed until he hit the wall. Blood began to pour from his now broken nose, and pain filled his mind causing him to see red. "InuYasha!" He heard Kagome's voice now ecstatic with relief cry and out of the corner of his eye he could see her flinging herself into the angry hanyou's arms. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"Kagome! Are you hurt? Did I get here too late? Damn it, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner!" He wrapped his arms comfortingly around her and buried his face into her downy hair.

"Don't be sorry, you had no way of knowing I was in trouble. All that matters is that you're here now." She snuggled deeper into his arms and took a deep breath. As always the scent of pine radiated off of his skin like sweet perfume. Her tense muscles began to relax, and her heartbeat was on its way to becoming normal.

Hojo scowled at the scene in front of him, and slowly rose to his feet. His muscles ached in protest, but he ignored them and stood his ground. The taste of blood filled his mouth, and he spat on the ground leaving a crimson stain. InuYasha opened his eyes and Hojo met them with defiance. He watched as the silver haired boy gently untangled Kagome's arms from his waist, then took a step in front of her, using his body as a shield.

"Kagome, what happened here? What did this bastard do to you, and don't you lie to me. I can always tell when you're lying."

"H-He followed me and started accusing me of cheating on him with you. I-I tried to explain everything, but he wouldn't listen. He…attacked me." She began to weep bitterly once more.

How he wanted to take her into his arms once more and assure her that everything was going to be all right, but right now dealing with Hojo was a more important matter. With one short leap he was once again at the boy's side and he threw back his fist to deliver a bone-crunching blow to his jaw. Hojo's body staggered as it was thrown off balance, but none the less he managed to hit his target as well, and he grinned as his fist made contact with InuYasha's stomach.

"Did you think I wouldn't fight back?" He gloated as he struck again, this time landing a punch on InuYasha's shoulder. 'There! That should take him down.' He waited for his opponent to fall; leaving himself completely open, and InuYasha took the opportunity to grab Hojo by his neck.

"I guess you have a death wish, huh, Hobo? Well then I guess today's your lucky day because I'm personally going to see to it that you get your wish." He began to apply pressure to Hojo's windpipe, causing his eyes to bulge grotesquely. "You will pay for trying to take what is mine!"

He felt as though his neck were about to snap in half, and desperately clawed at InuYasha's hands until he struck blood, but he still didn't loosen his hold. 'Is this really it? Am I going to die here at InuYasha's hands?' His lungs screamed for air and he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain that filled his chest. His head began to spin as dizziness took a hold of him and spots began to appear before his eyes. With one last cry of pain, his muscles rapidly contracted then went lip, and he felt himself being swept away into the darkness. He heard Kagome cry out, but the sound sounded dull and far away, so he could not pick up any meaning in her words. She was met with a curt response, but her voice took on a pleading tone, and all of a sudden he felt the sensation of falling. 'Why did he let me go? He had me right where he wanted me.' Everything went black.

"Kagome, I swear someday you are going to feel sorry about not letting me kill the bastard." He growled lowly shaking his head. Impulsively he gave the limp body in front of them a sharp kick and swore under his breath. "Don't you want revenge for what he did to you?"

Kagome averted his eyes and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I hate him InuYasha, but for some reason, I just can't let you hurt him."

'Kagome can be such an idiot! Hojo is the enemy, and the only way to deal with an enemy is to take it out. Why does she hesitate?' "You're making a big mistake!" He pouted and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her into a small hug. "Stupid girl."

"You're lucky I love you, or else you would have been sat for that."

"You're right, I am lucky that you love me." He agreed and brought her hand to his lips. A small smile played upon his lips and he gave her cheek gentle nuzzles causing all thoughts of Hojo to flee from their minds. He lowered his forehead to hers and brushed the tip of her nose with his own. His heart began to pound once more and he gently ran his fingers down her spine causing her to shiver in delight. "Are you sure that bastard didn't hurt you?"

"He scared me, but I don't think he did any real damage." His frown instantly vanished taking with it any lingering trace of fury in his soul. He knew that it was all Kagome's doing. Everything would be all right as long as he still had her to hold.

"What should we do about Hojo?"

"I'll drag him into the bathroom and sit him in a stall. If we're lucky no one will find him until morning. Why don't you go on ahead while I take care of this."

"You sure."

"Positive."

"Well, okay then, but hurry back! I'm going to request another slow song just for you!"

"I can't wait." InuYasha replied placing one last kiss on her lips before turning his full attention to Hojo.

'Its too bad I can't just toss him out of a window or something. Oh well.' He bend over and secured Hojo's legs in his hands and quickly drug him into the cramped men's room, making sure he took every chance to bump his head off of the hard tile floor, or "accidentally" slam it into a stall door. He deposited him unceremoniously into the handicapped stall, locked the door, then climbed over the top. The entire process had taken less than six seconds. He lingered a moment longer to admire his reflection in the mirror over the sink. In mere hours Kagome's love had somehow been able to transform him into a new man. His sour scowl had just about vanished from his face, and his eyes were glowing, gold. 'I guess I've been changing all this time, but I never really stopped to think about it. Ever since Kagome came into my life, I felt like it was okay to be myself. She's really brought out the best in me.' He flashed his reflection in the mirror one last smile before fleeing the scene of the crime, leaving behind no trace.

A/N: Well there you have it. It was rather a long chapter don't ya think? Well anyway thank you for taking the time to read, and if you liked it, please review!


	29. Part Twenty Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just borrowing.

Far away from the prying eyes of her two male companions, Sango sank to her knees in the damp earth. She breathed out a weary sigh and bowed her head. It was a gorgeous night. Above her the stars shone brightly in a canvas of black. The heat from the sun had finally subsided leaving behind a cooling breeze that brought instant relief to her muscles. 'I think I over did the exercise today.' She brushed a few strands of hair off of her neck and began to rub her sore neck gently. 'I'll be paying for it tomorrow.' She removed the delicate sandals that adorned her feet and set them aside to bathe her blistered feet in the river. All day long she and Kilala had trained hard, taking full advantage of InuYasha's absence to enhance her abilities. One day soon, she would be up against her greatest enemy, and she knew that in order to survive, she would have to be in peak physical condition.

Of course not every one in her camp was as dedicated to their craft as she was. Both Miroku and Shippo had turned down her invitation to spar with her, and spent the majority of their day goofing off in the village and now their stomachs were to the point of bursting with good food and drink, and they lounged around the campfire like slugs. By now they both were probably fast asleep. She strained to hear the sounds of their laughter playing upon the wind, but the world around her was completely silent. She was alone.

It was during rare moments like this Sango's mind wandered back to a time when her life was so simple. She lifted her eyes to the stars and a small smile spread across her face as her memories began to surface. She could remember the first time she had ever slain a demon on her own. Her father had been so proud of her that day, and even threw a feast in her honor. 'Father, can you see me now? Are you still proud of your daughter?' She sighed and bowed her head in prayer.

Miroku poked his head around the massive bush that was serving as his hiding spot. As usual he had followed the demon slayer, hoping for just one glimpse of what lay hidden under her clothing. He had been spying on her for at least a half-hour now, and he knew from experience that her kimono was staying on. 'I guess she's not getting naked, but if she isn't intending to bathe, then what exactly is she doing?' His brow furrowed and he bit his lower lip. 'Why do I linger here? My only intention was to catch a glimpse of her beautiful body, but for some reason I can't seem to get my feet to move! Damn it Sango! How do you do it? I've never grown attached to any woman until you came along and turned my world upside down. What is it about you that makes me yearn to have you forever at my side?' He sighed and turned his back to her shaking his head ruefully.

A dry twig split in two with a loud crack, and Sango's eyes fluttered open. Her head snapped towards the sound and her forehead creased. 'What was that?' She wondered slowly rising to her feet. She moved forward two paces then stopped as the branches of a near by bush were gently swaying, but the wind had ceased blowing. 'That's odd.' Instinctively her hand slid to the boomerang like weapon she always carried on her back, and she gently caressed the worn bone. Her body quickly adjusted itself into a battle stance and Sango stared into the darkness. She tried to squelch the little tremor of fear that pierced her heart in two. Demons as well as other forest animals had the ability to sense fear. Any other night she would be elated to have the opportunity to turn her opponent into her personal punching bag, but tonight the prospect of a fight felt more like a burden. . If she wished to avoid a fight, the best thing to do would be to stand perfectly still and hope that whatever it was would grow tired of watching her and leave.

'That's funny, I'm can't even pick up the faintest trace of a demonic aura.' Slowly her weapon lowered to her side, and she straightened her posture. She ventured forward a step and squinted into the darkness. 'No, it isn't a demon. It's a person….Miroku! It has to be him! Damned monk! Why is he spying on me?' Realization hit her hard, and she grasped the thin leather strap that was bound to her boomerang until her knuckles turned white. 'He's not going to get away with it this time. I am so sick and tired of never having any privacy!'

"Wait Sango! It's me!" Miroku cried and leapt out into the open, waving his hands frantically in the air. His blood turned to ice in his veins as he recognized the look on her face; it was the same face she wore into battle. "Please cease fire!"

She pretended not to hear him and took aim at his chest, then threw back her arm and let it fly. A small cry of triumph caught in her throat as the weapon sliced through the air heading straight for the unfortunate Monk.

Miroku bellowed and began to sprint in the opposite direction, not hesitating once to look back. He didn't know whether Sango had not heard him, or if she was so furious that she actually intended to harm him, but none the less he knew that if he could be killed if he stuck around much longer. He urged his body to move faster through the dense foliage that covered the forest floor. He didn't notice the enormous tree root sticking out in front of him until it was too late. His foot caught under the root and propelled his body forward. He uttered a loud grunt as his chest made contact with the hard earth, then lay still in a state of shock.

Sango smirked and held out her hand for her boomerang waiting for its return. Once it was firmly secured on her back, she placed her hands on her hips and sauntered towards him. "So it was you Miroku. To what do I owe this most unwelcome intrusion? No wait let me guess. You followed me out here in hopes that I was set out to bathe before bed. Isn't that right Miroku?" She replied coolly and placed her hand on the handle of her katana. She quickly drew it from its scabbard, and aimed it towards his lower region. "All you ever think about is sex! I am sick and tired of the way you treat women, especially me! Why can't you use the sense that the gods instilled in you and figure out that you're supposed to treat a woman with respect and reverence?" She scowled and placed her foot on his chest to steady her balance over him, sword still drawn. "I swear Miroku, if you don't learn how to control your sick lusts, then maybe it's time to take matters into my own hands." His eyes bulged as he caught on to the area of his body she was referring to and blushed crimson.

"Y-You can't possibly be serious Sango!"

"Wanna bet?" She lowered her arm slowly, allowing the sharp point of the Katana to barely graze the cloth of his robe. Though she was mortified by the words escaping her throat, she stood firm.

"Please be reasonable! I admit, I may have done some things that deserved a good slap in the face, but aren't you taking this a tad overboard? It isn't like you were bathing this time! Come on Sango. I promise my intentions are good."

She grunted in reply and quickly returned her sword back into its casing on her hip. She sighed and turned away. 'Dang it I just can't do it!' Behind her she heard the rustle of leaves as the monk slowly rose to his feet. She took a shaky breath and shook her head. "I apologize for any shame my actions have caused you Lord Monk. Please find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I will forgive you dear Sango, the day you agree to bear my children."

"Would you cut it out?" She snapped back, and looked Miroku dead in the eyes and scowling. " I know it isn't any of my business, but why do you insist on hitting on every pretty girl in sight? If you want a woman to bear you child bad enough, you should settle on just one person, instead of asking every woman in sight."

"Do you mean I should marry?" He asked and raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"No.. well yes! Yes, I suppose that is exactly what I'm getting at. Why don't you just marry and settle down? At least then you won't be as much of a leach."

"That's simple, because I can't." Miroku sighed and slumped to the ground to rest his head against his knees. "In my order it is strictly forbidden to marry. We believe that marriage taints the soul severing the deep connection we have with the gods. Without that connection, I would certainly lose most of my spiritual power."

"But your father was a monk as well, right? If he didn't marry, then that means you're…"

"Go ahead, you can say it. Yes, I am a bastard child." He gestured for her to sit beside him and continued. "As was my father before me. You see Sango, when Naraku placed this curse on my grandfather," He balled the hand into a fist and held it to his heart. "It became necessary to ensure that our family's bloodline continue. My grandfather believed that not just anyone could break our curse, so it became essential that he find a woman willing to bare him a child. He searched long and hard, but he finally found a woman who consented. They worked out an agreement, that once the child was weaned, he would be taken to the shrine to be brought up in the ways of Buddha. My father carried this tradition with me, and unless I am the one to defeat Naraku, I intend to this as well." For a moment his face drooped and he looked so much like a lost puppy, that Sango desired to hold him.

"Miroku I'm sor…"

"Don't feel sorry for me Sango, for I do not pity myself. This is just the path the gods set before me and I accept it." He gave his shoulders a small shrug and flashed her a lopsided grin. "Now it's my turn to do the questioning! Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going? From the way you reacted, it's fairly obvious that you wanted to be alone. Is something bothering you?"

"Why do you ask?" The demon slayer asked cautiously and twisted a thin strand of her raven hair nervously around her finger.

"I don't know. You just seemed sort of…heartbroken while I was watching you."

"I was thinking about my father."

"Oh?"

She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was wondering if he would be proud to call me his daughter now that I have grown." She turned her attention to the sky. It was the beginning of the harvest season, and the moon had taken on a bright orange hue. From the corner of her eye however, she could still keep tabs on the monk's hands to make sure that they stayed far from her backside. For a moment she just stared, taking in every detail of his handsome face as if awestruck.

The monk paused for a moment deep in thought and mumbled incoherently in low tones. All of a sudden a carefree grin lit up his face, and his eyes sparked. "I want you to know that I've given this much thought, and the answer is yes, Sango. I believe that your father is very proud of you. Your skill in battle is like none I've ever seen. Not only that, but you are not just a fine warrior, but a fine person as well."

Sango felt her cheeks grow crimson and she buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment. "You don't understand Miroku. It is my fault that Kohaku fell under Naraku's spell. If I hadn't insisted to father that it would be the perfect opportunity for my brother to prove his worth as a warrior. Father insisted that it would be too dangerous for a boy of his age to go up against a powerful demon like Naraku, but I wouldn't listen to him. It's my fault that this happened to him! If there was only a well like Kagome's that could travel to the past! I would give anything to find it so that I can change the way things happened!"

"You're wrong Sango. You are very fortunate that things turned out the way they did." He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"How could you say that!" Sango cried outraged and raised her fist to strike him, but he caught her by the wrist and forced her arm to her side. "You couldn't possibly understand how much it hurts me to know that he is slave to Naraku!"

"Calm down. I know how bad that sounded, but it is the truth. It is much better that Kohaku is the one who fell under Naraku's control because if it had been you, he would have been left alone in the world. He was a very young boy Sango, could you imagine the suffering he would go through just to survive, let alone the mental anguish such a heavy loss would bring. Imagine it, being a young child and losing everything you hold dear! I would break his spirit. Don't forget that this world is a dangerous place full of demons and murderers. I would be surprised if he lived longer than a year."

Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes and she pressed her hands against her heart as if to repair her invisible wound. She was vaguely aware of Miroku's arm firmly sliding around her shoulders. With a gentle tug, she was wrapped in his embrace and she buried her face into the folds of his robe.

"Shh! There, there Sango. Please don't cry." He buried his face in her shoulder and ran his fingers through her thick hair. "I can't stand to see you in so much pain! Dearest Sango." Miroku gently untangled her limbs from his and took a few steps backward so that he could see her angelic face. "I may not be able to do anything about your past, but maybe there is something I can do to ease the empty ache in your heart. I swear to you Sango, that I will do everything within my power to save your brother, and when you no longer have the strength to fight, I will step in and fight for you. I know that you don't believe me, but I do care about you Sango."

"Y-You care about me?" She managed to sniffle out and gazed into his eyes with wonder. Never in her life had she dreamed of being loved by a man, not to mention a rather good looking one at that, and the experience proved to be overwhelming. The earth was spinning around her and she felt her limbs begin to tremble. "Miroku?"

He cleared his throat and briefly chuckled. He wiped the sweat beginning to form on his forehead with the back of his sleeve and lowered his gaze to the ground. 'So Kagome was right, she does care for me. She didn't have to speak a word, I can tell by the way she's looking at me. What do I say to her?' "Sure. Why wouldn't I care for you? You're my friend Sango." He lied and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, that's right. I'm your friend." She repeated more for her own benefit than the monk's, and sucked in a deep breath. "Thank you Miroku, I will accept your help with gratitude." She said in a flat monotone.

"Why are you sounding so formal all of a sudden? Did I say anything to upset you?"

"No, it's nothing." She breathed out barely above a whisper and looked out into the distance. The sky had changed to a shade of midnight blue and gone were the stars, hidden behind thick gray clouds. The wind had turned cold as well, and she wrapped her arms around herself to fight against the frost that had seemed to settle upon her skin. "You shouldn't worry about me. You seem to forget I am perfectly able to take care of myself."

"I could never forget that. Your self reliance is one of the traits I admire the most about you." He replied with a smirk. Sango glared at him and rolled her eyes as if to say "yeah right" and placed her hands on her slender hips. "You seem skeptical?"

"I am." She replied frankly. "How can I trust that you have not said those same words to other girls? Face it monk, we both know your behavior is far from saintly."

A loud masculine chuckle echoed off of the surrounding trees, and Miroku dug his fingers into the ground to regain his balance. "I am lucky today! I get to see not only one but two traits from you that I hold so dear! You never play word games Sango; you always call it like you see it. For the most part, you're right. I am far from a saint, but you're wrong about what I said to you. I spoke the truth, but that's not all. Do you know what else I love about you? Well I love your smile. It's like the first ray of sunshine on a cloudy day to me. You don't know how I look forward to going to bed in the evening just so I can wake early enough to be the first person to see you smile."

"You might as well save your breath Miroku. There's no way I am falling for your sweet talk."

All of a sudden, Miroku's face entirely lost good humor and he seized her hand and brought it to his pounding heart. "What sweet talk?" His voice was deathly calm. "What I am saying is not sweet talk. It is the truth. Sango, you are the most remarkable woman! I have never met anyone with the strength and courage you have. Not only that, but you are beautiful beyond compare! When I am with you, it seems like nothing else matters. Of all the women in the world, you are dearest to me Sango." He sighed and raked his hand through his thick bangs.

Sango sat perfectly still as if struck by the emotion contained in his words. He face went pale, and suddenly her heart dropped into her stomach. "Why haven't you told me any of this before?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't believe me. I hope you do Sango, because I mean every word I say." His big brown eyes pleaded with her and without warning her mouth went completely dry.

'Is.. is this a confession of love?' She wondered with amazement. She breathed deeply of the pine scented air and let it out slowly to calm her own jitters. 'What do I do? Do I just come right out and tell him that I love him?'

"Are you all right Sango? You look pale! Here lean on my arm."

Sango took his arm with a faint murmur of thanks and closed her eyes. Right now he seemed to be the only thing holding her down. Her body felt so light that she was sure if she let go of him, she would find herself floating towards the heavens. 'It's so strange. I've been waiting for this moment for so long, yet I can not find words to express myself!' She bowed her hand and cleared the lump that had formed in her throat. "I…" She started but lost the words. "I…"

"What is it?"

"I…" She blushed furiously and averted her eyes to her lap. "I- I love you… so very much."

Though her words were like the most beautiful music to his ears, there was a hint of despair contained in it that set his nerves on edge. Miroku crossed his arms in front of his chest."Gee, you make that sound like a problem."

"It is a problem!"

"Why?"

"Because!" She sputtered and shook her head sadly. "Do you honestly think that a relationship would survive? It's high time we faced facts Miroku. It is impossible for us to be together. We may care for each other, but our hearts are in two separate places. Yours is dedicated to the gods, and mine to the restoration of my village. Our paths may have been destined to cross so that we could both avenge the despicable deeds Naraku has done, but eventually Naraku will be defeated, and we will have to go our own separate ways."

"It doesn't have to be like that Sango! After your village is returned to its original state, wouldn't you like to repopulate it. We could have many children Sango, at least ten or eleven. Strong boys who will learn your trade with ease! Together we could make your village thrive once more."

"But Miroku, in order to do that, I would have to become your mistress! I don't know if I'm comfortable with that idea. I was raised with the belief that it was forbidden for an unwed girl to lay with a man."

He frowned and fiddled with the worn rosary that he wore wrapped around his hand. For a long moment, the pair sat silent, each completely absorbed in thought. The wind whistled through the trees and blackness covered the earth. The woods once again became alive as the creatures that dwelled within woke from their slumber to hunt and mate. He looked to the skies and searched for the moon, but it was no where to be seen. The clouds had covered the stars like a thick blanket and in the distance, thunder rumbled. 'It's going to rain. We should head back to camp soon. How can I leave things like this between us? If I love her enough, there has to be a way to make things work.' Only one idea leaped to mind, marriage. To him, it was the last resort for it would require a heavy sacrifice from him. He sighed and bowed his head in resignation. Gaining Sango was worth losing his spiritual powers.

"It's gotten very dark. We should have headed back long ago. I'll whistle for Kilala, she will be able to take us safely back." Sango sighed and placed her fingers into her mouth, letting loose with a large blast of air.

"Sango, do you mean what you said about becoming my mistress?"

"I'm sorry Miroku." She nodded. 'Why is life so unfair? Am I just destined to be alone?'

"Don't apologize Sango, it's not your fault. If I can't have you for my mistress, then I will simply have to take you for my wife instead."

"Miroku, you can't do that! You'll lose…" She gasped as a something warm and solid touched her flesh in the darkness, Miroku's hand. It landed on her arm and quickly slid down it to entangle the fingers below.

"I don't care. Don't try to dissuade me Sango, my mind is already made up. It's either this or live my life without you. I know that I would be able to survive with out my abilities, but I know darn well that I can't survive unless you're with me. Besides, maybe you're right. Maybe it is time for me to settle down.

Her arm was slowly lifted and she felt her face turn red as she felt it meet his lips. She couldn't help but to be slightly perplexed. "Miroku…are you serious?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking?" The hand was turned over and a kiss was placed upon her palm. "After all of this craziness with Naraku is in the past, start a new life with me as my wife. I promise Sango I will do anything to make you happy."

Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt almost ready to swoon with ecstasy. The world seemed to disappear around her. Lightning struck nearby announcing the storm's arrival causing her to jump several feet in the air. All of a sudden a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and she felt her body being gently hoisted onto his lap.

"Marry me Sango." His breath was hot in her ear sending pleasant chills down her spine. "Please, I can't go on with out you."

"This is all so sudden!" She exclaimed and shook her head.

"Who cares, you know it feels right."

There was another moment of awkward silence between them and Sango debated with the emotions that fought for dominance inside her breast. Slowly she opened her eyes and took a shaky breath of air. Her next words would change both of their entire lives. "Miroku…I…yes." She whispered softly. "I would be honored to become your wife."

Miroku started as if struck, knocking a surprised Sango out of his lap in the process. "Y-You will?" Suddenly he felt as though he was on cloud nine experiencing a rare taste of heaven. "Sango, my love!" He cried with glee and swept her into his arms once more to bestow a firm kiss upon her lips. Sango giggled and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck like a person drunk and eagerly responded to the pressure on her lips.

In the distance the growl of a fire cat could be heard. She had picked up her mistress's scent and was trailing it through the forest, eager to be of service. Just as rain began to fall from the sky she arrived on the scene and eagerly scanned the area with her keen eyesight. She spotted her not too far off from the bank of the river. Someone was with her…the monk and he had his arms around her waist in a protective manor. Her eyes widened as she saw their lips meet, and closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of a slap. After a few minutes of silence she dared to open her eyes a crack. Her mistress wasn't struggling! In fact, she seemed to be almost happy. Kilala opened her eyes wide and bowed her head with gratitude. She couldn't even remember the last time Sango had been truly happy, and the thought warmed her heart as well. She calmly strode over to where they stood and gave a soft grunt, to announce her presence. The couple hastily broke apart at the familiar sound and began to giggle good naturally becoming aware of their now damp clothes and hair. They had been so caught up, they hadn't even noticed the rain had begun. Without another word they boarded the fire cat's back, Sango first than Miroku.

His arms once again went around her waist and he rested his chin upon her shoulder. He couldn't believe his luck! Not only had he learned of Sango's true feelings, but also she had agreed to become his wife. Tenderness flooded his body and he planted a soft kiss on her neck. "I love you Sango."

Sango smiled softly, relishing the honey sweet words that flowed from his lips, and the emotions they evoked. Unshed tears shone in her eyes and she spun to take his lips with her own. "I love you too Miroku…forever."

A/N: Well there you have it! Thanks for being so patient with me these last couple of updates. I hope that this chapter makes up for the recent lack of Sango and Miroku action. If It doesn't I apologize.

On a special note I would like to say to Phatdan that I meant no offense to the sport of football by calling soccer by that name. I was using the European name for soccer in my story because I wasn't sure what they would call it in Japan. I just assumed that it would be the same as Europe. If I am wrong please let me know and I will change it immediately. I assure you that I come from a family of football fanatics and have a great respect for the game. I apologize if there was any confusion. Anyway, thanks so much for reading!


	30. Part Thirty

A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to get this chapter up. I've been working on it for a very long time now, and for a while I was completely stuck as to where it was going. It may be a little dull, but at last I am satisfied with it. On a quick note, it may take me a bit longer than I had originally planned to finish this story. I just got a job, so I won't have as much time to work on it as I would like. Please be paitent with me, I promise to get it done as quickly as possible though I may be slow to update. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. You don't know how happy it makes me to know that you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has ever reviewed.

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.

InuYasha cringed as he once again entered the ballroom of the hotel. The smell of sweat was thick in the air and he held his hand over his nose in a vain attempt to block out the offensive fumes. He took a tentative step forward and paused to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room. Now that Hojo had been properly disposed of he wanted to rid Kagome's mind of all thought of the boy. Before she had left him to take care of the dirty work she seemed cheerful enough, but there was a hint of sadness in her teasing grin that led had aroused his suspicions.

'Damn it, there are too many people in here! I can't smell Kagome at all.' He growled lowly to himself and shook his head frustrated. 'I still don't understand why she insisted we stay until her dance is over. We would have had a better time if we were back at her house. This place is loud and it stinks!' He staggered forward sharply as a tall boy pushed his way past him to lead a beautiful red head to the dance floor. InuYasha scowled more out of habit than anger. "Watch where you're going asshole!"

The boy stopped dead in his tracks and spun on his heal to shoot a nasty glare in the hanyou's direction. He let go of his girl's hand and took a bold step forward. "You talking to me?"

"Well I don't see any other assholes around." InuYasha retorted smugly. The look the other boy had given him had clearly issued a challenge, and he was not one to back down once provoked further. He gave the boy a quick look over and frowned with disdain. Though he seemed to be well built, but he could tell from his stance that he obviously lacked the years of training it took to put those muscles to good use.

"Hey buddy, are you looking for a fight or something?"

"Keh! What if I am? There's noting you could do to hurt me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it on!"

"Ha! It'll be your funeral." The boy grinned and began to unbutton his jacket. He was completely confident in his own brute strength; after all he was caption of both the baseball and rugby teams. In his own mind, his physique was as flawless as his fighting record. He fully intended to crush the arrogant stranger like a bug. "I've never been defeated in a fair fight."

"Would you cut it out Sauto? You promised me that we would have a good time tonight!" The red head, whose name was Ana protested and shook her head. For the life of her she couldn't think of one good reason for sticking with him besides her stern parents despised him. He was a cold-hearted bully, quick to anger and slow to forgive. She threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "You are unbelievable!"

Sauto groaned and shot his girlfriend a meaningful look. "Calm down Ana! Am I stopping you from having fun? You can have fun without me you know. Why don't you be an angel and find someone to talk to. I'll be along as soon as I give this clown a lesson in manners." He gently pried her hands off of his biceps and gave her a cocky smile. "Just give me five minutes. By then I'll have him on his knees begging for mercy."

Ana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. She knew that once his mind was made up, it was useless to argue. She glanced briefly in the direction of the white haired youth and shrugged her shoulders. Though she felt pity for the strange looking boy, she had to admit that a part of her was glad that Sauto was going to pound him. How dare he open his mouth and ruin her otherwise perfect night! "Whatever, just hurry up."

Sauto grinned sadistically and raised his fists in front of his face much like a boxer, than spat on the ground. 'This is going to be too easy! Look at him, he's just standing there waiting for me to strike. I can almost smell his fear!' He gave a little cry and flew into action. He swung his arm back, ready to deliver a hard punch right to InuYasha's nose. He let loose and his fist went soaring through the air. His intended target was just inches away. 'This is it!' He felt his hand into contact with something firm. He grinned triumphantly expecting to soon feel the warmth of blood on his hand as the hanyou's nose crumbled. Instead red-hot pain shot down his arm and he opened his eyes wide with shock. InuYasha had caught his wrist and was crushing it in his hand. 'What the hell is he doing to me?' InuYasha's grip tightened causing the boy to yelp and the hanyou grinned seeming pleased.

"SIT!"

Suddenly InuYasha's hand was ripped from the boy's and he fell to the floor clutching his wounded fingers to his chest. Ana dropped to her knees beside him and cradled his head in her lap. He looked at InuYasha, now also on the ground with a dazed stare. 'How was he able to crush my hand like that? Even I'm not that strong.' His mind became aware of a new presence hovering near his side, and he looked up to find a pair of concerned brown eyes staring down at him.

"I'm so sorry about that. My boyfriend has anger issues that he needs to work out." She turned to a stunned InuYasha and placed her hands on her hips. "You stupid klutz! I'm glad you tripped and landed flat on your face. You should be ashamed of yourself for picking a fight!" She focused again on Sauto and flashed him another smile. "You're okay, right. I mean, my idiot boyfriend didn't hurt you or anything."

Sauto simply nodded head too choked up to speak. The girl was stunning, wearing a dress of deep red that accentuated the curves of her body. She had a kind face framed by long raven tresses that fell to the center of her back, and full rose colored lips.

"I'm glad to hear that." She gave him a shy little smile. Then spun on her heel to glare at her sullen hanyou. She waited for a few moments as Sato and Ana composed themselves and made their way to a nearby table then turned her fury on InuYasha full force. "As for you, what were you thinking?"

"Come on Kagome, help me up and then I'll explain everything." He whined looking up at her with big eyes. "I swear it isn't my fault. He threatened me!"

"I don't care what he did to you! The point is, you could accidentally kill someone if you're not careful, and believe me, I know better than anyone that sometimes you don't know your own strength!" She cried with frustration causing several couples to stare.

InuYasha groaned and leapt to his feet, habitually brushing off his sleeves. "Would you shut up!" He snapped rudely. "You don't even know what you're talking about. If you calm down, then we can take a seat and I'll explain everything." He sighed and placed his hands upon her heaving shoulders. He made eye contact and gave her a small smile. "You know, I never noticed it before, but you're pretty cute when you get angry."

Kagome huffed and turned her face from his sight, but the corners of her lips were beginning to twist into a smile. "You're trying to change the subject."

"And doing a damn good job of it from the looks of things." He grinned and his hands slid down her arms to encircle her waist. "Don't try to fight it. I know you find me irresistible." He teased and gave her sides a playful pinch.

Kagome was grateful for the dim light that bathed the room; otherwise he would have realized the truth in his words. She did find him irresistible. He was her weakness, next to chocolate covered strawberries, and no matter how hard she tried, she never seemed to be able to stay mad at him for very long. "Feh! You wish!" She easily broke free of his grasp and shook her head pretending to be deep in thought. "Actually, you're not my type at all." She teased back and gave him a gentle poke in the chest.

"Good, because I don't want you!" He said with a little wink.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Idiot!"

"Wench!"

Their lips came closer with each insult they hurled at each other finally clasping as InuYasha uttered the last word. Though brief, the kiss shook both of them to the core and InuYasha rested his forehead against Kagome's and nuzzled her nose. "I love you."

She looked deep into his golden eyes and smiled softly. Those three words to her were more precious than silver or gold and she gave him a soft peck on his cheek and whispered softly. "I love you too. Let's go and find the others. I left them to find you about a half-hour ago. Why did you take so long?"

"Have you ever tried discreetly stuffing a body into a bathroom stall? It ain't exactly a piece of cake." He took her hand and allowed her to lead him through the crowd.

"He's going to be okay right? I mean, you didn't rough him up too badly…did you?"

A distinctive tone of worry was present in her voice once again arousing InuYasha's suspicions that there was something Kagome was hiding. Instantly all cheer fled from his features and he scowled deeply. "Why do you care so much? I mean, what that bastard did wasn't your fault. Stop worrying about it."

'Actually it is my fault.' Kagome thought with shame. 'I didn't exactly do much to discourage Hojo, even though I was in love with InuYasha. If I had just had the courage to tell him the truth, then maybe we could have gone back to being friends." She sighed and shook her head. "I'll be fine InuYasha. Let's just not talk about it anymore." His arm went around her back and she scooted her chair closer to his so that she could lay her head upon his shoulder.

"Is that her?"

"I think so! Kagome!"

Her eyes snapped open and she stifled a little groan. Apparently she had been away for too long, and her friends had taken it upon themselves to track her down. She straightened her posture and forced a smile to her face. She returned their wave and gave InuYasha's ribs a sharp jab. "Smile. They're coming this way."

InuYasha sighed and twisted his lips into a faint smile as he watched three girls, one in green, the other two in differing shades of purple, practically skip their way over to where they sat. Inside he cringed as they pulled up chairs directly across from them, an indicator that they were planning to have a long stay.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Kagome flashed them a bright smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Nothing really. You were gone so long that we started to get worried that you were feeling sick again. You're not are you?" Yuka was the first to speak and opened her eyes wide awaiting her response.

"I've don't have any illnesses to report " She replied with cheer and gave her friends a thumbs up.

"That's wonderful!" Ayumi grinned and clapped her hands. "If you're getting better, then your doctors should have no problems letting you come back to school."

Kagome gave InuYasha a look and he frowned and raised his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes. "Somehow I highly doubt that."

"Well, at least you have InuYasha to keep you company." Ayumi grinned and turned her attention to the flustered hanyou. "I'm sure you take really good care of her when she's sick."

"Of course." He coughed and cleared his throat feeling more flustered by the minute. "I..um…make sure that she takes her medicine, and um.. I always make sure she has plenty to eat." He offered shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

"You can cook! That's great! Most boys our age still rely on their mothers to cook for them." Ayumi cried with enthusiasm, liking InuYasha more and more by the second. How lucky Kagome was to secure such a fine catch! "What's your specialty?"

"Well, I guess I'm not bad at cooking fish." He offered blushing deeply. He wasn't used to being complimented by total strangers, and he struggled to keep his cool. "I mean it's pretty easy. You don't even have to skin them! You just take a sharp stick and shove it through its body and roast it over the fire." He rambled on. His forehead grew damp with sweat. Playing nice with Kagome's friends was a lot harder than he had originally thought it would be.

"Sounds fascinating." Eri yawned with boredom and began to drum her fingers on the table. She shot Yuka a look that clearly said. 'What a loser!' then smiled sweetly at Kagome. "So why aren't you two lovebirds dancing, I mean, you've only danced to one song all night!"

"Um.. InuYasha isn't much of a dancer." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I don't mind though. Sometimes it's nice just to hang out and talk."

"Timitao doesn't dance either." Ayumi informed InuYasha who was beginning to look worn out from the girl's constant chatter. She smiled brightly and shook her head. "I don't know why, but he just refuses to."

"Really?" He tried to reply as enthusiastically as possible while secretly gesturing to Kagome for help. "You don't say."

Kagome caught his signal and before Ayumi could take another breath, she flashed a big smile and leaned her elbows on the table. "Speaking of Timitao, where'd her go? In fact I don't see Rumiko or Shane around anywhere. Don't tell me you guys lost your dates!" She shook her head and teasingly pouted.

"Rumiko met up with a guy he used to work at the deli with. He's been talking to him for the past hour." Yuka volunteered and rolled her eyes. "I swear, he never pays enough attention to me. I mean I'm supposed to be his girlfriend, and he ditches me for an old buddy! I swear one of these days I'm just going to wash my hands of him for good."

"Oh come on Yuka. You don't really mean it." Eri retorted knowingly and gave her friend a sly grin. "You and Rumiko have only been dating for two months now, and I know for a fact that you're head over heels for him. Why you just told me last week that he was the best thing that had ever happened to you!"

"I did not!"

"Oh yes you did! Ayumi, you heard it too, right?"

"I sure did! That was the day I brought your schoolwork home because you were out with the flu. I remember you were on speaker phone with Yuka and she said those exact words!" She giggled happily and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Kagome scooted her chair over to a very perplexed InuYasha and rested her hand upon his knee. "You're doing great so far! I don't think that anyone has given you one weird look all night! Keep it up." She whispered lowly and gave him her brightest smile. He shook his head firmly causing the silver ponytail that hung long down his back to sway.

"Kagome…what the hell are your friends talking about? What's a speaker phone?" He whispered. His eyes shone with curiosity and he eagerly stared at Kagome awaiting her answer. "I mean I know what a tell-a-phone is and all. That's the thing you pick up to hear someone else's voice…right?"

Kagome pretended to be astonished and smirked. "So you DO pay attention when I talk to you." She clapped her hands softly and batted her lashes. "It's a miracle!" She chuckled softly and massaged his knee gently causing his breath to quicken. Impulsively he twisted a strand of her hair around his finger, marveling at its softness then planted a quick kiss on the top of her head. God did he love this woman!

"Aww.. you two are just too cute!" Ayumi sighed and rested her chin in her hand. She nudged Yuka in the side with her elbow causing the girl to focus her attention back on the subject at hand, rather than glaring daggers at her still occupied boyfriend.

"I hate to admit it, but I have to agree." Yuka nodded and sighed deeply for she was still troubled by Rumiko's absence. "I was wrong about you InuYasha. When Kagome first told me about you, I have to admit I thought you were a total sleaze ball, but seeing you together has totally changed my mind. From what you've said about taking care of her and everything, you must care about her a lot."

Eri huffed and crossed her arms. She scowled deeply and shook her head. InuYasha wasn't going to pull the wool over her eyes! As far as she was concerned, he was still an ignorant, possessive ass; not nearly good enough for a girl like Kagome.

"Kagome means the world to me." InuYasha replied solemnly taking the young miko's hand firmly in his own. He gently caressed her knuckles with his thumb and smiled softly as the mere touch of her skin sent a current of emotions through his breast. It took all of his will power not to take her in his arms then and there. 'There'll be plenty of time for that whenever we get back to her house and I finally have her all to myself.'

"I am so jealous Kagome! Where did you find this guy, and does he have a cute friend or that would be willing to sweep me off my feet?" Ayumi teased lightly and laughed with glee.

"Well, he does have a friend, but I'm afraid that he's already somewhat spoken for. I'll keep my eyes open for you though." She teased back implying Miroku and gave her hanyou's hand a loving squeeze. "But it won't be easy to find a guy as great as InuYasha is. He's one in a million." The hanyou turned red under her praise and bowed his head. If genetics had granted him a tail, he would have wagged it.

Eri stomped her foot impatiently and rolled her eyes. The previous song the DJ had put on winded down to the final notes, then there was a second of silence before another CD was hastily inserted into the player. Pop music blared from the enormous speakers in front of his booth and she recalled the lyrics fondly and hummed the melody along with the singer's soprano. 'I wonder if Hojo had a chance to talk to her yet.' She frowned and began to search the room for any sign of him. 'Come on Hojo, you have to be in here somewhere! I really need to talk to you.' She began her search anew, each time receiving the same results. 'I can't believe this! I have no idea where that idiot Hojo is, so now I'm going to have to somehow discreetly bring him up to her, and try to guess from her reaction. "Ooh! Kagome, don't you just love this song."

"Mmm! It feels like I haven't heard it in ages!" She replied and closed her eyes to allow the beat to sweep her away.

"Come on, let's go dance! Just because Shane isn't here and your boyfriend's a stiff doesn't mean that we can't have a great time."

"I'd love to." Kagome replied happily and made a move to stand up, but instantly InuYasha's hand was on her knee applying just enough pressure to gently keep her in place. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and brought his lips to her ear. The feeling of his hot breath on her skin caused her to shiver.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just leave me here with these people!"

"Would you relax!" She murmured back in a low tone that only he could hear. "I'm just going to dance with Eri. Besides, this will give you a perfect opportunity to get to know Ayumi and Yuka. I think they're starting to like you."

"I don't give a damn if they like me or now. The point is, you're my date, and you said that that means that you have to stay with me all night!" He pouted slightly.

"Oh come on InuYasha! It's one little dance. I'm sure you'll be able to survive without me for a mere five minutes!" She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and nuzzled into his neck. "It's not like you're going to dance with me again or anything."

"Keh!" He turned his head away and frowned. "Forget it!"

"Is there a problem Kagome?" Eri asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. If looks could kill, InuYasha's heart would have stopped beating as she glared at the hanyou with anger.

Kagome looked up and quickly shook her head. "Nope, everything's great here!" She squirmed out of his grasp and went to stand beside her friend who smiled with triumph and grabbed her hand to lead her out on the floor.

InuYasha's cry of protest died on his lips and he slouched against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. 'Fine, leave me, but you'd better be back once your stupid song is over, cause if you aren't…'

He growled lowly and wondered how angry Kagome would be if he marched right up to her, and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, if she didn't return in the promised amount of time.

"Hey, are you okay InuYasha?" A concerned female voice asked causing his eyes to open again. He forced a smile to his face and bit his bottom lip tasting blood.

"Just peachy." He replied and sighed as he watched Kagome and her friend take their places on the dance floor. 'Maybe I should go and dance with her. Even if I make a complete ass out of myself, at least she'll be with me.' She seemed to be having a good enough time judging by the grin that adorned her face, and as he looked on from the sidelines he couldn't help but to smile as well. Kagome was a fairly good dancer, much better than Eri, and the way she shook her hips to the beat of the music was almost seductive. He felt his pulse, quicken and his breath grew short in his lungs. By far she was the most beautiful creature in the room and his heart swelled with pride knowing that she belonged to him. Silently he thanked whatever gods were willing to listen to him for bringing this woman into his life.

Reluctantly InuYasha stood up and bit his lower lip drawing blood. He nervously observed the way the other boys in the room were dancing with their partners. To him, the way they were moving their bodies to the beat of the music seemed absurd, but as he continued to watch, determination set in and he forced his wobbly legs forward. He wasn't about to let some weak humans show him up! Anything they could do, a half-demon could certainly do much better!

Kagome did a little spin, her arms stretched above her head and she caught InuYasha out of the corner of her eye moving towards her. She stopped mid step and just watched as he made his way through the crowd, irritation welling up in her breast. 'What does he think he's doing? He'd better not be on his way over here to get me, because if he is, then he has another thing coming. I'm having a great time, and I'm not about to stop any time soon!' She frowned and placed her hands firmly upon her hips. Her shoulders were squared stubbornly, ready as ever to give her beloved hanyou a piece of her mind. She waited until he was only a few feet from her before she attacked. "You know what InuYasha, if you came out here to drag me off of the dance floor I swear I'll s…" She never had the chance to finish her sentence. His callused finger was upon her lips now to silence her, and she gazed up at his stern face with wide eyes. 'What's with him?' She arched her eyebrows questioning his motives.

"Look, I'm not here to take you back, okay. The reason I'm here is because…well…Iwannadancewithyou." He blurted out almost unintelligibly. He noted the look of utter confusion on her face and smiled softly. He could hardly believe what he was saying himself, but none the less, he was determined to go through with it at any cost. "Is that okay?"

A smile formed on Kagome's lips and she reached out to take his hand in her own. "Of course it's okay, but are you sure you want to do this? I mean, just the other day you were saying how you'd rather die than be caught dancing." She repeated his previous words and smirked.

"True, but if I remember correctly, didn't you offer to teach me if I wanted to?" He retorted with a wide smile of his own. "Well here I am, and I want to dance with you. Go ahead, teach away."

"Gee, I really don't know where to start." Kagome replied scratching her head deep in thought. "I guess you should just watch what I do and try to copy it."

"Okay." He agreed and crossed his arms across his chest. She hesitated. "Well, aren't you going to show me something?"

"Give me a second!" She snapped back and sighed heavily. 'How on earth am I going to pull this off? Guys dance so differently than girls do!' She looked around the room hoping to find inspiration. 'This is going to be harder than I thought!' She frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you just try to copy what I do?"

InuYasha shrugged as well and nodded. "Works for me."

Slowly Kagome eased her body back into the rhythm of the music, her eyes intently watching InuYasha as he poorly followed her footsteps. She sighed and stopped placing her hands on his shoulders and looking deeply into his eyes. "No, no. Like this." She began dancing again, emphasizing how her arms and legs moved in time with her hips. InuYasha tried once more, swaying his body awkwardly from side to side.

"Is this right?" He asked furrowing his brow with confusion. He continued to bop from side to side causing his lover to snicker and shake her head.

"You need to relax your body more. Remember, you're supposed to be enjoying yourself." Kagome did a little twirl and grinned as he mimicked her every move. "Try this." She took his hands in her own, giving them a little squeeze, then placed them on her hips causing both of them to blush. "You're problem is that you're thinking about it too much. Just feel." She began to sway her hips to the music. He followed first with uncertainty, but soon he became accustomed to the motion of Kagome's body and his stiff muscles loosened. "Good, good." She praised him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're doing much better!"

"Ya really think so?" He dared to open his eyes, and upon seeing her bright smile they lit up and he beamed.

"Mmhm." She hummed causing him to wrap his arms around the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Another song, this time a ballad played over the speakers and she took a small step forward to lay her head upon his chest. His heart raced wildly and he had a slight suspicion she could hear it for she chuckled lowly and sighed. "You know, I've always wondered what it would feel like to be wrapped in your arms like this."

"And?" He prompted bringing a hand up to smooth down her hair. Her scent filled his nostrils and he breathed deeply of her natural perfume.

"It's wonderful." She breathed and closed her eyes. "I never want you to let me go." She smiled and gave him a small hug.

"That's what I was hoping to hear." He chuckled and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, wiggling his nose as a few stray strands of hair tickled the sensitive tissue there. "Because there's something I want you to think about. Kagome, I want to be with you forever. I love you more than anything in the entire world, and that's why I want you to become my mate."

"Your mate!" She exclaimed, her eyes snapping open. She pushed away from him a bit and stared up at him in a state of shock. "InuYasha…"

"Please, don't say anything yet! Kagome, I know this seems a little sudden, but in my heart I know that you are the person I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with. All my life I've wondered what my purpose was. I was constantly searching for something, and that something is you. You're the reason I was put here on this earth. We belong together, and I know you feel it too. With you, I know I can finally be at peace. I promise I'll make you so happy Kagome, you'll never want for anything. I'll build you a hut in my forest. There is a beautiful spot right in the middle that has a creek flowing through it full of fish and wildlife. In the springtime, the roses there are in full bloom, and the air is heavy with the scent of lavender." He sighed with joy and smiled softly. "Or if you'd like we can make our home here in your world. Hell, I'll even get one of those job thingies if it'll make you happy."

"InuYasha, it sounds great, but do you really think we're ready to make such a big decision like this?" Kagome frowned and shook her head sadly. "I just don't feel comfortable giving you an answer right now, I mean, I'm still only sixteen years old! In my time, people don't marry or as you say mate until they are much older."

"Age isn't what's important! What's important is how much you love someone, and Kagome I love you with all of my heart! I can't imagine sharing my life with anyone else besides you." He looked down at her with pleading eyes. "Don't you feel the same?"

"Of course I do. InuYasha, I can't even find words to describe what I feel for you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is, I still have a life here! I have at least two more years of school to complete, considering my teachers don't decide to hold me back a grade because of all the work I've already missed." She sighed heavily pausing for a moment to think. "InuYasha, don't get me wrong, I want to say yes, but I just don't feel like I'm ready to."

InuYasha smiled sadly and cupped her chin in his hand, tilting it upward to stare deeply into her chocolate colored eyes. "Kagome, I'm not trying to force you into anything. I want you to take as much time as you need. You're the only woman I want, and if I have to, I'll wait for you forever." He leaned forward to capture her lips with his own, catching her by surprise.

"Do you really mean that?" She looked up at him in awe.

"Of course I do! Stupid girl!" He chuckled lowly and crushed her to his chest once more, stroking her back with the tenderness only a lover could muster. "I love you Kagome, and nothing will ever change that."

"Oh InuYasha, I love you too, so much." She buried her face into his chest, breathing in the musty scent of the wilderness that followed him everywhere he went. "Thank you for understanding."

"You don't have to thank me for anything. The only thing that matters is that we're together." He replied with a small grin. "As long as you're with me, I'm content."

"As am I." She answered snuggling against him and sighing. "And someday we will be together."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

A/N: Okay, I know that some of you may be disappointed that Kagome did not agree to become InuYasha's mate right away, but when I really thought about it, I believe that it was the right thing to do for the moment. Don't worry though, they will eventually become mates and have children…all the good stuff! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in about two weeks, but I can't make any promises. Thank you so much for reading and please review!


	31. Part Thirty One

A/N: Hey everyone, well I was actually able to pump out the next chapter before my first day of work (tomorrow). I admit it is a little slow and somewhat pointless, but it is mostly some fluff/ background information. I hope you enjoy it anyway. I just want to say that the number of reviews I have received amazes me. You guys all rock! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: Don't own…don't sue…no money.

"All right boys and girls. Grab your partners and hold them close cause this will be the last dance of the evening!" The middle aged DJ announced with enthusiasm and popped in another CD. Kagome sighed happily and gratefully leaned her damp forehead on InuYasha's lapel. They had been danced for a half-hour straight and were starting to feel slightly fatigued. He in turn wrapped his well-muscled arms around her waist and lightly soaked her back. Her eyes widened at his touch and she smiled happily.

Next to them Timitao held Ayumi in his arms as if she were made of porcelain and gazed lovingly into her face. The smile that stretched across her face sparkled like a thousand diamonds, and every so often she would lift her hand to graze his cheek with a feather light caress.

Rumiko and Yuka were dancing as well, yet once in a while their voices would rise above the loud music indicating their hostility with each other. It turned out that the "old work chum" happened to be female, and Yuka was none too pleased that his attention was going towards another girl instead of to her where it belonged.

Shane, who was obviously the best dancer out of all the guys, spun Eri around rapidly, causing her jade skirt to flare around her ankles. She threw back her head and laughed with glee, then collapsed into his waiting arms.

Kagome breathed deeply and nuzzled her cheek against his chest causing him to tighten his embrace. "This has been such an amazing night! I bet you're glad it's almost over though. I can't say that I blame you, I mean I know the music and lights must have been hard on you. After this we're all heading over to Ayumi's house for a while, then we can go home and get some rest. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." She chuckled and scratched his back causing him to groan softly.

"Well, uh…it is kind of a shame that we have to leave after this. I'm going to miss holding you so close." InuYasha emphasized his point by giving her a tight squeeze, burying his nose into her hair to inhale her intoxicating scent. He just couldn't seem to get enough of it! It surrounded him and over powered his senses drawing him further under her spell and he sighed contented.

"You'll have all night to hold me once we get home." She reassured him grinning at the thought. It was still hard for her to believe that InuYasha was truly hers, but there he was smiling down on her, his eyes shining with unsuppressed emotion. He bent down to give her a soft kiss on the forehead, and she shivered at his touch. It made her feel so alive. 'I hope I don't wake up in the morning to find that this has all been just a wonderful dream!' She giggled to herself.

"Ah! And I'm looking forward to it with much anticipation." He teased giving her a quick peck on the tip of her nose. "Do we have to stay at your friend's house long?"

"I want to stay at least for a couple of hours. Remember, I don't get to see them too often because you never let me come home!"

"Hey, I let you come home more often than I should. You have a job to do back home, and unless we get it done quickly, Naraku will find the remaining jewel shards and grow even more powerful than he already is. He's already going to be enough of a pain in the ass to take out as he is."

"Are you actually admitting weakness InuYasha. My, my, this is an amazing night indeed!" She teased relentlessly and tickled his side causing him to jump."

"Keh, I wasn't saying that he would be any problem for me! I'm sure that Tetsusaiga can take out that bastard in one blow!" He replied with practiced arrogance. "I just don't know if you humans have what it takes to fight him. Maybe you, Sango, and Miroku should sit out the actual battle."

"And miss out on all of the fun? Not in your life!" Kagome smirked smugly and batted her long lashes. "You have to admit, we all come in pretty handy at one time or another. I mean, we've saved your butt on occasion."

InuYasha grumbled to himself unwilling to recognize the truth behind her words. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kilala, heck even little Shippo all had unique strengths and talents that made them valuable members of his team, and he would not have gotten very far with out them. "Keh, whatever." All of a sudden his stomach growled ravenously and he licked his lips. He hadn't eaten all day due to nerves, and he welcomed the change of subject with opened arms. "I'm starving, can't we stop by your house first so I can grab something to eat?"

"I'm sure Ayumi's parents will have something for us to snack on when we get there. Just be patient a little while longer, okay?"

"What do you think there'll be to eat?"

"I don't know, probably just some junk food like chips and popcorn." Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Ninja food?" His mouth began to water with anticipation of the sugary, sweet, and crunchy snacks from Kagome's time.

She nodded and rolled her eyes. He never seemed to get sick of junk food. Her affirmation caused him to grin broadly, showing his fangs in the process. The song finished and the couple reluctantly separated, and InuYasha took Kagome's hand in his own. Just like that, the dance was over.

"I'm going to remember this life for the rest of my life! Wasn't it awesome!" Ayumi squealed and clasped her boyfriend's arm tightly.

"Fantastic!" Eri agreed and pumped her fist in the air. "I don't think I've ever had so much fun!"

"Hmph! Well if you asked me, it would have been a lot better if a certain someone hadn't acted like a complete jerk!" Yuka huffed and shrugged off Rumiko's hand on her arm.

"Come on Yuka! She is just an old friend that I haven't seen in a while, it's you I care about!" He pleaded his case desperately and threw his hands in the air out of frustration. "Honest!"

"If she was just an old friend, why were you sitting so close to her?"

"Are you kidding? It was loud in there so I couldn't hear her very well." He sighed loudly. "Give me a break!"

"If it's a break you want, I can think of a permanent one that may suit you quite well." She scowled and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"They've been like this all night." Ayumi whispered to InuYasha and Kagome with a shake of her head. " So far, it was just about little things, but I can understand why Yuka's so ticked off. I'd be pretty upset too if I found out Timitao was talking to some strange girl, but they shouldn't break up over it. That would be silly! If you ask me, I think they both needs to chill out. I mean I don't think he was flirting, and he did apologize to her."

'Is this what it looks like to Sango and Miroku whenever InuYasha and I have a fight?' Kagome wondered to her self and frowned. 'Hopefully those days are behind us now.' "Yeah, you may be right."

"So, are we all ready to go?" Shane called out and grinned, his arm slung casually around Eri's slim waist. "I don't know about all y'all, but I'm totally ready to get this party started!" She pumped her fist in the air and cheered in agreement.

"Hold on a second, we still have to think of driving arrangements. I can only hold five in my car." Timitao spoke up and shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "Didn't you drive Shane?"

"The car's in the shop. I had to ride the trolley."

"I can take two people." Rumiko offered, hoping the gesture would appease his sullen girlfriend. She just turned her face from him and shook her head.

"Okay, well there's eight of us, so the logical thing to do would be for us each to take two people." Timitao concluded and nodded his head.

"Why don't we take Kagome and InuYasha, and then Rumiko can have Eri and Shane." Ayumi spoke up trying to be helpful. "I mean, if that's okay with everyone."

"Sounds fine to me." Eri replied with a careless shrug.

"Me too." Kagome agreed taking InuYasha's arm. "Is that fine with you?"

"I don't care." He tried his best to grin and swallowed the nervous lump that welled up in his throat. He still remembered the last car ride he had taken with the Higurashi family.

"Okay kids are you ready to go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she slung her lavender colored purse over her shoulder, and checked its contents for her car keys. One day each month she took a list of the supplies that needed to be restocked at her father's shrine. Kagome and Sota always loved these trips and were now grinning from ear to ear with bright eyes. A trip into the next town was always a rare treat for them since it took an hour to get there.

"_I can't wait to see if there are any new games at the arcade!" Sota practically bounced up and down with excitement. "Kienichi was telling me that the last time he was up there, the owner told him he was planning to order a new Street Fighter game. I hope it came in."_

"_Hey Mom, can we go to Denki's? They have the best hot coca!" Kagome begged with wide eyes. "InuYasha, it's so good! Much better than the stuff I make. You'll love it."_

_InuYasha stood motionless staring at the shiny metal vehicle in front of him, horrified at the very thought of having to ride in it for such a long period of time. This was his not his first time in the vehicle, and though quick five-minute car rides still rattled his nerves, he could calmly deal with it. _

"_Are you coming InuYasha?" Mrs. Higurashi called as she, Kagome and Sota casually went to open the doors. "There's nothing to be scared of dear. I always drive extra slowly when you're in the car, and besides, I think you've been in the car enough times to be considered an old pro." She smiled sweetly. "And if that's not enough, I even brought some Dramamine in case you get car sick. Just relax and try to enjoy yourself."_

_"Come on InuYasha!" Sota cried impatiently and rolled down his window to wave at him from the passenger's side. "Let's just go already!"_

_"Would you shut up!" Kagome snapped and gave him a glare. "Can't you see that he's nervous. We're supposed to be supportive! Sometimes you can be so insensitive!"_

_"You're only saying that because Denki's doesn't close until six o'clock! The arcade closes at five!"_

_"I am not!"_

Mrs. Higurashi's shoulders slumped and she sighed wearily. It was going to be a long day. Finally every one was in the car and they were on their way. Things had been pretty uneventful for the first half-hour, but then disaster struck. Mrs. Higurashi blew a tire traveling down the highway, casing the back end to skid into another lane. The car went into a spin and InuYasha closed his eyes tightly and clutched Kagome's hand for dear life causing her to cry out in pain. He was too scared to move, to breathe even and he silently vowed that if he survived this that he would never set foot in another automobile again.

He had been true to his vow until this day, but the look Kagome had shot him practically begged him to do this favor so keep up with the appearance of normalcy. 'She owes me big time for this one.'

"Then I guess it's settled." Timitao grinned, happy that the problem was resolved without incident. "Do you know where Ayumi's house is?" He asked Rumiko while he fumbled inside of his pockets for his keys.

"No, but I can just follow you there. I'm sure it can't be too hard to find." He assured the older boy and nodded his head. "Besides, I'm sure Yuka and Eri know where it is."

The eight pared of in their decided groups of four and headed towards the exit of the room to the lobby. InuYasha stared at the floor the entire way, hiding his face from sight so that no one would take note of his extreme displeasure. 'Stupid cars! I could have gotten her there much faster than any damn car could.' He had a good mind to tell her so, but thought better of it and instead sulked.

Kagome sneaked a glance at her hanyou companion and frowned, noticing the forlorn expression that had come across his boyishly good looks. "Is something bugging you?" She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"What do you think?" He grumbled under his breath and resisted the urge to growl. It seemed like the hallway was going on forever, prolonging his torture. He felt as if he were walking towards his own doom.

"I think you're worrying over nothing. Ayumi's house is only across town. It'll take ten, fifteen minutes at most to get there. I can assure you one hundred percent that Timitao happens to be an excellent driver. If you want to, I can tell him to go extra slowly because you get car sick."

"Keh, no thanks." He stuck his nose in the air and huffed with injured pride. "Don't do anything special just on my account." Demons never admitted weakness, unless they had a death wish, and Kagome could tell from his squared shoulders and stubborn pout that he was not willing to budge an inch on the subject. Wearily she shrugged her slender shoulders and sighed. She had done her best.

Finally they reached the hotel entrance and Shane threw open the door. The cold hit them first and the girls shivered, their skin exposed to the elements.

"I thought it was supposed to be nice this weekend!" Yuka fumed and stomped her foot.

"Face it sweetie, you can never trust weathermen." Rumiko shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin.

"I'm still not talking to you!" She cried back and placed her hands over her ears. Beside her Eri and Shane exchanged looks. It was going to be an interesting ride.

"Well, uh… I guess we'd better go our separate ways here." Ayumi suggested trying to conceal her discomfort. Yuka and Rumiko were making quite a scene, and she was one who naturally shied away from attention.

InuYasha wriggled his jacket off and draped it across Kagome's bare shoulders. Once again she had been foolish to leave home without her jacket. "Here, I don't want you to catch cold or anything." He massaged her arms and smiled.

"Thanks InuYasha." The smile on the young miko's face was radiant, causing her skin to glow and her eyes to glisten with emotion. "That's really nice of you."

"Keh, you don't have to thank me for anything. It's up to me to take care of you, ya know." He stated matter-of-factly and crossed his arms. He bit down on the insides of his cheeks firmly so that he would not give her another dopey grin, but as he studied her face etched with genuine feeling for him he couldn't help but to beam. He didn't know how or why, but it seemed to him that he was falling even harder for Kagome every second she was with him, far surpassing anything he had ever felt for Kikyo. In fact, Kikyo was the last thing on his mind. The most important thing in the world was Kagome.

They separated into their groups: Timitao, Ayumi, InuYasha and Kagome veering towards the right, while Rumiko, Yuka, Eri and Shane were headed straight down the middle. Timitao located his car first, and pressed the button on his key chain to unlock it. Kagome and Ayumi scurried inside, glad to take shelter from the wind, and after a look from Kagome, InuYasha soon joined her in the back seat, shutting his door behind him.

"This is going to be so cool! I can't believe my parents are letting me throw this party!" Ayumi squealed and bounced up and down in the passenger's seat. The engine roared to life and InuYasha's eyes widened and he stared at Kagome blankly awaiting help. She briefly gestured to the seat belt, then snapped hers in place for demonstration purposes. He followed her lead and soon the belt lay flat on his hips.

"How long did you have to beg?" Kagome wondered out loud. Out of all of their parents, the wealthy Tasikos were by far the strictest. Kagome was a little surprised herself and couldn't wait to hear all of the juicy details.

"That's just the thing, I didn't! They just agreed to it on the spot…" The girls continued to chatter on in high-pitched voices, the noise was doing nothing to calm the hanyou's nerves. Timitao put on his turn signal and switched lanes, causing the automobile to veer sharply to the right. InuYasha closed his eyes and gulped.

"Try to relax InuYasha." Kagome whispered to him and rubbed his knee with reassurance. "Everything will be okay. Ayumi's house is just a little further down the street." She turned her attention back to Ayumi who was happily talking away to anyone bored enough to listen.

Timitao took a left at a stop sign and slowed the vehicle down considerably. InuYasha took the chance to open his tightly closed eyes to glance at his surroundings. Tall houses with big stretches of yards loomed on either side of him, and his eyes widened at their size.

"These huts are huge! Are the people who live in them rich or something?" He whispered into Kagome's ear causing her to giggle as his hot breath tickled her sensitive skin.

"Well, they're not rich, but they're pretty well off." She agreed nodding her head. "Most of the people in this neighborhood work for the government, like Ayumi's father."

"Gov-urn-mint? What's that?"

"It's a big group of people that work together to run the country. They regulate everything from the cost of food and housing, to the taxes we pay on goods." She said giving him the definition from her economics book. From the confused expression on the hanyou's face, she could tell he was not grasping one word. "Never mind, it isn't important."

"Hey how did you guys beat us here? You were following me until about Dun Street, but you made a right when I made a left." Timitao interrogated Rumiko who stood in front of his beat up mustang grinning. He scratched his head and frowned. "I figured it would take at least fifteen minutes for you to find your way back."

"It would have if Eri hadn't pointed out a shortcut." Rumiko shrugged his shoulders, and wrapped an arm around Yuka's waist, drawing her near. She made no attempt to struggle, indicating that they had apparently made up on the way.

"Well, let's go in. My parents are looking at us from the window." She gave them a wave, and proceeded up the long driveway on Timitao's arm. The rest of the group followed their lead.

InuYasha couldn't help but gaze at the large home, with its elaborate front porch. All of a sudden he felt slightly intimidated. 'I bet if they knew I was a filthy hanyou, they'd never let me into a home as nice as this one.' The house was indeed large, about two times larger than the small yellow home Kagome and her family shared. The moss green colored door flung open and three people; two adults and a young boy stepped out on the porch, waving at the group as they marched up the steps.

"Hi Kids! Glad to see you made it okay." Mr. Taisyo called out to them. He was middle aged; his jet-black hair now highlighted with streaks of gray. He wore tan pants paired with a deep blue pullover. His wrinkled face creased into a smile.

Beside him stood his wife, a tall thin woman of thirty. She fretted nervously at her husbands side and smoothed down her impeccably neat gray skirt not knowing what else to do with her hands.

Off to the side of the porch, a younger boy known as Kaneohe leaned against the white railing nodding to him-self as he appraised all of the ladies excluding his sister. His mischievous brown eyes danced with mirth as he studied Kagome's figure in her red dress. 'She looks amazing tonight!' The fourteen-year-old sighed to himself. It was a well-known fact amongst the family that he had a huge crush on the schoolgirl and they teased him mercilessly about it from dusk till dawn. "Oh hey Kagome! Did you have a good time?"

"Hi Kaneohe!" Kagome chuckled dryly and gave him a short wave. Her face turned three shades of red. At her side, InuYasha looked from the youth to the Miko, his eyebrows raised knowingly. 'He'd better stay the hell away from her, if he knows what's good for him.' He slung his arm around Kagome's shoulders and shot the boy a look that seemed to say "Hands off!"

"Hey Dad, Mom, Kaneohe." Ayumi giggled, hanging on to Timitao's outstretched arm for support as she made her way to the porch, her friends in tow. "We're all here safe and sound!" She finally made it all the way, and reached forward to embrace her father. She embraced her mother in turn and nodded to her younger brother, then turned around and gestured to her new friends. "You all know Eri, Yuka and Kagome. These are their dates. The boy with Eri is Shane, the one with Yuka is Rumiko, and the fellow with the white hair, Kagome's date." She shot a smirk at her brother and paused for effect. "InuYasha."

Kaneohe scowled and turned crimson as he always did when his most guarded secret was exploited, and grunted a quick response. 'That guy looks weird with all that white hair. What an idiot! I can't believe Kagome is with a guy like that.' He pouted.

Mr. Taisyo gave the boys a low bow and grinned. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Welcome to my home."

"Yes, welcome!" Mrs. Taisyo agreed and bowed as well. "We have spent all night decorating the back yard for you, so why don't you follow me. I'll point out the downstairs bathroom on the way for those of you who haven't been here before. All we ask is that you please refrain from going upstairs at all during the evening for Mr. Taisyo is a very light sleeper. Other than that, please feel free to make yourselves at home." She chattered gesturing for all of them to follow her inside. "Might I add that you all look beautiful this evening. Those are such lovely dresses!"

They proceeded down the hallway through the living room and kitchen, Mrs. Taisyo gave them the tour as they went and assuring them that Mr. Taisyo had the grill out back, up and running to prepare hot dogs and hamburgers for anyone who might be hungry. "I told him over and over that you kids probably stuffed yourselves silly, but he insisted that he needed to be a good host. Personally I think he's more excited about this party than all of you are. He's been waiting to fire up that darned grill all year, but we simply never had time to have company over, what with his job and Kaneohe's baseball practice."

"So that's why Dad agreed to let me have the party? So he could use his grill! Mom, that is too much!" She threw her head back and laughed. "Dad's a grilling fanatic, the more people that he has to cook for, the happier he is." She explained to her confused friends and shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"Then I intend to put your father to work!" Shane laughed and patted his stomach. "I think I'm already running on half full." Eri giggled and poked him in the side.

"You're such a pig! At dinner, you finished your desert and then half of mine!"

"That's because I'm still a growing boy!"

"Yeah, but unfortunately you're growing out." She smirked and shook her head causing Shane to blush.

"Here we are!" Mrs. Taisyo announced with false grander as she flung open the back door. The girls all gasped and clutched their hands to their breasts. The Taisyo's had gone all out for their daughter's first big party and the bushes that surrounded the patio were draped with lights. The grill stood off to the side tools all set out just waiting to be emerged in tender meat. There were tiki torches lined all around the property bathing the wide yard with a soft glow. In the middle of the yard there was a huge board covered with gravel. From it tall sticks were bunched together just awaiting the lighter fluid and spark that would make it come alive.

"Oh Mom, it looks…wonderful!" Ayumi cried throwing her arms around her startled mother for a big hug. "You guys must have done so much work."

"Well, we wanted to make it as special as possible for you and your friends." She smiled tenderly at her overcome daughter and smoothed her hair down. "I'll be leaving you to your fun now. If you need anything just let me or Mr. Taisyo know." She reminded and spun on her heel to leave.

"What are we waiting for!" Timitao cried and rubbed his hands together. "Let's get the fire going."

"I'll run to my room and get my CD player. Maybe Kaneohe will let me borrow some of his CDs for the occasion." Ayumi suggested earning several nods of approval.

"Now who wants to help me start this baby?" Timitao grinned and looked at each boy pointedly. "Come on, anyone?"

"InuYasha could help you. He's quite the expert at building nice fires." Kagome suggested with a little wink at her beau.

"I…uh guess I could help you out a bit." InuYasha agreed nervously. He was hesitant to be away from Kagome incase the girl's brother came seeking her.

"All right. Why don't the rest of you get yourselves comfortable on the porch. We'll have the fire lit in fifteen minutes tops." Timitao grinned and gestured for InuYasha to follow him. He threw one last meaningful look back to Kagome. It was missed, she was already deep in conversation with Eri, then followed.

"All right, the first thing to do is…"

"We need to rearrange this wood."

"What?" Timitao looked at the pile at his feet with confusion. "It looks fine to me."

"Well, its not. There aren't any gaps between the wood. If you want a fire to produce any heat, there needs to be at least this much room between each piece of wood." He gestured with his fingers, hollowing out about an inch between his pointer finger and thumb. "I've learned that the hard way." He replied dully and set to work proving his point. Within minutes he had rearranged the entire pile, according to his own specifications and stood back nodding at it with approval. "There, that's much better."

"It looks much better too." Timitao replied impressed. "Where did you learn so much about building fires?"

"I..Um.."

"Did you take classes at a rec. center or something?"

"Yeah, that's it!" InuYasha bobbed his head up and down relieved that he would no longer need to provide any further explanation.

"You're lucky. I wish I had done fun stuff like that when I was little. I was forced to spend my early childhood reading books I couldn't understand. My father was a scholar. He taught at the University for a while, and he was always forcing me to study things far beyond my years in hope that I had inherited his gift for learning." He shrugged his shoulders and carried on cheerfully. "I almost wish I hadn't because now I can't stop my curiosity things. I'm especially intrigued by your Kagome."

"Kagome?" He clenched his fists firmly and shot the boy a look of hatred.

"Yes, from what Ayumi tells me, she is constantly in the hospital recovering from one strange illness or another. I'd love to take a sample of her blood. I bet her immune system is fantastic!" He sighed and shook his head firmly. "Damn it! There I go again!" He chuckled to himself and sighed. "We should probably get this fire started. Then I'll go and see if Ayumi needs help with anything."

InuYasha rolled his eyes as the serious looking boy picked up a bottle of lighter fluid and proceeded to drench the wood with it, causing an acrid smell to waft through the air. InuYasha covered his nose and coughed.

"All, right now all we have to do is light the match." Timitao picked up a booklet of matches from the ground and struck one, then tossed on top of the lungs. It consumed the lighter fluid greedily causing the flames to spring to life. Every one who saw applauded.

"All right! This party is officially started!" Shane cried and gave a whoop. Eri clapped her hands and ran towards the fire's warmth.

"This is so awesome! You guys did a great job." She said reluctantly. She hated to give Mr. Possessive any credit.

"Thanks, InuYasha did most of the work though." Timitao shrugged modestly. "I just kind of supervised."

Kagome squealed and resisted the urge to pat her hanyou on the top of his fluffy white head and tell him what a good boy he was. The image flashed in her mind and she stifled her giggles, daring to sneak a peek at the clueless dog/boy. He seemed to be as dense as ever as he looked at her with wide eyes and flashed a proud smile in her direction.

"All right guys! Is everyone ready to have some fun?" Ayumi called and plugged in her portable CD player to the outlet in the patio. She popped in the first CD and the music started. The festivities had begun.

A/N: I know it is probably not my best work, but I hope you've enjoyed what you've read. I'll try to get the next update up as soon as humanly possible, but this week is going to be a rather busy one for me. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	32. Part Thirty Two

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter. It has taken me a while to complete it because of work. I really don't get much time to devote to writing anymore, but I am doing the best I can. I decided to make this chapter an extra long one to compensate, complete with fluff at the end. I hope you all like it. This chapter may be dull, but I assure you that things will heat up soon! As always I would like to thank everyone who has taken time to review. You're reviews really inspire me, and I appreciate every single one. Well, enough talking, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or any of the characters/situations from the anime or manga. I'm just borrowing thank you.

Ayumi smiled and sighed happily, leaning against Timatao's firm shoulder. In her hand she held a chilled glass of fruit punch which she sipped at leisurely as she chatted with her three best girlfriends. The night had only started, but so far it was proving to be a huge success. The air was filled with delicious smell of roasting meat and her stomach growled in anticipation of a juicy hamburger or a slightly burnt hot dog. "Hey Dad, how much longer?" She called over her shoulder, stifling the giggles that rose in her throat at the sight of her father wearing a huge novelty apron that had "Born to Grill" written across it in bold red letters. The look was completed by a crooked chef's hat.

"My aren't you impatient!" He chuckled back to her and wagged his finger teasingly. "I thought that you were the one who said you weren't hungry!" He flipped a thick beef patty expertly, grinning as the fat ran off the meat causing the coals to sizzle.

"I wasn't but everything smells so good!" She replied with a small sigh.

The teenagers huddled around the blazing campfire all shook their heads in agreement. Though dinner had been served less than three hours ago, their stomachs growled as the smoke filled air traveled past their noses causing their mouths to water.

InuYasha sighed and wrapped his strong arms around Kagome's tiny waist, lifting her effortlessly into his lap. She threw him a small smile, then settled her head against his chest and closed her eyes feeling more than a little tired. It had been a long day. "You still hungry?"

"Starving." The hanyou admitted with a small chuckle and nuzzled the soft skin on her neck tenderly. "I don't know what the hell that guy's cooking, but it smells great."

"It does, doesn't it." She agreed taking a deep breath of smoky air. "I think that hot dogs and hamburgers are two of my all time favorite foods."

"You and me both!" Yuka exclaimed from three feet away. She like Ayumi was resting her chin on Rumiko's shoulder; her arms were wrapped around his neck, holding him possessively. "It's just too bad that it is so cold out here."

"Well, that's why we have the fire going babe, to keep us warm. Besides, if you get cold, I'll warm you up!" Rumiko laughed heartily wagging his eyebrows at his now extremely flustered girlfriend. Even in the dim orange glow of the fire, a clear crimson could be seen on the shorthaired girl's face and she sputtered with embarrassment.

InuYasha stretched out his arms to stretch the aching muscles in his lower back. 'Kagome sure gave me a hell of a work out back there.' His lips twisted into a goofy half smile and he slid one of his hands on to her side, to give her skin a fierce tickle.

"InuYasha!" Kagome squealed and beat lightly on his shoulders. "Cut it out!"

"Cut what out?" He feigned innocence and grinned. "I ain't doing anything." He pretended to ignore her indignant glare. He chuckled low in his throat and rested his chin on the top of her head. Her warm fragrance filled his nostrils, and he sighed, wondering what it was about her that made him feel truly alive after so many years of deep depression. 'Kikyo could never even come close to making me feel so complete.' He thought ruefully. 'Sure, I loved her, but I still felt so alone. It's like we never even really connected.' When he was with Kagome, however, every thing was completely different.

Kagome took advantage of her lover's daze, to give him a little poke of her own, sending her flying off of his lap as he leaped to his feet. "Oww! InuYasha!" She whined as she landed in a heap on the hard earth.

"Kagome! Are you okay! Damn it! I'm sorry!" He swooped to her side and offered her his hand, which she accepted gratefully. She smiled sweetly at the oblivious hanyou, and with a firm tug, sent him sprawling on the ground beside her. "Hey!"

"We're even now." She crooned. The corner of her lip twitched upwards into a smirk and her eyes glowered with hidden malice.

His brows furrowed together. There was something about the tone of her voice that stood out above the sweetness it usually held. 'She's mocking me!' He suddenly realized, more amused than angry. Her face scrunched up into a painful looking frown, and her rose colored lips were drawn tightly. Her eyes never blinked as she glared at him with unmasked triumph. 'I'll show her intimidating!' He expertly mimicked her posture and attitude, and firmly met her eyes with no desire to look away.

"What the heck are those two doing?" Eri sighed and shook her head causing her hair to bounce around her face.

"They're flirting." Shane muttered with indifference, then continued to mouth the words to the music. "Why do you keep watching them like that? It's almost like you're obsessed or something."

"I just don't think that guy is any good for her."

"That InuYasha guy? He may look weird, but he doesn't seem to be a bad guy. Timitao sure was speaking highly of him."

"Oh come on Shane! Even I can plainly see that he is bad news. I'm telling you, if Kagome stays in that relationship, she's only going to end up getting hurt."

"It's none of your business who she dates Eri. Quit worrying about it. You'll just drive yourself crazy. She seems like a big girl, I'm sure she can take care of herself." He started to massage her back slowly, then he increased the pressure of his hands on her back and her head tilted back and she murmured a few words to indicate her pleasure.

"Ooh! Here comes Ayumi's dad, and it looks like he's carrying plenty of grub!" Rumiko exclaimed rubbing his hands together, ready to dive in. Mr. Taiyo was indeed heading towards the crowd of kids, carrying two enormous white platters laden with burgers and dogs. Mrs. Taiyo followed behind him carrying the condiments to be placed on top.

"Here you go kids, eat up while it's still hot!" He set the trays down before the fire with a flourish and gave a quick bow as the boys began to hoot loudly.

"All right! Food!" InuYasha exclaimed and was at once on his feet making a beeline for the plates. He was not alone in his rush to be the first to eat, Shane and Rumiko had pounced on the platter as well, and each grabbed a burger and took a large bite.

"Fantastic! My compliments to the chef!" Shane pumped his fist in the air and gave Ayumi's father the thumbs up sign. "The best burgers I've had all year!"

InuYasha, not one to be left out, eagerly took up a hamburger in each of his hands and bit the first one in half, chewing noisily and smacking his lips. "Hey, these things ain't half bad old man!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome gasped with disbelief at InuYasha's apparent lack of respect towards the government official. Mr. Taiyo threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh.

"Well I'm glad you approve boy! Eat as much as you'd like." He deliberately mimicked InuYasha's tone of voice and grinned. " My hot dogs ain't half bad either!"

InuYasha looked at the man with wide eyes for a moment, unsure weather to trust his offer. "Are you sure? I mean, I can eat a lot. I'm sure Kagome can attest to that."

"I won't run out of food, don't worry. I've made enough to sustain an entire army of teenage boys with huge appetites. Tell me what you think of my hotdogs next."

InuYasha nodded, and finished his first burger in one bite, then reached out to pick up a hot dog. He sniffed at it for a moment; it didn't smell like any kind of meat he's ever had. He gave Kagome a wary look. "What the heck is in this thing?"

"I don't know, probably some kind of chicken and pork, maybe a little bit of beef." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "Just try it, I bet you'll like it."

He cast her another doubting stare, but none the less, opened his mouth and shoved the offending meat stick inside. He chewed thoughtfully for about twenty seconds, then swallowed, smiled, and took a bigger bite. "Hey! This is good too!"

"I'll have Ayumi let you know the next time I'm barbecuing. You'll have to join us; my barbecued chicken is out of this world. I make the sauce with my own secret recipe." Mr. Taiyo replied, quite happy to have found such a fan of his cooking.

"Well, Mr. Taiyo and I will leave you to enjoy your party. Have a good time kids." His frail wife replied laying her hand on the crook of his arm. " I believe that Kaneohe will be joining you shortly, if that is all right with you Ayumi. He's just putting the finishing touches on his math homework, and he is eager to spend time with all of you, after all, he is starting school with you next year and it will be nice if you two can bond by then. Starting a new school is tough on a boy his age and it would be nice if he could have a few friendly faces around to show him the ropes. I just hope he likes this one as much as he liked Tokyo Prep. Too bad his grades weren't better, or else he wouldn't have gotten kicked out." She lingered behind her husband, almost unwilling to actually depart.

"It's his own fault he got kicked out. He's a lazy bum. All he ever wants to do is play video games and watch TV." Ayumi reminded her mother. "If he would have spent more time studying and less time playing around, then he wouldn't be in this mess."

"It really is a shame, Kaneohe is so gifted too. He just needs to apply himself a bit more." Her mother mused to herself shaking her head sadly. "Oh well. Anyway, if you need anything, I should be up for another hour or so. Just come and get me, okay sweetie."

"Sure mom, bye!" Ayumi replied shortly, eager to have her nagging mother off of her back and inside the house where she belonged. She watched until her mother reached the sliding back door, then turned around to her friends and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about that. Mom gets a little carried away sometimes."

"Aww don't be so hard on her. Its kind of cute how she hovers around you like a servant or something, ready to cater to your every whim." Timitao chuckled at the familiar interaction between his girlfriend and her overbearing mother. "Besides, you know she means well."

"Of course she means well…she's my mother! I just wish that she'd lighten up a little."

"You're lucky that your mother gives you that kind of attention. You're the first born. Try being the middle child. Talk about rough!" Yuka shrugged her shoulders and heaved a heavy sigh, "My parents think that my older brother can do no wrong, and that my little sister is just the cutest thing in the entire world. Half of the time they don't even realize I'm around."

"Ha! Wanna trade?" Ayumi rolled her eyes and Yuka's giggled lightheartedly. Her giggles were soon joined by Ayumi's slightly deeper chuckle and both girls smiled brightly.

"How about you InuYasha, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Rumiko asked joining in to the conversation. "I'm lucky, I'm an only child."

InuYasha's face turned the color of his fire rat robe back hanging in Kagome's closet back home, and he automatically took a defensive stance. His lips remained sealed.

"Now that you mention it, I think Kagome did mention that he had an older brother once, a strong one at that." Yuka mused scratching the back of her head while deep in thought.

"Strong! What the- Kagome!" He turned his fury onto his beloved as jealousy consumed him. "You think Sesshomoru's stronger than me or something?" He pouted; feelings hurt and raked his hands through his thick bangs.

"So you DO have a brother!" Rumiko smirked and nodded his head. "From the way you're acting I can only assume that there's bad blood between the two of you. What did he do? Try to steal your girl or something?"

"If only it were that simple." Kagome mused under her breath and shook her head. InuYasha had never explained the whole story of their falling out, but from her understanding something major had severed even the tiniest bond they may have shared.

"I don't want to talk about him. He's nothing but a pig headed, stuck up son of a bitch, and he can rot in hell for all eternity for all I care." He feigned ignorance, pretending that the mention of his half brother did not strike a nerve in his heart.

"Okay dude, whatever." Rumiko waved his hands in front of himself rapidly, indicating peace. "Forget I even asked."

Kagome finished her hamburger in record time and heaved a deep sigh. She looked around to make sure her friend's attention was averted, then scooted closer to her hanyou. Automatically his arm went around her waist to hold her close. "Are you having a good time?"

"Eh, it's bearable, but I would have had a much better time if it was just you and me alone in your bedroom." He sighed and nuzzled her cheek gently with his forehead.

"InuYasha!" She turned scarlet and buried her face into the soft fabric of his shirt. "What are you implying?"

"I ain't implying anything. I never knew you had such a dirty mind Kagome." He smirked, amused with the girl's bold accusation. "Honestly, you're as bad as Miroku. I wasn't planning anything like…you know." He grinned pleased with himself as the blush on her cheeks noticeably darkened. "I thought that it would be nice to relax and talk for a while. There's still a lot I don't know about you and I'm dying to find out. I want to know everything about you Kagome."

She gazed up into his face in a state of shock, captivated by the look in his eyes. Unconsciously her breathing grew heavy and she flicked her tongue across her bottom lip, parting it ever so slightly in anticipation of his firm yet tender kiss.

He watched every motion she made hungrily, suddenly aware of his own blood pounding in his veins, and he gently brought up a clawed finger to tilt her chin to stare into her deep chocolate colored eyes. 'I could get lost in her eyes.' She stared back at him with a look of pure sweetness that melted the hanyou's heart and he reached out to lock her fingers with his own. The minute their skin touched a jolt coursed throughout his body and he started as if struck by lightening. In that moment he could have sworn their souls had touched.

Kagome had obviously been affected in much the same manner, for a look of sheer wonder appeared in her features and she smiled brightly, clasping his hand tighter.

"….What do you think Kagome?" A familiar voice snapped her out of her trance, and she lowered her eyes to the ground, scooting several inches away from InuYasha's side, causing him to frown at the seemingly oblivious girl who dared to interrupt such a wonderful moment.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you weren't listening all this time! Is anything the matter? It's not like you to day dream like this."

"I'm sorry Yuka. I guess I'm just a little worn out from so much dancing. Maybe I should have taken it a little bit easier out there." She gave her back a little stretch for good measure and feigned a yawn. "Now, what were you guys asking me?"

"Eri suggested that we go inside and watch a movie or something."

"What kind of movie?"

"I think some horror flick Kaneohe rented the other day. I think it is American." Yuka shrugged her shoulders and flicked a stray strand out of her eyes. "You guys in?"

"Nah, not me. I'm just too tired to watch a movie right now, but thanks for the offer. I'd rather just stay out here and enjoy all of this fresh air." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Mmm, so relaxing!"

"That's cool. I think that Eri and Shane are going to stay out here as well. I think she mentioned taking a walk in the woods or something." She smiled. "So you won't be out here all alone or anything. How about you InuYasha? Do you want to come watch with us?"

InuYasha hesitated and looked at the beautiful girl curled up at his side and smiled tenderly. Kagome did look somewhat sleepy, and he secretly began to rub the bare flesh of her back in little circles to promote relaxation. "Nah, I think I'll stay out here too."

Kagome smiled to herself and closed her eyes as InuYasha's hands worked their magic on her muscles. His answer was just what she wanted to hear, and she settled back against his chest, feeling delicious tingles roam up and down her spine as he caressed her gently. "Since you're going to be out here, you can be my pillow. I think I'll take a little nap."

"Are you really that tired Kagome? I'm sure Ayumi's parents wouldn't mind it if you went upstairs to rest for a bit. They know how sick you've been lately." Yuka frowned and knelt beside her friend. "I'll help you get up."

"No, that's okay. I like it out here." Kagome sighed happily and closed her eyes. With the roaring fire in front of her she could almost pretend that she was still in feudal time with everyone, lounging around the campfire chatting and playing games before bed. 'I wonder what Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are doing right now. I hope Miroku's injury has healed by now. Sango and Shippo are probably somewhere bathing, then she'll tell him a story like I always do and put him to bed. I miss them all so much. Maybe we can cut our trip a day short and go home tomorrow. I'm sure InuYasha is dying to go home too.' "Thanks anyway."

"Okay, well if you need anything just give one of us a yell." Yuka shrugged her shoulders, then turned to go inside the house where Ayumi, Timitao, Rumiko, and Kaneohe were waiting.

InuYasha watched the girl until the sliding glass door closed securely behind her, then looked down at Kagome and smiled slyly. Her scent had changed ever so slightly and he breathed it in with amusement "You just lied to her!" He smirked and shook his head mockingly. "You really surprise me sometimes Kagome. I never pegged you out to be a liar."

" I didn't exactly lie to Yuka. I am feeling tired."

"You just wanted to have me all to yourself, didn't ya!" InuYasha teased mercilessly. "What are you going to do now, have your way with me?"

"Would you cut it out!" Her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment and she hastily looked away, afraid to meet his mocking stare.

"Come on Kagome, tell me the truth." He gave her ribs a gentle tickle, causing her to squirm in his arms. "You just wanted to be alone with me. Hell I have no complaints about it." He grinned and gave her a tight hug from behind, then firmly kissed her on the nape of her neck. "I've been waiting for this all night!"

She giggled as his hot breath tickled the tiny hairs on the back of her neck and laid her arms on top of his own, clasping their hands together, and looked at the stars. Tonight there was not a cloud to be seen in the sky, and though they seemed like a forgery compared to the magnificent stars that could be seen in feudal Japan, she enjoyed their presence none the less. "Ooh look InuYasha! A shooting star!" She cried out loud as a star blazed across the horizon.

"Where? I don't see anything!" He squinted up at the sky.

"You just missed it! Ooh there goes another one!" She pointed upwards with delight. "Did you see it that time? Wasn't it amazing!"

"Keh! Calm down Kagome, it was just a star."

"I'm going to make a wish on it."

"Why?"

"Because that's just what you do with shooting stars. You wish on them."

"That's stupid."

"Why?"

"Because how can a star make a wish come true?"

"How come the Sacred Jewel can grant wishes?"

"Because it is magical!"

"Well so are the stars!"

"Keh!"

Kagome just ignored him, bowing her head and shutting her eyes tight. 'I wish…I wish that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kaede, InuYasha and myself all live happy lives, and that no matter what happens, we can all be friends forever.' Unknown to her, InuYasha's eyes were also closed making his wish, just in case what Kagome had said turned out to be true, and the stars really were full of magic. When he was finished, he sighed deeply and gazed into the heavens. His fingers played absentmindedly with a long strand of Kagome's silky raven hair. "You know I'm never going to completely understand it."

"Understand what?" She turned her head to look at him with confusion.

"Understand how I ended up falling in love with you. I remember the day I first met you. You were such a scared, scrawny little thing. You've changed a lot you know."

"You've changed too you know. I used to think that you were an insufferable jerk." She paused pretending to be deep in thought. "Still do sometimes."

"Hey!"

"But that's only when you're being mean to me." She finished with a smirk. "Like when you don't let me come home so I can spend some time with my family."

"I thought we went through this already!"

"Well I want to hear it again!"

"You know the reason I get angry when you want to go home. I feel so alone without you." He grinned and kissed the top of her head with gusto. "But that ain't happening anymore. From now on I go where you go."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. Hell, I'll even enroll in that damn skool of yours if I have to."

"Ha, you wouldn't last a day in school."

"Wanna bet? If you and your dumb friends can do it then so can I!"

"Hey!" Kagome pouted and crossed her arms in front of her. "What do you mean by that?" She gave him a quick jab in the ribs with one of her elbows, making him cry. The blow hadn't actually hurt at all; instead it had been completely unexpected.

InuYasha puffed up his chest proudly and raised his eyebrows with mock arrogance. "Because I am so much better than you. You're all just a bunch of inferior human beings while I am; I on the other hand am a half demon of lineage. My father was a great demon lord, you know."

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled. "Quit it, you're starting to sound like your older brother."

"He does sound like that, doesn't he? God, what an asshole!" He linked his fingers with Kagome's and brought it to his lips to give it a soft peck, then sighed. "You want to know something Kagome? He wasn't always like this between him and me."

"Huh?" She asked stunned. It wasn't like InuYasha to volunteer information about his past. Usually she had to drag it out of him kicking and screaming. One time, she even had to sit him twice before he would tell her anything about his life growing up. Even when he did eventually spill, he didn't provide much information besides what she already knew like the age he was when his mother died, and how he was driven from the village he was born not even an hour after she was buried. "What do you mean?"

"I can remember back to when I must have been five years old, maybe younger, and Father and Sesshomaru paid a visit to my mother. He was a completely different person back then. It never seemed to matter that I was only half of his blood. He was always pretty decent to us; it was almost as if he had quietly accepted me as well as my mother as part of his pack out of respect for my father, regardless of his mother's opinion. His mother was called Seika. I really can't remember her much; I only met her a few times when I was really young. The only things I can remember about her are he beauty and cruelty. She always despised my mother and me because she knew that Father was devoted to Mother and would have preferred her, a human to be his mate rather than her. He would do anything for Mother. I know Seika had always tried to poison Sesshomaru's mind against us, but it never really worked until the day she attacked my mother during one of our rare visits to father's castle. I wasn't there when it happened or else I would have…" He clenched his fist and shook his head. "When I found her she was almost ripped to pieces. I ran for my father and he healed her using his Tensaiga, but his blood lust had already been provoked. That night, he challenged Seika and killed her for what she had done. Everything changed after that. Sesshomaru blamed us for the death of his mother, and ever since he has been obsessed with my death."

"Don't tell me he tried to kill your mother too."

"Sesshomaru is a high ranking demon. Killing a mortal woman would be weak and far beneath him." He shrugged his shoulders and heaved a heavy sigh. "Me on the other hand. He considered me a disgrace to his bloodline. As far as he was concerned I was a waste of life; something the world would be better without. He had no problems coming after me. After mother died, I used to be so scared of him. I used to wake up in the middle of the night covered with sweat because I had nightmare after nightmare of him finding me and tearing me apart."

"That's horrible! InuYasha I am so…"

"Sorry? Don't say that. I don't need your pity." He grinned boldly showing his fangs. "I hope he does come for me again…soon. I'm stronger now and with you at my side, nothing can defeat me. I'll rip him apart and take great pleasure in doing it. Soon he'll be the one running from me."

"Well aren't you cocky." She smirked and raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Can't you tell when I'm being serious! Damn, sometimes you can be so stupid. It drives me nuts." He teased and gave her arm a small pinch causing her to yelp sharply. She glared at him for a moment, then reached out to pinch him back.

"That's it. I'm getting tired of all of this abuse woman!" His eyes flickered playfully and he shook his head. "First you tried to suffocate me with that stupid dance of yours. I swear I couldn't take a breath without coughing. The stink was just so thick." He pretended to shudder, then continued. "Then you practically assaulted me on the roof." He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Although I kind of liked that…" Kagome's face turned three shades of red and she mumbled a quick response. "But now resorting to elbows and pinches! I just won't put up with this kind of behavior any longer. You will show me the respect I deserve." He laughed and suddenly tackled her, sending her tumbling on her back. She cried out in shock and braced herself to hit the cold earth, but not before securing her arms firmly around his neck, sending him hurling towards the ground along with her. They landed with a loud thud, nose inches apart. InuYasha shivered with pleasure, Kagome's breath was warm against his cheek and her scent was so near. He gently caressed her cheek, savoring the softness of the skin beneath his fingertips. He couldn't stand it any longer; the urge to kiss her was too strong.

Kagome hesitated at first, thinking of her friends who were watching a movie in the large family room, but he was persistent, licking her lower lip, practically begging for entrance. 'Well, everyone except Eri and Shane are inside watching a movie, and they're probably deep inside the woods by now. I guess a few kisses wouldn't hurt anyone.' She parted her lips and his tongue darted inside of her mouth. He slid his hand down the side of Kagome's silky dress and rested it on her hip, stroking the skin through the fabric. She returned his kiss eagerly relishing in the way their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. It was almost as if they had been created specifically for each other's. She ran her fingers through the long bushy ponytail that ran down his back, twisting her fingers in it and giving it a gentle tug to tilt his head back so she could kiss the sunburned flesh on his neck.

"You don't know how great that feels." He mumbled huskily as he caressed her bare arm. He closed his eyes, the world started spinning around him. He didn't know exactly what Kagome was doing to him that made him feel this way, but he never wanted her to stop. She assaulted his tender neck for a moment longer, then worked her way back towards his lips.

"We really shouldn't be doing this InuYasha." She protested between quick kisses. "I mean, what if someone comes out to check on us? I don't want them to see me… like this. They would freak out!"

"No one's going to check up on us. Relax, we're all alone out here." He nibbled on her earlobe provoking her to moan softly.

"Eri and Shane are in the woods!"

"So?"

"So what if they see us…like this?"

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because…" He gave her a soft kiss and nuzzled her nose. "I'd be able to smell them in time to compose ourselves." He trailed his kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone. Kagome closed her eyes and rested her hands on his wide shoulders. She made no attempt to stop what he was doing, his kisses felt too good. She made no attempt to stop what he was doing, his kisses felt too good. When he went for her lips again, she met him half way. Kissing him made every nerve in her body come alive and she shivered with intense pleasure as his tongue once again entered her mouth. Her body felt as light as a feather, and she clutched him fiercely, afraid if he were to let go that she would float away.

"Mmm you taste good." He mumbled huskily and bit her lower lip. "Were you chewing gum or something?"

"Not recently." She pulled back and shrugged her shoulders confused. "I think I spat that out a while ago. You can still taste it?"

"Its faint, but it's there." He smiled and pulled her against his chest to plant a soft peck on her scalp. Something tickled his face and he swatted at it only to find a strand of long silver hair wrapped around his claw. His hair had become completely tousled from their little make out session and it fluttered around the couple like a protective blanket. He sighed happily and gave his ears a little wiggle. How good it felt to have them free again!

"What are you doing! Quick, let me fix it!"

"No way!" InuYasha smirked and turned his head from her wandering hands. "I've had it your way all night. When we're alone like this, the ears stay, got it?"

"Don't you even think about getting stubborn on me InuYasha. Now hold still!"

"Cut it out Kagome!" He batted her hands playfully as they tugged through his hair. "Quit it!"

Her hands ran through his tresses, but instead of smoothing the thick hair back into place, she just managed to make it worse, partly due to InuYasha's squirming. "Come on InuYasha, this is serious! No one can see you like this, or else my cover is blown!" He continued to expertly move just out of her reach. "InuYasha, don't make me say it!"

"You wouldn't dare!" He grinned, his amber eyes sparking mischievously in the dim glow of the fire.

"Oh wouldn't I!" She smirked haughtily and made a grab for his mane again. "You've got until the count of three Mr. Or else…" She gave his rosary a little tug and raised her eyebrows to relay her meaning. "One…" She never made it to two. Once again his lips were one hers hungrily and tried though she might; she couldn't help but to succumb to his lips.

"You feeling better now sweetie?" Shane asked the pretty girl who hung on to his left arm. He was rewarded with a bright smile and nod. "Good. I can already tell you feel more relaxed." They lingered on the edge of the woods for a moment before heading back to the fire to join their friends.

"When I was younger Ayumi, Kagome, Eri and I had a club house in these woods. Just walking through them brings back so many wonderful memories."

"Yeah? My cousin and I had something like that in his back yard. It was always really cool…" He trailed off. Eri's face had gone pale. "Eri, what's wrong?" He followed her eyes past the bonfire. "What are you looking at?"

She never answered her eyes stared unwavering at the scene before her. In the distance Kagome was wrapped up in a passionate embrace normally it would have been a sight that held little interest to her, but even from where she was standing, she could see the little ears peaking from the top of the creature's white head. Her jaw went slack and he knees began to buckle. The last thing she could remember was screaming before everything went black.

A/N: I am so sorry about the cliffy at the end of this! Please forgive me, I know that it was an evil thing to do to all of you especially considering that I am not able to update as often as I like anymore, but I promise you that the next chapter won't take as long as this one did. More than likely it will be a short chapter…I don't know for sure yet. Well at this time I want to thank you all for reading. I hope you liked what you've read. Have a great weekend, and please review!


	33. Part Thirty Three

Disclaimer: See previous chapter and apply.

"Eri? Can you hear me baby?" A deep masculine voice full of worry invaded the sleeping girl's ears. Her heart leaped with joy and for a moment she considered opening her eyes to look up into the handsome face that lingered just above her own, but then she remembered…it. The strange looking creature with cat ears and flowing silver hair that she had seen attacking Kagome. Her throat went dry and though she desperately wanted to call out for help, she could not utter anything even slightly intelligible. "Is she going to be all right? Should we get her to the hospital or something?"

"What happened to her Shane? Did she have an accident or something?"

"I have no idea! One minute she was laughing and flirting with me and the next, she screamed and passed out!"

"Eri sweetie? It's Yuka! Come on, you have to wake up now!" She felt a gentle slap across her left cheek causing her head to lean slightly to the right. "This isn't funny!"

"Of course it's not funny!" Shane growled with frustration. "She would have to be a damn good actress to fake something like this."

"I wasn't accusing her of faking it!" Yuka protested in shock that someone would make such a cruel accusation against her. "I only meant…"

"Stop fighting! I know you're both worried about her, but fighting isn't going to help her recover any faster." Kagome interrupted before turning back to her friend. She frowned with worry and carefully stroked back the thick bangs on Eri's forehead. They were damp with sweat. 'If only I had some of Kaede's herbs right now. I bet I could have her up and about again in a jiffy.'

"Keh, I don't know what you all are so worried about. She'll come to eventually." InuYasha muttered. He stood several feet from the wicker lawn chair that held Eri's limp body and looked upon the scene of chaos with carefully concealed amusement. The ears upon his head were once again perfectly hidden inside of his thick mane thanks to the help of several bobby pins. As far as he knew, no one had been there to witness their unveiling so he felt no fear as he looked down into the girl's deathly pale face. "It's not like she's dead or anything."

Kagome whirled on him, fists balled tightly at her sides. "How can you be so insensitive? Look at the condition she's in. Honestly, do you even have a brain inside that head?"

"What are you yelling at me for?"

"For being a jerk!"

"I'm not being a jerk! Come on Kagome, look at this logically for a second. You've seen people like this before, and has one of them died?" He looked at her pointedly then continued his rant. "What she needs right now is to be left alone. She'll probably be fine in a few hours."

"Fuck that, I'm not waiting around for that long for Eri to be okay. I want her to be okay now!" Shane fumed. He tore his hand through his thick hair, successfully ripping out several strands in the process, then reached into his pant's pocket for his shiny chrome cell phone. "I'm calling an ambulance. Someone at the hospital will know what to do for her."

'Arg! Too many people…many voices…my head hurts.' Eri moaned inwardly as the muffled sounds of her friend's discussions invaded her sensitive eardrums, causing them to pound painfully. The voice of the hanyou she despised seemed to flutter above the rest, and though she could not make out the words he said, his almost growling tone made something primal inside of her cry out with fear.

"Eri!" Shane cried joyously, carelessly flinging his phone aside. He rushed back to her side and clasped her hands firmly in his own. "Shh! Everything is going to be okay baby. I'm going to take care of you."

Bright white light started to rush towards her, the sheer force of it as it engulfed her almost tore her body apart and she screamed again louder than before. She was caught in it now moving swiftly through the dark void where her body had lain suspended in time and space. 'Is this it? Is this what it feels like to die?'

She whimpered helplessly and shut her eyes tightly. 'Did that monster…did it kill me too? Am I really never going to see my family again? Am I never going to be able to take long walks at the pier with Shane, or go to WacDonalds with Yuka, Kagome and Ayumi?' Tears started to fall down her cheeks, and she suppressed a loud sob.

"I think she's starting to wake up." Ayumi clasped her hands and murmured a thankful prayer. Eri's eyes had begun to twitch and she was moaning frequently now. Her fingers clutched the denim cushion she lay upon so tightly that her knuckles were starting to turn white. 'Come on Eri, you can do it!'

"Oh thank goodness!" Yuka exhaled happily and buried her face into Rumiko's broad shoulder. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close so that he could better comfort her.

Eri cried as she felt her body land with a loud thump onto something firm. Pain shot through her head and she buried her forehead into her hand. 'What happened? Where did the light go?' As suddenly as it had appeared, the mysterious light was gone leaving behind it only darkness. "Where am I?"

Kagome spun around and looked at her friend, her eyes brimmed with joy. "You're with us Eri, your friends."

"Geeze Kagome! Why are you shouting so loudly? I'm not deaf, you know!"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome dropped her tone to almost a whisper. "I'm just so glad to hear your voice. You really scared us for a while there."

"Scared you? What are you talking about?" She tried to open her eyes, but had to shut them immediately due to their sensitivity to the dim light.

"You mean, you don't remember fainting?" She bit her lower lip, chewing at it thoughtfully. 'I guess that means she won't know what caused her to faint in the first place.' She thought with mild disappointment. Though every book she had read about Feudal Japan insisted that demons had not survived until her time, she was somewhat skeptical about that theory. In her travels she had met some very impressive demons such as Sesshomaru who she could easily see thriving in her way of life. The cold hard world with its multi-million dollar companies seemed to suit him perfectly, heck she even betted he'd be much happier in her time than in his own.

"No, nothing." She shook her head, confused out of her mind. "Exactly what happened?"

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us."

"All I remember was walking in the woods with Shane. We stopped at this little creek and sat on the bank to talk for a while, then he got hungry again and we headed back."

"That sounds about right." Shane nodded his head in agreement. "In fact, we were in sight of the house when you fainted. Up until then you seemed perfectly normal."

Kagome knitted her brows together and bit her lower lip as her mind digested what Shane had just said. A red flag was going off in her head warning her of something to come. Her miko senses were on high alert now, she could feel the palms of her hands tingling as the hidden power her body contained started to flow through her veins. Something felt terribly wrong, but she just couldn't put her finger on what. 'I wonder if InuYasha senses anything too.' She glanced at her hanyou and frowned. As usual he looked completely uninterested in everything going on around him. 'Sometimes I wonder if he just doesn't care, or if he is really that freaking dense.' She rolled her eyes and shook her head suppressing a small sigh of defeat. 'Oh well, I guess nothing can go to terribly wrong. After all we have InuYasha here to protect us.'

"That's so strange! Kagome, you and InuYasha were out here the entire time, right? Did you guys notice anything weird?" Ayumi asked trying to fit together all of the pieces of the puzzle surrounding Eri's collapse. So far it seemed like the cause of her fall was always going to be a mystery. Eri and Shane sure weren't any help!

Kagome hesitated for a moment deep in concentration hoping to find something even remotely useful to come forth with. Immediately she thought of her lover's fluffy white ears, briefly exposed during their passionate kissing session. 'Now I'm being paranoid! Eri and Shane were probably still in the middle of the woods when that happened.' She couldn't help but to cast a nervous glance at the crown of InuYasha's head, his ears hidden underneath a layer of thick hair.

InuYasha felt her gaze, and shook his head then went to stand next to Kagome. He slung his arm around her waist and pulled her close offering any small amount of support that he could give to the beautiful miko. Something wasn't right he could sense it. For a moment he studied the girl who was now sitting up on the lawn furniture, and noticed that she was giving him the most peculiar look. Their eyes met, and suddenly the girl's face turned white. "It was a monster!"

"Huh?" Shane asked turning to her. "Did you say something?"

"It was a monster!" She repeated this time louder. Her eyes began to widen as she continued to stare at InuYasha with sheer horror. Beside him, Kagome's face remained expressionless but her skin looked as white as a sheet. She sneaked a glance at her hanyou to find him much calmer than herself, yet his eyes shone with a hint of fear that only she could detect. "Here! I saw a monster!"

"Come on Eri, don't you think we're a little old to be scared by monsters." Yuka rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "Quit messing around."

"I'm not joking! I saw it! It had two horrible little ears on the top of its head and its eyes glowed in the dark, like a cat's!" She turned to her boyfriend and clutched his arm for dear life. "Shane, you believe me don't you?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sighed heavily. "Sweetie, are you sure you just weren't dreaming? I mean, you were out for a while."

"Doesn't anybody believe me?" She cried and threw her hands in the air. "I swear to you that there was a monster sitting right there by the fire. It had long white hair and two pointy ears on the top of its head." She turned to each of her friends in turn, coming last to InuYasha. She studied him long and hard causing the hanyou to grow noticeably uncomfortable. 'I wasn't dreaming! I know I wasn't!' She thought long and hard. 'Wait a minute, wasn't Kagome there? She was, I remember now! That thing was all over her. Why isn't she saying anything?' Her piercing gaze traveled from InuYasha to Kagome, who was twitting her fingers nervously. "Kagome?"

Her friend hesitated before answering. "Eri, I'm sorry, but you know as well as I do that monsters don't exist." She replied in a low unsteady voice.

"Why are you lying?" Eri shouted and shook her head in disbelief. "I saw you Kagome! You were right next to it!"

"I'm not lying, ask InuYasha if you need to. He was with me all night. He'll say the same thing!"

'That's right, InuYasha was with Kagome all night. Maybe I was just dreaming.' She felt her heart shatter in a million pieces as the foolishness of her claim dawned upon her. Her cheeks burned and she bowed her head forward, hiding her face with her hair.

"Hey, it's okay. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Ayumi was at her side in an instant patting her on the back reassuringly.

"Oh god, I can't believe that I was this stupid. I mean I actually thought…" 'It still feels so real.' She shivered and lifted her eyes. They met with a pair of golden orbs. For a moment she stared into them, almost feeling lost in their endless depths, and then all of a sudden she gasped. 'White hair, that thing had long white hair just like Kagome's boyfriend.' She was aware of several frantic voices around her but in her trance like state they seemed hollow and unimportant. 'InuYasha was with Kagome all night, and I saw that creature with Kagome…' Realization hit her and at once her face grew pale and her eyes went wide with fear. She pointed an accusing finger in his direction. "You! You're not human!"

All eyes turned to Kagome wondering how she would react upon hearing Eri's harsh accusation. She wore a mask of horror upon her face and her face went ashen. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound found its way past her lips. She turned her eyes to InuYasha, the look on her face was painfully clear. If she wanted to get out of this mess, he was going to be her only hope. His mind quickly tried to piece together a plan.

"What the hell are you talking about! 'Course I'm human!"

"Liar! Nobody believe him, he's a filthy liar!"

By now Eri was in an uproar. She shook off her friend and boyfriend's arms and stood on her feet facing the flustered hanyou. The shock of her discovery had seemed to erase any lingering fear in her breast. "I know what you are. You may have been able to fool everybody else, but I found you out. You're nothing but a pointy eared, bloodthirsty beast! Shane I want you and Rumiko to make sure he can't get away. I'm calling the police!" Neither Shane nor Rumiko moved forward, and from the way they were looking at her with pity she was certain that they had no intentions of helping her at all. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy!"

"Eri, please sit down. You're going to end up hurting yourself." Timitao stated flatly, crossing his arms across his chest. "Listen, do you want me to take you home. What you really need is a good night's rest."

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy! I know what I saw, and what I saw was Him with two little ears on the top of his head!" She squared her shoulders and looked at him with defiance.

"I wasn't and I believe you. I believe what you truly saw was indeed InuYasha looking like a monster." He stated in a deathly calm tone. "All I'm saying is that you probably just hit your head on something, like a big root or a rock. The stress of the impact on your brain is probably what knocked you out. You're actually pretty lucky, I don't think you have a concussion." He paused and cleared his throat. "When you passed out of consciousness you began to dream. I'm actually not surprised that the image in your dream was of InuYasha as he would look as if he were the monster you depict him as in your own mind." He paused again, this time to see if the meaning of his words had registered in the girl's head. She stared at him blankly. "Listen, to put this simply, everyone knew how much you disliked InuYasha. It is natural for your mind to depict him as you truly see him. You think he is a monster, so that is how he was portrayed in your dream like state." He finished with a satisfied nod.

"Yes, that makes perfect sense!" Ayumi exclaimed, proud to have such a clever boyfriend. "Don't you see Eri, it really was just a dream after all!"

"But you don't understand, it wasn't a dream, and I can prove it!" She protested frantically. "He probably has his ears hidden under all that hair of his. I bet if you took it out of its ponytail, his ears will fall out too."

"Touch my hair and die!" InuYasha growled taking a step backward.

"What are you so scared of? It's just hair after all." Eri replied smugly.

"I ain't scared. I just don't want your grubby hands all over me!"

"Then Kagome can do it."

"Eri, this is pointless!" Shane sighed and shook his head. "Just let it go."

"No, I won't believe any of you until I see it for myself!"

"Forget it!" The hanyou crossed his arms in front of his wide chest and scowled. "Why don't you take your boyfriend's advice and let it go already. You're really starting to get on my nerves!"

"What do you have to hide InuYasha?"

"Nothing!"

"Then prove it."

"What?"

"You heard me, prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything to you! It's not like it's my fault you're cracking up!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried finally finding her voice. "Don't say that! Eri's not going crazy! She has had a really rough night. Give her a break." He made the mistake of turning towards her to protest, leaving his back unguarded to his enemy while they spoke in hushed tones.

'Now's my chance.' Eri steadied herself, took a deep breath, then lunged taking full advantage of InuYasha's vulnerability. He jumped and twisted his body from side to side, furiously trying to dislodge himself off of his back, but he was too late. Eri had already grabbed the elastic band that held his hair in place and tore it out in one fell sweep.

His hair finally freed of its grasp cascaded freely down his back like a waterfall, and bounced around his shoulders. He cried out and clutched at his head where his ears lay, suddenly terrified beyond belief. He could feel the tension that surrounded him now and he closed his eyes against it. He could smell their terror and silently cursed. There was no doubts in his mind, they had seen enough. He was vaguely aware of Kagome's arms around his waist providing him the necessary support to keep him on his feet. It seemed strange at a time like that for her to be the stronger of the two, but he accepted her borrowed strength with gratitude.

"Oh my god, Eri was right!"

"He IS a monster!"

"He isn't a monster!" Kagome shouted above the high pitched cries of her friends. A light went on upstairs, a clear indicator that Ayumi's parents were still up and about, and motioned for her friends to remain silent. "He's a half-demon."

"Call the cops!"

"Forget the cops, call the Army!"

"What exactly is a half demon?"

"I don't know but it looks dangerous!"

"Kagome get away from him! He'll kill you!" Yuka cried and hid behind Rumiko and buried her face into his back. Her body shook from head to toe.

"Are you kidding? InuYasha would never lay a finger on me or anyone else for that matter…well not unless they deserved it." 'Or tick him off.' She thought ruefully recalling the many blows on the head Shippo had suffered at InuYasha's hands.

"Fascinating!" Timitao uttered under his breath as he gaped at the hanyou before him, too scared to move closer for a better look, yet too curious to look away.

"I promise you, he's not going to hurt anybody." Kagome tried to smile. "Um..listen, I haven't been completely honest with you guys." She sighed and shook her head. "Believe me, I didn't want to lie to you, honest I didn't, but I swear I have a good reason." Kagome paused and searched for the right words to say. "You see, I'm not really sick. In fact, I think I was only sick once this year, back when I had that really bad cold and you all came to visit me. When I call off of school, my Grandfather tends to go overboard with my excuses. According to him I've had everything from Rubella to the Plague."

"If what you're saying is true, then why are you calling off of school so much? Do you want to completely ruin your chances of getting into a good University?" Ayumi wondered astounded. Kagome used to be one of the best students in class, and now she was lucky if she could hold a straight C average.

"Because when I am not in school, I am in Feudal Japan. That's where I met InuYasha."

"That's impossible! To do that you would have to go back in time like five hundred years!" Kaneohe gasped from the back of the group. Kagome had completely forgotten he was there and now turned to him and nodded.

"That's exactly what I do. I travel through time."

"It's true." InuYasha confirmed with a sigh. "Kagome and I both have the ability to travel between the two dimensions of time. So far it seems like we're the only ones who can do it for some reason."

"Our two friends back in feudal time have tried to come through before, Sango and Miroku. They're not really hospital patients. Sango is a powerful demon slayer who has this adorable fire demon cat who can transform from the size of a tiny kitten to a horse. She can fly too. Then there's Miroku, I've told you about him before. He's the one who asks every attractive young girl to bear his children. He is a Monk and Exorcist. He has a small black hole in the center of one hand that will suck anything in front of it into an endless void in space. He has to keep it covered all the time, and someday he could even get sucked into his own hand. It is a curse that has passed down to him from his grandfather from the demon Naraku. Demons are really common back in that time. We run in to them all the time, in fact I've practically adopted a little kitsune named Shippo. He's really sweet, but he and InuYasha don't really get along sometimes."

"You can't be serious. You really expect us to believe all that?" Rumiko rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You might want to sit down for the rest. It's a pretty long story." She sank to the ground followed by InuYasha who hovered protectively at her elbow. Slowly everyone else followed, except Eri, who sat on the chair wrapped in Shane's arms, throwing fearful looks in InuYasha's direction. He seemed to radiate a terrible aura of sheer power that made her feel sick to her stomach and weak in her knees.

Kagome entwined her fingers with InuYasha's and gave his hand a little squeeze for reassurance. Their eyes met.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_ InuYasha's eyes seemed to plead. _"Are you sure you can trust them?"_

_"I have to tell them. They've already seen too much to lie about it again now. There's nothing left to hide, the jig is up." _Hers replied. She took a deep breath and sighed. "It all started on my fifteenth birthday…" All eyes were upon her as soon as the first words left her mouth and there they stayed captivated by the fantastic tale she wove. Time started to fly by and soon a half an hour had passed. Kagome had said all that needed to be said and was now focusing her attention on the hem of her skirt, too afraid to meet any of her friend's eyes. There was a heavy silence.

"I'm not surprised that you didn't want to tell anyone."

"So can I count on you to keep your mouths shut?"

Ayumi grinned. "Who would believe us even if we did decide to spread the word?" Kagome smiled softly, her eyes glowing with gratitude. Once again peace flowed into her chest. Though it wasn't a straight answer, she knew that even on pain of death, her friends would never tell her most closely guarded secret.

A/N: Sorry if the end was a little crappy, but I felt it best to end this chapter here. The next chapter is probably going to focus on Sango, and Miroku back in Feudal Japan. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience with me, I know that updates have been pretty slow. Hopefully I'll have some more free time soon so I can get the next chapter started. I don't really know though. Anyway, Thank you all so much for reading and for your support.


	34. Part Thirty Four

A/N: Before I begin I just want to apologize for this chapter not being about Sango and Miroku as I had said in the previous chapter. I really set out to do a nice fluffy chapter, but this one kind of came out instead. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with InuYasha.

The teenagers huddled around the campfire, their mouths hanging open, yet no sound was produced. They just sat there and stared at their beautiful friend and the half demon in a state of awe. Thoughts were racing through their brains yet no one wanted to be the first to speak the first to say that they believed in the whimsical story they had just heard.

Kagome squirmed under the unusually heavy silence that had built up between her and her friends. Beside her InuYasha looked on with a twinge of sympathy. He could only imagine the kind of pressure Kagome must have been under. Wordlessly his hand went over hers and their fingers intertwined. 'Just hang in there Kagome.' He silently pleaded. 'Everything will be okay.' He hated to admit it, but he was a tad shaken himself. After all, she had just said he was a half demon and naturally when people think of demons they think evil. He hated to admit it, but he actually cared what these people thought of him. They were important people in Kagome's life. 'What if they hate me? What if they try to force her to choose between them or me? What would she do? She's said that she's known them forever. Does she really love me enough to give up her life here to be with me in my world? Here she is safe, protected and cared for. She has everything she needs here, why would she want to give that up?'

He shook his head. 'If it comes to that, I'll have to respect her decision, no matter how much it kills me inside. I'll leave her alone if she asks me to, and never see her again. She deserves to be happy and to have a chance at happiness. I can't take that away from her.' He cast his eyes to the ground and silently prepared himself for the worst.

"What darling little ears!"

"Absolutely astounding! This is perhaps the greatest find in all of science. An actual half demon! It's a shame we have to keep this a secret, but a promise is a promise and it will never be broken on my part."

Ayumi and Timitao burst out at the same time, scrambling on their hands and knees to get a closer look at InuYasha, too curious to be overcome by fear. He patiently allowed Ayumi to tweak one his fuzzy white ears while Timitao burst into thousands of complex questions that left him too dumbfounded to provide an answer. The boy's liberal usage of his large vocabulary was foreign to his ears, and he could only shake his head and grunt in response. Kagome resisted the urge to giggle. It was actually kind of endearing to watch InuYasha bear this torture with kindness and she wondered what he was thinking about. She made a mental note to ask him about it later and gave his shoulder a little squeeze.

"Ooh they're so soft! Just like a kitten! What are you two sitting around for? I know you want to feel them too. It's written all over your faces!"

"I'm not going anywhere near that thing!" Eri pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She still couldn't forgive Kagome for not backing her up when she knew the truth, and though she did in fact want to touch the hanyou's ears, her stubborn nature won out. "And neither should Kagome. It's dangerous."

"Yeah, he is dangerous, but that doesn't mean he wants to hurt anybody." Kagome stood up for him.

"If I were going to kill you, you'd be dead already." He casually mentioned, enjoying the opportunity to brag about his skill. "I'm the strongest half demon alive and you're only a puny mortal. All it would take is one slice of my…"

"InuYasha!"

"What! I was only trying to reassure her that I wasn't out to kill her or anything!" He flinched; there was something about her eyes that he didn't like. They were hard and glittered with anger. Suddenly he felt very afraid. "Hey… quit looking at me like that!" He knew that look could only mean one thing and he cringed and tensed his muscles, preparing his body to meet with cold earth.

"Sit boy!"

He landed on his face with a large thud. He lay there for a moment; suspended in a state of shock from the impact, then slowly he began to spit out small fragments of dirt and rock that had found their way into his mouth. "Kagome!"

"What?"

"You said that you weren't going to sit me anymore!" He whined pitifully.

"You deserved it." She shrugged her shoulders and offered her hand to help him up. "And you're lucky I'm not going to do it again! Honestly, what were you thinking saying something like that? She's scared enough of you already."

"I was only trying to help!" He pouted and turned his face away, his pride slightly wounded. After all, he wanted to avoid a war at all costs, and if that meant being extra nice to Kagome's friends while he was in their era, he would grit his teeth and bear it with quiet dignity.

"If you want to help then keep your mouth shut!" Kagome fumed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, assuming a stance meant to intimidate the half demon into obedience.

He shrugged her off and began to stir the dying embers of the fire with a long stick. Once again he was faced with the usual dilemma, apologize to Kagome, though he still had no clue what he did to set her off in the first place, or fight back. As usual, the second option won out and before he could think he growled softly. "You listen here Kagome Higurashi. If you think you can scare me off just by making that stupid face, you're wrong. I ain't budging from this spot until you apologize to me."

"Me apologize!"

"You were the one making false accusations." He smirked and cocked his head to one side. 'Just get it over with already."

"I'm not going to apologize to you! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well fine then be that way!"

"Fine, I will!" He staked off into the woods.

"Jeez!" Yuka whispered to Rumiko who was shifting uncomfortably at her side. Their bickering was starting to grate on both of their nerves. "And I thought things were bad when we fought. We're nothing like them!"

"Yeah, we're pretty tame compared to those two. Talk about a love/hate relationship!" He sighed as Kagome stormed past him, trying to place as much distance between herself and InuYasha as possible until it was time to leave the party. Her mind was racing fervently and she only looked back once to glare at him, before flinging her head with defiance and stalking off to the far corner of the Taiyo's large back yard. "Insensitive jerk! Some things never change with him! Argh! I wish he'd grow up already!" Her friends silently watched with wide eyes, then turned their attention back to the startled hanyou who was already regretting his decision. He feigned indifference however and snorted. "What are you looking at?"

"Aren't you going to go after her InuYasha. She seemed pretty upset." Ayumi timidly offered.

"Keh! Why should I go after her? She's the one that has a problem, not me."

"But she's your girlfriend. It's like, your job to cheer her up."

"Trust me, noting that I do or say could possibly work when Kagome really gets fired up. She needs some time to cool off. Things always go back to normal after a little while. He casually shrugged his shoulders. Though it may have sounded strange to her friends, InuYasha was used to Kagome's temper and knew when to back off a little bit. If he went to her now they'd only end up fighting again. "Trust me, sooner or later she'll come back."

Exactly ten minutes later, Kagome slowly made her way back to where they sat, and to everyone's surprise, everything worked out as InuYasha had said. Kagome apologized for losing her temper, and InuYasha, feeling a twinge of remorse, reluctantly apologized for not thinking. They embraced and everything was perfect once again between the hanyou and the human. If they hadn't known any better her friends could have sword that nothing out of the ordinary had happened between the happy couple. It was only one of the many little quirks that made them unique, and it was almost endearing to watch them. The bond between the two was obviously strong.

Ayumi gave Kagome a few minutes to settle in at InuYasha's side again, then asked the question that was on all of her friend's minds. "So Kagome, when are you coming home for good?"

"Yeah Kagome, we'll have so much to catch up on after you kill that Naraku guy." Yuka nodded eagerly. "There are so many great movies that you've missed, and CD's you need to listen to. You don't even know all the latest gossip going around school!"

Kagome slouched against InuYasha feeling utterly defeated. She had known going into this that there was a big possibility that one of her friends would ask the dreaded question, yet she still felt like she wanted to vomit. It was the only question she felt unprepared to answer because she herself couldn't determine the ending to her fairy tale. So far there were a few possibilities. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I still haven't decided whether to come back home, or to stay with InuYasha in feudal times."

"You've got to be kidding me. Kagome, they're a primitive society. They don't have computers or cell phones, or malls." Eri rolled her eyes. If she had to live in a society without malls, she'd go insane. She considered it her responsibility to keep tabs on the latest fashions.

"Or credit cards, or TV!" Yuka added helpfully. "How would you watch all of your favorite shows? It's not like you could tape them. There's no electricity!"

"Yeah Kagome. You know that I am all behind you and InuYasha and I'll respect your decision no matter what, but how could you possibly sacrifice French fries and chocolate milkshakes?" Ayumi added bringing up two of Kagome's favorite foods. "I'd die without milkshakes!"

"Besides, if you went to live in Feudal Japan, we'd never see you anymore!" Yuka chimed in. "You'll never go to college or get a good job. You'll never see your moth…"

"You guys! I haven't made any decisions yet!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air and sighed. It wasn't like they were telling her anything she didn't already know. "I haven't really even thought about it a lot! I mean, first and foremost we have to take care of Naraku, and it could take years to accomplish that if he doesn't end up killing me first."

"Don't think like that." He replied sternly and averted his eyes so that his pain would be concealed. It tore him up inside to think of Kagome in danger. He Naraku wouldn't kill her, not when she could be of use to him. If he captured her, he'd turn her into a mindless puppet like Sango's brother. A cold sweat broke out over his forehead, and he bowed his head, trying to take in a deep breath of cool air to clear his mind from the horrific picture. 'That bastard will never hurt Kagome, not while I still have breath in my body. Even if I die, all that matters is that I live long enough to keep her safe. I may not have been able to save Kikyo from him, but I swear I won't let Kagome down.' He sighed then looked her straight in the eyes. "You're not going to die, not when you have me around to protect you."

Kagome smiled at him tenderly and gave his hand a little squeeze. He'd never know what those words really meant to her and tears glistened in her eyes. 'I'll do my best to protect you too.' She silently vowed. 'I know I'm not as strong as Kikyo was, but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe.' She snuggled against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's getting late. When did you want to get home?" He suddenly whispered in her air. He was beginning to get a little anxious to leave.

"Soon. I'm already getting pretty tired. All I want to do is get out of this dress and go to sleep in my own bed. Tomorrow, we'll head out to the store after breakfast. Shippo will kill me if I didn't come back with his treats, and I promised Sango that I'd pick up a few things for her as well. I might as well restock my first aid kit too while I'm at it. I'm running low on Band-Aids."

"Then we'll leave?"

"That's what I was planning on."

"Good." He nodded with approval.

"You sound relieved." She raised her eyebrows.

"I am. We need to get back home. We've wasted enough time here already." He frowned, thinking about Sango and Miroku back in feudal time. 'They're probably just lazing around like a couple of slugs on a log when they could be out looking for Naraku.' He gritted his teeth at the very thought. 'Good for nothing humans! Sometimes I don't even know why Kagome insists on keeping them around. I can take care of Naraku all by myself.'

"Excuse me! We WASTED time here?" She tore out of his arms and gave him a dirty look.

"I didn't mean wasted like I had a bad time. You know I had a great time with you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sighed, raking his hand through his hair. "All I meant was that we've been gone for way too long. Every day that we spend here gives Naraku another chance to find the rest of the shards." He sighed. "We can't let him increase his power even further. If he had the entire jewel he'd become unstoppable. There's no telling what damage he could cause." He hesitated a moment to wrap his arms around her once more.

"I don't want to scare you, but there is a chance that he could become so powerful that he will be able to break the barrier through time and come into your world. Kagome we have to stop him before that happens, and to tell you the truth, I have no clue where the bastard is right now. It's been weeks since we've seen his poisoned insects, and even longer since we've had a visit from Kagura." His fists clenched as his frustration grew. "He's planning something, I know he is. Something big, and we're the only people who can stop him."

Kagome smiled at him sadly and brought her fingers to his lips to silence him. "You think that I haven't had those exact same thoughts. InuYasha, I want him dead, not only for my sake, but also for my family's sake as well. I have nightmares of him coming through the well and murdering them just to hurt me. I understand how important it is to get back as quickly as possible." She then turned to her friends and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "Well guys, it's been fun but we've got to be going."

"You can't leave yet!" Ayumi cried. "The party is just getting started. I was planning on some games and then making smores.

"I wish we could stay longer, but we're leaving tomorrow after lunch, and we have a lot to accomplish before we can go." She shrugged her shoulders. "But it really has been great seeing you all again."

"You're going back already! But you just got here like two days ago. You haven't even been to school yet. Do you know how much homework you have to make up?"

"Argh! Don't remind me!" Kagome moaned slapping herself in the forehead.

"And there is a test in a week in history class on the new chapter we started."

"New chapter?" Kagome's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. She hadn't even begun to catch up with the last chapter they had been assigned. "A test!" Things couldn't have been any worse.

"Keh! We're not staying longer so don't even ask!" InuYasha interrupted before Kagome had a chance to say another word. "You said we're leaving tomorrow, and that's exactly what we're doing."

"I wasn't going to ask to stay longer." Kagome defended herself with a doe eyed expression of innocence on her face. "We're still leaving tomorrow, I'm just kind of bummed out because now I'll have to drag my books along with us."

"Leave em'. It's not like you get much use out of them."

"Well they do make my back pack really heavy, and I suppose we should pack light anyway since we'll be walking most of the time." She thought out loud, causing her studious friends to gasp.

"You can't be serious! Kagome, you're barely passing your classes as is! Are you really going to ruin everything you've worked so hard for, for this jewel. I don't want to be mean, but it's not really your fight. Yeah it may be your job to guard the jewel, and it was kind of your fault that it broke, but you're a fifteen year old girl! You don't have anything against this Naraku, I mean yeah he's a pretty bad guy, but what did he ever do to you personally? Why can't InuYasha go and kill him, then bring the jewel back to you? He's a half demon, so he'd probably survive, but you I worry about. You were never the most athletic person I've known." Eri lectured, trying to look bored with the conversation. Inside she was fuming indignantly 'How dare InuYasha take Kagome back there day after day! She'll never survive out there! If he really loved her he'd let her stay here where she belongs. It's much safer here anyway.' It only confirmed her earlier thoughts: InuYasha was a complete asshole and didn't deserve such a nice girl like Kagome.

"Eri, I think you'd be surprised to how much what months of hiking through mountains fighting demons day in and day out changes a person. I'm different now." She replied coolly. Eri's attitude was starting to grate on her nerves, and she clenched her teeth to prevent herself from insulting her back. "It's my responsibility to take care of the jewel, and yeah the first time I messed up really badly, but I'm going to give it my all this time. I want to do this. I know it's my fault that Naraku has grown as powerful as he has become. I need to repair the damage I've caused. I'm not going to let someone fight for me. That'll be like cheating my destiny! I have to do this the right way."

"By fighting? You'll get killed."

"Maybe." She shrugged her shoulders. "That doesn't matter now. What matters is we get the jewel shards back from Naraku before he can cause any more suffering." Kagome thought of Kohaku, and all the suffering he and his sister had endured due to being under Naraku's spell, they had lost their entire family overnight, not to mention Naraku still posses the boy as well.' She frowned. 'Poor Sango. It's so unfair! After so many years of searching, she finds out that her brother is still alive, only to find out that Naraku still had control of his mind. It's all so sad.' She sighed. Naraku had to be stopped no matter what the cost, even if it ended up costing her life. At least she knew that she wouldn't have died in vain. She would have helped Sango, Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha and in the end that was all that mattered.

"Aren't you scared?" Ayumi looked at her with admiration. She would have never guessed that Kagome could be so brave.

"Sometimes, but I try not to worry about anything. I know I'll always be fine because I have InuYasha with me." Kagome gave his arm a gentle pat. "And Sango and Miroku of course. They always try to look after me if InuYasha is busy with something." She smiled smugly at Eri as if to throw what she had said into her face. "So you see, I'm really perfectly fine." She hated fighting with her friend, and knew that they could argue until the cows came home, and they still wouldn't have accomplished anything. Eri was almost as stubborn as she was when she made up her mind about something, and she knew that the best thing to do was to give her friend some space. Their friendship would eventually mend itself. It always did. Eri just silently glared. "Anyway we've got to head out."

"Okay, well I've got to find my keys first. Did I leave them in the house? They're usually right here." He dug through his pocket.

"Oh, it's okay Timitao. You don't have to give us a ride home."

"Well you can't walk."

"It's a nice night. I actually wouldn't mind the walk. Besides it will be good practice for when we go back. What do you say InuYasha?"

"I say let's go home." He replied eagerly. She smiled and rolled her eyes. InuYasha was always so impatient. They made their way hand in hand through the Taiyo's home and let themselves out the front door, taking great care not to wake the two sleeping adults upstairs.

Once outside Kagome sighed happily and wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck. "Okay, let's get a move on."

"What?"

"You heard me, let's go!"

"I thought you wanted to walk home."

"Duh! I had to say that in front of my friends. They'd find it pretty weird that you carried me pig-a-back all over the place, especially in a dress like this!"

"Well it isn't my fault that you're so slow." He teased.

"Did you say something dog boy?" She tweaked his ear causing him to yelp with surprise, and then he grinned and gave her side a tickle. .

"Dog boy? Sheesh, couldn't you come up with anything better than that?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!"

"You wish!"

"Keh, whatever. Let's just go already."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

Kagome grinned and shook her head. Teasing InuYasha was one of the finer things in life.

"You holding on tight?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, let's go." He took off at a run, then leaped high into the air, causing Kagome's stomach to do little flip-flops. Higher and higher they soared through the clouds, completely undetected by the slumbering society far below them, safe in their beds. Up there the night air was very chilly, and it penetrated the thin material of Kagome's dress, causing her to shiver. She couldn't wait to get home so she could put on her warm pajamas and crawl under her covers.

"Almost there." InuYasha assured her. "You doing okay?"

"Of course I am. It's not like I haven't ridden on your back like a hundred times." She rolled her eyes.

"I felt you shiver! Are you cold or something."

"I'm fine." She sighed. "You don't always have to worry about me you know."

"I like worrying about you." He landed gracefully in front of the well house, and bent forward to allow her to dismount. "Gives me something to do to pass the time."

Kagome yawned and stretched the muscles in her back. This was going to be her last night in her own bed, and she intended to fully enjoy it. Tomorrow she'd go back to sleeping in open fields and drafty shanties, a new town every night. Though the nomadic life had its inconvenience, she had grown to love it in a special way, maybe because it was how InuYasha preferred to live his life. She grabbed his hand and allowed him to lead her to her to her front stoop. She tried the front door. It was unlocked. She hesitated a moment then pushed it open slightly wincing as the rusty old hinges protested the effort. She didn't want to wake anyone. 'Maybe we should have gone in through the window. Oh well, too late now.' She proceeded to quickly open it and shooed InuYasha inside. She fumbled against the wall for a minute, trying to locate the light switch, then found it. She flipped it on and then stood blinking as her eyes got readjusted to the bright light. "Did you want to sleep in the house again tonight? I mean I understand if you don't. It is a nice night."

"Nice try."

"What?"

"I know what you're doing."

Kagome raised her eyebrows skeptically. "You do, do ya?"

"Yeah. You're trying to get me to sleep outside so you can sneak off to school in the morning. You can't get anything past me Kagome so it's useless trying. I'm on to all of your tricks."

"Quit jumping to conclusions. You know I wouldn't do something like that.

"I wouldn't put it past you." He smirked knowingly. "You don't seem to mind sitting me whenever you want to go home after I've already told you no."

"I only did that when you were being a jerk about it." She pouted and walked towards the stairs. He followed closely.

"I wasn't meaning to be a jerk. I just didn't want you to leave."

"So why didn't you just say so."

"Because I couldn't! I didn't want you to know that I missed you when you were gone."

"Why not?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to like you or be attracted to you. I was supposed to be with…" He sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "Never mind. It doesn't matter now."

He followed her to her bedroom. He walked through the doorway and took a seat on the edge of her bed . He began to carefully remove his jacked and laid crumpled it into a ball on the floor. Next he moved to the shirt, getting about halfway down his chest before Kagome happened to glance at him. Her eyes went wide. "InuYasha, what are you doing?" She blushed deep crimson.

"I'm changing out of these weird clothes, why? What does it look like I'm doing?" He unfolded the neatly pressed red kimono that lay at the foot of Kagome's bed.

"You can't change in here!"

"Why not?"

"Because this is my bedroom, and I need to get changed for bed."

"You can change. There's plenty of room." He protested. "I won't watch."

"OUT!" She commanded pointing towards the door. He blushed deeply and exited the room grumbling something under his breath about not being a pervert like Miroku. He quietly shut the door on his way out. Kagome just stood there watching him go, then quickly turned the lock, shutting him out for good. She began to undress, slipping the silky fabric off of her shoulders and chest. The dress fell to her floor. She gave it a little kick towards the closet. 'I'll pick it up tomorrow.' She yawned again, then unfastened her bra and tossed it on top of the dress. There was a knock on her door.

"You done in there?" The knob was tried, and a frustrated sigh was heard from the opposite side.

"No, I'm not done in here. Give me another minute."

"What's taking you so long?"

"Will you just be patient for once?" She sighed and ripped open the second drawer on her dresser, rummaging through the various articles of sleep ware. She hesitated for a moment, then settled on a pair of green plaid flannel pants that had once been her father's and a light gray tank top. She quickly twisted her hair into a ponytail, and went to let InuYasha inside. He pushed past her and made his way towards the bed, sitting down upon it and crossing his legs. She noticed his eyes move up and down her body, and her face began to grow hot and she turned her head so that he wouldn't see her smile.

InuYasha indeed had a lot to look at. The pants were a bright shade of jade intertwined with gray and white checks. They clung loosely to her hips and allowed a portion of her belly to show. The tank top was form fitting, showing off her great figure. He cleared his throat loudly and lowered his gaze to the floor. "So…um, what do you want to do now?"

"Sleep." Kagome stifled another yawn and sat beside him on the bed. "I'm dead tired."

"Then you'd better get some rest. I think I'll stay up a while, maybe go for a walk or something."

"You sure you shouldn't get some sleep too?"

"I'll be fine." He agreed standing up to allow Kagome to lay down and stretch out. He gently pulled the covers over her and smiled down at her. "Sweet dreams."

"Mmm. You too." She smiled and closed her eyes. "Night InuYasha."

InuYasha bent over to give her a light kiss on the cheek and whispered. "Night Kagome. I love you." Then silently opened the window of her bedroom so that he wouldn't risk waking the rest of her family. He turned to look back at Kagome once more and smiled tenderly as he heard her rhythmic breathing. She was already asleep. Then he silently went out the window and into the night, stopping at the well house. He looked around for a minute then flung himself into the ancient well to return back to feudal times. There was something that he had to take care of now that he had pledged his heart to Kagome. Kikyo. He had to tell her that it was over between them before he brought Kagome back to his time, otherwise he would have to risk hurting Kagome by sneaking off to see the dead miko. At least when she was asleep in her own time, there was a slim chance she would ever know. 'I at least owe it to Kikyo to tell her what has happened, and that I won't be going to hell with her. I want to live, with Kagome.'

In the back of his mind he wondered what Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were doing and decided to drop in on them as well to check in with them, though they were most likely sleeping as well. He felt himself land on hard earth and opened his eyes, familiar scents met his nose and he breathed the cool crisp air with a smile. He was home.

A/N: Well it may have been a little boring, I hope not, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Thanks for taking the time to read and please review!


	35. Part Thirty Five

A/N: I just want to thank everybody who has read my story for their patience! I appreciate it so much. This story is taking longer to complete than I had intended so I will try to update more often.

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter then apply.

It was a peaceful spring night. The temperature was pleasant, not too warm, but not cold in the least, and the breeze carried the faint scent of damp earth mixed with wildflowers, yet the woman paid no attention as she sat by the lakeside. All around her there were signs of life, animals calling to one another as they hunted and played in the lush forest surrounding her, tiny silver fish that darted in and out of the tiny crevices that had been formed in the rocks by centuries of erosion and warfare, yet she wasn't a part of it all. No heart beat in her chest, and her lungs drew no air. On the outside she was an exquisite looking young woman, but on the inside she was just an empty shell of a girl who had once lived long ago.

Around her silver serpentine creatures slithered through the air, each holding a glowing ball of light in its mouth to deposit into the woman's thin body. The soul collectors had just returned from their search, returning with the souls of the dead to sustain their master's strength. One of the creatures, the largest came forward and wrapped its long body around the woman's shoulders, and deposited a fresh soul into her chest. The glowing orb lingered above her kimono for a moment, and then it began to melt through her clothing and flesh into her heart. The others followed its lead.

She hated this process finding only disgusted with herself each time she gained nourishment off of the life of another, but it was the only way. Without them her body would cease living.

Once the last soul was successfully absorbed, she rose to her feet and dismissed her demons with a wave of her hand. "Go now and continue your search for Naraku." They were off in an instant always obedient to the one they served. This was not the first time she had commanded them to seek out the scent of the one she called Naraku. She was always looking for him, determined above all else to send his soul to hell where it belonged.

She did not fear him at all. He would never harm her, not with Onigumo's heart still beating in his breast. The only reason Naraku allowed her to continue living was because of that heart that cried out day and night with yearning for the miko's embrace, and she planned to use that information to her own gain. In her heart that she was the only one who would ever be able to stop his reign of terror over the lands she had once known as home and until that day came she could not have peace. She stood and dusted off her skirts. Her long bow and quiver of arrows were replaced on her back, and she gave the area one last look around, smiling bitterly when she realized exactly where she was. Why her heart yearned to come there again, she could not say, but none the less she was there, and as she stared into the inky water she caught a glimpse of her own reflection. Her memories began to resurface.

'It was here InuYasha and I sat that day, the day he decided to use the jewel to become a human. We were going to start a new life together.' She remembered with bitterness and clenched her fist at her side. It was hard to believe how cruel life could be at times. She gave her life protecting the sacred jewel, only to have her reincarnation come from the future and steal the heart of the only man she had ever cared for. If it hadn't been for Kagome, InuYasha's love for her would have remained pure. Now his heart had become torn.

'InuYasha, I wonder where you are now. Is she with you at this moment, providing you the comfort I could not hope to give you?' If she could have, she would have cried as a stab of pain ricocheted through her chest. In her heart she knew that as every day passed, InuYasha was becoming more and more attached to Kagome. She was his constant companion, his confident and friend. Kagome was in love with InuYasha, this she was sure of. She could see it in the girl's eyes. Funny, InuYasha never seemed to notice, but Kikyo had always been able to catch the loving glances that Kagome shot him when she believed no one to be looking. Kikyo had once thought her to be foolish, sure in her hanyou's devotion to her, but now she was not so sure. The girl could prove to be a worthy opponent after all.

All of a sudden her heart started to pound within her chest and her nerves stood on edge. She sensed a demonic aura, and it was coming closer. Her muscles tensed and she waited, confident enough in her own abilities to meet the foe head on.

The bushes in front of her began to rustle, and slowly the silhouette of a tall figure began to take form. She opened her mouth to call out, but her words died in her throat as the shape drew closer. The moon was bright in the sky, basking down on her unwelcome visitor, and her mouth went dry. She recognized who it was. 'InuYasha…' He approached her, his silver hair almost glowing translucently around his lean build, and his eyes glowed brightly being accustomed to the darkness. All she could do was stand there in a state of awe taking in his inhuman beauty and subtle grace. 'Why is he here?' She asked herself over and over again unwilling to believe her eyes. Usually she sought him, and it was quite a surprise to see him standing there when she least expected him.

"It's been a while Kikyo." He murmured softly taking her in from head to toe. As always she looked beautiful, especially standing there under the stars. Her creamy skin glowed giving her serious eyes and raven hair an outer worldly appearance. He smiled sadly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stabilize her rapidly changing emotions. "InuYasha" She whispered faintly into the cool breeze. Upon hearing her voice, he stopped dead in his tracks and sighed.

"Kikyo." He said just as softly. "What are you doing here?" He looked around his surroundings as painful memories began to surface. He knew this place well, and had hoped to never step foot near it again. His face fell slightly and he looked away. There was a long period of silence.

"You remember too then." She assumed as stoic as ever. She too looked around with sadness in her eyes. They had sat there for hours building dreams of how their life together would be. They had been so hopeful then, it seemed amazing how fast things could all fall apart.

"How could I ever forget?" He sighed and raked his hand through his long bangs. "That was the day I decided to become human."

. It was the last place he had expected to find her. Why she was there was a complete mystery to him but it mattered very little. He had no further desires for Kikyo or to relive the past with her. He had come to tell her the truth about his relationship with Kagome and also to say his goodbyes.

"That was a long time ago." Kikyo mused aloud catching InuYasha slightly off guard with her chuckles. She sauntered deliberately towards him, her eyes never once leaving his face. It was almost as if she were probing at his soul, trying to unlock the secret doors that were contained deep in the far recesses of his mind. The trick never failed when it came to InuYasha. When he was completely under her spell, she had the ability to read him like an open book.

'What is she trying to do?' He wondered to himself as he felt her mind proving his, looking for his hidden secrets. He fought back bitterly. He felt her immediately back down, on her face was a mask of shock.

This was the first time her tricks hadn't worked on InuYasha. Usually by now he was a mindless fool, blinded by his devotion to her. Instead she had distinctly felt the presence of a barrier. He was trying to shield his thoughts from her, something he had never done in the past. 'What is the meaning of this? Why is he acting so differently?' She searched her mind coming up with no answers. She studied him intently remarking about how he never quite seemed to look her in the eyes, and also the stiffness of his posture. He had never seemed so commanding before, and there was something about the grim determination on his face that caused her to feel slightly intimidated. 'Something is horribly wrong!'

InuYasha took another step towards her, crossing his arms in front of his chest and tucking his hands into the sleeves of his haori, then hesitated. "You know, you never really answered my question."

"What question was that?"

"The reason you're here." He asked again softly. He didn't know why but for some reason that question lay heavy on his mind and he knew that he would find no peace until he asked it. Her reasons didn't really matter in the least. She had simply provoked his curiosity.

"Something led me to this place tonight. I do not know how or why, but I had a great desire to come here once again." She sighed and averted her eyes from his so that he would not see the torment concealed in them. It was always the same whenever InuYasha was around her. She did not remember how to act. She knew she should hate him, but for some reason or another could never remember exactly why.

'Why can I not simply forget about him, or kill him as I intended to do fifty years ago?' She silently cried wishing nothing more to be rid of him. He was a distraction that she often paid dearly for because when he was around she would suddenly become obsessed and jealous. When he was around she could never seem to keep her priorities straight. All that mattered was seeing him again. Sometimes she missed him so much that it hurt. She needed him.

"Do you know what it was?" He asked sniffing at the air. Everything had smelled fine when he arrived, but one could never be too careful.

'It was you InuYasha. Somehow I could feel your soul calling to me, so I came.' She silently thought to herself. She shook her head sadly. "Why do you come?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows rose slightly. "What for?"

"We need to talk." He went to the water's edge and gestured for Kikyo to follow. He sat down on the mossy shore and leaned back against his arms looking at the stars. "Beautiful, huh? I remember we used to sit just like this all night talking about the direction our lives were headed in. Life seemed so simple back then. It's weird to look back on those days now that things have become one huge mess. It's almost like a moo-vie." He sighed.

"What?"

"Oh that's right. You wouldn't know what a movie is. Well a movie is something from Kagome's world…" He started then shook his head as he noticed pained expression came over her face. He didn't know what he had done wrong, but obviously he had inflicted some sort of pain onto Kikyo and he cursed silently. "Never mind, it isn't important. What I'm really getting at is it seems so surreal, like it never really happened in the first place." He cringed. Though he no longer loved her the way he once had, he still cared enough to be angry if he hurt her in any way. She had already suffered so much pain both in life and in death, and he couldn't bear to see her go through anymore.

"Do you think about the past often?" She asked frowning and slouching her shoulders. The past was often the only thing on her mind. She never slept so she would stare at the stars all night dreaming of what her life should have been like if fate had been kinder. She had naturally assumed he did the same.

"Sometimes." He admitted calmly, choosing his words very carefully. "I try not to look back though."

"Why?"

"Well, I uh…" He hesitated a moment. "I uh… just think it's pretty pointless. The past is dead and there is no way to ever get it back. 'Well unless you have a magic well.' He admitted thinking once again about his Kagome. She was probably still sound asleep, safe in her bed. He wondered what she was dreaming of.' His heart yearned to return to her as quickly as possible, but he knew that he at least owed Kikyo complete honesty. He would remain until all her questions were answered if it killed him.

"The past is dead…" She repeated hollowly gazing over the lake. To her the words held a different meaning.

"And that is part of the reason I wanted to talk to you." He took a deep breath and let it go slowly, calming his nerves. Kikyo would never know how much pain it caused him to have to say goodbye, but he knew in his heart it was the right thing to do. After all, you can't live in the past forever, and even if he could, he would still have chosen to remain with Kagome. "Kikyo, I came to tell you that after tonight we can't see each other again. I've made a promise to Kagome that I can't break."

Kikyo's face as usual held no reaction, but in her eyes InuYasha could see her shock and horror. Undoubtedly she had never imagined that this day would come, her being his obvious choice, and she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to faint. The world spun around her for a second and she closed her eyes, willing her nerves to calm down. "W-What did you promise?" She barely managed to gasp.

"I promised her my love." He replied honestly, his facial features softening and a familiar glow came to his eyes. "I'm sorry Kikyo, I never meant for this to happen, but somehow our friendship grew into something more."

Kikyo's muscles tensed as she listened to his words, and a dry sob rose in her throat, which she quickly squelched before he could notice it. She was unaccustomed to feeling such a high level of emotional pain, and she felt shamed with her weakness. "I see." She muttered bitterly. "So you have made your decision then, have you not?" She couldn't help to feel the slightest twinge of hatred towards her reincarnation for stealing the life she had been meant to have, and she bit the inside of her cheek. She felt like she wanted to scream.

"Yes I have." He stated firmly.

"Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"No there isn't."

"Not even I love you." She whispered softly, shielding her face from his startled gaze. "For I do love you InuYasha, with all my heart."

"How can you stand there and lie to me like that!" InuYasha demanded taking Kikyo by the wrist and wrenching her forward to look at him. "You don't love me, hell I don't know if you ever really loved me in the first place. If you loved me, you would have been able to see through Naraku's scheme. Did you really not trust me that much to assume that I would attack you?" He threw his hands in the air with disbelief. "Did you know that when Kagome was under Tsubaki's spell, even though she was commanded to kill me, she still told me to run before it was too late? She cared about me that much to risk her own life just so I would be safe."

. Anger flashed brightly in her eyes and for a moment, then it was gone as she regained her composure. "I did love you InuYasha." She paused for effect. "I died for you."

"You didn't die for me Kikyo; you died for the Sacred Jewel. It was all that mattered to you. My life was expendable as long as the jewel remained safe." He replied softly taking her hand in his own. It was cold to the touch. The last thing he wanted to do was fight. "Look, let's not argue about it, okay." InuYasha took a deep breath trying to calm down. So far things were getting off to a rough start. "It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done."

"Yes, I guess it is." She agreed after a moment of hesitation. There was truth in his words and also a sense of finality that she dreaded. She knew that no amount of arguing would do her any good. InuYasha was as stubborn as an ass, and once he made up his mind to do something there was nothing that could be done about it. "Tell me, do you plan to become human for her?"

"If I need to, then yes, but I don't think that Kagome would ever ask that of me. She loves me for who I am."

"Have you accepted who you are then?" She asked suddenly causing him to jump with surprise.

"I'm working on it. Kagome always insists that there is nothing wrong with being myself, but I still find it hard to believe at times." He replied casually. It felt strange to be having a civilized conversation with Kikyo after all the drama they had been through. Stranger still he almost felt a sense of kinship towards her, as if she were a good friend, like Sango. Slowly his muscles started to unwind and he wondered what other questions she could ask him. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and end up upsetting her so he would need to be extra cautious.

"Kagome is wise beyond her years. She knows something that I had not come to realize until after death. In a way I envy her." Kikyo sighed bowing her head feeling a new sense of respect towards Kagome. It seemed that the girl was not a total loss after all.

"Yeah, she is." He agreed softly, not knowing what else to say. He wondered what Kikyo was trying to get at. "Kikyo, I don't understand! Why are you asking me these questions. You know the answers will only hurt you." InuYasha sighed and tilted her chin to look her straight in the eyes.

"Because I want to make sure you will be happy." She replied with a sad smile. Her mind was made up. The time had come to let go.

"Kikyo?" He frowned uncertain.

"If Kagome makes you happy, then I have no choice but to respect your decisions no matter how much I wish it wasn't so. It is the honorable thing to do." She said with gravity. Her face had become serene and no trace of emotion could be found in her eyes. "I release you of your promise." 'This is really it. He's going to leave me and never look back.' She thought over and over again as his arms went gently around her to embrace her. For a moment she sank into his embrace, savoring the feeling of his muscular arms around her back and the feeling of safety that came with it, and then in an instant it was over.

"Kikyo…I" He began, but she quickly moved her head and placed a cold finger to his lips to silence him.

"No more words InuYasha. You've said all that needed to be said and now it's done." She sighed and slowly rose to her feet. Her long pony tail swayed with the soft touch of the wind, and for a moment she closed her eyes. "There is nothing to feel remorse for I hold neither you nor Kagome accountable. This is fate's doing, not man's.

InuYasha nodded rising as well, and he took the miko's hands in his own one last time. "I guess this is goodbye then."

She nodded. "Goodbye InuYasha."

"I will never forget you." He looked deeply into her eyes. She made no response, but turned her back to him and bowed her head.

"Please leave me now InuYasha. I wish to be alone now." She whispered softly refusing to look back. There was no where to go but forward.

He nodded. It was getting late anyway and he was rather anxious to get back to Kagome. He only hoped that she hadn't woken in the middle of the night to find him missing. He'd never be able to explain himself without getting sat at least twenty times before he could even get out the first word. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

Kikyo smiled bitterly. "I will be fine." She lied effortlessly. "You need not worry about me anymore InuYasha."

He gazed at her with tenderness one final time squared with determination. It made his heart swell up with admiration and he smiled with gratitude. 'Thank you Kikyo.' He thought to himself as he turned his back to her beginning to leave the way he had come. He hesitated a moment, then melted into the shelter of the trees separating them with darkness. Then he began to sprint. There was no time to waste. It was still a long journey even for him, and he knew that it would take at least an hour to get back to her time even going at his fastest. 'I did it Kagome. I finally let her go. Now you don't have anything to worry about anymore. There's nothing holding us back now.' He smiled to himself as he raced through the trees and over the plains barely taking notice of where he was. There was only one thing that mattered now, and he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms the rest of the night.

Back at the lake all was silent once again and Kikyo turned to watch him leave, a sad smile upon her face. 'So it has ended.'

A/N: Okay I am aware that there are some people out there who despise Kikyo with a passion and who may feel a little upset that I decided to portray Kikyo in this light instead of being a heartless bitch. I don't like her any more than you do, but I wanted to do something a little different so I decided to go the angst route. Well anyway I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read and have a nice day!


	36. Part Thirty Six

A/n: Sorry that this took so long! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I'm really happy you all like it so much.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters and apply.

"Pop! Sizzle, sizzle…" The bacon cried as Mrs. Higurashi laid them in her large cast iron skillet. The flame of the stove was on high and the pan was nice and hot. She smiled satisfied as she watched the thin long strips of meat begin to shrivel. She took a deep breath of air and sighed happily. The weatherman had said it was going to be yet another beautiful Saturday morning in Tokyo, and she had been awake since the first light of dawn preparing a massive breakfast feat fit for an emperor to celebrate the fact that all the members of her small family were together on a weekend for a change. Saturdays were the busiest days in the household thanks to her father's weekly excursions into town to peek around in a small shop full of ancient looking scrolls and potions so that he could add them to his already massive collection.

She rolled her eyes. 'It's a good thing that Dad wanted to stay around as long as InuYasha was here to keep an eye on him. Otherwise, he would have tried to con me into accompanying him. I don't know why he insists on collecting those old nasty things. It's not as if he ever uses them, and they cost a fortune!'

Around nine o'clock in the morning it was usually time to send Sota off to football practice. He had just made the school team and from the way he talked, football was more important than food or water, and he spent the little spare time that he had dribbling the little black and white ball around the shrine grounds.

Even Kagome was there, always with InuYasha at her side, and she smiled to herself. It was always fun watching InuYasha sample new foods that she prepared and watching his eyes light up with delight whenever he bit into something he liked.

She mopped her sweat soaked brow with her sleeve and set off to crack the eggs for the omelets she intended to serve. Already on the table, were several dishes were just begging to be eaten. There was a huge basket filled with an pan, a sweet roll like pastry made with bean fudge filling. Next to the rolls sat a large casserole dish that contained steamed sweet potatoes with onions, red peppers and a hint of ginger baked until the top was crusted over and glazed with egg whites. There were soft-boiled eggs still in their shells intended to be cracked opened and mixed into upon a bowl of steaming rice and of course, a large bowel containing sun ripened fruit.

"Mom, are you sure there isn't anything I could help you with?" Kagome took a deep draught of her coffee savoring the way it tasted on her tongue. Coffee was a luxury that Kagome more often than not did without, and she closed her eyes feeling as if she had gone to heaven.

"No dear, really I'm fine." She wiped her hands on the front of her apron and offered a strained smile. "You just relax and enjoy your last day at home."

"It would be no trouble at all. If you'd like I could chop up some vegetables and grate the cheese for the omelets." Kagome offered once more truly wishing to be of service. Helping out with breakfast seemed like the least she could do after what she put her mother through every day. She knew that her mom worried about her constantly, and though it was a comfort to her knowing InuYasha was protecting her, she still couldn't be certain that Kagome was one hundred percent safe.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash on the roof and both Kagome and her mother jumped then flew to the screen door to crane their necks skyward so that they could better see what was making all of the racket. "What's going on up there?" Mrs. Higurashi called loudly hoping to attract the attention of either her father or InuYasha. "Dad?"

Grandpa and InuYasha had been working hard at patching the roof all morning. It had suffered massive damage from the previous year's heavy snow and was cracked and sagging in places causing leaks whenever there was a heavy rain. Her father had insisted that he could not do it without InuYasha's help and after he had received a look from Kagome, he had begrudgingly accepted knowing that it was what Kagome would have wanted him to do. He grumbled to himself and covered his nose as he spread the foul smelling black tar across the new tiles to secure them in place. More and more as the morning progressed; he had found himself doing the majority of the work while Grandpa Higurashi loafed around flipping through the pages of his morning newspaper. Every occasionally he would stir to order the hanyou about or criticize him for not doing something to his strict specifications, but for the most part he was completely engrossed with his reading.

"Dad, are you up there?" Mrs. Higurashi called louder and waved her arms above her head trying to attract his attention once more. "We heard a crash. Is everything all right?"

InuYasha's ears perked up a little at the sound of a friendly voice and he gave one final glance at the old man. He seemed to be completely oblivious to the world around him and he smiled to himself for he could also pick up Kagome's sweet scent on the wind. It was time for a much-needed break and in one leap; he landed on the ground beside Kagome and gave her a meaningful stare conveying without words just how happy he was to see her. She could not help but to blush for she was not yet used to his tender gestures.

"Well hey there, isn't this nice surprise!" He breathed out a sigh of relief and stood to lean his aching back against the yellow siding of the small house. Grandpa had been working him like a tyrant and InuYasha's mind was bent on getting back at the old man sometime before he returned to his homeland.

"We heard a crash." Kagome smiled shyly and played with various shaped pebbles that littered the pavement at her feet. She was not used to feeling so loving towards her hanyou under the careful scrutiny of her nosey family. She knew that it was perfectly natural to feel that way, but still it felt a little strange. She had yet to tell them about InuYasha and her newly discovered feelings towards each other and butterflies rose in her stomach at the mere thought of revealing all to her conservative family. She knew that her mother would more than likely be accepting as would Sota, but her grandfather was another story all together. His reaction to their newly formed union would be completely unpredictable and she knew that it would be best to have the other two on her side before she even mentioned anything to him.

"Is everything all right up there?" Mrs. Higurashi gave the pair a knowing smile then turned, took a step back so that she would have a better view of the rooftop, and shielded her eyes from the glaring sun to try to pinpoint the cause of the disturbance. So far, she could see nothing. "Tell me, what did my father do this time?" She grimaced slightly thinking back to the last fix it job her father had insisted on doing for her. The old toaster had been on its last legs for quite some time and her father had insisted that he knew exactly what the problem was, and how to rectify it, so she placed her faith in him and washed her hands of the situation. That was where she had made her mistake. Her father had proudly presented the newly fixed toaster to her the next morning at breakfast and begged her to try it out. When she plugged the appliance in, the dammed thing caught fire and the wall was singed black. It had cost forty thousand, three hundred and two yen repair the smoke damage, and she swore silently to herself never to let her well-meaning father meddle with household affairs.

"Keh well the old man is fine if that's what you want to know." InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and bit back a sneer. 'Lazy good for nothing old man forcing me to do all the work…' He silently cursed to himself. Even if it took him all day, he would find a way to get even with grandpa Higurashi for forcing him to do the full share of the work. All he needed was the right plan.

Kagome's brows furrowed and she thought back to the loud crash she and her mother had heard just a few minutes earlier. If everything was so fine, what had caused the crash? She wondered to herself. The question was on the tip of her tongue, but she remained silent thinking that perhaps it would be better not to know. If her grandfather had made a mess of things again, she knew that she and Sota would be called in to try to help rectify the problem for he could never seem to do anything right without some sort of help. Her mother's breakfast would go cold and uneaten after all the time and work she had invested in it. Besides, Kagome was ravenous and the sooner she ate the better. "So are you guys almost done? Breakfast should be on the table in about ten more minutes."

"Great I'm starving!" InuYasha grinned broadly at the mention of food. "I just hope that slave driver up there will give me decent break."

"Well I don't see while he wouldn't. He knows as well as I do that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Why if you eat a hearty breakfast every morning, you'll have enough energy to last you the entire day." Mrs. Higurashi replied very matter of factually. She had studied to be a nurse in her youth and had retained much of what she had learned as reference material for whenever someone in her family would fall ill.

Kagome rolled her eyes and forced a small smile on her face. She had heard that argument every morning when she had begged to sleep in just a little later before she went to school and didn't care to hear it for the thousandth time. "Mom, I think I smell something burning!" She interrupted before her mother could say another word. Sure enough, the smoke detector located in the hallway had started its annoying high-pitched beeping, and the smell of burnt pork filtered from under the door causing InuYasha to wrinkle his nose as the foul odor singed his nostrils.

"My bacon!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed realizing what was happening and without another word, she flew back inside the house to remove the pan from the stove. Sure enough, all that remained of the thick crispy bacon she had cooked were smoldering black lumps. She frowned and silently carried the pan to the trashcan and emptied its contents. She trudged back over to the sink and started running cool water over the pan so that she could scrub out the charred black ring that completely covered the bottom of it muttering to herself as she worked.

Now that her mother was gone, InuYasha's eyes lit up and impulsively he grabbed Kagome by her wrist and drew her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder, breathing in the soft fragrance of her hair. She seemed to melt into his embrace, and softly stoked his back in circles. She closed her eyes completely contented and allowed her muscles to relax into his warmth.

"I missed you." He whispered into her ear giving her earlobe a gentle nip. Delicious shivered coursed down Kagome's spine and she snuggled closer to her beloved hanyou, resting her cheek against his neck. She could almost hear the sound of his heart beating in his chest and she smiled softly.

"Really?" She replied almost skeptically and gave him a brief squeeze. "You missed me?"

"I always miss you when you're not around. Why do you think I follow you back to this god-awful place time after time? I can tell you it isn't because of the scenery."

She giggled and kissed him gently on the nape of his neck. Her lips were as soft as rose petals and InuYasha closed his eyes as the feeling of blissful happiness came over his heart. He hugged her tighter slightly lifting her feet off the ground causing her to gasp and clutch his shoulders to prevent herself from falling. "Hey!"

"Don't play scared with me, you know I'd never let you fall." He chuckled deeply. His bright amber eyes softened and he gave her one last squeeze before letting her go. He could smell the slightly sour scent old parchment and herbs and knew exactly who it was: Kagome's grandfather and he was approaching quickly. He groaned inwardly and let her go, taking a few steps backwards. He knew that no one in Kagome's family knew about their relationship yet, and that Kagome wanted to speak with her mother about it first so that they could all gang up on her grandfather together. He knew that the old man wouldn't be keen about adding a demonic addition to his perfectly pure family.

"Demon, did I tell you that you could slack off?" He cried as he shuffled to the edge of the roof and waved his fist at InuYasha angrily.

"Ah cool it old man! Even I need a break sometimes!" He hollered back irritated.

"You haven't worked hard enough to deserve a break." Grandpa Higurashi smiled smugly. "It's a complete mess up here! The tar is uneven and the shingles crooked. You did a shoddy job in deed." He spat on the ground narrowly missing InuYasha's left shoulder. The half demon glared at the old man silently wondering if Kagome would hold it against him if he slapped that silly grin off his ugly pug face. He growled deep in his throat earning himself a nasty look from Kagome. He ignored it as always when he was in a foul temper and planted his feet firmly on the ground.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've done twice the work that you have!" He yelled up to the shriveled old man who simply glared at him with contempt. He hated that look; it was the look that most demons and humans gave him upon realizing he was a hanyou. That look was worth more than a thousand insults for he knew that it truly came from the heart, and his chest began to burn with anger. Had he been anyone but Kagome's grandfather he would have been face down in a puddle of his own blood, but he had to use some restraint with old man Higurashi. He had been like a father to Kagome growing up and because of his sincere love for his granddaughter, he had managed to earn the hanyou's respect though that fact did not make him like the old man any better and he sneered up at him and bared his fangs.

"Worthless demon!" He threw a small pebble at InuYasha. It bounced off his head and using his amazing reflexes, he managed to catch it in his hand as it fell. He looked at the small dark rock for a moment, then grinned and threw it back at the old man hitting him just above his long gray eyebrows. The old man fell backwards in surprise landing hard on his ass. InuYasha had thrown the stone with enough strength to make it sting but not do any serious damage and he chuckled loudly as he watched Grandpa Higurashi rub the sore spot on his skull gently all the while cursing under his breath. "It is because of my immense compassion that I still allow you to walk this earth. Had it not been for that I would have slain you long ago. You should be on your knees thanking me for being so merciful."

InuYasha's mouth went slack and his eyes opened wide. "Me. thanking you for being merciful? Ha, what a joke! Face it gramps, nothing that you could ever muster would be strong enough to take me out! Hell, I would be willing to bet that even Shippo could take you out, and he is just a kit! Face it old man, everyone knows that you're just a big fraud."

"I've just been going easy on you, that's all!" Grandpa's face turned beet red and he glared at the hanyou with rage. "I am very a very powerful priest able and willing to destroy you at will. My holy abilities have been passed down to me through generations of strong and powerful Higurashi males starting with my great-great-grandfather who lived one hundred years earlier. He was a very powerful man and when he died, his abilities passed on to his firstborn son and so on." He pouted with wounded pride and fiddled with his whiskers, stroking them thoughtfully as he desperately tried to salvage the little bit that was left of his reputation.

Kagome had been standing there silently with her hands pressed against her ears to block out their bickering, but now she looked upon her grandfather with pity shining in her doe like eyes. The words that InuYasha spoke were the truth, but she couldn't bear to see him looking so defeated. Indeed the old man made a pretty pitiful picture. His face was creased with a deep frown that appeared to add another ten years to his already haggard appearance. She felt like she had to do something, so with resolve she laid her hand upon InuYasha's shoulder to help her keep her balance and stood on tiptoe to whisper into one of his fuzzy little ears. "InuYasha, go easy on him, after all he is old and even if his powers don't really exist, could it hurt to let him pretend that they do? It makes him feel important."

"Keh, what do I care if it makes him feel special? He's driving me crazy!" The hanyou whispered back furiously.

"Would it kill you to humor him once in a while?"

"Possibly."

"That wasn't funny."

"I wasn't joking."

Kagome rolled her eyes and put a huge smile on her face for her grandfather's benefit. The kind gesture from his beloved granddaughter touched the old man's heart and he could not help but smile back. "Well I guess I'll let you two get back to work before you get into any more trouble." She threw InuYasha a pointed stare. "Be good."

"Keh!" He grumbled turning his face away, but he made no other reply. He knew that, that was a warning from his beloved: be good unless you want to be sat at least fifty times, and he had no plans of going against her in that matter. Being sat had to be one of the most humiliating things in the world, and it had the potential to be pretty painful, depending on the mood Kagome was in that particular day.

"And what are you going to do Kagome? I could use some more help with this roof. I know you'll pull your weight unlike some people." He nodded in InuYasha's direction causing him to growl and balled his fists.

"Gee, that sounds like a lot of fun gramps, but I kind of promised Mama that I'd help her in the kitchen." Kagome feigned disappointment.

"How kind of you Kagome! I often tell your mother that she works too hard for her own good, but does she ever listen to me? He shook his head firmly and pursed his lips disapprovingly. I am afraid that one of these days she will work herself to death. It will do her good to have a little help." He beamed down at her with pride obvious in his eyes. Kagome was growing into quite a woman, and the fact that she was starting to take such an interest in what was typically thought of as women's work pleased him beyond all measure.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." She said breezily not really caring what he had said. She was just glad that she managed to worm her way out of manual labor. "I'll see you at breakfast InuYasha. Remember you two; mama said that it should be ready soon."

"Okay dear, just poke your head outside and give me a holler and we'll be right in after we wash up a bit." He smiled at her gently and gave her a little wave, then turned back to InuYasha with eyes full of malice. "As for you, you good for nothing, lazy…how dare you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shut the door firmly behind her glad to be away from the stress of their fighting. She took a deep breath of warm, delicious smelling air and let it out in a big sigh, causing her mother to turn around from her place at the stove and frown, fearing that something was the matter with her daughter.

"Kagome, are you feeling all right? Don't tell me that you and InuYasha somehow managed to get into another fight in such a short time period." She smirked. Their fights were legendary in the Higurashi household, and barely a visit went by without them at each other's throats at some point.

"Oh, no mama it's nothing like that." She smiled softly hoping that the fights between her and InuYasha were now a thing of the past. Somehow, she doubted it. "I guess I'm still a little tired from last night, that's all."

"Are you sure that something's not bothering you?"

"No not at all." Kagome shook her head firmly. "Really, I'm fine."

"Well that's good then. So did you and InuYasha have a nice chat then?" She tried to sound casual, but her voice sounded too forced and strained giving her up in the end. She had noticed the sweet little looks that had flown between them when she was outside, and her instincts told her that for some reason or another, they were hiding something from her, but she could not put her finger on what. She would have to resort to prying, a skill that seemed to have come naturally since Kagome's birth. She cleared her throat and resumed her work.

"Um yeah it was nothing special." Kagome replied walking over to the table to take a seat. Her mother seemed busy enough chopping various peppers, onions and tomatoes to be used in her omelets, but Kagome knew that the gears in her head were spinning. 'Is this a good time to tell her, I mean we are alone for a change.' She hesitated looking around to make sure Sota was not hiding somewhere eavesdropping on their conversation, then making split second decision she opened her mouth. "Mom, you like InuYasha, right?"

"Of course I do honey. Why do you ask?" Her mother's eyebrows shot up, but she kept her voice calm. Kagome was not supposed to know that she knew about the obvious feelings between her and the hanyou and it was up to her whether or not she would decide to talk about it. No matter how badly she wanted to hear the words from Kagome's mouth, she had firmly resolved to let the girl come to her about it and not push in any way ,shape, or form.

"I…I…was just wondering." Kagome's cheeks turned red and she lowered her gaze to the table. "Mom, how old were you when you married Dad?"

Mrs. Higurashi dropped her whisk abruptly sending egg batter all over the counter. It was as if Kagome had dropped a huge bomb on her and for a moment, she struggled with her words, the mess forgotten. "Um…when I was nineteen. Your father and I married right out of high school."

"So, do you think nineteen is a good age to get married?" Kagome twiddled her thumbs nervously in her lap and held her breath waiting for her mother's response.

"Kagome why are you asking me all of these questions? Is there something going on that I should know about?" She turned around and gave her daughter a harsh stare. "You're not pregnant are you? Oh, kami! Please tell me you're not! You're so young and you have your whole life ahead of you…"

"Mom!" Kagome sputtered with wide eyes, her face draining of all color. "Of course I'm not pregnant! Where did you get such a stupid idea?"

"Oh thank kami! You really had me frightened there for a moment. I thought that maybe you and InuYasha…" She trailed off as her own cheeks began to flush bright red as she realized her error.

"What!" Kagome's jaw dropped. "Do you honestly think that I would sleep with him? We've only been dating for two days!" Her outrage had caused her to be careless and she covered her mouth as her words repeated in her mind. She had wanted to tell her mother about their relationship tactfully, but now because of her big mouth everything was pretty much out in the open. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily realizing her mistake. 'Shoot!' She cursed to herself not daring to meet her mother's eyes. 'Shoot, shoot, shoot!'

"So what you're saying is that you and InuYasha are a couple!" Mrs. Higurashi's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together with glee. Kagome had just unintentionally told her everything that she wanted to know." It has finally happened! I was wondering what was taking you two so long. I always knew that you had feelings for each other and I was just waiting for the day you would confess. This is a wonderful surprise and a cause for celebration. My baby has her first boyfriend!" She squealed happily, as any mother would upon hearing such good news. Her little girl was growing up, and personally, she felt that she had made a fine choice. InuYasha could be a little rough around the edges at times, but his heart always seemed to be in the right place, and he was absolutely devoted to her, seeming to love her with his entire heart. That was all that mattered to Mrs. Higurashi, and no matter what anyone else could say nothing would change her mind on the matter.

Kagome blushed deeply and bit her lower lip as she always did when she was slightly embarrassed and timidly asked her mother, "So you don't mind that he's only half human?"

"Honey, I wouldn't care if he were a full demon. The only thing I care about is your happiness, and if he is what makes you happy, then I am happy for you." Her mom reassured her gently and sauntered over to the table to give her daughter's hand a gentle squeeze. The splendid breakfast her heart was set on preparing was momentarily forgotten, and she smiled reassuringly, causing Kagome's lips to twitch slightly in response. "Besides, what really matters is that you love him. You do love him don't you?"

"With all my heart." Kagome responded softly, her coffee colored eyes glistening with emotion.

"Then you should be with him. Kagome, no one can choose who they will love, fate just has a funny way of choosing our mates for us, and perhaps InuYasha is your soul mate? I've had the privilege to watch the feelings between you grow to the point where they are at now, and let me tell you, though your relationship has been rocky at times, I could always tell that there was something there, drawing the two of you together. It is like a tiny thread of fate that connects you to each other. You have a special bond Kagome, a bond like no other I have ever seen. You can almost feel it whenever you are in a room together. It is quite remarkable."

Kagome blushed and looked away not completely comfortable hearing such words escape her mother. Her mother always seemed so calm and rational. It was somewhat strange to hear her talking so passionately about love. "You…uh…really think so?"

"Honey I know so." Her mother replied with a firm nod of her head. "I've always known that you two would get together eventually, and I am so happy that the day has finally come. You're happiness is all that I've ever wanted Kagome since the day you were born, and I give you and InuYasha my blessing. When the time comes, I'm sure that your life together will be full of happiness."

Kagome's eyes filled with unshed tears and she rose from the table and wrapped her arms firmly around her mother's neck, embracing her tightly. "Mama I…thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Her mother chuckled lightly and hugged her daughter back gently. "I probably don't." She released her at arms length and looked at her for a moment, pride glistening in her eyes. "You've changed so much Kagome; I can hardly recognize you now. It seems like over night you have grown from a young girl into a beautiful woman, not only your pretty face dear, but your soul as well." She kissed her briefly on the forehead, and then released her leaving Kagome standing in a state of shock, still contemplating her words.

"Hey mom, is breakfast ready yet?" Sota popped his head into the kitchen and took a deep breath of delicious smelling air. "Oh boy, it smells great in here. My mouth is watering already!"

"Patience Sota, breakfast will be ready shortly." Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. Sota was well known for his almost constant hunger and bottomless stomach. "Why don't you and your sister get the table ready while I finish up in here?"

"Ah mom, do I have to? There's a really good anime on." Sota pouted hoping that he could somehow get out of the task she had assigned.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. It was a typical response from her little brother. "Don't be so lazy Sota. It'll only take a few minutes to set the table."

"If it'll only take a few minutes, then why don't you do it by yourself? You don't seem to have anything better to do unlike me." He retorted smugly.

"Don't be such a brat Sota! It is only a dumb TV show. I'm sure they'll end up repeating it in a few weeks." Kagome snapped back. "Besides you heard Mama, she wants you to help me out."

"But it isn't fair! I have to pick up your share of the chores when you're off chasing demons in the warring states era!" He whined in nine-year-old fashion, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You get to have all the fun."

"If you call almost getting killed on a daily basis fun," Kagome retorted sarcastically wishing that her mother were out of the room so she could give her younger brother a good box on the ear. It would serve him right; he was really starting to get on his nerves. "Oh and let's not forget failing all of my classes and ruining my chances of getting into a good school." She sighed. "Face it; you have no idea what it's like to live my life."

"Ooh cry me a river!" He stuck his tongue out at his older sister, openly mocking her dramatics. "You really can be so lame sometimes."

"Sota!" Mrs. Higurashi frowned and turned to give her son a nasty glare. "That wasn't very nice. Apologize to your sister right now."

"But mom, It's not my fault that Kagome's a loser!"

"Take that back you little creep!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs and stood up from the table.

"Make me!" He took off sprinting out of the kitchen with his older sister tailing on his heels. He had gotten a head start and was starting to feel pretty good about himself. Though his legs were shorter, he considered himself the better runner and he couldn't help but rub it in her face. "Is that the fastest you can go?"

"I swear to kami that when I catch you, you are dead!" She threatened menacingly in true sibling fashion as she chased him through the small family room of her home. Around and around they ran, one after the other dodging various objects of furniture in their way. Their breath came in short pants, but neither was willing to give up so soon. Sota would not be satisfied until Kagome agreed to back off, and Kagome refused to quit unless she either received an apology or socked him in the nose. "You can't run forever."

Deep down she adored her younger brother and was willing to go to almost any length to ensure his happiness and well being, but sometimes he could be so irritating she could hardly stand it. This was one of those times.

"Sota, Kagome, knock if off before you break something!" Their mother had rushed out of the kitchen, wooden spoon in hand. She was dripping egg yolk all over her freshly cleaned floor, but for some reason that didn't seem to matter. 'So much for a peaceful morning.' She thought to herself ruefully as she watched her children.

They hadn't seemed to hear her the first time; either that or they simply did not care. Kagome had caught up to Sota and had him in a headlock while the smaller boy struggled to free himself from her iron like grasp. "I mean it you two, cut it out!"

"What are you going to do now Sota?" Kagome teased him giving his dark hair a painful pull and he cried out and tried to step on her foot as hard as he could.

"Cut it out sis that really hurts!"

"First you owe me an apology!"

"I don't owe you nothing, you big jerk!"

"Brat!"

"Butt head!"

"What is the meaning of this?" A deep voice roared above their shrieks and Kagome quickly let her brother go, causing him to crash onto the floor. Her grandfather had just come in from outside with her hanyou at his heels and she felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment and she lowered her eyes to her feet. "Kagome!"

"He started it Gramps!" She pointed at her unsuspecting brother, hoping to transfer her grandfather's wrath onto the younger boy.

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Enough!" Grandpa Higurashi cried again holding his ears with his hands to block out their voices. "I don't want to hear another word about this! Daughter why did you not put a stop to their bickering immediately? You know that all this yelling is bad for my heart!"

"Oh Dad, they're just children. You know as well as I do that siblings will always fight no matter how old they are. It's just a part of nature." Mrs. Higurashi ran her hand through her short damp hair and sighed. "Let's not let this ruin our morning. It's Kagome and InuYasha's last day after all, and I'm sure they want to eat quickly so that they can go to the store to stock up on more food and bandages."

Her father closed his eyes and pouted sullenly. "Hrmph! That's the problem with you; you're too soft on them. Why in my day if I had even caused the slightest bit of noise my mother would have beaten me with… hey, where'd everybody go?" He looked around the room with confusion. 'They were all here just a moment ago. They couldn't have snuck out so quickly.' "Hey come back here, I haven't finished talking yet!'

His protests were lost upon deaf ears as Sota, InuYasha, and Kagome snickered to themselves from the safety of the kitchen, delighted to be spared another lecture on the olden days when he was a lad. Mrs. Higurashi too was happy to be away from her father's criticism and she whistled a merry tune as she resumed her cooking.

"Man, what is it with him?" InuYasha wondered aloud taking a seat at the table. "Does he just like to hear himself talk or something? I mean he never shuts up!"

"I know!" Sota threw his hands in the air in agreement, his quarrel with Kagome forgotten now that his hero was within earshot. "Sometimes I think he's going crazy in his old age."

"Sota, that wasn't nice." Mrs. Higurashi replied from her place at the stove.

"Hey the twerp has a point! I've always thought he was a tad on the crazy side."

"InuYasha," Kagome's voice had a warning tone. "You shouldn't say such mean things about grandpa. He's just trying to look after us the best he can."

"Kagome's right InuYasha. You should really try to be nicer to him. I think deep down he really likes you."

"Yeah, at least he has something to do when you're around." Kagome smirked.

"Would you shut up?" InuYasha gave her a look of feigned indifference. "I don't care if he likes me or not. I can't stand him!"

"Sure you can't."

"I can't."

"Face it InuYasha, you can't fool me. I think you secretly like him too."

"I do not!"

"At least he keeps you from being too bored when I'm not around."

"Keh!"

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled to herself as she placed the last omelets on a large china plate and sighed with satisfaction. At last, the cooking was finished and it was time to eat. "Sota, I still want you and your sister to set the table for breakfast. Since InuYasha is here as well, he can help out too, that way the work will get done twice as fast."

"Oh mom, do I have to?" Sota whined once again pouting. He loathed doing any kind of chores, figuring that they were a waste of valuable time. Secretly InuYasha agreed with him, but nonetheless he stood and took a hold of the pile of chopsticks, knives and spoons and that were lying on the counter to move them to the table. Kagome followed suit collecting the delicately printed dishes and their, leaving Sota with the worst job of all, the glasses.

"Hey that's no fair! Why do I get stuck with the glasses?"

"You snooze you lose!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"But you got the easy job! I'll have to run back and forth at least ten times to get both the juice glasses and the tea cups on the table!"

"Then you'd better start now." She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Tough break kid."

"But Kagome!" He followed the two out to the eating area still pouting miserably.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and shook her head. 'Kids will be kids I guess.'

A/n: Sorry to end this here, but I kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter. I know it may be a little dull and uneventful, but I did want to wrap this story up so that I can begin working on something else. If it sucks, then I am truly sorry. I did want to let you know that there should be one more chapter to bring conclusion to this story and I will try to get that out ASAP. As always thanks for reading, and all reviews are appreciated.


	37. Epilogue Part 1: Sunrise

A/N: I am so, so sorry that it has taken me this long to post again. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter because I wanted to make it sound as sincere as possible, and I truly ended up rewriting it about six times. This is part one of two epilogues I am writing, one titled sunrise is based on Sango and Miroku, and the other Sunset is based on InuYasha and Kagome. The reason I am doing it this way is because, I believe that each relationship is very special in its own way, and I didn't want to degrade that by lumping both into one epilogue. Instead, I chose to take it in this direction. Currently, I am working on Sunset, and I hope to be done with it in less than two weeks, but please be patient with me if it isn't up before then. As always, I want to thank every one who has reviewed this story so far from the bottom of my heart. Your support and kindness means so much to me, and I am so thankful that you all have taken the time to let me know what you honestly think. I love you all!

Disclaimer: In a dream world, I would own all of the rights to InuYasha and to the characters from the anime/manga, but sadly, this is reality so I own nothing.

****

****

****

**Sunrise**

It was a cool morning in feudal times just before the brink of dawn. The sun had barely begun its accent into the heavens turning the stormy gray sky a faint coral color as it traveled. As time passed, the pigment grew richer and seemed to spread across the horizon, reflecting upon the clear springs and rivers that flowed with icy water, turning them the color of fire. The landscape was now painted with various shades of pink and crimson, and the normally fluffy white clouds that hovered in the sky above had turned a dusky mauve.

Though the sky was rapidly changing, the orange glow of the sun's rays remained constant and as it rose over the sleeping earth, it seemed to grow in strength until soon it pooled down upon the thick canopy of the forests. It bathed the upturned green leaves with its warmth, and caused the tiny droplets of fresh dew to sparkle like diamonds.

Sango sighed happily and turned her face upwards to greet the sun. It was the beginning of another beautiful day, and she intended to enjoy it thoroughly by grabbing a few minutes of much needed relaxation while Miroku and Shippo slept blissfully unaware of the spectacular show they were yet again missing. Sango usually made it a habit of being up with the birds and today was no exception. She had always found it to be extremely beneficial to train first thing in the morning before a nice hot breakfast, and she looked forward to those rare quiet times alone with much anticipation whenever she went to bed in the evening.

While the sun was out now in full force, the air retained a chill from the previous night's rain and it bellowed through the trees taking leaves and small pieces of bark with it as it traveled. It wrapped itself around Sango's slender frame and she pulled the thin blanket she had spread across her lap tightly around her shoulders in a vain attempt to prevent it from seeping through the thickly woven fibers of her kimono. Her hair danced wildly around her face pulling free from the customary ribbon that held her loose ponytail and she pushed it behind her ears with a hint of annoyance, and then hugged her arms around her chest to keep from shivering.

"It looks like somebody's cold."

Sango jumped and spun around, her heart beating wildly in her chest. However, upon seeing whom it was that had made the intrusion, her muscles visibly relaxed and her face took on the expression of nonchalance. "Miroku, I wasn't anticipating for you to be awake at this time of day. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"I had trouble sleeping," Miroku replied with a small sigh as he took a seat next to her.

"Bad dreams again?"

"Gee, how did you know?"

"You seem to be having a lot of bad dreams lately. Sometimes you wake all of us up in the middle of the night screaming and clutching your hand." She shrugged her shoulders. "Anything you feel like talking about?"

"Not particularly." He turned away from her so that she would not see the weariness that had begun to permeate his usually boyishly handsome features. Out of habit, he took the hand containing his wind tunnel and began to trace over the hole through the thin layer of fabric that covered it. He could tell without having to look that it was growing steadily, the pain was enough to give him an inkling of what was taking place.

"I see." Sango mumbled darkly noticing the way he seemed to be playing with his cursed hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out that his dream had something to do with his wind tunnel, and from the way his bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat, she figured he had experienced quite a nightmare indeed. She knew better than to push him however into talking and flashed him a soft smile. "Well if you do need someone to talk to, please feel free to come to me. You know I'm always here for you."

"I appreciate that." The monk cleared his throat, and then quickly changed the subject. "Well anyway, when I woke I saw that you were not sleeping in your usual place, so I decided to go looking for you. I thought that you might like some company. It is not healthy to wander off by yourself, as you tend to do. Each time, you seem to come back with a pained expression on your face, and I can't stand to think that you may be emotionally in pain with no one around to provide you with some form of comfort."

"I thank you for your concern Miroku, but it really wasn't necessary. I just came out for a bit of fresh air, that's all."

"You don't have to thank me Sango; it's only natural for me to be worried about you being that I care."

"I'd rather it if you didn't."

"What care?"

"No worry about me." She sighed and raked her hand through her bangs. "You have so much to fret about already without having my troubles to burden you as well."

"Sango, believe me, you could never be a burden." Miroku smiled softly and took her hand in his own. It felt cool to the touch. "Your problems are my problems, and I am happy to do all that I can to assist you in rectifying the damage inflicted upon your heart in any way that I can." He brought her hand to his lips and bestowed a soft kiss on her palm, causing her eyes to close and her body to shiver with pleasure. It seemed amazing to her what a mere touch could do to her senses for she felt as if the world were spinning around her and she opened her dark eyes to gaze at her beloved monk with poorly concealed adoration. She could not help but to feel absolutely safe and cared for whenever she was at Miroku's side and she gently brought her free hand to his face to caress the smooth skin of his cheek. Her heart swelled with gratitude.

"Miroku…I-I don't know what to say..." Her cheeks turned an attractive shade of crimson that only served to enhance her youth and natural beauty. For some odd reason, he always seemed to be able to intimidate her until she became the unwilling victim to utter idiocy.

"You don't need to say anything at all my love. Your face is saying much more to me than words could ever express." He grinned, flashing her, what he considered his most charming smile.

Sango rolled her eyes, though inside she was very pleased by his gentle words and she folded her hands in her lap and returned her gaze to the now azure sky watching intently as a flock of geese streaked their way across it in their usual V shaped formation. All around her, she could sense signs of life, birds calling to each other, the happy grunts of smaller forest animals as they foraged through the thick underbrush searching for food, and the small stream that snaked its way through the woods babbling cheerfully over stones on its way to the tributary. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relishing in the sense of calm that flooded through her body. "Today is the day that InuYasha and Kagome are returning, isn't it?"

"I believe so, why do you ask?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"I'm just anxious to get a move on, that's all." She replied with a shrug of her own. "It's getting pretty boring sitting around doing nothing all day long."

"Sango, how could you possibly say such a thing? It's nice to live a life of leisure for a change. Personally, I wouldn't mind one bit if InuYasha and Kagome stayed away more often." He grinned slyly and wagged his eyebrows. "You know what they say about all work and no play."

"Yeah well, most of the time it seems like you're doing less work and more playing. I mean sure you're very useful in battle, and its true that none of us could ever surpass you in intelligence, however that is only when you aren't busy hounding women or scheming to rob villagers blind by pretending that their homes are possessed. I swear Miroku, for a man of the cloth, you are just about the most unrighteous person I have ever set eyes on, and that's saying a lot."

"I swear my intentions are always most honorable" Miroku pouted with feigned innocence and crossed his arms. "Besides, most of the time I do these things for your benefit my dear. A soft futon in a nice warm home beats sleeping out in the wild any day."

"I agree that sleeping on a futon is infinitely better than sleeping on bare grass, however only when it is obtained honestly by hard work or out of the kindness of someone's heart. It just doesn't feel right sleeping on something that had been given to you only because of trickery."

"You know what you're problem is? You're too serious!"

"Well so what if I am? It's better than being a thief. At least I can go to bed at night with a clear con…." The fervent pressure of Miroku's soft lips, against her own, cut off the rest of her words and automatically her eyes closed and she kissed him back without hesitation, savoring the delicious feeling of his mouth on hers. After a minute or so, she reluctantly pulled away from him, biting her lower lip nervously, her cheeks were glowing a magnificent hue of pink. Her breathing was labored and it took a moment for the words in her throat to materialize into audible sound. "Miroku…I…wasn't expecting that."

"And I wasn't intending on doing it, but while you were speaking I couldn't help but to stare at your luscious red lips, and all of a sudden I was overcome with a desire to take them." He shrugged his shoulders and flashed an adorable lopsided smile that caused her heart to leap out of her chest. "As you know my dear I am a man with many desires, especially when it comes to you whose beauty I place above all others." He paused watching her reaction with mild amusement. "And once we are man and wife I will be happy to say that all those desires can finally be satisfied. Remember my dear, I want a large family."

"You're a cad!"

"And you love me for it!" Miroku teased back giving her side a little pinch that caused her to squeal. The mood had lifted considerably and just being with Sango made him feel as if all of his troubles were instantly gone. It was just the two of them, alone and in love. His face light up and he quickly dodged the demon slayer's counterattack, bellowing with mirth as she landed face down on the ground where he had sat just moments before. "What's the matter Sango? Am I too fast for you?" He taunted playfully.

"You wish!" She retorted with a wide smile and in an instant she was back on her feet chasing after him. She took great care as to where she placed her steps for the long grass beneath her feet was still slick with dew. Her hair trailed out behind her like a long sateen cape and her cheeks grew rosier by the second. She couldn't help but giggle like a little girl playing tag with her best friend and she squinted her eyes with determination as Miroku quickened his pace. She hated to lose.

"Why don't you give up now while you still have a chance? Face it Sango, you're never going to catch up to me!" Miroku called over his shoulder as he sprinted.

"Never!"

"Well fine then be that way! I was just trying to save you from the humiliation of losing to me."

"The only person who is going to be humiliated is you Miroku, because I'm going to make you eat my dust!"

"We'll just see about that!" Miroku called back laughing, confident in his win. He pushed himself even harder causing his feet to fly over the grass rapidly, then without warning, the thin sole of his sandals met a few particularly saturated blades of grass. He didn't even have time to cry out as his feet went flying out from under him and he found himself sliding headfirst on his belly down a steep hill.

"Miroku!" Sango cried seeing the whole thing, and she forced her legs to move faster. A worried frown creased her otherwise calm face and she huffed and puffed as she ran, the cool air burning her lungs with every breath she took. "Miroku!" When she finally reached the hill, she uttered a little cry, trying to slow her pace so that she could descend safely, but it was too late. With a sickening lurch, she felt her body lunge forward, and she closed her eyes and stiffened her muscles as they made contact with the hard earth. She landed beside her monk with a thud and lay there for a moment in shock as the air rushed from her lungs.

"Nice to see that you could drop in Sango," Miroku chuckled softly as he slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He could tell already that he was going to have one hell of a lump and he cursed silently knowing that the pain in his head would soon increase, as the lump grew larger. "But you really didn't have to come all the way down here just to be with me, though it is nice to know that you would willingly follow any where I go. I must congratulate you for the way you fell was almost a thing of beauty. I didn't know that you possessed so much grace. You really have a talent there." He teased.

"S-Shut up!" She managed to pant out between deep breaths. "Like I meant to do that."

"Really, well you could have fooled me. You certainly didn't show any signs of stopping yourself. You just charged ahead and tackled that hill head first!"

"I said shut up!" She cringed as she propped herself up on one elbow and used her other hand to examine her swollen ribs. As far as she could tell, nothing seemed broken, just bruised and she sighed with relief causing her chest to ache. "This is all your fault you know. If you would have been just a little more careful, you wouldn't have slipped and fallen."

"I admit it is my own fault that I took a little spill, but pray tell why it is my fault that you fell as well? As I see it, you should have learned from my mistake."

"If you would have watched where you are going, you wouldn't have fallen; therefore I wouldn't have had to rush after you because I was concerned for your safety." She huffed.

"Aww Sango, you were worried about me?"

"Hrmph, you know I was! For all I knew you could have fallen and broken your neck, then what would we have done? An injury like that would cost us days, no weeks in lost time! Remember, for each second we lose, the better the chances are that Naraku will elude us once more." She grumbled then rolled her eyes. "And I was worried for your safety as well of course."

"Gee, you make it sound like an afterthought."

"You just don't understand Miroku, I'm thinking of the big picture. Of course, I love you, but you know as well as I do that defeating Naraku always comes first. Think about it, as long as Naraku still lives, we can not really be together the way we long to be; as husband and wife." She sighed heavily and rested her face in her hands. "It all seems so complicated."

"Well, you just said it yourself, my love. As soon as we kill Naraku, we will have the rest of our lives to spend together." He inched closer to where she sat and gently slung a comforting arm around her sunken shoulders and massaged her bicep soothingly. "My advice for is to stop thinking about it so much, and just try to enjoy what we already do have. Remember Sango, I love you with all of my soul just as you are now. It makes no difference to me if we wed or not, because nothing could ever change my feelings. In my heart, you are already my wife. We just have yet to make it official." With his other hand, he tenderly traced the line of her slender face, brushing away a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes, then tenderly brought his lips to her cheek.

"Do you really mean that?" Sango asked hesitantly almost afraid to hear his answer. She knew very well of Miroku's reputation for being a smooth talker and though she knew that the love he had for her was real, she hoped that he wasn't just saying such beautiful words to ease her mind.

"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't have said it." Miroku chuckled softly at her skepticism, and hugged her close. He trailed a line of soft kisses down the side of her neck, gently nibbling at the tender area where her collarbone began. His hands slid down her sides and clasped around her slender waist, and he closed his eyes as Sango began to return the favor kissing cheeks almost shyly. He could very well understand her timidity; after all, he could only assume that he was the first man she had ever been remotely intimate with and he ran his fingers through her thick mane encouragingly. Suddenly she pulled back to gaze deeply into his violet eyes, her own chocolate brown orbs reflecting the same tenderness and passion he knew could be found in his own, and their lips met, at first softly, then again with more fervor.

Sango closed his eyes as she felt warmth flood her entire body, and a single tear found its way down her cheek. 'Is this what it means to be truly happy? It has been so long since I've felt this way.' She hugged her lover tightly to her, almost afraid that if she loosened her grip, he would disappear into thin air. With a surge of unexpected boldness, she opened her mouth and allowed the tip of her tongue to run against his lips as if begging for entrance. She was admitted almost as soon as the request had been made and her heart almost skipped a beat as she felt Miroku's tongue gently probing her own. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as if she were claiming him as her own. The monk seemed to have no objection to her actions and with a soft moan of pleasure; he began to massage her back, kneading the muscles beneath the thin fabric of her kimono until they became putty in his hands. He felt her hands slide down his chest and linger there for a moment and wondered if she could feel the wild pounding of his heart beneath his robes.

"Mmm…Miroku." She muttered huskily as they parted for a moment gasping for breath.

"Sango…" He whispered as he drew her near again, already missing the feel of her body against his. Slowly his hands slid down her lower back until they rested upon her firm buttocks. He gave each cheek a gentle squeeze as his tongue once more darted into her mouth, but instead of returning his kiss whole heartedly, her muscles seemed to tense and before he knew what was happening, he felt his body flying backwards through the air. He landed on the ground a few feet away from where he had previously sat. "Hey!"

"Serves you right you…you pervert!"

"Wait a minute Sango, you're mad at me?"

"Damn straight I'm mad at you!" She huffed inching further away from where he now lay her face now beet red. "Can't anything be sweet and innocent with you, or is it always purely sexual?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," She grumbled pointing to her offended backside. "One moment we were kissing and the next you...you…argh!" She threw her hands in the air out of pure frustration and glared daggers at Miroku who still wore an expression of innocence. "You are truly unbelievable!"

"Sango, my dear please be reasonable." Miroku sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "It was in a moment of passion…I…couldn't resist!"

"No, you never can seem to resist, can you?" She fumed.

"Not if I can help it." He teased, the corner of his mouth turning upward in what appeared to be an amused smirk.

Sango's brows furrowed menacingly and she raised her right hand to deliver a firm slap on the Monk's cheek. Oh, how she longed to wipe that smug little smile off his face, but with sheer willpower she allowed her arm to slightly droop, then fall into her lap. She sighed ruefully and gave her head a little shake. No matter how much it annoyed her, she knew that Miroku would always be Miroku and there was nothing she could do short of brainwashing him to change the way he acted. Even if she could brainwash him, she knew deep in her heart it would be out of the question for she loved Miroku for exactly who he was, quirks and all.

Miroku watched Sango's face intently, somewhat surprised that she hadn't followed through with her original intentions. It wasn't as if anything had ever stopped her from slapping him before and for a moment fear clenched at his gut. What if…just what if Sango were really angry at him this time? "Err…Sango, is something wrong?"

"What?" Sango jumped, startled by the sound of his voice. Instantly her train of thought had been broken, and all she could do was to stare at him blankly.

"Are you okay?" Miroku mumbled quickly, unsure if he really wanted to hear her answer. "It's just that you were about to smack me something fierce, but at the last minute decided not to."

"Do you want to be slapped?" She feigned innocence, her brows furrowed with confusion, and she scratched at the back of her head.

"No, it's not that!" He shook his head fiercely. "I was just wondering if something was wrong, because it isn't like you to begin to slap me, then not follow through."

She smiled softly. "It sounds like you're complaining. You know, if you want me to slap you, all you have to do is say so. I wasn't aware that you enjoyed it so much." Sango teased, batting her eyes innocently.

"Well you know I enjoy anything you are willing to give me." He leered, watching with amusement as Sango's face went from docile to threatening. "You know, you are truly the most beautiful when you're angry my dear."

"Don't push your luck." She warned. "Just because I didn't slap you the first time doesn't mean I'm willing to hold back a second time."

Miroku just laughed louder at her words and scooted nearer. Tenderly he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck, chuckling even more when she furiously tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Let go of me you lecher!" She pounded her fists against his back. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Merely holding you." His eyes glistened with mirth, and he tightened his arms around her, giving her a little squeeze that caused her to jump. "You can relax Sango, I'm not about to do anything perverted. I enjoy the feel of you in my arms."

"You swear to keep your hands above my waist?" Sango asked a tad suspiciously, as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"If I don't, then may Buddha strike me down where I stand."

"And if he doesn't then believe me, I will." She agreed.

"Fair enough." He chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head.

Together they sat like that for what seemed like hours, relishing in the feeling of each other's nearness. Miroku was surprisingly true to his word for his hands never once traveled below his love's waist. Instead, he preferred to gently trace lazy circles on her back with the pads of his fingers, every so often pausing only to run his fingers through her soft hair or to whisper words of love. For he loved her more than any woman he had ever known, and he needed her far more than he had ever dreamed. She made him feel alive, though he knew that every waking moment could possibly be his last, and he cherished those few moments with her for to him they were more precious than all the riches in the world.

Sango closed her eyes and held her monk close to her bosom, not daring to let him go for even a second in fear that if she did, the deliciously warm feeling in her chest she was feeling would suddenly vanish and she would be left to her own thoughts. No, now wasn't the time to think, now was the time to feel, and what she was feeling seemed to surpass mere words. That is often how it is when you find true love, words do not seem necessary for all you need to do is be. Though everything in her life seemed topsey turvy, somehow it didn't seem to matter when Miroku was around for he had a special way of erasing all the pain and emptiness in her heart. Once again, she was whole.


	38. Epilogue:The end

Disclaimer: to be honest I never really knew how to end this story…this is the first story that I have ever ended so please be paitent with me

Disclaimer: to be honest I never really knew how to end this story…this is the first story that I have ever ended so please be patient with me. Thank you to all of the people who have read up to here and I apologize that it has taken me this long to end "The Dance". A lot has been going on in my life (including the birth of a second child) and to be honest this story was not a priority at that time. Any way I don't own anything as the previous chapters attest for. This is the Finale that has been waited on for far too long.

Shippou stretched his tiny limbs and stifled a yawn awaking from such a peaceful slumber. His back felt stiff from leaning against the cold hardness of the Bone Eater's well, after all it had been weeks since he had felt the presence of life stirring in the well's blackness. In all honesty he wasn't expecting much today.

It had been to Sango and Miroku's distress that the little kitsune had taken to spending the night at the well awaiting the time that his "mother" and his "father" would ascend from the alien world that Kagome belonged to. Sango had repeatedly invited the young kit to partake of the warmth that could be found at her bedside, but in his heart he knew that it wasn't the same.

He missed his Kagome's scent…the one that reminded him of wild flowers in June…he missed the way that she would stroke his mop of unruly hair when he would awake from a bad dream He tried to shove the bothersome thoughts to the back of his head, nevertheless the fear still seized his heart. What if this time Kagome and InuYasha had chosen to stay in her world? What if he would never feel her familiar warmth against his tiny body again? He would rather die…after all Kagome was all that he had. For an instant he felt the urge to cry…yet he stifled his tears…Kagome was coming back to him. Deep within his soul he knew it.

"Shippou….I brought you your share of Kaede's stew…" A familiar yet somehow distant voice rang through the young kit's memory. "I know that it is not much but it will strive off starvation for at least a few hours.."

"Thank you Miroku" the young kitsune replied in an almost robotic tone. The young monk took no offense to how the kit had spoken to him, it had become was almost a daily occurrence.

"You know you need not worry about Lady Kagome. I'm sure that InuYasha is seeing to her security." Miroku smiled. "Besides, I am certain that they will not be absent much longer. We just have to wait for his patience to wear thin."

"Seems like he is being extremely patient to me." Shippou scowled and took a ginger sip of the watery stew. "This is the longest he has ever let Kagome stay away."

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for everything Shippou. After all, Lady Kagome also has a life to live in her own time. Perhaps there has been an illness in her family."

"InuYasha would never let something as stupid as that stand in the way in the way of getting his paws on jewel shards." Shippou rolled his eyes. "You know how he is."

"He may be stubborn Shippou, but he really does have Lady Kagome's best interests at heart. You may not see it, but he cares about her very deeply even if he does hold her at arms length. If something were that important to her, he'd let her have her way." The young monk rationalized. "For you see whatever is important to her is important to him as well."

"I'll never understand grown ups" Shippou whined placing his paws over his ears. "They make everything so complicated. Why if I were InuYasha I'd grab Kagome by her hand and plant a wet kiss on her…."

"You'd do what kit?"

"In…InuYasha! You're back!" Shippou exclaimed rubbing the new lump on his skull. "Kagome too!"

"Feh, did you have any doubts that we'd be back?" The disgruntled hanyou sneered as he helped the young Miko out of the well. "Naraku ain't dead yet."

Kagome was kinder scooping the worried fox demon up in her arms and planting a kiss on his furrowed brow. "I'm sorry that you were waiting for us so long Shippou. We're home now."

"It's about time! What took you so long?" Shippou wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

"Sometimes things just…happen." Kagome shrugged sharing a meaningful glance with the..no bHer/b hanyou. "Anyway we're back right and that's all that matters right now."

"I am very glad to see you both well Lady Kagome, InuYasha." Miroku smirked giving an exaggerated bow. "And I am very curious to hear the story of why you were away for so long. Could it be that we will be adding a seventh member to our little party?"

"Can it Miroku!" InuYasha grunted blushing red. "My mind doesn't work in the way yours does."

"Kagome what is Miroku talking about?" Shippou asked innocently causing both Kagome and InuYasha's blush to deepen. "With the four of us, Sango and Kirara that only makes six.." He counted on his fingers.

"N-never mind Shippou." Kagome squealed shooting the snickering monk a deadly glare. "Miroku's obviously as delusional as always."

"Well come my friends, it is obvious that there are many stories that need to be told. Let us all head back to Kaede's for a bowl of gruel and a night of merrymaking. I have procured some excellent Sake. Come we will drink tonight and celebrate a time of new beginnings!" Miroku exclaimed gently detaching the kitsune from Kagome's collar. They led the way back to the village with InuYasha and Kagome in tow. No one seemed to notice or care that the half demon had taken her slender hand in his and whispered into her ear "to new beginnings."


End file.
